Saint Seiya - O sucessor de Asmita
by Idsuikyo
Summary: Seiya tem um encontro com Asmita que traz algumas mudanças.
1. Chapter 1

_**Essa idéia da Fic, nasceu recente, vai ter ligações de lost canvas e o clássico, desculpem os erros de português..**_

 _ **Saint seiya não me pertence.**_

 _ **Capítulo 01:**_

Grécia

No santuário de Atena. o local aonde reside os cavaleiros que protegem Atena desde a era mitológica, as suas armaduras representam as 88 constelações, um menino com vestes de treinamento olhava para o céu, aparentemente com uns sete anos de idade utilizando roupas de treinamento padrão, ao seu lado uma jovem usando uma máscara e roupas de treinamento olhando para o jovem e apreciando a vista, a mesma tocou em seu ombro e falou:

Está na hora de dormir Seiya, amanhã começa o seu treinamento - Falou para o jovem que respondeu:

Seiya: Sim Marin-san - fez uma pausa - eu preciso voltar com a armadura para o japão e assim poderia ver a minha irmã - Falou com tom triste por ter sido separado de sua irmã, mas, tendo a promessa de Mitsumasa Kido que ao retorna com a armadura poderia ver a sua irmã. Marin olhava para o jovem que ela treinaria, ele se parecia com o seu irmão e após o mestre do santuário trazer para para ela ficar responsável, o garoto tinha lhe contado o motivo de ter vindo ao santuário, numa idade jovem passar pelo treinamento para se tornar cavaleiro, ela iria ajudá-lo e assim ele conseguiria ver a sua irmã, que ao contrário dela não tinha ideia se encontrava o seu irmão. Ambos começaram a andar para a cabana, no entanto sentiu uma sensação estranha, parando abruptamente, Marin o olhou surpresa e perguntou:

Marin: Seiya o houve? - O jovem para ela e respondeu

Seiya: Foi.. Uma sensação estranha… Familiar talvez para mim...mas, não lembro de ter sentido isso… Agora desapareceu - Continuou andando e Marin o seguiu.

No mesmo tempo no santuário, mais precisamente nas 12 casas, aonde era protegida pelos cavaleiros de ouro, cada um é representado um signo do zodíaco, na sexta casa um forte brilho era emitido pela armadura de ouro e acima dela apareceu a imagem de um homem a trajando na posição de lótus com os olhos fechados e um pequeno sorriso apareceu nos seus lábios, fazendo o mesmo começar a queimar o seu cosmo que era a essência dos cavaleiros. Seiya estava dormindo e sua expressão era de um sorriso no rosto, ele estava sonhando com a sua irmã, até que uma luz forte ofuscou no local, o fazendo fechar os olhos e ao abrir estava num belo jardim, tendo duas arvores e um homem no meio delas um jovem trajando uma armadura dourada, Seiya começou a se lembrar da sensação antes de dormir e era a mesma, só que mais forte, ele tinha consciência que era um sonho, mas, parecia real demais e como se conhecesse o homem a sua frente, o homem abriu os olhos olhando para Seiya e falou:

 _Faz muito tempo - Fez uma pausa - estou aguardando esse reencontro velho amigo - Falou para o jovem vendo as suas reações que era de surpresa e não estava assustado - Vejo não que está assustado comigo seiya._

 _Seiya: Não estou, a sensação que você transmite é de alguém que eu tenha conhecido conhecido...uma sensação é agradável, mas, nunca o vi antes, pode me explicar o que está havendo e isso é mesmo um sonho - Falou para o homem que saiu da posição de lótus e ficou de pé aproximando de seiya, ele se abaixou ficando da mesma altura que o menino e falou:_

 _Meu nome é Asmita, nessa não nos conhecemos e sim na guerra santa passada contra Hades - Falou vendo os olhos do menino se anegalharem e continuou - Isso é uma projeção através de sua mente - Fez uma pausa - Posso fazer você lembrar da sua reencanação anterior se assim desejar, desse modo será mais fácil e na atuação se encontra o santuário, para proteger Atena é necessário eu fazer isso, mas, não posso fazer isso se não desejar - Falou para seiya que tinha em seu rosto surpresa e espanto, passou alguns segundos até que ele falou:_

 _Seiya: Reencarnação anterior? Situação do santuário? Proteger Atena? - Questionou Seiya_

 _Asmita: Você desde a era miológica reencarna para proteger Atena, sendo mais fiel e leal de seus cavaleiros, no momento o santuário se encontra sendo manipulado e Atena não se encontra, eu sou um esprito seiya que habita a armadura que estou vestindo, contudo, consegui manipular o meu cosmo de uma maneira que permaneci nesse mundo, mesmo após a minha morte, graças a isso posso reviver as suas memórias anteriores - Fez uma pausa - Qual a sua reposta seiya sobre essa questão? - Perguntou ao jovem que respondeu:_

 _Seiya: Sim, Asmita-san - Após ouvir a resposta de seiya, a mão direita começou a brilhar com a concentração do seu cosmo, aproximando a sua mão na testa de seiya fazendo ela brilhar. Seiya fechou os olhos e começou a sentir imagens e mais imagens da guerra anterior, até que não conseguiu ficar em pé sendo amparado pelo cavaleiro de virgem, Asmita olhando o estado dele falou:_

 _Asmita: Tenma você está ? - o menino abriu os olhos e falou falou:_

 _Seiya: Sim, Asmita…. - Falou abraçando o cavaleiro de ouro e saindo lágrimas de seus olhos, Asmita retribuiu o abraço e falou:_

 _Asmita: É muito bom vê-lo e me desculpe por essa ação de você lembrar dos acontecimentos da guerra passada, mas, como disse o santuário se encontra numa situação perigosa e esse é o melhor modo de proteger Atena e o destino não os separa - Falou para Tenma que aos poucos parou de chorar e olhou para o seu velho amigo._

 _Seiya:Atena, tem razão velho amigo o destino não nos separa - Falou com um sorriso e o mesmo tempo triste ao lembrar dos acontecimentos dessa era como seiya, a Atena atual, ou melhor a garota saori kido era uma garota mimada e egoísta, diferente de Sasha, mas, ele iria mudá-la e talvez...foi tirado devaneios por um Asmita sorrindo que falou:_

 _Asmita: Pensando em Atena? - Falou em um tom provocante que assustou Tenma que vendo a reação dele continuou - Não se preocupe meu amigo, sei dos seus sentimentos por Atena e ela pelo que percebi… - Fez uma pausa - Teremos tempo para isso, mas, agora está disposto a se tornar meu discípulo ? Essa pergunta assustou Tenma arregalando os seus olhos de surpresa e somente fazendo ela balançando a cabeça positivamente sorrindo. Vendo a resposta ele falou:_

 _Asmita: Ótimo, para manter isso em segredo, somente teremos contato em sua mente, enquanto o seu corpo físico recebe o treinamento da amazona que será a sua mestra, você será o meu sucesso, vou lhe explicar meus motivos ao passar do tempo e agora volte pode sonhar tranquilo - contudo, foi detido por Tenma que falou:_

 _Seiya: Vamos começar agora - Falou sorrindo e energético. Vendo a reação o cavaleiro de ouro sorriu e fez carinho na cabeça de Tenma._

 _Asmita: Claro - Falou e ao mesmo tempo pensou "Isso vai ser interessante"._

Marin acordou e viu o garoto que seria o seu aprendiz ainda dormindo, mas, ela notou algo estranho sobre ele, parou por uns momentos o observou e após isso se dirigiu para a cama dele e falou:

Marin: Acorde Seiya - Falou mexendo no menino que começou a despertar aos poucos, o viu esfregando os olhos para despertar e continuou - Você tem 5 minutos para irmos começar o seu treinamento - Falou e pensou "Foi minha imaginação" .

Seiya: Hai... Marin-san - Falou ainda meio sonolento e saindo da cama.

No topo das 12 casas se encontrava o salão do grande e o mesmo estava sentado, que apesar da sua máscara parecia que estava em reflexão e o seu cosmo queimava. Na sua frente estava um homem ajoelhado trajando uma armadura de ouro, o grande mestre parou de queimar o seu cosmo e falou ao homem a sua frente:

Grande Mestre: Descobriu algo Máscara da Morte? - Perguntou ao cavaleiro.

MDM: Fui a casa de virgem como ordenou, contudo, não tinha presença alguma além da armadura…..mas, senti um rastro de essência de uma alma...nada que pode-se indicar presença de um cosmo - Respondeu ao Grande mestre.

Grande Mestre: Está bem… retorne a casa de câncer e fique atento - Fez uma pausa - O cosmo que senti era poderoso, mesmo que a pessoa que o estava emitindo, reprimia e o máximo que consegui após sondar as áreas das 12 casas, foi que esse poder se originou na casa de virgem, mas, esse cosmo simplesmente sumiu - Falou vendo o cavaleiro de câncer se levantar e saindo do salão. O grande mestre se levantou se dirigindo para a parte de trás do salão.

 _ **O primeiro capítulo, a ideia de seiya como cavaleiro de virgem é algo novo e estou ligando o passado de Lost canvas, tendo a ligação de Tenma e Asmita.**_

 _ **Continua**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Essa história deve abranger muitas coisas do mundo de saint seiya, a ideia que tenho de ser um fic longa, vai ter talavez conteúdo adúlto.**_

 _ **Saint seiya não me pertence:**_

 **Capítulo 02:**

 **China - Cinco picos Antigos**

Sentado observando a cachoeira de Rozan, estava um dos sobreviventes da guerra

santa anterior, o mestre ancião também conhecido como Dohko de libra, ao seu lado estava um jovem por volta dos 13 anos trajando roupas brancas de um sacerdote budista, uma terceira pessoa se aproxima de ambos, possuía cabelo longo e sem sobrancelhas com a presença de dois sinais circulares no lugar, vendo a aproximação o Mestre ancião falou:

Mestre Ancião: É bom vê-lo Mu - Fez uma pausa - A guerra galáctica envolvendo os cavaleiros de bronze vai começar e com isso o santuário vai se mover, ou melhor, Ares vai se mover - Ouvindo isso Mu falou:

Mu: Sim, vamos agir como planejado - Fez uma pausa - Seiya vai entrar na guerra galáctica já que ele foi um dos jovens enviados pela Fundação Graad a 6 anos para se tornarem cavaleiros - Falou olhando para seiya que respondeu:

Seiya: Sim, venci a minha luta contra Cassius e conquistei a armadura de pégaso sem levantar suspeitas - Fez uma pausa - Mas, o Grande Mestre não é tolo, ele desconfia do cavaleiro de virgem, já que era uma armadura de ouro que não tinha reconhecido outro cavaleiro desde a guerra santa anterior contra Hades e devido que não revelei a minha aparência somente o meu nome "Tenma" e mantive meus poderes desde que adquiri a armadura de ouro com os ensinamentos de Asmita em segredo, exceto pelas meditações que faço e o meu cosmo espalhou pelo santuário, mesmo uma pequena parte sondando - Fez uma pausa se levantando - Mu, Dohko até logo - Falou se teletransportando do local. Vendo isso Dohko pensou:

" Essa era talvez seja a maior provação de Athena e dos cavaleiros". Mu olhou para o mestre ancião e falou:

Mu: O cosmo de seiya possui um nível assustador, possuindo uma sensação divina...é impossível para um humano tal patamar. Falou lembrando do poder que s3ntiu ao conhecer o cavaleiro de virgem em Jamiel - O mestre ancião respondeu:

Mestre Ancião: Sim, sendo considerado o homem mais próximo de deus devido ao seu cosmo - Fez uma pausa - Asmita era um homem santo e a alma do cavaleiro que feriu Hades na mitologia, essa era pode ser a com maior provação para Athena e nós devido a situação no santuário, mas, teremos um poderoso aliado nessa jornada.

 **Algumas horas depois Santuário**

Uma movimentação de soldados do santuário estavam indo em direção a saída do santuário, com uma amazona os liderando. O motivo era o jovem que tinha ganhado a armadura de pégaso e estava no momento saindo do santuário. Seiya caminhava para a saída do santuário, após a sua visita nos cinco picos, com Marin ao seu lado, sua expressão era um pouco irritada, vendo isso a amazona falou:

Marin: Você sabe que Shaina e seus homens não seriam felizes de você ter ganho a armadura de pégaso - Falou para o jovem ao seu lado.

Seiya: Eu sei, mas, não quero ter uma luta desnecessária, mesmo eu podendo lidar com eles sem problemas, chamaria atenção e por enquanto preciso permanecer como um cavaleiro de bronze normal - Fez uma pausa - Eles estão se aproximando. Após isso quatro soldados apareceram o cercando, Seiya não fez muito esforço para desviar dos ataques e contra atacou deixando inconsciente os soldados, Marin observava de perto a situação. Logo à frente de Seiya apareceu a amazona que os liderava os soldados sendo Shaina de Ofiúco, vendo o estado dos seus subordinados ela falou:

Não vai escapar desse santuário com a armadura de pégaso - Falou emanando o seu cosmo. Seiya vendo isso, soltou a urna da armadura no chão e começou a queimar o seu cosmo, ou melhor, uma o cosmo de um cavaleiro de bronze e falou:

Seiya: Shaina eu ganhei a armadura de bronze de pégaso de forma limpa e ela foi entregue pelo próprio grande mestre - Fez uma pausa - Se me atacar serei obrigado a me defender. Após isso saiu a toda velocidade para atacá-lo:

Shaina: Seiya prepare-se para morrer - Fez uma pausa - **Thunder Claw (Garras do trovão)** Disparou o seu golpe contra o cavaleiro de pégaso, desferindo golpes com suas garras afiadas e cargas elétricas, ele tentou desviar contudo foi atingido pelo golpe, após isso ela começou uma sequência de socos no cavaleiro e após um chute que o arremessou à alguns metros. Seiya se levantou aos poucos após receber o golpe e disse:

Seiya: Você é realmente forte Shaina - Falou e ao mesmo tempo pensou ' ela realmente é forte, gostaria de saber por que ela me odeia tanto, mas, não posso brincar com isso, ela já feriu o meu corpo demais' encerrou a sua linha de pensamento fazendo o movimento das estrelas de pégaso e disse: Tome isso Shaina **Pegasus RyuuseiKen (Meteoros de pégaso)** \- Shaina avançou contra o ataque, conseguindo desviar de alguns meteoros, mas, sendo atingida pelos golpes de seiya, até a sua máscara sendo atingida, fazendo a cambalear para trás. Seiya aproveitando o momento correu até urna da armadura de pegasus e abriu, a armadura saiu e cobriu o corpo de seiya, que agora protegido pela armadura e correu em direção a Shaina, que ao perceber à ação fez o mesmo, ambos trocaram socos e chutes, causando impacto e destruindo parte do solo, seiya concentrou cosmo na mão direita e shaina fez o mesmo, ocorrendo o impacto dos punhos causando uma cratera no solo ao redor de ambos. Amos estavam mediando forças até que Shaina pulou para trás, olhou para seiya e disse:

Shaina: Vou lhe derrotar seiya e assim terei minha vingança - Falou queimando o seu cosmo, Seiya fez o mesmo e fez os movimentos do seu golpe. Ambos avançaram um contra o ouro e saltaram:

Shaina: Morra Seiya! **Thunder Claw (Garras do trovão)**

Seiya **:** Sinto muito, mas, isso acaba aqui **Pegasus RyuuseiKen (Meteoros de pégaso).** Os meteoros de seiya atingiram o corpo da amazona impedindo o seu avança no ar, sendo assim assim não recebendo os dados do golpe do garras de trovão, ela foi arremessada alguns metros causando um impacto no chão fazendo shaina gritar de dor, ao mesmo tempo a sua máscara que já estava trincada se quebrou, revelando o seu rosto, um pouco de sangue apareceu rosto. Seiya quando viu o rosto arregalou os olhos reconhecendo a mulher a sua frente, logo após isso seu voltou ao normal e suspirou levemente, o motivo por Shaina odiar tanto ele era por que ele tinha visto o seu rosto, num encontro que tiveram no passado, o Santuário possui leis específicas para as Amazonas. Elas devem usar máscaras que cubram todo seu rosto para que o inimigo não a julgue pelo sexo. Se um homem ver seu rosto descoberto, há apenas duas escolhas: matá-lo ou amá-lo. Pelas ações da amazona ela decidiu matá-lo. Ele caminhou para ela estava, vendo isso ela tentou se levantar, mas, no estado que ela estava não conseguiu se levantar quase caindo no chão novamente, se não fosse por Seiya que tinha a amparado, ela o olho com surpresa e falou:

Shaina: O que você? Me humilhar mais do - Foi interrompida ao sentir seiya emanando cosmo do seu braço esquerdo, vendo essa ação ela continuou - Vai aplicar o golpe final ? O cavaleiro somente sorriu e disse:

Seiya: Não - falou num tom sério, aproximando a sua mão no corpo da amazona, após isso o corpo de shaina por um cosmo dourada, fazendo a amazona arregalar os olhos e algo estalar na sua mente e olhar para seiya com os olhos arregalados - vendo isso ele somente falou:

Seiya: Cavaleiro de ouro de Virgem ao seu dispor - Respondeu com um sorriso brincalhão. Enquanto isso a amazona estava pensando:

Shaina: "Impossível ...como ele...isso significa que ...por que? " Eram questões que estavam na sua mente até que uma voz falou: "Primeiro precisa se curar depois lhe respondo as suas perguntas". Passaram alguns instantes até que a amazona parecia totalmente curada e olhando para seiya que estava com os olhos fechados sentado no chão,ele abriu os olhos e disse:

Seiya: Sente-se Shaina - Amazona o olho relutante em seguir a 'ordem', percebendo isso ele continuou - Por favor. Após isso a amazona se sentou. Marin que estava somente observando

se aproximou de ambos e se sentou e retirando a sua máscara, revelando o seu rosto, surpreendendo Shaina por essa atitude, marin falou:

Marin; Não preciso esconder meu rosto dele - Falou olhando para seiya sorrindo. Shaina olhou a atitude de Marin e sentiu algo dentro dela que nunca tinha experimentado que fez uma carreta aparecer no seu rosto e começou olhar diretamente para marin. Seiya vendo a 'situação' tossiu chamando a atenção das amazonas e falou:

Seiya: Vamos as explicações, shaina eu sou o cavaleiro de ouro de virgem, quando cheguei ao santuário, conheci a pessoa que me treinou em segredo e me ajudou como um pai - Fez uma pausa - Esse homem é Asmita antigo cavaleiro de virgem, mas, mantive meu treinamento com Marin - Olhou para marin e continuou - Eu lhe contei a verdade a 3 anos - Foi interrompido por Shaina.

Shaina: Não entendo, por que manter a sua identidade oculta e lutar com uma armadura de bronze ? Questionou que continuou:

Seiya: A armadura de pégaso possui uma ligação especial comigo desde épocas remotas e o verdadeiro mestre do santuário está morto a treze anos e Athena vivendo no japão como Saori Kido, ela foi salva por Aioros de sagitário - Falou olhando diretamente para Shaina que se surpreendeu com essas palavras e rebateu:

Shaina: Que provas tem do que está dizendo do Mestre? Ele é uma pessoa digna de liderar o santuário, não pode ser verdade - Falou se recusando a acreditar, vendo isso seiya falou:

Seiya: Alguma vez viu Athena? Ou sentiu a sua presença nesse santuário? - Falou para a amazona que abaixou a cabeça o cavaleiro continuou - O mal chegou até mesmo ao santuário e inclusive entre os cavaleiros de ouro, desconfio que seguem os ideais do mestre sabendo e que Athena não presente - Falou para Shaina, enquanto falou a amazona estava perdida nos seus pensamentos "Esse é o homem cujo o cosmo acolhe o santuário a alguns anos, sendo uma luz no fim do túnel, um raio de esperança, transmitindo um forte senso de justiça, um cosmo quase divino, quando esse cosmo mesmo que fraco começou a percorrer o santuário, acreditávamos que era Athena, contudo, após a aparição do cavaleiro de virgem a 3 anos e o seu cosmo era o mesmo, muitos se surpreenderam como um humano poderia emitir um cosmo quase divino, logo após foi considerado o homem mais próximo de deus por muitos no santuário, mesmo que somente o seu nome "Tenma" era conhecido, ninguém viu o seu rosto, devido ele utilizar uma máscara e quase nunca foi visto no santuário fora da sexta casa, somente sentíamos o seu cosmo emanando da casa de virgem". Marin após uns instantes disse, tirando Shaina dos seus pensamentos:

Marin: Agora Shaina poderá manter isso em segredo? - Falou para a companheira amazona que após alguns respondeu:

Shaina: Sim, não senti qualquer tipo de dúvida nas suas palavras - Falou convicta e olhou para Marin - Agora me explique por que retirou a sua máscara na frente do seiya, você sabe a lei a não ser que…impossível - Enquanto falava ela viu marin olhar para Seiya e depois abaixar a cabeça envergonhada e depois levantar a cabeça, Shaina rangendo os dentes e simplesmente disse:

Shaina; Você é meu - apontou para seiya, após falar isso Marin e Seiya se surpreenderam, mas, Shaina corrigiu - Não é pra isso que você é meu, e sim que vou matá-lo sendo cavaleiro de ouro ou não - falou fazendo seiya suspirar em desanimo e responder:

Seiya: Me desculpe Shaina-san por favor - Fez uma pausa - Acredito que Athena deve mudar essa lei das máscaras e colocar uma terceira opção 'odiar' para o homem que ver os seus rostos - Falou com tom brincalhão na voz se levantando, depois olhando para as duas mulheres - Agora preciso ir cuide-se Shaina-san e Marin-chan - falou sorrindo e se afastando das amazonas. Reinou um silêncio no local, marin fez menção de levantar, mas, foi detida, ela olhou para Shaina que falou:

Shaina; Você..realmente.. ama o seiya ? - Falou sentindo o coração apertar, mesmo Marin tendo confirmado com os gestos ela queria ouvir. A amazona de águia de imediato respondeu:

Marin: Sim, por esse motivo revelei a ele o meu rosto e com isso lhe falei dos meus sentimentos - Fez uma pausa - Shaina se você tentar atacá-lo novamente não vou lhe perdoar - Falou seriamente para Shaina que sentiu um frio na espinha. Marin se levantou e começou a fazer o caminho de volta ao santuário deixando Shaina, pensando nas palavras de Marin:

Shaina: "Ela o ama..ela o ama".

Continua

Interação de Dohko, Seiya e Mu no início do capítulo, a luta seiya vs shiana(claro ele controlando o seu poder para não chamar a atenção), usei o nome Shaina do japonês e não 'Shina', a amazona de Ofiúco descobrindo a verdade, Marin gostando do seiya, é algo que nunca vi numa fanfic e pela reação no final da Shaina...a personalidade do seiya vai se manter um pouco adolescente, contudo, muito mais sábio devido a ter as lembranças da sua reencarnação anterior(Tenma) e ter Asmita como seu tutor.


	3. Chapter 3

Mais uma capítulo e saint seiya não me pertence.

 **Japão**

A Guerra Galática organizada pela Fundação Graad era a notícia mais em destaque, o combate entre os cavaleiros de bronze realizado no coliseu, tendo o prêmio final a armadura de ouro de sagitário. A herdeira e atual dona da fundação Saori Kido observava as notícias dos jornais no seu escritório, sendo interrompida pelo mordomo da família Kido Tatsumi, ele era acompanhado de um jovem por volta dos 16 anos, de cabelo louro e olhos azuis usando um terno azul escuro, a mesma se levantou e saldou o visitante:

Saori: Willian é bom vê-lo pessoalmente - Falou sorrindo e comprimentando o jovem a sua frente, que lhe beijou a mão surpreendendo Tatsumi, mas, que logo os olhos ficaram brilhando com o pensamento:

' Esse jovem é herdeiro de uma das maiores fortunas da Europa, alguém adequado para a senhorita' - Com essa linha de pensamento saiu o mais rápido possível do local. Vendo a saída do mordomo e após se acomodar na poltrona do escritório falou:

Willian: É realmente muito bela senhorita - Falou sorrindo, fazendo saori sorrir com o elogio e ao mesmo tempo o jovem pensava ' Finalmente a encontrei Athena, seu corpo e seu Ikhor serão meus, sorrindo maliciosamente internamente'. Saori respondeu:

Saori: Agradeço o vosso interesse na Guerra Galática - Fez uma pausa - Esse era o sonho do meu finado avô Mitsumasa Kido - Falou gentilmente a sua frente, que respondeu:

Willian: Quero proporcionar um novo torneio na Europa tendo os cavaleiros participando e claro novos cavaleiros, tendo o vencedor desse torneio usando a armadura de sagitário - Fez uma pausa olhando para diretamente nos olhos de Saori - Claro após conhecê-la pessoalmente, estou impressionado com a sua beleza apesar de tão jovem - Falou sorrindo - Gostaria de lhe conhecer e lhe mostrar as belezas da Europa pessoalmente - Saori ouvindo isso respondeu:

Saori: Um novo torneio tendo o vencedor desse na Europa seria interessante - Falou calmamente e sabendo que seria uma opção caso o torneio no japão não revelasse o grande mal que era o objetivo segundo o seu falecido avô - Em relação a conhecer a Europa me desculpe...sendo profissionalmente será um prazer, mas, não posso lhe garantir algo além disso - Falou séria, que surpreendeu o jovem sentado a sua frente que respondeu:

Willian: Senhorita Saori apesar de jovem já lhe roubaram o coração ? - Falou um pouco maliciosamente, fazendo a moça a sua frente corar, que ao ver isso pensou' Que surpresa hein para uma deusa virgem, mas, isso não muda nada...o santuário deve enviar cavaleiros para lhe eliminar, quando ocorrer irei lhe salvar e lhe oferecer um poder que que você será enfeitiçada e o inicio para causar o caos no céu minha querida' Saori estava numa linha pensamento' Logo poderei rever o homem que é o dono do meu coração, não somente nos meus sonhos que tenho com ele a quase cinco anos e sim pessoalmente, mas, ele que vai levar a surpresa' Enquanto pensava uma coloração rosada aparecia no seu rosto. Willian estava sorrindo e curioso, foram interrompidos por uma batida na porta, sendo aberta por Tatsumi, vendo isso Saori acordou da linha de pensamento e falou:

O que houve Tatsumi ? - o Mordomo respondeu:

Tatsumi: Seiya chegou da Grécia com armadura de pégaso senhorita - Falou tendo as duas pessoas terem pensamento distintos, Saori ' Então ele chegou' Pensou enquanto a pessoa no escritório pensava ' Vejo que nem o mesmo o destino Athena e seu fiel Pégaso os separa, não vou cometer os mesmos erros da guerra santa anterior, vou lhe eliminar garoto e depois a sua bela e criaremos uma nova utopia' Falou se levantando seguindo Saori. Seiya na sala da mansão esperando Saori e com um certo nervosismo, até que uma voz lhe chamou na sua mente:

'Seiya acalme-se, se continuar assim ela vai notar algo errado' - Falou Asmita, seiya respondeu:

' Não é você que rever a mulher que você ama finalmente pessoalmente, estou mais preocupado quando eu revelar a ela tudo - Fez uma pausa - Eu estive velando o seu sono a quase cinco 5 anos e criamos um elo especial, nos encontramos e nosso sentimentos, não quero perder isso'. Foi tirado da conversa com Asmita notando Tatsumi e Saori logo atrás, o seu coração acelerou, mas, conseguiu se controlar. Saori o observava pensando 'Vejo que ele não mudou a julgar por sua aparência' e falou:

Saori: Seja bem vindo Seiya, deve ser feito um longa viagem - Fez uma pausa - Descanse e espero um grande combate na sua luta na Guerra Galática - Falou para seiya que respondeu:

Seiya: Participar do show que a fundação está fazendo - Suspirou - Os cavaleiros devem lutar por Athena e não por motivos pessoais e esse torneio não tenho intenção de participar desse show - Falou sério surpreendendo Saori com a sua atitude, uma pessoa bateu palmas vendo a cena. Então esse é o cavaleiro de pégaso, belas palavras garoto - Falou sarcasticamente, era Willian que aproximava de Saori, seiya ao notar o jovem seus olhos se estreitaram com um nome na sua mente 'Mefistófeles', o mesmo ocorreu com o jovem ao lado de Saori ao olhar mais atentamente para seiya a sua linha de pensamento disparou 'então um ator da minha última peça continua vivo, isso será interessante, mas, isso não explica por que o futuro de pégaso não estou sendo capaz de ler'. Uma outra pessoa estava se aproximando e falou:

Seiya você é um covarde, deixe a armadura e fuja - A pessoa que se aproximava era Jabu. Seiya ao ver ele se lembrou de Yato, mas, a linha de pensamento era como lidar com a situação atual, a presença de Mefistófeles foi uma surpresa, ele ao lado de saori o surpreendeu, por que não tinha reconhecido ele das lembranças dela, talvez o torneio chamou a atenção dele e olhando para o jovem ele tinha o notado que ele sabia que ela era Athena, seiya deixou cair a urna da armadura de pégaso no chão, vendo isso o jovem que ele tinha reconhecido como Mefistófeles falou:

Isso é realmente interessante seiya - Fez uma pausa se aproximando de seiya, os outros na sala não estavam entendo nada - Mas, não tenho intenção de lutar, a não ser que queira que a sua querida Athena se machuque - Falou desviando os olhos que tinham adquirido um tom vermelho ao olhar para saori, vendo isso os olhos de tatsumi se arregalaram e se apressou para ficar na frente de saori, após isso a mesma perguntou:

O que está havendo aqui e Tatsumi por que essa reação ao ouvir nome de Athena - Questionou ao seu mordomo, mas, foi mais surpresa ao notar seiya ao seu lado e segurou a sua mão. Jabu estava pensando como seiya se moveu tão rápido sem ele perceber e se perguntando como ele conseguiu ? O homem que estava com a senhorita saori, tinha lhe paralisado. Saori estava sorrindo por dentro por ter a sua mão segurada por seiya, tendo o sentimento que ela só tinha provado nos seus sonhos, agora a pessoa que tinha se apresentado com willian agora emitia uma energia estranha e seiya tinha começado a emitir uma energia dourada em volta de si, que fez saori arregalar e seus pensamentos dispararem "Não pode ser" ao mesmo tempo seiya acariciou a sua mão e lhe disse:

Me desculpe depois lhe explico saori-chan - Falou suavemente para ela, vendo isso Mefistófeles gargalhou alto e falou:

O casalzinho se encontrou novamente - Fez uma pausa - Seiya você foi uma surpresa, ou melhor, Asmita de virgem você ter sobrevivido e ter tornado pégaso o seu sucessor - Falando isso as constelações de pégaso e virgem apareceram atrás de seiya - Minha querida Athena nos reencontraremos novamente, afinal você e eu temos muito ainda que nos conhecer - Falou sorrindo malicioso, sumindo aos poucos do local, vendo a irritação de seiya após a sua provocação e uma Athena encolhida atrás dele. Seiya notou Mefistófeles desaparecendo totalmente e não sentindo mais a presença dele, saori tinha voltado ao seu estado normal já que ele não sentia ela mais lhe usando de escudo querendo se esconder, ele estava amaldiçoando Mefistófeles por ter falado assim com a sua saori, logo após olhou para Jabu que estava com raiva e quase 100% sendo direcionado para ele, internamente ele estava rindo do olhar dele, Tatsumi ainda não tinha se recuperado e saori ele não queria olhar pra ela, mas, notou a sua mão vindo diretamente no seu rosto, ele não desviou somente esperou o tapa que veio forte, após acariciou a sua bochecha e pensou "Isso realmente doeu", mas, oque estava lhe doendo era ver o rosto de Saori quando ele olhou diretamente para ela, tinha várias emoções conflitantes em seus olhos, vendo essa situação ele pensou:

"Não poderia ter ocorrido assim, maldito Mefistófeles, preciso conversar com ela em outro lugar e lhe explicar tudo" pensou ao agarrar ela de surpresa não dando tempo para ela reagir e desaparecerem numa luz dourada deixando, Tatsumi e jabu muito irritados para trás.

Dentro do planetário localizado próximo a mansão kido, uma luz dourada de repente aparecendo duas pessoas, ambos estavam emitindo cosmo, uma delas falou:

Me largue agora Seiya - Falou saori com voz autoritária, no mesmo instante o cavaleiro a largou e sua frente agora não era mais saori e sim Athena, agora que suas chances de se explicar estavam na estaca zero, ele notou novamente o movimento da mão da mulher a sua frente e se preparou para levar outro tapa, mas, que nunca ocorreu e sim saori estava acariciando aonde ela tinha batido, fazendo o arregalar os olhos, vendo essa reação saori sorriu e falou:

Para o homem mais próximo de deus lhe falta muito a aprender como lidar com as mulheres - Fez uma pausa - Asmita-san me contou tudo, eu tive que agir com surpresa quando vi seu cosmo, para não chamar atenção e você desconfiar que já sabia, se considere com sorte que eu realmente o amo e somente lhe dei um tapa, você merece muito mais que isso e como meu namorado vou lhe lembrar e muito disso - Falou com um sorriso que fez seiya duvidar por um momento se essa era a deusa Athena, mas, logo ele se lembrou de seu mestre e lhe gritou na sua mente:

'Asmita! - gritou e logo após um momento de silêncio, o ex-cavaleiro de virgem respondeu:

Não precisa gritar não sou surdo - Fez uma pausa - Eu contei a ela a pouco tempo a verdade, com a sua interação mental com ela em seu sonhos, mesmo você nunca relevando a sua forma física e sim astral para ela, estava afetando a consciência divina de Athena e seu cosmo, estavam criando uma poderosa ligação, ou melhor, inconsciente do seu cosmo e o dela estavam se ligando tendo recordações do passado de vocês se fortalecendo cada vez mais, por isso resolvi contar a verdade para Athena - Fez uma pausa - Me agradeça por isso, por que demorou horas para eu conseguir acalmar ela, nunca a deixe brava por que foi vai se arrepender - Falou a última com um temor na voz se lembrando do que ocorreu, ele tinha a sensação de lutar contra Ares, Hades e Poseidon ao mesmo tempo era mais seguro - Uma voz interrompeu a conversa e entre ambos.'

Seiya você está bem ? Perguntou Saori que notou seiya com um olhar distante, o cavaleiro voltou ao normal e falou:

Seiya: Sim, eu estava conversando com Asmita me desculpe - Fez uma pausa - Se você sabia de tudo por que não - Foi interrompido por saori:

Por que eu queria que você me contasse como meu namorado oras - Falou e a palavra 'Namorado' finalmente estalou na cabeça de seiya que arregalou os olhos, percebendo isso saori disse:

Por acaso se esqueceu das nossas conversas e revelamos os nossos sentimentos nos meus sonhos - Falou Saori com tom irritação na voz, o cavaleiro logo respondeu:

Seiya: Sim, me lembro, mas, aquilo ocorreu a algum tempo e eu pensei que você não se recordaria - Falou meio sem graça e lembrando que foi ela que o tinha considerado eles como namorados após pouco tempo que estavam se conhecendo, ele não se preocupou com isso, mas, isso explica por que ela em todos os dias dos namorados queria algo especial e inclusive no último ela pediu um beijo dele surpreendo ele, foi uma sensação maravilhosa, enquanto ele pensava pedir ela em namoro, na mente dela eles já eram. Seiya olhou fixamente para o rosto Saori e notou que ela estava com uma tonalidade rosada nas bochechas, antes dele perguntar o que havendo ela respondeu:

Você pode vestir a armadura de virgem ? - Perguntou um envergonhada, ele levantou uma sobrancelha não entendendo nada, mas, seguiu o seu podido, começou a queimar o seu cosmo e pronunciou as palavras:

Virgem venha a mim - Após isso atrás dele apareceu a armadura de virgem se desmontando e cobrindo o seu corpo, ele segurava o elmo da armadura na mão direita, saori vendo isso pensou:

'Ele fica bonito demais' - Estava corando mais com a ação que iria fazer a seguir. Se aproximando dele e segurando o seu rosto, se aproximando seus lábios dos dele até que se conectaram, seiya se assustou com a ação dela, mas, logo retribuiu o beijo e com a mão esquerdo circulou a cintura dela trazendo ela para mais perto de si, ele estava se controlando para não avançar demais, por que ele sabia que o primeiro beijo dela real, mesmo que tivessem trocado um beijo na paisagem mental. Saori interrompeu o beijo para tomar ar enquanto ofegava e pensava - ' Nada melhor do que real, a sabor da boca dele é delicioso demais e ele sabe beijar, será que ele beijou mais alguém? ' Com esse pensamento um leve carranca mental apareceu no seu rosto, mas, foi substituído por um sorriso com o pensamento ' Que seja, os seus beijos são meus e ninguém vai tocar nele a não ser eu'. Seiya também estava perdido em seus pensamentos ' Nada melhor do que a realidade, ela é inocente ainda e os seus lábios tem um sabor viciante, parece néctar de ambrosia'.

A presença do cosmo de seiya, foi sentida por Jabu que estava indo ao planetário, seguido por Tatsumi, ambos entraram no local e se depararam com uma raio de luz que os atingiu em cheio, seiya apontando com saori ao seu lado, ela os olhou preocupado e ele respondeu:

Não se preocupe, eles vão acordar e sem se lembrar de nada do que ocorreu - Fez uma pausa - Meu plano era participar do torneio em segredo, mas, a presença de

Mefistófeles muda tudo, vou precisar adiantar as coisas, pelo que sei somente cisne e fênix faltam além de mim com a armadura de pégaso - Perguntou para Saori, que respondeu:

Saori: Sim, mas, como você - Começou a lhe questionar, mas, seiya a interrompeu:

Seiya: Foi um amigo que me disse - Falou sorrindo e continuou - Vou atrás desses dois, enquanto isso a guerra galática deve continuar, embora quem irá testá-los será eu, pelo que senti 4 tem chances de alcançar o sétimo sentido a essência do cosmo e se Mefistófeles voltar tem uma pessoa que irá lhe proteger - Falou beijando saori no rosto e se teletransportando do local.

Continua

Esse capítulo não sei se consegui encaixar tudo que eu queria, mas, fiz o máximo que pude, seiya cuidou de saori desde que Mitsumasa morreu, mas, através de paisagem mental em seus sonhos e até fez com que os sentimentos de ambos crescessem, inclusive uma ligação com os seus cosmos, mesmo que inconscientemente, os 4 cavaleiros que podem despertar o sétimo sentido não preciso dizer quem é certo? Nas sombras tem uma pessoa ajudando o seiya, protegendo a saori e podendo lutar contra Mefistófeles.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Mais um capítulo e saint seiya não me pertence.

 **Ilha da rainha da Morte**

Uma ilha localizada abaixo da linha do equador, lar dos cavaleiros negros, ao contrário dos restantes dos cavaleiros eles lutam por motivos egoístas e Athena não os aprova. No centro da ilha podia se notar vários negros usando a mesma armadura negra que podia se notar era uma réplica da pessoa no meio dos cavaleiros negros, para os quais eles estavam se ajoelhando, o cavaleiro no meio falou:

Cavaleiros negros, a ilha da rainha da morte que é o inferno na terra, foi o nosso lar por muito tempo, chegou a hora de sairmos desse maldito inferno e tomar o que é nosso por direito - Fez uma pausa - No japão está sendo realizado um torneio envolvendo os cavaleiros de bronze, cujo prêmio é a armadura de ouro de sagitário, recebemos ordens do santuário pelo Grande mestre que se conseguirmos recuperar a armadura seremos perdoados, aniquilaremos os míseros cavaleiros de bronze e qualquer um que ficar no nosso caminho - falou queimando o seu cosmo que emanava ódio puro, sendo acompanhado pelos outros cavaleiros negros que estavam ao seu lado. Alguns instantes depois uma luz dourada brilhou e no meio de aonde se reunia os cavaleiros negros surgiu um homem vestindo uma armadura de ouro em posição de lótus, surpreendendo todos no local, o cavaleiro levantou o seu rosto para olhar ao líder dos cavaleiros negros, após isso o cavaleiro falou:

Os cavaleiros negros que lutam por suas próprias causas, era o dever do cavaleiro do diabo lhe trancafiar nessa ilha impedindo a sua saída - Fez uma pausa - mas, como você o derrotou e assumiu a ilha não a mais ordem, então serão exterminados em nome de Athena e você virá comigo Ikki de Fênix - Olhou diretamente para o cavaleiro de Fênix que se surpreendeu por que agora via o rosto por debaixo do elmo da armadura de ouro, após uns instantes:

Ikki: Seiya!, impossível uma armadura de ouro, então existem mais de uma e como acha que eliminará nós os cavaleiros negros - Fez uma pausa - Eu derrotei o cavaleiro do Diabo e tenho a armadura de fênix que é capaz de reviver das cinzas, acabem com ele e mostrem a força dos cavaleiros negros. Ouvindo a voz de líder como seiya estava no centro dos cavaleiros dez avançaram contra o mesmo que fechou os olhos e concentrou um pouco de cosmo entre as suas mãos aniquilando os seus atacantes, todos ficaram surpresos com o movimento. Ikki não se intimidou apesar de não ter visto os movimentos de seiya fez sinal para todos os cavaleiros negros restantes atacassem em torno de cinquenta cavaleiros negros avançaram ao mesmo tempo. Seiya mantinha os fechados e pronunciou:

Seiya: **Ohm** ! - Uma poderosa irradiação de energia se expande contra os cavaleiros negros que o atacavam. Ikki e os quatros cavaleiros negros que se mantinham no mesmo local fecharam os olhos devido a energia emitida. Ao abrirem todos os olhos se deparam com a visão dos cavaleiros negros mortos e com as armaduras destruídas, enquanto seiya continuava na mesma posição, só com os olhos abertos e olhando para Ikki diretamente que em seu rosto demostrava receio, vendo isso ele falou:

Seiya: Essa é uma pequena amostra do meu poder Ikki - Fez uma pausa, olhando os outros quatro cavaleiros negros ao lado de Ikki que tinham a mesma expressão de Ikki, ou melhor, a deles era de medo - Dragão negro, Pégaso negro, Cisne e negro e Andrômeda negro pelas armaduras que estão usando. Pronunciou seiya, após isso cisne negro falou:

Cisne Negro: Quem é você ? Por que está nos atacando nos estamos sob as ordens do santuário agora - Perguntou assutado, Ikki o olhou com raiva por estar demonstrando medo na voz para seiya, mas, para ele estava sendo difícil manter o medo fora dos seus pensamentos, mesmo após perder tudo, será que ele ainda se importava com algo e isso o fazia temer a morte ? Mas o intrigava por que seiya estava aqui e esse poder dele.

Seiya; Sou seiya o cavaleiro de ouro de virgem, vocês cavaleiros negros sempre agiram por motivos egoístas e não posso deixar serem usados pelo santuário, ou melhor, pelo falso mestre - Pronunciou elevando o seu cosmo e pensando ' Desde que cheguei na ilha à alguém observando de longe..esse cosmo...tenho que me apressar'. Ikki vendo a sua ação começou a queimar o seu cosmo e falou:

Ikki: Ataquem ao mesmo tempo ! - Gritou rangendo os dentes, fazendo os 4 cavaleiros negros queimarem o seu cosmo, após ouvirem as palavras de seiya sabiam que não teriam como escapar, mas, não significa que esperariam a morte sem atacar. Ambos os cinco avançaram cercando seiya mantendo distância, pela posição iriam atacar todos os mesmo tempo com os seus golpes.

Pégaso negro: **Ankoku Ryuusei Ken(Meteoro Negro)** Um golpe de meteoros negros avança, também conhecida como a morte negra.

Cisne negro: **Ankoku Blizzard (Nevasca das Trevas )** Cristais de gelo negro caíram do céu e em seguida se juntando sendo disparado contra o adversário pelos seus punhos.

Dragão negro: **Ankoku Sho Ryu Ha (Punho do Dragão Negro)** Uma rajada em forma de dragão negro é disparada.

Andrômeda negro: **Ankoku Nebula Chain(Corrente Negra)** Correntes avançaram para cercar o oponente.

Ikki: **Hōyoku Ten Shō** ( **Ave Fênix)** Um poderoso golpe com a forma da Fênix flamejante.

Os cinco golpes avançaram impiedosamente contra o sucessor de Asmita que começou a concentrar cosmo entre as suas mãos novamente, só que agora mais forte:

 **Ohm !** \- Falou novamente e uma poderosa irradiação de energia surgiu anulando os golpes lançados contra ele como se fossem nada e avançando com os seus oponentes. Ikki vendo a onda de energia vindo somente fechou olhos com o pensamento "Esmeralda... Shun", após sendo atingido em cheio. Logo após a explosão, os corpos dos outros jaziam no chão e Ikki com armadura de fênix destruída, mas, ainda podia se ouvir a sua respiração e seu coração bater.

Levante-se Ave Fênix das suas próprias cinzas, livre-se do mal que lhe malucava e renasça para punir aqueles que fazem o mal! - Exclamou para Ikki que começou a abrir os olhos devagar e aos poucos começou a levantar com um pouco, levando a sua a sua cabeça, seiya saiu da posição de lótus e estava caminhando em direção ao cavaleio de fênix que somente percebeu quando seiya estava na sua frente, seiya estava sorrindo e começou a emitir cosmo na sua mão, fazendo Ikki estreitar os olhos se preparando para o golpe final, fechando os olhos pensando em Esmeralda e Shun, isso estava lhe surpreendo e além da sensação de ódio que tinha dentro de si agora tinha desaparecido e agora era confortado com outra energia que era agradável e acolhedora. Alguns momentos se passaram e seiya conseguiu curar Ikki quase totalmente, ainda sendo amparado por seiya ele questionou:

Por que ainda estou vivo? - Fez uma pausa olhando os corpos dos cavaleiros negros e continuou - Você os matou sem hesitação e eu sobrevivi e agora me curou com o seu cosmo, realmente não estou entendendo e sensação do ódio puro que estava em mim sumiu completamente e tem outra coisa no lugar é como se os céus tivessem me redimido dos seus pecados. Se passaram alguns segundos e seiya respondeu:

Seiya: Minha intenção não era matá-los e sim purificá-los do mal, contudo, era necessário sobrevirem e aceitarem a chama da esperança dentro de si ao invez do ódio que os alimentava - Fez uma pausa - No momento a vida de cada cavaleiro é importante, mesmo aquele que tenha caído, se conseguir aceitar a chama da esperança dentro de si é digno servir a deusa da guerra - Fez outra outra pausa, olhando diretamente para os olhos de Ikki - Você é uns dos órfãos enviados pela fundação para se tornarem cavaleiros para proteger Athena, viveu a maior das provações nessa ilha - Ikki levantou uma sobrancelha, um sorriso surgiu no rosto de seiya e continuou - A garota mimada e egoísta da nossa infância é reencarnação da deusa Athena que renasce a cada 200 anos - Foi interrompido por Ikki

Ikki; O que? Impossível! uma garota como aquela - Fez uma pausa - Mas, então Mitsumasa

sabia? - Perguntou a seiya que continuou a explicação:

Seiya; Sim, mas, Saori não é a mesma garota mimada e egoísta eu cuidei disso - Apareceu um sorriso travesso no seu rosto que não foi despercebido por Ikki, mas, que resolveu ignorar para ouvir a explicação - Mitsumasa sabia da verdade, por que ele encontrou Saori ainda bebẽ que foi lhe entregue pelo cavaleiros de Aioros de sagitário que a salvou à treze anos de ser morta pelo Grande mestre que assumiu o santuário e deseja assumir o controle da terra e eliminar Athena, ele enviou os órfãos ao redor do mundo e conseguirem as armaduras e assim poderem proteger Athena das garras do grande mestre e lhe recuperar o seu santuário. Terminou de falar e vendo que Ikki conseguiu ficar em pé sozinho, o mesmo estava com um olhar distante após as palavras perdido em seus pensamentos.

'Esmeralda meu amor, com a sua morte fui engolido pelo ódio e marcharia contra Athena, mesmo sem saber da sua verdadeira identidade e não exitaria em ferir o meu, ou melhor, os órfãos como eu que foram enviados pela fundação para se tornarem cavaleiros'. Enquanto pensava lágrimas solitárias saiam de seu rosto, o mesmo os olhos e começou a queimar o seu cosmo, que não era repleto de ódio, possuía agressividade, selvagem, solidão, mas, transmitia uma sensação de proteção e um calor agradável, seiya estava sorrindo isso e as cinzas da armaduras em volta do corpo do Ikki envolvendo totalmente ele e uma fênix aparecendo logo acima dele, mergulhando em direção aonde estava o cavaleiro de bronze, após alguns instantes as chamas cessaram e Ikki trajava a armadura de fênix renascida das próprias cinzas, seiya tocou no ombro de Ikki e falou:

Seiya: Ikki preciso ir agora - Fez uma pausa - Gostaria de vir comigo à sibéria? Depois disso voltaremos ao japão e poderá ver shun se desejar, mas, você deve estar sentido o seu cosmo um pouco diferente, mais forte que o habitual - Fez uma pausa e viu que Ikki parece que tinha percebido agora isso e sorriu, o sucessor de Asmita continuou - Além de lhe atingir com o meu golpe para livrá-lo do ódio no seu cosmo, devido a esse contato consegui ver a extensão do seu cosmo e lhe dei um empurrão em direção a essência do cosmo o sétimo sentido, que somente os cavaleiros de ouro conseguiram atingir, você o despertou parcialmente, eu esperava somente colocá-lo nesse caminho, mas, não esperava que conseguisse tocá-lo logo na primeira vez - Falou com Ikki que estava surpreso olhando para seiya e internamente pensava:

'Incrível sinto um poder crescendo dentro de mim, esse poder usaria para honrar a sua memória Esmeralda e protegerei meu irmão e Athena' - Foi tirado dos seus pensamentos quando seiya continuou:

Seiya: O seu cosmo pode ter tocado o sétimo sentido, contudo, o seu corpo não vai suportar o aumento de poder repentino sem lhe causar dano, poderá demorar para se acostumar - Fez uma pausa, vendo o olhar de Ikki - Agora vamos a sibéria ou lhe deixo no japão ? Ikki sorriu e respondeu:

Ikki: Sibéria apesar do clima não seja o meu favorito. Falou e ambos desapareceram num flash de luz.

 **Santuário**

No templo acima das doze, no salão do grande o mesmo, o mesmo estava no seu trono, o mesmo apesar da máscara que usava parece que estava meditação profunda, a razão era a morte dos cavaleiros cavaleiros negros na ilha da raiva da morte. O mesmo se levantou e andou aonde tinha uma grande espelho podendo ver o seu reflexo, após isso uma voz veio em sua mente:

'Os cavaleiros negros foram eliminados por Tenma, ou melhor, Seiya! - Ele estava observando a ilha da rainha da morte e viu a identidade real do cavaleiro de virgem - Os cavaleiros negros tinham ordens para recuperarem a armadura de ouro de sagitário. Terminando de falar o grande mestre respondeu:

'Ele tornou-se usuário da armadura que permaneceu sem reconhecer um cavaleiro desde a última guerra santa contra Hades, e possui um cosmo similar a de deus, antes dele realmente aparecer como um cavaleiro de ouro, muitos achavam que era o cosmo de Athena, mas, logo ele apareceu e jurou lealdade ao santuário, sendo em pouco tempo considerado o homem mais próximo de deus - Fez uma pausa - Eu devia ter lhe eliminado, mas, com o poder dele e a adoração que tinha conquistado somente com o seu cosmo em pouco tempo, mesmo sendo um recluso na sexta casa, ele me enganou escondendo o seu poder como seiya e para não levantar suspeitas conquistou a armadura de pégaso '. A voz do reflexo rebateu:

'Ainda estou surpreso com a sua real identidade, não há ninguém no santuário que poderia ter lhe treinado nas sombras, a não ser que a própria armadura tenha lhe guiado de algum modo e o respeito dele como cavaleiro de ouro foi devido ao seu cosmo, mostrou esperança, justiça, amor, paz... para os que precisavam nesse santuário, Athena deveria ter sido a nossa luz, mas, com as suas ações você quase a matou, se não fosse por Aioros que à salvou - Houve uma pausa - Desista e talvez ainda nos reste a salvação'. Falou num tom de culpa e esperança, havendo logo a resposta.

'Nunca!, desde épocas imemoriais a terra é alvo de deuses malignos, Athena deveria ter dominado os outros reinos para proteger a terra, mas, somente se protege, alguém precisa assumir o comando, ela não tem a força adequada para governar a terra - Fez uma pausa concentrando o seu cosmo na mão direita - Não importa quem se meter em seu caminho, eu terei a cabeça de Athena, eu estou acima dos oitenta e oito cavaleiros, agora suma' - Disparou uma rajada de energia despedaçando o espelho e fazendo um buraco na parede aonde ele se encontrava. Após uns momentos voltando ao centro do salão, passos podiam ser ouvidos no salão e pouco a pouco se podia ver o rosto da pessoa, ele era Máscara da morte o cavaleiro de ouro de câncer que sorria cinicamente, parando a dois metros e falando:

Não deveria se exaltar Grande Mestre - Falou sarcástico e continuou - entrando no salão senti uma onda de energia - Fez uma pausa - Sabe o paradeiro de Tenma ? Ele desde que assumiu o posto de cavaleiro de ouro, nunca saiu da casa de virgem aquele maldito - Perguntou ao mestre, que respondeu:

Grande mestre: Ele eliminou os cavaleiros negros- Logo o cavaleiro da quarta casa respondeu:

MDM: Hum...eles eram inúteis sem valor, não entendo por que ele perdeu tempo com meros insetos - Fez uma pausa - o que vai fazer a garotinha kido, ou melhor, Athena no japão ? - Perguntou sorrindo macabro, ouvindo a resposta à seguir:

Grande mestre: Eliminá-la - falou friamente - Ela não pode governar e esse torneio envolvendo os cavaleiros de bronze não me preocupa, ele se auto revelou para mim tendo a armadura de aioros como prêmio - Fez uma pausa - O que me preocupa e Áries, Libra e... Virgem - Falou por último fazendo MDM levantar uma sobrancelha e sorrir de canto - Os cavaleiros de negro seriam enviados ao japão para recuperar a armadura de ouro de sagitário, mas, antes de saírem da ilha foram eliminados por Seiya - Falou fazendo o cavaleiro de câncer com uma expressão de ter perdido algo e continuou - Eu estava observando a ilha através do meu cosmo, se realmente iriam seguir as ordens e foi quando eu vi o rosto do maldito! - Esbravejou e Máscara da morte tinha uma expressão de felicidade no rosto e mudando para perversa emanando o seu cosmo e concentrando em seu dedo.

MDM: Então o pirralho enviado pela fundação, realmente é uma surpresa...então ele estaria no japão agora ? - Fez uma pausa - Posso lhe trazer a cabeça dele e Athena, enquanto aos outros moleques de bronze os matarei rapidamente - Ouvindo isso o grande mestre falou:

Grande Mestre; Não o subestime, ou por acaso se esqueceu do que ele lhe fez - Respondeu ao cavaleiro de ouro, lembrando do ocorrido, sendo um incidente entre MDM e "Tenma", Seiya tinha conseguido controlar MDM sem problemas, mas, não tiveram realmente uma luta e o golpe do cavaleiro de câncer que pode enviar as almas a colina do **Yomotsu Hirasaka** era o seu maior trunfo **,** nem Athena sairia ilesa do seu golpe.

MDM: Aquilo foi somente um comprimento ao novato, não importa o seu poder, separando o seu corpo da sua alma, ele não tem como me vencer - Fez uma pausa - Vou terminar o que você começou saga - Pronunciou tomando o rumo da saída do salão.

 **Sibéria**

Um jovem de cabelo loiro, segurava uma rosa entre os seus lábios, o mesmo socou o chão gelado abrindo um buraco e depois pulando dentro. Seiya e Ikki observavam a cena, uma terceira pessoa se aproximava ambos, também trajava uma armadura de ouro, percebendo isso:

Seiya: Obrigado por ter vindo Camus de aquário - Fez uma pausa - Hyoga sendo o pupilo de cristal, lhe torna seu discípulo também, o plano original foi afetado e Saga sabe da minha real identidade, ele estava vigiando os cavaleiros negros e devido a pessoa que vi no japão, as coisas mudaram de figura - Falou para camus.

Camus; Para o plano ser afetado tanto, essa pessoa deve ser perigosa - Falou olhando para Seiya - Sabe que saga vai agir contra você seiya e o risco de um derramamento de sangue grande no santuário aumentaram.

Seiya: Saga irá agir sim, mas, o derramamento de sangue tem chances de se menor - Fez uma pausa - Vou lutar contra saga diretamente, contudo, seria necessário que mostrasse através se duas ações que a justiça e a força estão ao lado dela e ser reconhecida como a verdadeira - Fez uma pausa - Mas, no momento Camus é com você para lidar com cisne - Falou olhando para o cavaleiro que começou a se mover para aonde Hyoga tinha pulado no mar, deixando Seiya e Ikki no local.

Continua

A saga do santuário não vai ser longa, por que estou adiantando muita coisa, seiya vs saga quando ocorrer será confronto aonde seiya vai mostrar o seu poder e vai ter revelações.


	5. Chapter 5

Saint seiya não me pertence

Capítulo 05

 **Japão**

No coliseu aonde está sendo realizada a guerra galática, estava lota\do esperando a luta do dia ter inicio, antes de inciar o combate Saori Kido apareceu a acima do coliseu, trajando um belo vestido branco com jóias e um báculo na mão direita saudando os espectadores do coliseu, ao lado do ring se encontrava os cavaleiros de bronze, órfãos enviados pela fundação para se tornarem cavaleiros Nachi, Ichi, Ban, Geki, Shun, Jabu e Shiryu, Jabu estava com um sorriso no rosto, por que não via seiya e devido ao desaparecimento de pégaso, a batalha marcada entre Seiya e Gaki não se realizaria sendo adiada e hoje ocorreria a batalha entre ele e Shun de andrômeda. O cavaleiro de urso por outro lado não estava não estava feliz de não poder enfrentar seiya. Saori voltou ao camarote principal após discursar brevemente, sentando na cadeira, para observar o combate que seria iniciado.

Saori: Tatsumi as precauções para o público estão todas prontas ? - Questionou ao mordomo

Tatsumi: Sim senhorita, os recursos para uma evacuação do coliseu caso ocorra algo inesperado - Fez uma pausa - Mas, não entendo por que triplicar os responsáveis pela evacuação e além de deixar de sobre aviso o hospital da fundação. A herdeira Kido respondeu:

Saori: Somente estou com um mal pressentimento - Falou e pensava se seiya estava bem, ele tinha se teletransportado da mansão falando que os planos teriam que ser adiantados. sem revelar maiores detalhes, somente para o torneio continuar para não levantar mais suspeitas. O combate entre jabu de unicónio e shun andrômeda se iniciava, o mordomo tendo a vista disse:

Tatsumi: Aquele moleque do seiya ter fugido senhorita, pela menos ele deixou a armadura para trás, ele deveria ter mostrado gratidão com o Sr Kido - Falou para saori, fazendo seu rosto endurecer e responder:

Saori; Tatsumi não fale assim do seiya - Falou com um tom de irritação na voz, o pobre mordomo não entendia por que ela estava defendendo seiya, mas, não protestou de volta.

O combate entre jabu e shun tinha um vencedor quase certo, o cavaleiro de andrômeda tinha uma larga vantagem e não tinha sofrido nenhum ataque efetivo, enquanto o cavaleiro de unicórnio estava mal se esquentando em pé.

shun: Jabu desista, não quero que se fira mais, não importa o que faça não irá passar pela corrente de andrômeda - Falou para o cavaleiro de unicórnio que mais uma vez tinha sido repelido pelo ataque da corrente der andrômeda, jabu se apoiou na cordas do ring para se levantar, enquanto tentava se manter consciente e após alguns segundos ficando em pé falou:

Jabu: Nunca vou render a alguém como você que não luta como um homem e usa essa corrente para atacar, ou melhor fica parado esperando ela fazer o serviço - Falou ríspido, mas, internamente avaliando as suas chances que não eram nada boas. De repente a reencarnação de Athena arregalou os olhos ao sentir o cosmo que estava vindo em direção ao coliseu, se levantando da cadeira emitindo o seu próximo cosmo que assustou Tatsumi ao ver essa reação, a mesma olhou para ele e disse:

Saori: Evacue o coliseu agora Tatsumi ! - Ordenou ao mordomo que após isso responde:

Tatsumi; Senhorita o que..- Começou a protestar, contudo, ao olhar os olhos de saori notou algo totalmente diferente da jovem que ele conhecia e a energia que ela emanava, finalmente ele se cursou e falou - Sim Athena-sama. Falou após emitindo ordens através do telefone. Os cavaleiros de bronze estavam com uma cara de que não estavam entendo nada, após começarem a sentir duas presenças poderosas vindo ao coliseu, uma terceira foi sentida acima deles que ao olharem viram, que a energia era emitida por saori, agora no coliseu estava ordenada a sua evacuação, os telespectadores estavam protestando, mas, logo cessou por que um cheiro de morte podia ser sentida por eles e começaram a evacuação sendo coordenada pelos funcionários da fundação.

Eles estão fugindo com medo de tão pouca energia, mas, estavam apreciando o combate - Falou uma voz que vinha de uma das energias, que pouco a pouco se tonaram visível aos cavaleiros de bronze e as poucas pessoas que pararam para o olhar o centro do coliseu,

Os dois serem trajavam armaduras de ouro, um energia o cheiro da morte e outro segurava uma rosa vermelha, ambos olharam rapidamente ao redor e acima do coliseu vendo saori.

O maldito não se encontra aqui, somente esses garotos - Fez uma pausa apontando para cima - Athena o grande mestre deseja vê-la, seja uma boa menina e venha conosco ou pode tentar resistir - Falou o homem emitindo o seu cosmo na ponta do dedo.

Os cavaleiros de bronze estavam chocados e surpresos por verem mais armaduras de ouro e com a revelação sobre Athena, os dois homens as suas frentes eram poderosos, o alvo deles era a saori(Athena) e outra pessoa pelas palavras do primeiro homem. Shiryu se posicionou a frente dos cavaleiros e falou:

Shiryu; Quem são vocês ? - Perguntou assumindo posição de combate por algo dentro dele dizia que sairiam levantando somente saori. Os dois homens se surpreenderam com a coragem do cavaleiro de dragão, o cavaleiro de ouro com o rosa na mão respondeu:

Sou Afrodite de peixes e o cavaleiro ao meu lado é Máscara da morte de câncer - Respondeu e MDM estava sorrindo macabro.

MDM: O garoto possui coragem, exceto ele e o garoto com a armadura de andrômeda podem dar algum divertido, os outros são insetos - Falou com desdem na voz - Se quiserem viver terão me causar uma aranhão qualquer e os deixarei viver, se não conseguirem vou matar todos sem exceção ou podem dizer aonde está seiya. Perguntou aos cavaleiros de bronze, que se surpreenderam, jabu logo respondeu:

Jabu: Seiya? o quer com esse covarde, ele fugiu do torneio e deixou a armadura de pégaso - Falou e logo podia se ouvir MDM gargalhou e Afrodite estava com um sorriso no alto.

MDM: Fugiu? hahahaha, pelo visto não sabe de nada - Fez uma pausa olhando para cima, aonde sentir a energia de Athena se intensificando, quebrando vidro do camarote e ela atravessando, usando o seu cosmo para flutuar e descendo como se estivesse pisando numa escada invisível, após alguns segundos ela estava na frente dos cavaleiros de bronze com um olhar irritado no rosto com a atitude dos cavaleiros á sua frente.

Saori: Eu irei com vocês, mas, não machuquem ninguém - Fez uma pausa - Não acredito que até os cavaleiros de ouro sabendo da verdade são féis ao mestre do santuário - Falou aos dois cavaleiros de ouro.

MDM: Você não possui a força suficiente para com,andar o santuário - Fez uma pausa - Para um objetivo maior, alguns sacrifícios são inevitáveis, mesmo que seja a morte de Athena - falou friamente - Me diga aonde está seiya e talvez poupemos os seus cavaleiros de bronze. Após falar isso, Nachi, Ban, Ichi, Geki e nachi ficaram á frente de saori liderados por jabu que estava queimando o seu cosmo, Shun e Shiryu estavam ao lado de saori, fazendo MDM levantar uma sobrancelha.

jabu: Maldito não importa quem seja não vai encostar um dedo na senhorita - Falou avançando com os outros cavaleiros que estavam queimando o seu cosmo, se preparando para lançarem os seus ataques.

Geki: **Hanging Bear (Abraço do Urso)** Se lançou para o adversário para agarrá-lo usando a força dos braços.

Jabu: **Unicorn Gallop (Galope de Unicórnio)** Concentrou o cosmo no seu pé saltando para golpear o adversário.

Nachi: **Dead Howling (Uivo Mortal)** Nas suas mãos uma concentração de cosmo para formar um prima de ar tornando as suas garras como as de um lobo.

Ichi: **Mellow Poison (Presas Venenosas)** Da sua armadura nasceu presas afiadas e venenosas.

Ban: **Lionet Bomber (Bombardeio do Leão Menor)** Concentrou seu cosmo avançando.

MDM: Acham que com esse cosmo insignificante podem fazer algo? Seus Insetos sumam daqui - Falou disparando uma rajada de cosmo contra os cavaleiros de bronze que avançavam, somente viram o punho do cavaleiro de câncer brilhar e após isso todos foram derrubados tendo rachaduras nas suas armaduras, a de unicórnio com os ferimentos da luta contra a de Shun ficou despedaçada, saori vendo isso usou o seu cosmo para envolver os cavaleiros caídos se certificando que eles não morreriam.

Shun: Somente vi um brilho no seu punho e após isso todos foram derrubados num instante, esse é poder de um cavaleiro de ouro ? - Se perguntou shun, que estava com as correntes de andrômeda na forma da nebulosa de andrômeda para proteger saori, que os cavaleiros de ouro chamaram de Athena, mas, isso explicou cosmo que sentiu de saori, Shiryu estava ao seu lado, ele não tinha ido ao ataque juntamente com os outros, que agiram de cabeça quente, eles tinham que achar um jeito de recuar e não atacar eles sem um plano, eles tinham dois cavaleiros de ouro na frente deles. Afrodite que até agora assistia sem falar muito disse:

Afrodite; Chega de suas brincadeiras MDM, vamos levar Athena logo - O cavaleiro da quarta casa respondeu:

MDM: Vá embora, essa missão era somente minha, você veio por que quis ninguém lhe chamou - Falou friamente. Ao mesmo tempo um cosmo poderoso começou a queimar atraindo a atenção de todos e olharem de surpresa dos cavaleiros de ouro.

Afrodite: esse cosmo impossível…. você está morto... não pode ser - Logo após passos podiam ser ouvidos da arquibancada do coliseu, todos olharam na direção do som e viram um homem vestindo terno e gravata sendo rodeado por um poderoso cosmo, atrás dele estava a caixa de pandora da armadura de sagitário. O homem em questão foi reconhecido por todos.

MDM: Aioros como você sobreviveu maldito ? - Questionou ao homem, que não estava tirando os olhos dos cavaleiros de ouro. Saori, Shun e Shiryu levantaram uma sobrancelha e ficaram com os rostos confusos, Afrodite percebendo o fato falou:

Afrodite: Não entendo vocês não se surpreenderam ao vê-lo, mas, após MDM chamá-lo de Aioros.. a não ser que….- Aioros o interrompeu:

Aioros; Sim Afrodite, eles não me conhecem por Aioros e sim por Nikos chefe da segurança da família Kido - Fez uma pausa olhando para saori - Athena-sama as pessoas estão em segurança fora do coliseu, agora peço que saia do coliseu o mais rápido possível, Shiryu e Shun tirem os cavaleiros inconscientes daqui e protejam Athena, enquanto eu lido com esses dois - Falou apontando para MDM e Afrodite, a caixa de pandora de armadura de sagitário começou a emitir cosmo, ressoando com o de Aioros, logo se abrindo e surgindo de dentro dela a armadura de sagitário apontando a flecha para os dois cavaleiros de ouro.

Aioros: Venha sagitário - Após isso a armadura de repartiu e começou o cobrir o corpo de Aioros e surgindo atrás a constelação do guardião da nona casa. Saori após ver o ocorrido lhe perguntou:

Saori: Você foi o cavaleiro que me salvou a treze anos ? - Fez uma pausa - Mas, Asmita me disse que você morreu. O cavaleiro logo apareceu na frente da Athena se ajoelhando e respondeu:

Aioros: Eu quase morri, se não fosse Asmita-san que me salvou, depois vim ao japão para cuidar da senhorita, nem mesmo o senhor Kido sabia da real identidade - Fez uma pausa se levando - Agora peço que sai do coliseu e o seiya está bem não se preocupe, a senhorita deve estar preocupada com ele, já que não o viu depois do que ocorre na mansão - Falou sorrindo, fazendo saori se envergonhar ao notar as palavras de aioros e pensar "Será que ele viu tudo?", os outros 4 cavaleiros levantaram uma sobrancelha não entendo nada e ao mesmo tempo curiosos por que de uma hora para outra Athena estava adquirindo um tom bem vermelho no rosto após as palavras de Aioros que agora estava sorrindo, após alguns instantes saori se recuperou a começou a andar na direção da saída do coliseu sendo seguida por Shun e Shiryu que estavam carregando os cavaleiros inconscientes, Shun usou a corrente de Andrômeda para levar três, enquanto shiryu leva dois dos seus amigos caídos nos ombros. Afrodite e MDM estavam parados observando a cena, não encontrando brechas para um ataque contra Athena, até que Aioros falou:

Aioros: Uma luta entre cavaleiros de ouro que são os cavaleiros poderosos de Athena - Foi interrompido por MDM.

MDM: Vai ser uma batalha dois contra um, você não tem chances de vencer Aioros. Falou queimando o seu cosmo sendo acompanhando por Afrodite.

Continua

Aioros está vivo rsrs, Aioros x MDM e Afrodite no próximo capítulo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 06**

Dentro do coliseu uma batalha mortal era travada entre três cavaleiros de ouro, eles estavam lutando com golpes de energia na velocidade da luz e no combate corpo a a corpo. Aioros conseguiu socar MDM o arremessando na parte superior do coliseu, Afrodite tentou acertá=lo com um chute que foi defendido por aioros com a mão esquerda, vendo aioros agarrar a sua perna, ele lançou a rosa vermelha que estava na sua mão, fazendo aioros recuar para MDM que tinha se recuperado do golpe o acertando nas costas, fazendo aioros ser arremessado contra a parece, Afrodite armazenou energia no braço esquerdo e MDM no direito disparando aonde aioros tinha caído, causando uma grande explosão, ambos os cavaleiros não cessaram os ataques, após várias rajadas de cosmo e a última combinando os seus cosmos emitindo um poderoso ataque, uma parte do coliseu estava aos escombros tendo aioros embaixo deles, MDM e Afrodite estavam atentos por que conheciam o poder de aioros e isso não o teria matado, de repente uma onda de energia dos foi emitida dos escombros, após isso os espalhando para todos os lados, inclusive na direção dos cavaleiros que somente criaram rajadas de energia destruindo o que foi na direção deles, após a fumaça abaixar, podia se ver aioros com as mãos abertas cercado com uma barreira de energia dourada, estando com alguns ferimentos visíveis e um pouco de sangue que saia do seu lábio, armadura de ouro estava sem dano, o mesmo desfez a berreira de energia, MDM e Afrodite estavam surpresos que aioros só tivessem alguns arranhões, vendo isso o cavaleiro de sagitário:

Aioros: Chama-se **Supernova Barrier (Barreira da Supernova)...** seu poder defensivo talvez seja capaz de suportar um ataque supernova , mas, não significa que eu sairia ileso de um ataque assim - Fez uma pausa - Meus parabéns, suas combinações de ataques de energia surpreendeste - Fez uma pausa, queimando o seu cosmo e o concentrando na sua mão direta - Tomem isso **Atomic Thunder (Trovão Atômico)** \- vários socos de energia do seu punho foi disparado numa velocidade que parecia superar até mesmo a luz. O acavaleiro de peixes ao mesmo tempo contra atacou:

Afrodite: **Piranhan Rose(Rosas Piranhas)** várias rosas negras surgiram circulando o cavaleiro de peixes e MDM os protegendo, mas, o poder do ataque de aioros devido a sua velocidade do ataque "Impossível ele está superando a velocidade da luz ? " Pensou ao ver suas rosas sendo ultrapassadas pelo golpe de aioros, MDM tentou desviar, mas, devido a velocidade do golpe, ambos vão arremessados para atrás, o capacete da armadura de peixes vuou da cabeça de Afrodite, destruindo também as capas brancas que usavam, Aioros estava um pouco ofegante após disparar o golpe e tendo a visão embasada "Devo ter expirado o veneno da rosa vermelha de Afrodite mesmo que pouca coisa droga" foi tirado dos seus pensamentos ao ver os seus oponentes se levantando tendo algumas rachaduras nas armaduras de ouro.

MDM: Maldito como pode ter tanto poder ? - Cuspiu um pouco de sangue , mas, tinha uma raiva em seus olhos e o seu cosmo queimando tendo uma concentração na mão direta, o mesmo olhou para Afrodite - Eu vou cuidar da sua alma, você finalize com o corpo dele - Afrodite ouviu as palavras do seu companheiro com uma raiva pior do que Máscara da morte, "Como ele ousa me ferir? eu que sou o cavaleiro da beleza" ele estava fervendo de raiva por ter atingido pelo cavaleiro de sagitário e estava segurando uma rosa branca, enquanto estava queimando o seu cosmo tendo a constelação de sagitário aparecendo atrás dele, o mesmo correndo com Afrodite e MDM tendo as constelações aparecendo atrás deles. Fora do coliseu a polícia cercava o local afastado, mantendo longe os curiosos corajosos que se aproximavam, por que o confronto de poderes dentro do coliseu o estava destruindo e ao redor dele os efeitos do combate podia ser sentido até mesmo por aqueles eram normais. Saori estava observando o coliseu sentindo que o confronto dos três cavaleiros estava chegando perto do final, no céu nuvens negras com trovões e relâmpagos se concentrando principalmente em cima do coliseu, Tatsumi estava correndo na direção dela, após recuperar o fôlego falou:

Tatsumi: Senhorita temos que ir, se continuar aqui vai chamar atenção desnecessária - Fez uma pausa - Graças a influência da fundação estamos mantendo as pessoas normais longe do coliseu, os espectadores que se feriram foram levados ao hospital, juntamente com os cavaleiros de bronze feridos no ataque dos cavaleiros de ouro, as pessoas viram somente homens com armaduras de ouro no coliseu, mas, o protocolo de segurança as gravações e imagens foram todas apagadas e com o estado atual do coliseu será impossível alguém recuperar algo - Falou para Saori que respondeu:

Saori: Não vou sair até saber o resultado desse combate, ele está prestes a terminar - Fez uma pausa - Shiryu e Shun voltaram ao coliseu para ajudar Aioros - Falou ao mordomo que notou a pouco que eles não estavam ao lado de Athena. Shiryu e Shun estavam correndo para o centro do coliseu, até que se depararam com a cena dos três cavaleiros de ouro queimando os seus cosmos avançando e disparando seus golpes mais poderosos .

Afrodite: **Blody Rose (Rosa Sangrenta)**

MDM: **Sekishiki Meikai Ha (Ondas do Inferno)**

Aioros: **Infinity Break (Destruição Infinita)**

A rosa branca estava envolvida pelas ondas do inferno, enquanto os feixes de luz que aioros em forma de flechas avançavam contra o ataque combinado, a destruição dos ataques fez com que Shun e Shiryu se protegessem, enquanto o coliseu caia com o impacto dos ataques, principalmente pelo golpe mortal do cavaleiro de sagitário. A destruição causada dentro do coliseu tinha reduzido ele a meramente escombros, shun tinha usado as correntes para proteger ele e shiryu, ambos procuravam pela localização dos cavaleiros de ouro, localizaram Afrodite que estava com a armadura quase toda destruída, juntamente com MDM caídos no chão que apesar dos ferimentos, ainda se sentia um pouco de cosmo pulsando, alguns segundos depois se podia notar uma rajada de luz, era aioros que estava de baixo de alguns escombros, com a armadura de sagitário com várias partes trincadas, ao perceber os cavaleiros de bronze gritou:

Aioros: Saiam daqui agora! - Esbravejou para os cavaleiros que não entendiam o por que, já que os adversários do cavaleiro de sagitário estavam inconscientes, até que a corrente de andrômeda reagiu alertando shun, mas, não deu tempo de reagir uma poderosa onda de energia foi lançada contra ele, despedaçando a corrente e o escudo do dragão que shiryu tentou usar para se proteger, lançado os cavaleiros de bronze para longe. Na origem do ataque se encontrava um homem trajando um terno, sorrindo com os seus olhos vermelhos, o mesmo andou até os cavaleiros de ouro caídos, tocando em ambos e emitindo o seu cosmo, graças a isso ambos estavam com os ferimentos desaparecendo e as armaduras de ouro estavam voltando ao estado de qualquer dano sofrido, mas, outra energia podia ser notada envolvendo os cavaleiros de ouro, MDM e Afrodite ao acordarem olharam para o estanho que disse:

Não precisam me agradecer, somente matem o sagitário - Falou olhando diretamente para o cavaleiro de sagitário - Enquanto vocês cuidam dele tenho um encontro com uma bela dama - Sorriu malicioso, mas, logo o sorriso desapareceu ao perceber a chegada de outros cavaleiros no local, revelando-se ser Seiya e Ikki, o sucessor de Asmita de imediato apareceu ao lado do homem e disse:

Seiya: Mefistófeles acho que a dama não vai suportar a companhia - Falou com uma concentração de cosmo entre as mãos:

Seiya: **Ohm** \- Pronunciou emitindo uma forte rajada de energia contra Mefistófeles, atingindo MDM e Afrodite que estavam próximos, ele mantinha os olhos fechados, após esse momento moveu-se rapidamente para direita aonde um vórtex de espaço tempo se abriu revelando Mefistófeles, o agarrando e após isso ambos desapareceram envolvidos por uma poderosa cosmo energia que iluminou as ruínas do coliseu. Saori estava indo em direção ao coliseu quando a presença de seiya, mas, parou abruptamente e olhou para o céu vendo um cometa que se tornando o cosmo sair voando do coliseu, desfazendo as nuvens negras que estavam acima do coliseu. Dentro das ruínas MDM e Afrodite após se recuperarem do ataque de seiya e não notando mais a presença, avançaram contra os cavaleiros que estavam lá, MDM avançou contra Ikki e Afrodite contra Aioros, contudo, ambos estavam com os olhos vermelhos e uma poderosa onda de cosmo maligno envolvia eles.

Aioros: Ikki o que o maldito fez com eles afetou a sua consciência de algum modo juntamente com o seu cosmo - Gritou para o cavaleiro de fênix que estava num combate de forças contra o cavaleiro de câncer.

Ikki: "Esse é o poder de um cavaleiro de ouro ?" - Pensou enquanto não conseguiu manter o equilíbrio de poder, enquanto estava quase perdendo totalmente dois cosmos brilhavam atrás dele, um deles pronunciou:

 **Nebula Stream (Corrente Nebulosa)** \- Uma corrente de ar começou envolver MDM o paralisando, Ikki aproveito que pulou para trás até que a posição dos cosmos, de imediato reconheceu seu irmão Shun e a outra pessoa queimava o seu cosmo devia ser shiryu:

Ikki: Temos que derrubá-lo enquanto ele está imobilizando - Falou queimando o seu cosmo, as constelações dos três apareceram atrás deles, um quatro cosmo apareceu ao redor deles amplificando os próprios cosmos, tendo a imagem de Athena atrás deles.

Shiryu: **Rozan Sho Ryu Ha (Cólera do Dragão)**

Shun: **Nebula Storm (Tempestade Nebulosa)**

Ikki: **Hōyoku Ten Shō (Ave Fênix)**

Os três golpes se juntaram avançando contra MDM que tentou bloquear já que estava imobilizado, tendo o cosmo de athena amplificando o poder do ataque, arremessou o cavaleiro de ouro para o alto, rachando a armadura de ouro de ouro, após isso causando a queda do mesmo solo. No outro combate Aioros estava com a desvantagem, contudo, o cosmo de athena estava envolvendo aioros como ocorreu os cavaleiros de bronze.

Aioros: Queime meu cosmo, **Atomic Thunder(Trovão Luminoso) -** Lançou o seu golpe contra Afrodite que foi atingido em cheio, caindo inconsciente no chão. Aioros após laçar o golpe, devido ao cansaço acabou caindo de joelho no chão. A luta dentro do coliseu tinha se encerrado, o cosmo de Athena agora envolvia totalmente os cavaleiros, inclusive os dois cavaleiros de ouro caídos, saori estava flutuando acima do coliseu emanando a sua energia, enquanto olhava para as estrelas.

Saori: Seiya por favor esteja bem - Surrou preocupada, mas, ela tinha cuidar dos cavaleiros feridos que estavam no coliseu e o cosmo negro que emanou dos cavaleiros de ouro a estava preocupando.

Continua

Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo e da luta, no próximo seiya contra Mefistófeles.


	7. Chapter 7

Luta de seiya vs Mefistófeles, tendo revelações no capítulo.

Capítulo 07:

Uma poderosa onda de energia, era como a luz a escuridão se combatendo, o local era um espaço dimensional, um deles trajava um armadura negra, contudo, com detalhes em ouro e seis pares de azas negras, a armadura emitia o poder da própria escuridão, como se possuísse vida..uma essência de um deus, do outro lado estava trajando uma armadura de ouro seus traços eram da armadura de virgem, mas, possuía mudança na mesma e transmitia um poder divino da própria luz, após o cessar dos ataques os rostos de ambos eram visíveis, o homem trajava a armadura negra era Mefistófeles que estava sorrindo sendo envolvido por um cosmo negro com a escuridão e o homem com a armadura dourada era seiya, que mantinha os olhos fechados queimando o seu cosmo.

Seiya: Quem você realmente é Mefistófeles, esse poder e a evolução da armadura - Questionou.

Mefistófeles: Eu ainda sou o espectro de Mefistófeles, sou Kairos o irmão mais novo de Chronos e agora sou o receptáculo da escuridão hahahaha - Fez uma pausa - Pensou em anular meus poderes do tempo me trazendo a esse espaço dimensional, mas, uma pena que meus novos poderes e a minha armadura não são afetados - Falou elevando o seu cosmo. Seiya estava na posição de lótus refletindo "Não esperava que Mefistófeles possuísse uma armadura divina, esse cosmo é como a própria escuridão do universo, mesmo trajando a armadura divina de virgem nossos poderes estão em pé de igualdade "

Seiya: Não posso permitir que um ser como você viva, Ohm ! - Concentrou o cosmo aparecendo constelação de virgem ao fundo - Tenma Kōfuku(Rendição Divina) -Ele joga seu cosmo em uma rajada enorme semelhante a uma flor de lótus em direção de seu alvo, Mefistófeles sorri com o poder sendo emitido contra ele, mas, uma poderosa escuridão forma-se através do seu cosmo:

Mefistófeles: Yami no ichijiheki ( Primordial muralha da escuridão)- Um poderosa muralha de completa escuridão se formou na frente o protegendo do ataque de seiya, causando uma poderosa onda de choque como impacto dos poderes. O espaço dimensional começou a ser a ser totalmente englobado pelo da escuridão, que avançou após o o ataque de seiya.

Seiya: Esse poder...vai além de um deus comum..como ele - Fez uma pausa - Não importa o que aconteça ele não posso deixá-lo, os poderes de Kairos já são um problema e combinado com novos poderes dele - Seiya abriu os olhos, enquanto o seu cosmo queimava de uma maneira anormal para um ser humano, liberando uma poderosa luz, detendo o avanço da energia das trevas e somente deixando uma parte do local ainda envolto pela escuridã das trevas podia ser ouvido alguém batendo palmas e rindo.

Então usou o poder de Agyo para deter o avanço do poder da minha Dunamis Seiya? - Mefistófeles apareceu das sombras que envolviam o local que estava - Meus parabéns garoto, seguiu bem os ensinamentos de Asmita, mas, não é todo o seu poder certo? Libere tudo ou teria que consolar o querida Athena após a sua morte, me pergunto como vai ser torná-la mulher - Riu malicioso. Seiya estava com uma expressão calma, contudo, os seus olhos brilhavam de fúria após o comentário envolvendo Athena.

Seiya: Como ousa Mefistófeles proferir tais palavras - O desejo de seiya era despedaçar o seu adversário, contudo, ele sabia se a fúria o dominasse, não falei vantagem alguma para ele. "Seiya ele está o testando, o poder da sua Dunamis é muito grande, liberar Agyo mesmo que uma fração do seu poder deteve a escuridão, mas, não pode liberar o seu poder aqui, sabe o que ocorreria se isso ocorrer" Falou Asmita para seiya mentalmente. Enquanto Asmita conselhava seiya, Mefistófeles criou duas lanças de pura escuridão, segurando uma em cada mão.

Mefistófeles: Yami No Yari ( Lanças das trevas ) - Lançou as suas lanças na direção do cavaleiro virgem, pelo caminho que passavam a luz era totalmente absorvida.

Seiya: Khan ! - Uma poderosa parede esférica de cosmo energia envolveu o seu corpo em todos os pontos, o impacto do ataque desferido pelo adversário, causou um enorme choque de energia, quase rompendo a defesa criada por seiya, o mesmo ficou um pouco ofegante após sofrer o ataque.

Mefistófeles: Vamos me mostre todo o seu poder, se continuar se segurando vou matá-lo no meu próximo ataque - Falou para seiya que notou algumas mudanças os olhos vermelhos estavam negros como a escuridão criada pelo seu cosmo, mas, vividos, cabelo de loiro agora era totalmente escuro.

Seiya: Por que o interesse em mim Mefistófeles? - Fez uma pausa - No último encontro que tivemos você recuou antes de iniciar um combate, agora quer que eu lute com um poder que eu estaria escondendo - Questionou, o homem apenas riu de canto de canto.

Mefistófeles: Esqueceu que a sua amada Athena estava presente, se lutássemos garoto ela poderia morrer, já que ela pelo que percebi somente despertou uma pequena parte de sua consciência divina que ela estive ocultado, a morte de Athena não seria conveniente - Falou e viu a surpresa no rosto de seiya.

Seiya: Tem razão, se estivéssemos lutando no mundo normal, teríamos causados grandes destruições, qual o seu interesse em Athena responda ! - Falou controlando a irritação na voz.

Mefistófeles: Acha que sou um tolo? Para revelar meus planos para a doce e virgem Athena? - Fez uma pausa vendo a expressão de seiya - Agora me responda, o que achou do poder da minha Dunamis ? - Perguntou enquanto tinha o braço levantado sendo rodeado por uma densa escuridão. Seiya tinha uma expressão de leve irritação.

Seiya: Nunca vou permitir que encoste um dedo em Athena, mesmo que isso custe a minha vida - Seu cosmo brilhava como nunca e continuou - O poder da Dunamis é realmente assustador, tratando-se do poder de Érebo - Respondeu ao seu adversário que estava sorrindo.

Mefistófeles: Não foi muito difícil descobrir certo? hahaha, com esse poder terei a minha vingança contra Chronos e todos aqueles que me meterem no meu caminho - Falou friamente, liberando uma quantidade de poder, superando qualquer poder sentido por seiya na luta até o momento ocorrendo uma distorção de tempo espaço na dimensão. Enquanto seiya observava o poder sendo liberado, " O poder dele supera qualquer coisa que eu tenha sentido, o poder do tempo e a escuridão é realmente assustador, não vou tenho ter escolha Asmita".

Seiya: Mefistófeles ! - Esbravejou chamado a atenção do seu adversário - Se deseja o meu real poder, vou lhe mostrar algo que será considerado um sacrilégio por parte dos deuses, por um ser humano despertar - O cosmo de seiya começou a queimar, tendo a imagem do cavaleiro de pégaso trajando a armadura divina e o seu lado a imagem de Asmita trajando a armadura de ouro. Um sorriso maniaco podia ser notado no rosto do oponente do cavaleiro de virgem:

Mefistófeles: Isso mesmo, me mostre o poder homem que feriu Hades e agora possui os ensinamentos de Buda - Gritou demonstrando uma alegria insana. O cosmo de seiya crescia e crescia, fazendo abruptamente tomar um expressão séria no rosto e tendo uma surpresa genuína no seu rosto. "Isso é mais interessante do que eu pensava". Pensou ao ver que o cosmo de seiya não parava de crescer. O cavaleiro de ouro estava com os olhos novamente fechados, enquanto na sua mente, imagens e mais imagens estavam aparecendo, todas possuíam o mesmo jovem trajando a armadura de divina de pégaso, até que chegou o momento da era mitológica, a primeira guerra santa contra Hades e o momento que o mesmo feriu Hades. O seu cosmo estava estabilizado e agora brilhava de uma forma diferente, se tivesse evoluído a num nível superior.

Mefistófeles: A suprema virtude ...conhecido também como novo sentido, realmente um poder, um humano despertando tal força - Foi interrompido por seiya.

Seiya: Isso era o que seu desejo Mefistófeles, estou surpreso com o meu cosmo nesse estado - Fez uma pausa - Minhas memórias das vidas passadas estão despertas nessa era, quando Asmita percebeu através do nosso treinamento, eu poderia despertar a suprema virtude, me proibiu de alcançar esse poder, para não causar a ira dos deuses, contudo, esse poder é necessário para lhe vencer - Falou para o seu oponente que sorriu.

Mefistófeles: Não se preocupe tanto, a nossa existência está em um espaço tempo que é impossível sermos notados, infelizmente não posso liberar o atual poder sem chamar atenção - Fez uma pausa - Necessitava disso para saber por que o seu futuro é impossível de se ler, na guerra santa anterior senti algo familiar em sua alma, agora você não está em uma linha do tempo e agora sei o motivo, maldito Chronos - Rangeu os dentes ao falar o nome do irmão mais velho. Seiya não estava entendendo o que Kairos falava, mas, sentiu algo fez seus olhos arregalarem e após isso ele estava na frente de um lago constituído por "galáxias" e nebulosas numa espécie de espaço ou universo.

Seja bem vindo meu filho - Falou um voz, após aparecendo a imagem de um homem

por volta dos 50 anos, cabelo e barba branca e os olhos em um tom avermelhados, seiya saiu da posição de lótus e se dirigiu para o homem que após alguns instantes o abraçou, ambos ficaram alguns segundos e se separaram, seiya estava com sorriso no rosto, o homem falou:

Kairos está causando problemas como sempre não é ? - Falou num tom culpa e preocupação - Ele se uniu a Érebo nessa era e a outros primordiais, eu não posso tomar ação direta nisso - Suspirou e olhou para seiya com olhar de orgulho - Se a sua mãe pode-se lhe ver agora, suas proezas nas suas reencarnações, as ações para os seres humanos, estou orgulhoso de você - Até que o Homem riu - Eu começo a falar e nem me apresento hehe, sou Chronos o deus primordial do tempo, não temos muito tempo meu filho. Seiya estava parado, seus olhos estavam saindo lágrimas, a frente dele estava o homem que o pai do primeiro pégaso, a única que vida que ele realmente teve um..uma família por uns anos, perguntas circulavam a sua mente. Chronos vendo o estado de seiya falou:

Chronos: Você adquiriu o nono sentido por seu esforço, com sua força atual e o poder que lhe pertence que selei quando você nasceu, será a chave para o Ragnarök que está por vir e os seres humanos serão os mais afetados por essa batalha. Falou se aproximando de seiya e o abraçando novamente, após se transformando em partículas de luz, ele estava de novo no local da batalha contra Mefistófeles, que o olhava com interesse.

Mefistófeles: A essência que eu sentia fraca do meu irmão, agora é visível fortemente em torno de você, quem diria você seria o seu filho - Fez uma pausa, voltando ao seu estado normal, seiya estava o olhando diretamente e continuou - Nos reencontraremos seiya. Falou desaparecendo num vórtex de escuridão. Seiya o olhou desaparecer e a mesmo tempo, a armadura de virgem começou a brilhar revelando Asmita na sua frente o olhando diretamente.

Seiya: Você sabia Asmita ? - Perguntou ao seu mestre.

Asmita: Sim…. Chronos - Sama me relevou antes de nos encontrarmos nessa era, ele me alertou que logo você despertaria a suprema virtude e com isso o despertar para a sua origem que ele tinha selado, contudo, quando ocorresse você sofreria com a descoberta de alguns fatos, por isso que pedi que somente em último caso despertasse o nono sentido - Falou para seu sucessor.

Seiya: Obrigado Asmita - Fez uma pausa, mas, possuía uma expressão de tristeza como se algo o tivesse atingido fortemente - Ele tinha toda a razão - Sussurrou desaparecendo em vórtex.

Continua

A luta seiya vs Mefistófeles espero que tenha agradado, coloquei alguns conceitos nesse capítulos, Mefistófeles tem agora o poder de Érebo (Deus primordial da escuridão), agora como ele conseguiu esse poder vai ser explicado. Meus planos para o seiya era mostrar as habilidades contra o saga, mas, saiu nesse capítulo, agora ele possui todas as suas memórias passadas, o nono sentido desperto e os poderes que o seu pai Chronos (Deus primordial do tempo) liberou, a cena deles foi numa paisagem mental e o seiya sem muitas falas no encontro, contudo, eles vão se encontrar de novo no olimpo. Sobre o que seiya descobriu com seus poderes despertos isso vai ser surpresa rs.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8:

Saint seiya não me pertence.

Inglaterra

Num belo castelo da época medial, recém reformado pela aparência, um vórtex negro se abriu no alto de uma das torres, revelando Mefistófeles, com roupas normais e aparência, sua expressão indicava um leve sorriso. Ao lado apareceram cinco homens usando mantos negros se ajoelhando perante ele, surgindo uma leve irritação ao vê-los.

Senhor Mefistófeles poderia nos dizer aonde estava ? - Perguntou o homem no centro dos outros, logo ocorreu a resposta:

Mefistófeles: Estava no japão resolvendo um assunto pendente - Fez uma pausa - Por que estão aqui ? - Questionou aos homens. Logo o mesmo homem respondeu.

Gostaríamos da saber o progresso em relação a Athena - Fez uma pausa - O Ikhor de Athena é chave para liberar os titãs e eles voltarem com força máxima para a guerra contra o olimpo, além dela ser a hospedeira perfeita para gerar o corpo do senhor Érebo - Foi interrompido por Mefistófeles.

Mefistófeles: Athena tornou-se fora de questão - Sussurros podiam ser ouvidos deles e protestos, mas, ele os silenciou com um olhar severo - Ela era perfeita por ainda não está desperta nessa era e com o poder no anel de Nibelungo poderíamos controlá-la sem maiores problemas, ela iria atender todos os nossos desejos - Falou malicioso - Mas, ela já tem parte de sua consciência divina desperta e o filho do meu irmão, não nos deixaria tocar na sua donzela, sem termos uma luta, que chamaria atenção demais para nós - Fez uma pausa - Vamos agir com o planejado, o selo que prende os tiãs será quebrado dentro de no máximo 7 anos, eu como o seu avatar ele não tem do reclamar - Após isso, o mesmo homem que parecia estar no comando falou:

Uma deusa virgem gerando o corpo de senhor seria mais do que adequado e não um avatar, o nosso senhor precisa voltar para esse mundo com seu poder total - Fez uma pausa - Não entendi quando citou 'o filho do meu irmão' o que significa ? - Questionou.

Mefistófeles: O meu irmão Chronos teve um bastardo na antiguidade e agora ele despertou nessa era - Os homens o olhavam com expressões de não continuar entendendo - Ele é o cavaleiro de pégaso que feriu Hades na primeira guerra santa e agora está protegido pelos ensinamentos de Buda nessa era - Fez uma pausa - Era com ele que eu estava lutando, o seu poder real é digno de ser filho de um ser deus primordial, contudo, ele somente estava usando o seu cosmo mortal, no decorrer do combate dele elevou o seu poder verdadeiro despertando a suprema virtude e quando isso ocorreu, poucos instantes depois senti a presença do meu irmão o rodeando fortemente, agora entendem por que Athena está fora de questão ? - Falou num de irritação, logo todos os homens assentiram em concordância e continuou - Um corpo adequado para Érebo vamos ver as opções - "Eu tendo acesso aos poderes de Érebo como seu avatar isso ajuda os meus planos, quando vocês não serem mais úteis para mim os matarei e os poderes de Érebo serão meus por completo, mas, estou desapontando de não ter Athena conhecida como uma das três virgens do olimpo no meu leito cumprindo os meus desejos hahaha " Finalizou em pensamento.

Santuário

A luz cheia iluminava o santuário, tinha um vento agradável, apesar do colar que assolava a noite, se refrescando num lago, estava uma amazona de cabelos castanhos num tom avermelhado, podia ser ver o belo os olhos castanhos, roupas e máscara estavam no lago que ficava no território das amazonas, não tendo risco de nenhum homem pode ver o seu rosto , ou melhor, ela se banhando, a mesma mergulho para aproveitar a aguá, retornando tinha um jovem vestindo roupas de treinamento a olhando, tinha sorriso travesso no rosto e ele admirava o seu corpo, ela estava com as bochechas coradas, mas, começou a sair do lado dando a visão do seu corpo completo nu para o jovem, chegando a meio metro de distância, um sorriso malicioso passou por seus lábios:

Gostou do que está vendo seiya ? - Perguntou para ele tentando controlar a luxúria na voz, ela o amava mesmo sendo mais jovem que ela, essa não era a primeira vez que ele a viu nua, a primeira foi acidente, mas, ela o olhava e sentia que ele estava diferente, ele a agarrou e pressionou o seu corpo com dela, um frio na barriga e um pouco de medo, ele se aproximou do seu ouvi e sussurrou:

Marin sabe como seu corpo é uma visão maravilhosa - Falou e mordeu a sua orelha, fazendo ela gemer de leve.

Marin: Seiya o que - Sentiu a sua mão acariciando seu seio o massageando, enquanto com a outra pessoa segurou o seu rosto, depois lhe beijando de leve e rompendo o beijo ficando sorrindo, enquanto parou de massagear o seu seio, descendo a as mãos pelo sue corpo até chegar nas suas coxas, Marin percebeu que os seus olhos era de luxuria, mas, ainda controlada esperando consentimento dela, ela estava excitada e ele era pessoa que ela amava, enquanto acentiu, foi agarrada pelas coxas e depois de bater as costas na sua cama, ela o olhou com surpresa e a mão dele entrando no meio das suas pernas, a acariciando levemente, fazendo ela gemer, ela parou e ficou em cima a olhando nos olhos e falou:

Isso não é justo, você está na frente sem as suas roupas - Falou, enquanto ela o beijou com desejo, explorando a sua boca, após alguns momentos eles se separaram, olhando pada as roupas dele, o ajudou para levantar a sua camisa, tirando as luvas, o corpo dele com músculos não deixava nada desejar apesar de ainda ser jovem, fazendo ela lamber de leve os lábios, enquanto notou as calças, ele estava as tirando, ficando totalmente nu, ela olhou para o membro dele que estava quase totalmente ereto, aproximando a sua para acaricia-lo, fazendo seiya soltar um gemido, enquanto ela fazia movimentos com sua mão pouco o notou totalmente ereto, ele estava com os olhos fechados apreciando a sensação.

Marin eu ..arg...é bom demais.- ela sorriu, enquanto ela sentiu a sua boca nos seus seios, ele começou a lamber enquanto a sua mão o direito, fazendo ela gemer com o ato e um calor entre as suas pernas, após alguns na troca de caricias, ela estava com uma sensação de umidade entre as suas pernas e o seu membro tinha liberado uma pequena quantidade de gozo molhando a sua mão, como se ele tivesse lido a sua mente, seja a empurrou para cama, deixando ela deitada totalmente, os olhos dele transmitiam um luxuria e ao mesmo algo diferente...não parecia o mesmo quando saiu do santuário, nem mesmo quando ele estava como cavaleiro de ouro, ela foi tirada desses pensamentos quando a mão dele começou a acariciar entre as suas pernas e movendo um dedo lentamente para dentro dela.

Marin: Seiya..arg..isso continue - Falou o abraçando e lhe beijando, enquanto sentia outro dedo dele dentro de si, uma sensação de prazer que ela tinha sentido e algo querendo sair dela.

Marin: Seiya eu vou ...arg..deuses - Falou ao sentir o seu primeiro orgasmo, seiya estava sorrindo e olhando para ela.

Seiya: Marin..não aguento mais..eu quero - Foi interrompido.

Marin: Eu também - Falou afastando as pernas, enquanto seu rosto estava vermelho com vergonha, ele se posicionou entre as suas pernas e introduziu o seu membro lentamente dentro dela, era quente e apertado, contudo, logo uma barreira o impediu de avançar, ele começou ser rodeado por pequena camada de cosmo ao redor dele, surpreendendo a sua amante, após isso ela sentiu uma quantidade de dor ao sentir sua virgindade sendo tomada, mas, após algo confortou a sensação de dor, somente sentido os movimentos de vai e vem de seiya dentro dela. ' Ele usou o seu cosmo para me impedir de sentir dor ' Marin pensou ofegava e sentiu os seus lábios sendo tomados por seiya, enquanto agarrou o seu cabelo, ela usou as suas pernas para circular a sua cintura, após alguns momentos ela sentiu a mesma sensação de antes, mas, agora mais forte prestes a ser liberada, ela olhou para seiya percebendo que ele também estava no limite.

Seiya: Marin..eu ...- Começou a fazer movimento para sair de dentro dela, mas, as pernas o circulou com força.

Marin: Seiya ...eu não - Era tarde demais, o seu orgasmo tinha chegado, as paredes internas em contração, sentiu algo quente sendo liberado dentro dela, ele a beijou com carinho e a olhando diretamente para ela, com uma expressão de culpa e envergonhado.

Seiya: Marin...eu...- Marin colocou o seu dedo nas lábios o calando, após sorrindo.

Marin: Seiya está tudo bem, não sei o que houve após de ter saído do santuário, você está diferente...algo ocorreu não foi ?...mas, eu te amo ...eu quis isso e foi maravilhoso - Mudando a sua expressão drasticamente para séria - Se você dizer que se arrependeu eu juro lhe mato - Falou fazendo seiya suar frio, após isso ela tinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto - Parece que alguém não está totalmente satisfeito... os cavaleiros de ouro possuem uma ótima resistência - Seiya após ouvir ficou vermelho e notou que ele ainda estava dentro dela e o seu membro estava duro, isso o fez se envergonhar mais ainda mais, fazendo marin rir.

Marin: Não se preocupe temos a noite inteira ainda - Falou sorrindo, mas, internamente essa envergonhada com as suas ações, mas, o amor e a luxuria estavam agindo dentro dela. Um sorrido surgiu no rosto de seiya " Se ela soubesse que posso ler o seus pensamentos hahahahaha...ela tem razão a noite vai ser longa" Pensou enquanto a beijou e começou a fazer amor novamente.

Japão

Os acontecimentos do coliseu eram noticias nos jornais japoneses e no mundo, a noticia oficial é que houve um atendado no coliseu, causando a destruição do mesmo, contudo, testemunham alegaram que viram homens com armadura de ouro, mas, não tinham como provar já que tudo tinha sido destruído, inclusive a transmição um pouco antes da ordem de evacuação do coliseu tinha começado. A fundação graad oficialmente informou que o torneio não continuaria devido ao que ocorreu e condenando o 'atentado' que causou a destruição do coliseu, mesmo, não tendo vitimas graves ou mortes. Tatsumi estava cuidando oficialmente dos assuntos envolvendo a fundação. Saori estava na mansão preocupada com seiya, por que a armadura de pégaso que tinha ficado na mansão desapareceu e não conseguia sentir o seu cosmo e fazia dois dias, os cavaleiros foram encaminhados ao hospital ainda estavam na emergência, exceto Ikki, mesmo não correndo risco de mortes, os seus corpos com ferimentos graves, os que estavam pior situação era os cavaleiros de ouro enviados para o coliseu, Ikki que tinha chegado junto com seiya, o mesmo ficou no hospital cuidando de shun, mas, antes o cavaleiro de fênix lhe explicou brevemente o que ocorreu na sibéria e disse que Hyoga logo retornaria ao japão, uma melodia podia ser ouvida por toda mansão, de saori tocando piano, internamente ela estava preocupada com os cavaleiros e principalmente sem notícias de seiya.

Saori: " Ele ainda está vivo, eu sei que está, mas, por que essa sensação estranha que estou sentindo?" Pensou enquanto tocava o piano.

Santuário

Seiya observava Marin dormir silenciosamente ao seu lado, enquanto refletia o que tinha ocorrido. Após a revelação da sua origem e a revelação sobre uma pessoa o afetou bastante, a ponto de ter ficado vagando por dois dias e após retornar ao santuário para conversar e desabafar com a mulher que lhe ajudou no santuário junto com Asmita, quando a viu no lago, um desejo para tê-la cresceu dentro de si para esquecer a revelação que afetou profundamente o seu coração, já que ela tinha lhe revelado o seu rosto e seus sentimentos por ele, apesar de ter vivido tantas vidas ele nunca ultrapassou a adolescência, somente na sua primeira reencarnação que chegou a completar dezoito anos, a compreensão de tantas coisas ao mesmo ao despertar a suprema virtude, suas vidas passadas, revelação de sua origem, mesmo tendo o treinamento de Asmita, ele manteve o seu coração igual, tendo uma disciplina e ensinamentos que o ajudaram a crescer. Ele acariciou o rosto de sua amante e se levantou, trocando-se e olhando uma última vez ela deitada na cama e saindo pela porta. Marin começou a se mover na cama, lentamente para o lado e não viu seiya deitado ao seu lado. O seu rosto demonstrou leve irritação e tristeza, tentando controlar lágrimas saindo do seu rosto, enquanto a porta era aberta e seiya estava entrando com suas roupas e sua máscara, ela enxaugou rapidamente as lágrimas se enrolando no lençol e o abraçou o surpreendendo:

Seiya: Marin..tudo bem?...eu fui pegar - Foi calado quando ela o beijou, ele logo a correspondeu enquanto deixou as roupas que segurava nos braços a agarrando fortemente contra o seu corpo, se separaram para recuperar ar e ele notou os olhos dela e olhou seriamente para ela:

Seiya: Precisamos conversar sobre o que houve - Fez uma pausa - Mas, antes preciso resolver algo, tento voltar antes do almoço - Falou se teletransportando. Marin ao ver desaparecer, começou a se vestir. shaina estava indo em direção e casa pertencente a amazona de águia, quando estava a alguns metrou notou o aparecimento de pequeno cosmo que ele reconheceu de imediato, era seiya, mas, de alguma forma diferente, se apressou em chegar ao seu destino, entrando pela casa e notando Marin se vestindo, um lençol no chão com uma mancha de sangue, a amazona notando a presença de Shaina falou:

Marin: Precisamos conversar, após eu me vestir - Alguns momentos se trocando. Marin lhe explicou tudo que ocorreu entre ela e seiya, que ele estava diferente de algum modo, mesmo sendo alguns dias que tinha saído do santuário, shaina tinha tirado a sua máscara e tinha o rosto vermelho, seus olhos emitam um pouco de excitação com a descrição dos fatos, após a amazona de águia terminar, a amazona de cabelos verdes falou.

Shiana: Eu também senti o seu cosmo quando estava perto da sua casa, ele estava diferente - Fez uma pausa, tendo um tom vermelho nas bochechas - O que nos falamos após ele sair do santuário… - Foi interrompida.

Marin; Sim, ele falou que voltava antes do almoço, então precisamos ir a vila Rodório - Falou colocando a sua máscara sendo companhada por sua companheira.

Índia

Seiya apareceu na frente de um templo budista, adentrando o mesmo, que era iluminado por velas na sua extensão, chegando ao fundo do templo, tinha uma estátua de buda de bronze, tendo duas caixas de pandora na sua frente que ele tinha deixado no templo, a armadura de virgem e a armadura de pégaso que ele tinha usado a sua essência para despertar a armadura divina de virgem, já que necessitaria o sangue de um deus, mas, a armadura de pégaso tendo ligação com athena e tendo recebido seu Ikhor desde eras remotas, foi a opção para a armadura de ouro evoluir, ele se sentou na frente da caixa de pandora e uma luz dourada foi emitida da armadura do guardião da sexta caca, aparecendo Asmita na sua forma espiritual trajando a armadura de vigem, ele abriu os olhos e falou:

Asmita; Seiya - Fez uma pausa - Com o despertar da herança de seu pai, minha missão nessa era terminou e estou honrado que você seja meu sucessor, apesar de não ter nascido sobre estrela da constelação de virgem, a armadura lhe reconheceu com o seu usuário e eu ter o vido crescer nessa era, lhe considero como um filho - Falou relembrando do nascimento de pégaso nessa era, o acompanhou de longe, ao mesmo tempo que Athena tinha descido a terra. Seiya manteve os seus olhos fechados e os abriu com lágrimas nos olhos.

Seiya: Sabe que poderia ficar mais, me aconselhando nas decisões, mas, seria egoismo meu não lhe deixar o seu caminho, que você não seguiu a mais de duzentos anos devido a mim - Falou num tom de culpa, olhando para o chão.

Asmita: Não se culpe por isso, esses anos que pude ficar ao seu lado e o vendo crescer lhe preparando para o seu futuro não tem preço algum - Fez uma pausa - Sobre oque foi lhe revelado sei que tomara a decisão correta.

Seiya: Asmita...isso quebrou o meu coração, mas, uma parte mim ainda a ama, mas, somente poderei tomar uma decisão quando falar com a sua real existência, mas, antes é necessário o santuário ter o retorno de Athena. Asmita acenou confirmando com a cabeça e abraçando seiya que retribuiu, após uns momentos sua forma estral começou a desaparecer desse plano, deixando somente seiya no templo, acompanhando pelas duas armaduras. Finalmente levantando-se e tendo o seu corpo protegido pela armadura de virgem um poderoso cosmo emanou por todo o templo.

Continua

A parte do hentai no capitulo fiz o mais leve possível sem ser chulo, O confronto Camus e Hyoga vai ser mostrado em narrativa quando eles aparecerem, Asmita se despedindo de seiya após ter a sua missão 'comprida', quando seiya adquiriu os poderes que o selou nele uma poderosa revelação veio a tona o atingindo, devido a esse rumo a história terá um harém de mulheres envolvidas com ele...Marin, Shina, Saori e .. rs.


	9. Chapter 9

Nesse capítulo temos o desfecho da saga do santuário

Saint seiya não me pertence

Capítulo 9:

Santuário

O templo do grande acima das 12 casas, no momento tinha seis cavaleiros ajoelhados perante ao mestre do santuário.

Camus: Grande mestre o que houve para reunião presentes no santuário ? - Questionou, mas, desconfiava do motivo e o que mais o estava surpreendo era o cavaleiro de gêmeos no local, mesmo não podendo ver o seu rosto que estava coberto pelo capacete da armadura de ouro.

Grande mestre: Temos uma situação de emergência e precisamos lidar rapidamente - Esbravejou - Ordenei a MDM lidar com os cavaleiros de bronze na guerra galática, mas, recebi informações que ele está internado no hospital da fundação graad, juntamente com o Afrodite que deve ter lhe acompanhado - Fez uma pausa, vendo a surpresa de alguns cavaleiros de ouro no rosto, outros se mantinham neutro - Também o traidor Aioros foi visto no hospital, fato que é impossível já que ele morreu a treze anos, sendo a única explicação que ele se manteve oculto durante todo esse tempo - Após citar Aioros, Aioria e Shura os seus rostos tinham várias emoções ao mesmo tempo.

Miro após ouvir isso falou:

Miro: Mestre entendo que Aioros estando vivo é uma surpresa, mas, ele derrotar dois cavaleiros de ouro - Foi interrompido pelo grande mestre.

Grande Mestre: Dos doze cavaleiros de ouro somente os que estão presentes são fieis ao santuário, se somarem MDM e Afrodite são oito cavaleiros, mas, Aries, Libra, Sagitário e Virgem são rebeldes - Falou o último tendo olhares de surpresa e continuou - A real identidade do cavaleiro de virgem é Seiya um dos jovens enviados pela fundação graad para se tornarem cavaleiros - Após ouvir a notícia o cavaleiro de leão foi a primeiro a se manifestar.

Aioria: Isso é impossível mestre, eu conheci Seiya, ele se tornou um cavaleiro de bronze ao conquistar a armadura de pégaso - Foi interrompido por shura.

Shura: Se isso for verdade ele nos enganou ocultando seu verdadeiro cosmo, o cavaleiro de virgem era misterioso e o seu cosmo - O cavaleiro parou abruptamente de falar notar um cosmo familiar, todos os presentes olharam na direção da porta que tinha no salão, a mesma foi aberta por seiya trajando a armadura de virgem, segurando o capacete da armadura na mão surpreendendo todos no local, o cavaleiro de gêmeos avançou contra o cavaleiro de virgem, que o parou com a mão o ataque, olhando diretamente para o mestre ele falou:

Seiya: Não vai me vencer com uma armadura vazia Saga - Falou manifestando o seu cosmo e assim fazendo 'desaparecer' o cavaleiro de gêmeos, somente restando a armadura vazia, que surpreendeu alguns cavaleiros de ouro.

Aioria: Mas, o que está havendo...era somente a armadura de gêmeos ? - Questionou, mas, notou que Miro tinha avançado contra seiya e se preparava para lançar o seu ataque agulha escarlate:

Miro: Traidores não devem entrar no solo sagrado do santuário, sinta o veneno do escorpião, Agulha escarlate - Contudo, foi detido pelo cosmo de seiya, que o jogou para o alto do salão e após o cavaleiro de escorpião caiu no chão, surpreendendo todos tal feito.

Shura: Somente com o seu cosmo...impossível - Falou ao sentir o poder do cosmo do cavaleiro de ouro a sua frente que queimava superando facilmente qualquer cavaleiro de ouro, mas, não era agressivo em nenhum ponto, era agradável como se estivesse na presença de um deus. O punho direito de seiya começou a brilhar, após ele abriu a mão, uma pequena luz saiu e depois se espalhou pelo local..transmitindo imagens.

Aioria: O que é isso uma ilusão ? - Questionou

Seiya: Não é a verdade do ocorreu a treze anos - Fez uma pausa, se aparecendo na frente do grande mestre - Assistam enquanto eu cuido de Ares - Falou o socando com o punho envolto de cosmo o arremessando para trás do salão...Shura fez menção de atacar, mas, foi detido por um ar frio gerado por Camus.

Camus: A verdade está nessas imagens - Fez uma pausa - Assistam e compreenderam tudo - Miro estava irritado.

Miro: Camus o que está fazendo ? - Tentou avançar, mas, foi detido por Aldebaran.

Aldebaran: Esse é a verdade do santuário e mostra o quanto nos fomos tolos nesses treze anos - Falou seriamente - Mesmo relutantes, Aioria, Miro e shura começaram a olhar, após uns momentos Aioria estava assistindo as imagens e lágrimas solitárias saiam do seu rosto e um arrependimento de ter cometido um grande pecado era visível no rosto de Shura, outro cosmo que podia ser sentido no salão, era Mu de aries.

Mu: Isso não é ilusão caso algum de vocês estejam cogitando - Fez uma pausa - O mal se instalou no santuário e quase ocorreu a morte de Athena, que não fosse por Aioros.

O santuário foi engando e manipulado por Saga - Falou uma voz através do cosmo, que logo foi reconhecida como sendo do Mestre Ancião - Gêmeos possui duas faces uma boa e uma má, para a nossa infelicidade a face má sobrepujou a boa e gerou os acontecimentos a treze anos, quase levando Aioros a morte - Transmitiu via cosmo.

Shura: Mas, como Aioros sobreviveu mestre ancião ? - Perguntou o cavaleiro de capricórnio.

Ele foi salvo no último instante pelo espirito de Asmita de virgem que habitava a armadura e o mestre de Seiya nessa era - Fez uma pausa - Athena está se dirigindo ao santuário, os cavaleiros de ouro devem recebê-la na passagem das doze casas, Seiya se encarregara de Saga - finalizou através do cosmo. Mu, Camus e Aldebaran começaram a se mover sendo seguidos por Shura, Miro e Aioria.

O confronto entre saga e seiya tinha chegado ao templo de Athena, aonde se encontrava a sua estatua, Saga estava trajando a armadura de gêmeos sendo totalmente dominado pela sua face má. Amos estavam se confrontando com rajadas de emergia, socos e chutes, mas, pelo movimentos Saga estava em desvantagem na luta.

Saga: Impossível..como pode possuir tanto poder.. de onde vem esse cosmo, mesmo se tivesse suprimindo o seu cosmo é impossível que seja desse nível - Questionou e avançou contra Seiya concentrando grande quantidade de energia disparando, o cavaleiro de virgem bloqueio o ataque com a mão, olhando diretamente para Saga ele falou:

Seiya: Deveria ser Athena a retomar o seu santuário, para ela mostrar que a força e a justiça estão do lado dela, com a intervenção dos cavaleiros de ouro, aqueles que acham que Athena não possui a força suficiente ainda vão existir - Fez uma pausa - Para aqueles no santuário que acreditam que a força é a justiça - Falou emanando o seu cosmo de uma maneira incrível, após uns momentos sendo sentida por todo o santuário, surpreendendo todos, inclusive os cavaleiros de ouro. Marin e Shaina pararam instantânea mente ao sentir o cosmo de Seiya. Saori tinha chegado do coliseu do santuário sorriu com os olhos surpresos ' Esse então é o seu poder Seiya' Pensou com a sensação de sentir o cosmo do seu amor. O poder não parava de crescer, o mesmo começou a concentrar cosmo entre as suas mãos.

Seiya: Saga de gêmeos por seus crimes contra Athena, lhe condeno a morte ! - Falou em um tom autoritário, como se tivesse dado o veredito final ao destino de uma pessoa. Saga queimava o seu cosmo e se preparava para atacar.

Saga: Estou impressionado com o seu cosmo, tenho que admitir que nunca senti algum assim, mas, não ache que venceu com a sua demostração cósmica - Fez uma pausa - Athena não tem o poder para guiar a humanidade, mesmo que me vença terão aqueles no santuário que sentiram o mesmo, mas, chega de conversa, receba o golpe mais poderoso de gêmeos. A imagem se vários planetas apareceram ao redor de saga. Galaxian Explosion (Explosão Galáctica) - pronunciou Aaga após a onda de choque dos planetas sendo enviadas para seiya.

Seiya: Ohm! - Falou contra atacando o golpe e após pronunciou - Tenma Kōfuku (Rendição Divina), o choque inicial entre os golpes foi incrível, envolvendo o templo de Athena, mas, logo o guardião da sexta casa conseguiu sobrepujar o poder do golpe de gêmeos e o atingindo em cheio com o rendição divina, arremessando alguns metros, o jogando perto das escadas de acesso ao templo. Seiya começou a andar até aonde estava o seu adversário, a armadura de gêmeos não tinha sofrido muitos danos e o cabelo dele tinha voltado a ser azul, ao invés de branco. Seiya emitiu o seu cosmo sobre saga, após alguns instantes fazendo ele acordar e lhe olhando fixamente:

Saga: Seiya.. você… - O cavaleiro de virgem acenou positivo e falou:

Seiya: Sim, o meu cosmo atingiu a sua face maligna, eliminando essa parte... você é finalmente ser livre - Fez uma pausa olhando para a posição do sol e continuou - Athena está subindo as doze casas nesse momento e os cavaleiros de ouro a receberam, a espere no salão do mestre, eu preciso ver alguém - Falou descendo as escadarias, deixando o cavaleiro de gêmeos sozinho. Enquanto Saori era recebida pelos cavaleiros de ouro na subida das doze casas, emanando o seu cosmo e segurando Nike na mão direita, ela veio acompanhada de Ikki, Hyoga, Shun, Shiryu e Aioros, os três últimos estavam em melhores condições e decidiram acompanhá-la, na casa de leão o encontro de Aioria e Aioros foi breve, o sagitariano fez menção que conversariam depois, Athena ao entrar na sexta casa tinha a esperança de seu guardião estar presente, apesar dela ter sentido o seu cosmo no final das doze casas, ela o queria encontrar e tirar a sensação estranha que tinha, mas, ele não estava, na casa de capricórnio o encontro de Shura e Aioros, era outra longa conversa que ocorreria, mas, que seria deixada para depois, ao terminar a travessia pelas doze casas e chegando perto do salão do mestre.

Saori: 'Seiya por que não sinto o seu cosmo, aonde você está ? ' Pensou ao entrar no salão do grande mestre, tendo o cavaleiro de gêmeos ajoelhado na sua frente.

Saga: Athena me perdoe pelos meus atos, estou pronto para receber o castigo que ordenar - Falou olhando diretamente para Saori que fechou os olhos e abriu respondendo.

Saori: Saga, o cosmo maligno que você possuía não tem mais vestígio no seu cosmo, não posso lhe punir, após ter voltado ao que era antes, sendo um cavaleiro de ouro digno de proteger o amor e a paz na terra - Falou para o cavaleiro de gêmeos.

saga: Muito obrigado Athena e devo a Seiya por me ajudar a me livrar do cosmo maligno - Fez uma pausa olhando para todos no salão e questionou - Não encontraram ele na subida pelas doze casas ? Ele desceu as escadarias após a nossa luta e me ajudar a recuperar a consciência - Falou e logo Saori respondeu em tom preocupada.

Saori: Não o encontramos Saga, ele estava bem?..Tinha ferimentos..como ele estava? - Perguntou demostrando ansiedade e preocupação na voz acima do normal, que logo a se condenou mentalmente, por que estava na presença dos cavaleiros de ouro e deles somente Aioros pelas suas suspeitas sabia dos sentimentos dela por Seiya, mas, os outros cavaleiros, ou melhor, o santuário era um assunto complicado e ela sendo Athena, o amor dela era para todos os cavaleiros, mas, ela ainda era mulher e o seu coração pertencia a ele, foi tirada dos seus pensamentos pela resposta de saga.

Saga: Ele estava bem, sem ferimentos aparentes - Fez uma pausa - A razão por não o encontrarem talvez ele saiba da passagem secreta das doze casas e tenha usado, mas, por que faria ? - Era a pergunta da cabeça de todos no salão, principalmente Saori, que na sua cabeça e coração algo ocorreu com ele após ele aparecer no coliseu.

Continua

Seiya no capítulo somente mostrou uma parte do poder do seu cosmo, englobando todo o santuário, antes de derrotar o cosmo maligno de saga, o segredo dele logo deve ter mais pistas do que pode ser.


	10. Chapter 10

Saint Seiya não me pertence.

 **Capítulo 10:**

 **Santuário**

Seiya estava se dirigindo a casa de Marin, com roupas normais, percebendo o cosmo de Athena chegar ao salão do grande mestre. 'O santuário estará seguro por enquanto, mas, que estranho sinto o como da Shaina junto com a Marin' - Pensou enquanto estava na frente da casa, a porta foi aberta por Shaina que estava sem máscara e vestia um vestido azul escuro e notou Marin ao lado com um vestido branco, também sem máscara, ambos os vestidos eram leves para o calor da Grécia, ele ficou parado perdido no seus pensamentos "Isso realmente é uma surpresa, elas estão lindas, mas, oque a Shaina faz aqui ?" Foi tirado dos seus pensamentos por Marin.

Marin: Bem vindo Seiya, nós preparamos um pequeno almoço - Falou num tom envergonhada e o cavaleiro 'Marin e Shaina cozinharam? Acho que eu deveria ter usado os poderes do meu pai …' - Pensou enquanto estava assustado com essas duas e cozinha na mesma frase, mas, se dirigiu a mesma,

Shaina: Seiya o que aconteceu ao seu cosmo e a presença de um cosmo poderoso subindo pelas doze casas ? - Questionou a amazona, fazendo o cavaleiro contar oque tinha ocorrido resumidamente e ver as reações de surpresa das amazonas, enquanto ele aproveitava a comida e para sorte estava bom, ele estava esperando algo não muito 'comestível', terminando o almoço ele falou:

Seiya: Estava delicioso como vocês ? - Perguntou e percebeu as duas mulheres sorriem com o elogio.

Shaina: Nós pedimos a uma serva do santuário nos ensinar o básico - Falou ao lembrar da cena, a pobre serva assustada em descrença após ouvir o pedido de duas amazonas, ensinar a cozinhar.

Marin: Seiya nós queremos falar com você - Fez uma pausa olhando para a Shaina - Quando você saiu do santuário, eu e Shaina conversamos e decidimos algo - As duas agora estavam completamente vermelhas, após algum silẽncio - Nós o amamos e não nos importamos em compartilhá-lo se você quiser - Agora sim as duas estavam totalmente vermelhas e seiya estava envergonhado com essa situação, Shaina criando coragem falou:

Shaina: Quando conversei com Marin, percebi que o amo e ódio que eu tinha era por que o amava e queria destruir esse sentimento - Fez uma pausa - Marin me disse que quando ela confessou seus sentimentos, você disse que amava outra pessoa, mas, ela me contou o houve ontem a noite entre vocês…- Seiya que estava bebendo água cuspiu, após se 'recuperar' o cavaleiro de ouro falou:

Seiya: Isso é surpresa, mas, como disse a Marin de manhã precisaria conversar com ela sobre o que houve - Fez uma pausa - ocorreu algo que me abalou e o sentimento que tinha sobre a pessoa que eu amava, diminuiu drasticamente devido a um fafo, mas, ainda a amo e não quero agir me aproveitando da situação, ou melhor dos seus sentimentos e vocês merecem serem felizes e não estar num relacionamento desse modo - Falou olhando diretamente para as duas, Shaina e Marin sorriram, a amazona de cabelos verdes se levantou e se aproximou de Seiya o beijando de surpresa demorou um pouco e ele respondeu, engatando um beijo quente, se separando a amazona do seu colo, ela tinha colocado os dedos dos seus lábios o colocando, enquanto Marin observava eles sorrindo e um pouco de inveja e luxuria com a visão dos dois, o cavaleiro aproveitou para sondar a mente delas e para a sua surpresa, 'elas realmente estão de acordo om essa ideia maluca de 'compartilhar', não sinto dúvida alguma nelas, mas, eu estaria me aproveitando' Foi tirado de seus pensamentos seu sentou em seu colo e começou a beijá-lo novamente, dando pequenos beijos e depois lhe sussurrando no ouvido ' Se tudo que Marin me disse for verdade, você não sai daqui tão cedo' Falou mordendo a sua orelha. Seiya ouvindo isso, sondou os pensamentos delas mais uma vez e se envergonhou mentalmente, o seu corpo desejando, elas não tinham dúvidas, e a sua mente após ver os pensamentos delas nada inocentes, não iria mais agarrou Shaina a pressionando contra o seu corpo, e acariciando as suas pernas levemente por cima do vestido.

Seiya: Shaina a tarde será longa - Fez uma pausa, sua voz tinha um desejo - Não quero somente sexo - Foi interrompido por Marin.

Marin: Seiya, só estamos confortando o que homem que amamos - Fez uma pausa - Levantando indo a direção a ele - Você me amou e não foi somente sexo a noite que passamos e isso me deixou feliz, se for desse modo não temos nada do que reclamar - Ela estava acariciando o seu rosto. Shaina estava ouvindo e sorrindo.

Shaina: Marin tem razão, então assuma a sua responsabilidade - Falou malicioso olhando nos seus olhos.

A noite tinha chegado no santuário, os sussurros do que tinha ocorrido no salão do mestre e a presença de Athena, que tinha convocado uma reunião com todos no coliseu. Os cavaleiros de ouro estavam presentes, Athena no meio deles, trajando um belo vestido branco e com o báculo na mão direita, ela discurso relatando os acontecimentos e os seus desejos para o santuário continuar protegendo o amor e paz na terra. Marin e Shaina estava ajoelhadas no coliseu do santuário, notaram de imediato que seiya não estava entre os cavaleiros, após o ocorreu entre os três ele tinha saído se teletransportando. A não presença do cavaleiro de virgem foi notada por muitos, a revelação do seu nome real por Athena devido aos acontecimentos surpreenderam muitos. Saori parou de falar perante a platéia do coliseu, elevando

o seu cosmo, tendo a imagem da estátua de Athena atrás dela, apesar de sua aparência transmitir sua sensação de amor e paz, internamente os seus pensamentos estavam a mil, focados em seiya, parecia que pelas as suas ações ele estaria evitando ela? Os presentes no coliseu começaram a aplaudir e gritar saudações para Athena que estava agora no santuário.

 **Olimpo**

A morada dos deuses olimpianos, era o local agora que seiya estava andando trajando a armadura de virgem, ele tinha usado a passagem atráves do santuário. Possuía uma sorriso no rosto e sua mente parecia estar refletindo " Se continuar assim eu vou virar o deus dos pervertidos, mas, não ajuda muito ter minhas memórias passadas e eu nunca ter tido ter contato com uma mulher " Pensava enquanto se lembrava dos acontecimentos entre ele, Marin e Shaina, os sentimentos por elas não era amor, mas, algo no seu coração tinha nascido por elas, ou melhor, por Marin sempre teve e por Shaina tinha nascido algo, ele queria protegê-las e lhes agradecer por um amor que sentiam por ele, a junção dos cosmos dos três quando estavam fazendo amor, mesmo que uma pequena parte, para não chamar atenção do santuário tinha algo incrível. De repente ele notou presenças lhes seguindo, " Mesmo me ocultando é impossível passar despercebido no olimpo por muito tempo " Pensou enquanto notou uma presença poderosa que estava se movendo para a sua frente, " Provavelmente um deus que reside na parte mais baixa do olimpo " , o local que estava cercado por uma neblina começou a iluminado pela luz da lua fortemente, fazendo o cavaleiro parar e observar quem estava o seguindo aparecer. Na parte traseira notou que eram mulheres, trajando com arcos e fechas, sendo liderados uma mulher que tinha uma armadura de cor negra com joias vermelhas e do seu lado esquerdo seu olho era coberto por ataduras. Na sua frente a diferença era duas presenças com maior poder e uma mulher que ao ver na sua mente estalou 'Ártemis' a deusa da Caça e da Lua, trajando uma armadura de ouro com detalhes de joias vermelhas, tendo um báculo na mão esquerda, cabelos amarelos brilhantes, longos lisos e tendo os olhos da mesma cor, na sua testa uma simbolo de lua crescente, ao seu lado tinha uma mulher trajando uma armadura num tom cinza também com joias vermelhas, cabelos ondulados pratas, estava com os olhos fechados e o báculo da mesma cor da armadura, a mesma andou a frente e disse:

O que um cavaleiro de ouro que serve à deusa Athena faz no olimpo !? - Perguntou num tom de voz exigente. O sucessor de Asmita ao ouvir respondeu:

Seiya: Somente vim ver uma pessoa, não tenho outros interesses no olimpo ou intenção de causar algum mal a esse lugar - Ao falar que as mulheres com arcos preparam flechas e lhe apontaram. 'Não posso iniciar uma luta, mas, se elas atacarem terei que me defender' Pensou. A mulher a sua frente sorriu e começou a emanar sua cosmo energia.

Acho que não fui clara mortal, você está na morada dos deuses de olimpo, se escondendo e na presença de Lady Ártemis que notou a presença de um invasor - Fez uma pausa - Agora revele as suas intenções ou não sairá vivo - Ameaçou friamente. Seiya fechou os olhos e começou a queimar o seu cosmo, assustando as guerreiras da deusa da lua que disparam as fechas, mas, pararam antes de atingir o alvo.

Impossível - Sussurrou a mulher que falava com Seiya. As fechas caíram no chão de imediato, enquanto o seu cosmo queimava intensamente.

Seiya: Não tenho intenção de iniciar uma luta, mas, não me ameace - Falou fazendo as mulheres recuarem - Em nenhum momento demonstrei intenção de atacar ou lhes fazer algum mal, mas, a maioria tinha agressividade em seus cosmos, provavelmente por eu ser homem - Falou deixando de queimar o seu cosmo - Somente quero passagem e seguirei o meu caminho - Disse tranquilamente, mas, notou um um cosmo forte e olhou para a deusa da lua que tinha se mantido quieta até o momento.

Ártemis: Um homem se achando no direito de proferir uma ordem, à mim a deusa da lua - Perguntou com os olhos transmitindo uma irritação e fúria - Minhas guerreiras ataquem esse mortal insolente - Ordenou as suas guerreiras que obedeceram, mas, estavam receosas, contudo, o cosmo da deusa que elas serviam lhes criaram coragem e atacaram ao mesmo tempo, mas, as flechas foram detidas novamente antes de alcançar o alvo.

Seiya: Vejo que não terei escolha - Fez uma pausa, abrindo os olhos - **Gōma In (Selo Conquistador do Mal)** \- Lançou um selo nos seus adversários os prendendo no chão instantaneamente, mesmo a deusa da lua estava ajoelhada devido ao selo se apoiando com o seu báculo.

Ártemis: Impossível como um mortal - Fez uma pausa - Eu estou ajoelhada na presença de um homem - Falou com irritação elevando o seu cosmo para se libertar do selo, não notando Seiya, que estava indo em sua direção e se baixou para ver o seu rosto, o segurando com a mão que fez Ártemis tremer com o toque dele em sua pele, rangendo os dentes de raiva.

Ártemis: Como ousa me tocar homem, eu - Foi interrompida

Seiya: Pode se mover - Falou sorrindo e se ajoelhando perante a deusa da caça que tinha ficado em pé e apontava o seu báculo para o cavaleiro ameaçadoramente - Deusa Ártemis como disse não tenho intenção de fazer nenhum mal, mas, sei que não confia nos homens, mas, lhe peço que acredite em mim - Ele era agora observado intensamente por Ártemis enquanto a mesma refletia 'Ele não é um humano comum, mesmo possuindo tanto poder se ajoelha diante de mim, talvez seja diferente dos da sua laia... apesar de jovem, quando vi os seus olhos transmitiam muitas vidas vividas, batalhas e esse cosmo...impossível ..Chronos' - Seus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa e após se recuperar questionou.

Ártemis: Qual o seu nome cavaleiro ?

Seiya: Me chamo Seiya, Lady Ártemis - Falou respeitosamente. Ártemis ao ouvir isso sorriu e pensou ' Em japonês significa Flecha Estelar'.

Ártemis: Então Seiya, você disse que estava visitando alguém correto ? - Seiya levantou o rosto e acenou positivo - Certo, eu notei algo no seu cosmo semelhante a alguém que vive no olimpo - Fez uma pausa - O deus que está procurando é Chronos correto ? Questionou, agora ela olhava diretamente os olhos do cavaleiro que também a olhava diretamente, o mesmo se levantou e respondeu.

Seiya: Sim, o deus que vim visitar é realmente Chronos meu pai - Revelou fazendo a deusa se surpreender e rebater.

Ártemis: Impossível ...não pode ser - Falou interrompida pelo cavaleiro.

Seiya: Me desculpe Lady Ártemis, me expressei errado, sou a reencarnação do filho de Chronos com uma mortal que viveu durante a era mitológica - Respondeu, fazendo a deusa da caça refletir 'Isso é impossível, um deus primordial como Chronos gerou um filho com uma mortal, mas, isso explica a turbulência que estou sentido sendo emanada do local aonde está o deus primordial do tempo, seria ansiedade para encontrar o seu filho ?' - Pensou enquanto notou ao redor que as satélites estavam livres do selo do golpe do cavaleiro de ouro.

Ártemis: Calisto retorne ao templo da lua com as satélites e o que ocorreu aqui não deve ser comentado com mais ninguém - Ordenou para a mulher de cabelos prateados.

Calisto: Sim minha Lady - Falou enquanto pensou 'Um filho de Chronos no olimpo' - Se afastou junto as com outras satélites. Seiya olhou para a cena e depois para a deusa da lua:

Seiya; Lady Ártemis por que não está retornando com as suas guerreiras ? - Questionou

Ártemis: Depois do que correu, o minimo que posso fazer é acompanhá-lo aonde Chronos vive - Falou caminhando, sendo seguida por seiya.

Após uma meia hora de caminhada, finalmente chegaram ao seu destino, era o mesmo lugar que Seiya tinha visto quando encontrou mentalmente Chronos. Poucos instantes depois:

Meu filho finalmente você está aqui e acompanhado da deusa da lua- Fez uma pausa - Ártemis se suas guerreiras tivessem o ferido elas iram sentir a minha ira - Esbravejou fazendo a deusa da lua recuar.

Seiya: Pai está tudo bem, Lady Ártemis me guiou até o senhor por favor e o senhor sabe que elas não iriam poder me ferir - Falou, após alguns segundos.

Chronos: Hahahahaha eu sei, mas, elas deviam ter respeito por você, afinal o posto de deus do tempo é seu agora, apesar de você não usar o poder sobre o seu domínio - Falou normalmente, mas, após ouvir isso, a deusa da caça.

Ártemis: O QUE !? - Gritou, após isso Chronos:

Chronos: Filha de zeus mantenha os modos na minha presença - Falou autoritariamente. A deusa da lua apertou com força o seu báculo, notando isso ele falou:

Seiya: Eu vim aqui para conversar como senhor e cheguei graças a Lady Ártemis - Fez uma pausa olhando para a deusa da caça - Obrigado por me trazer até aqui - Falou se curvando. Após ouvir as palavras dele ela olhou para o mesmo..

Ártemis: Me desculpe Lord Chronos e lhe deixo com seu filho - Falou se afastando, mas, ouvia uma voz 'Me desculpe por meu pai e mais vez obrigado Lady Ártemis' Seiya falou mentalmente. Não sentindo mais a presença de Ártemis no local, o deus primordial do tempo falou:

Chronos: Agora podemos conversar - Fez uma pausa - Uma nova **Ragnarök** está chegando , no antigo vários deuses perderam seus corpos físicos, não possuindo mais forma nesse mundo, mas, uma nova está se aproximando e o meu irmão novo **Kairos** juntamente com o cosmo de Érebo estão por trás dos acontecimentos que iniciaram uma nova, apesar dos meus esforços em ter apagado as memórias dos deuses desse evento, perdendo o meu próprio corpo físico - Fez uma pausa - Meu filho sei que a verdade sobre Athena lhe afetou, mas, apesar das verdadeiras intenções que ela possui de justiça contra Zeus que matou a sua mãe antes dela nascer, usando os seres humanos para isso - Falou para o filho que logo respondeu:

Seiya: Apesar de tudo o que ocorreu uma parte de mim ainda a ama, ela é realmente a deusa da sabedoria manipulando os acontecimentos ..inclusive a mim - Sussurrou.

Chronos: Sobre os sentimentos dela que lhe envolvem, você terá que conversar com a verdadeira Athena que se encontra adormecida na sua reencarnação atual - Fez uma pausa - Apesar de tudo Athena é a melhor escolha para comandar os seres humanos à comparando com os demais deuses, exceto se você desejar os guiar - Foi interrompido pelo cavaleiro de virgem.

Seiya: Não quero adoração meu pai - Fez uma pausa - Athena é a melhor opção para guiar os humanos, para mim assumir de algum modo a verdade teria que vir a tona e depois os seres humanos não acreditariam em nenhum deus, já que a sua maior defensora os está manipulando desde eras remotas - Fez uma pausa - Além do senhor é possível mais alguém ter esse conhecimento ? - Questionou.

Chronos; Não, guardei essas informações num tempo que é impossível ser alcançado, nem mesmo por Kairos, mas, Zeus desconfia das reais intenções de Athena, mas, não tomou nenhuma atitude e no meu atual estado não posso sobrepujar Zeus facilmente para apagar essas suspeitas - Fez uma pausa - Você deve assumir o cargo de deus do tempo que é vago no olimpo, já que não possuo mais corpo físico - Falou para o sucessor de Asmita.

Seiya; Hum...o poder do tempo é algo que Zeus teme, eu assumindo e sendo um cavaleiro que serve à sua Athena, poderia torná-lo paranoico e gerar uma guerra santa - Foi interrompido

Chronos: A não ser que faça um juramente de sangue de lealdade e casar-se com uma deusa que reside no olimpo, na atual situação você não tem motivos para recusar um casamento político, depois da revelação sobre Athena e já que devido a união de Kairos e os poderes de Érebo é impossível um deus que tem o dom da profecia prever **Ragnarök** \- Fez uma pausa - As mortais que tem sentimentos por você ainda poderá tê-las - Foi interrompido.

Seiya: Não vou usá-las assim ! - Fez uma pausa - Se me casar não as usarei como minhas amantes, mesmo sendo um casamento político. Após alguns segundos ouve a resposta do deus primordial.

Chronos: Realmente você é meu filho, eu nunca usei mortais para esse tipo de desejo, somente uma vez vi uma humana que me fez sentir o que os humanos chamam de amor e desci a terra mesmo que em uma forma temporária e desse sentimento nasceu a sua primeira reencarnação - Fez uma pausa, emanando uma poderosa energia surgindo uma grande ampulheta e no meio do lago um grande templo de mármore surgiu, uma escada se formou da margem até o templo - O templo do espaço/tempo será a sua morada meu filho, gostaria de poder ficar mais ao seu lado, mas, essa somente é uma parte do meu antigo ser que reside no olimpo e preciso voltar a dormir. falou tendo a sua presença sumindo. Olhou para o templo a sua frente, mas, deu meia volta com somente uma pessoa em mente 'Athena'.

Continua

O que afetou Seiya foi a verdade sobre Athena, ou melhor, a real Athena e não as suas reencarnações.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11:**

 **Santuário**

No templo de Atena, Saori estava observando a lua que brilhava fortemente iluminando o santuário, ela tinha uma expressão triste no rosto, enquanto o vento balança o seu cabelos, logo o seu rosto mudou para surpresa e alegria. se virando para trás notando seiya trajando a armadura de ouro a olhando, saiu uma lágrima solitária enquanto correu para o abraçar e depois o beijando, mas, ao fazer isso, notou algo diferente nele e olhando nos olhos.

Saori: Seiya aonde você - Foi interrompido por ele.

Seiya: Saori preciso que confie em mim - Falou seriamente, assustado um pouco saori, que acenou positivo - Primeiro vamos nos sentar - Falou se sentando, sendo seguido por saori , ele segurou as suas mãos e continuou - Lembra da nossa ligação através das nossas mentes enquanto você dormia ? Agora preciso que façamos igual, contudo, vamos unir de um modo que quando tudo acabar terá as respostas que deseja e eu terei as minhas - falou sussurrando a última parte, saori tinha o rosto preocupado, mas, suavizou.

Saori: Eu confio em você meu amor - Falou sorrindo, após isso seiya começou a emanar o seu cosmo, sendo seguido por Atena, todo templo começou a ser envolvendo pelos cosmos que estavam dançando em volta de si . Seiya estava com os olhos fechados e finalmente os abriu, ele estava numa paisagem mental revendo as vidas de Atena, ele começou a se aprofundar mais e mais na mete de Saori, até que ele de deparou com um majestoso templo grego, ao adentar notou uma estátua de Atena e em frente dela estava a própria Atena mitológica, com longos cabelos loiros encaracolados e olhos cinza, trajando um vestido branco, usando o capacete de guerra, uma proteção no peito, com a sua lança e o seu escudo, a mesma o olhava diretamente nos olhos, após alguns momentos de silêncio.

Atena: Para ter chegado nesse espaço da minha consciência divina, finalmente alcançou a suprema virtude meu pégaso, ou melhor, meu pégaso dourado - Falou calmante.

Seiya: Sim..finalmente despertei o que tanto você queria, mas, com isso soube da verdade e estou aqui por respostas - Falou seriamente.

Atena: Descobriu a verdade e quer respostas ? - Fez uma pausa - Mortal insolente, eu protejo esse planeta das ambições de deuses malignos a eras e essa é única verdade - Esbravejou queimando o seu cosmo. Seiya fechou o punho com força e rebateu:

Seiya: Você ao mesmo tempo que nos protege, nos usa para procurar os guerreiros perfeitos para assim ter a justiça contra Zeus devido ao que ocorreu com a sua mãe - Fez uma pausa - Reencarnando como humana, você queria se aproximar de nós seres humanos, ao mesmo tempo guardando a sua verdadeira natureza divina, inclusive a mim o seu pião mais antigo desde a mitologia, quando o primeiro pégaso feriu Hades - O rosto de Seiya saia lágrimas - Me apaixonar por você, os seus sentimentos que demonstrou por mim é um modo de me controlar e assim ter o seu poderoso guerreiro sob seu controle me responda !? - Esbravejou, fechando os olhos e secando as lágrimas dos olhos. Atena tinha a mesma expressão, mas, os seus olhos brilhavam perigosamente.

Atena: Veio atrás de respostas sobre os meus sentimentos por você ? - Fez uma pausa - Não seja ridículo, acha que eu o amei sem ser na forma humana que vivi ? Inclusive nessa era a minha reencarnação o ama, mas, esse sentimento humano nunca me atingiu, mas, vir até as profundezas da minha consciência divina sabendo desse segredo - Fez uma pausa, apontando a lança para Seiya - Não posso deixar que volte ao mundo normal e na minha mente você não tem chances, mesmo que tenha despertando a suprema virtude, o nono sentido - Falou lançando uma rajada de energia da sua lança em direção do cavaleiro que ficou parado, recebendo o golpe em cheio, fazendo a mesma se surpreender, após uns segundos Seiya estava com a armadura de virgem com alguns aranhões e com os olhos fechados.

Seiya: Mesmo após ouvir isso, eu ainda a amo - Fez uma pausa, notando pela primeira vez Atena se surpreender e continuou - Não a amo como a amava, mas, uma parte de mim a ama e veio aqui para saber da verdade que foi algo esperado, como uma deusa como Atena e umas três deusas virgens colocaria os olhos em mortal comum - Falou num tom amargo no final, ainda com os olhos fechados. Atena segurou a sua lança fortemente, após ouvir as palavras de Seiya, o viu na posição de lótus flutuando, o seu cosmo começou a queimar fortemente com o novo sentido totalmente desperto, os cosmos de Atena e Seiya estavam em pé de igualdade, mas, não estavam se digladiando.

Seiya: Atena, você ainda é a deusa que pode guiar os seres humanos, para o que está por vir, você viveu entre nós humanos, mesmo que seja para alcançar os seus objetivos contra o seu pai Zeus - Fez uma pausa - Mesmo ainda uma parte de mim a amando, não vou lhe entregar a minha vida e esse for o seu desejo, selaria a sua consciência divina nessa era para não despertar totalmente, eu o sucessor de Asmita de virgem, o homem mais próximo de deus - Falou de uma autoridade divina para Atena. A deusa da guerra observava o seu poder e pensava 'Nessa era o treinamento e os ensinamentos de buda o fizeram crescer tanto, o seu cosmo' Pensou, enquanto cerrou os dentes e desaparecendo rapidamente da visão do cavaleiro. 'Essa velocidade' Seiya pensou ao sentir Atena na sua frente segurando a lança a poucos centímetros do seu coração, ele notou pingos de sangue na sua mão pingando no chão.

Seiya: Você teria me matado com esse ataque, mas, parou a força do seu próprio golpe lhe causando um ferimento na sua mão - Fez uma pausa - Me responda Atena por que ?. Alguns segundos ela respondeu, o seu capacete cobria os seus olhos não podendo ver a emoção que transmitia.

Atena: Me sele agora, não resistirei - Falou ainda na posição que se encontrava. Seiya emanou o seu cosmo, arremessando o capacete de Atena para longe, revelando os olhos que tinha lágrimas se formando a ponto de chorar, ela deixou a lança cair no chão e o seu escudo, deixando as lágrimas saírem, caindo no chão, como estava próximo de seiya o abraçou ao estar no chão. O choro dela era ouvido enquanto ela o abraçava.

Atena: O que o seres humanos chama de amor, eu no inicio não acreditei, nas minhas reencarnações comecei a conhecer, sem me deixar afetar, mas, com o passar do tempo e o conhecendo, quando notei estava apaixonado por você e não mais me importava com meu pai Zeus, somente queria ficar ao seu lado, essa é a verdade que eu ocultei até de mim mesma - Fez uma pausa - Quando o vi aqui e me lembrando dos últimos acontecimentos da minha reencarnação atual, só tinha uma opção você tinha descoberto a verdade - Pronunciou abraçando o mesmo fortemente. Ele retribuiu o abraço para alegria dela e falou:

seiya: Eu ainda te amo, mas, não posso mais lhe amar plenamente e com outras coisas que vão ocorrer, que lhe revelarei - Fez uma pausa, desfazendo o abraço e olhando nos olhos de Atena e falou - Eu não usei o poder sobre o domínio do tempo para saber esse resultado, agora é a sua vez de saber tudo sobre mim - Falou beijando Atena na testa, ambos fecharam os olhos. As lembranças dele começaram a ser passadas para ela das suas reencarnações e dessa era para a mente de Atena. Ao abrirem os olhos estavam novamente no templo de Atena, Saori tinha lágrimas em seus olhos e pensando no que tinha acabado de ocorrer 'Ele ainda me ama, mas, esse no momento só foi suficiente para ele não se perder e ainda continuar me servindo como um cavaleiro, a dor que causei a ele, eu deveria ter lhe contado a verdade por mim mesma quando percebi, mas, agora estou pagando o preço, ele nos braços de outras mulheres que o amam e confortaram o seu coração' - Refletia na sua mente e também das batalhas que estariam por vir, a revelação dele sendo um filho de Chronos e agora o deus do tempo, apesar de não utilizar seus poderes. Seiya se levantou e se ajoelhou perante saori, chamado atenção de Atena.

Seiya: Atena-sama - Falou formalmente, saori teve uma careta no rosto, mas, se levantou e com isso o cavaleiro de ouro continuou - A batalha que está por vir é impossível prever o resultado, do mesmo modo que Kairos está impedindo as visões do que está para ocorrer, Chronos usou os seus poderes, para impedir que seja previsto o futuro nos acontecimentos antes dessa guerra, ela ocorrerá isso é um fato, mas, o estado de cada lado na batalha é impossível se medir - Fez uma pausa - Duas batalhas envolvendo Poseidon e Hades irá ocorrer envolvendo o confronto com o seu exército, agora desperta plenamente você poderá liderar o santuário, nessas duas batalhas que está por vir provavelmente eu somente intervirei em último caso - Terminou de falar. Atena que estava ouvindo atentamente.

Saori: Essas guerras os meus cavaleiros lutaram para proteger a terra - Fez uma pausa - Graças a sua ajuda o santuário está sob o meu comando, os cavaleiros não sofreram baixas, exceto câncer e peixes que sofreram punições por seus atos e os cavaleiros de bronze Hyoga, Ikki, Shun e Shiryu serão treinados para despertarem o sétimo sentido, já que eles são os que poderiam alcançar no momento esse estado, os demais cavaleiros de bronze receberam treinamentos - Falou formalmente. O sucessor se levantou e falou:

Seiya: Terão uns três anos, antes dos combates começaram e a batalha decisiva será dentre uns sete anos - Terminou de falar se curvando e saindo do local. Saori o observava e sentiu lágrimas se formarem em seus olhos.

O cosmo de Seiya e Atena chamou a atenção de todos no santuário, principalmente de suas amazonas que notaram que o ocorreu com seiya tinha relação com Atena. Na casa de capricórnio Shura estava observando o estátua de Atena aonde ela entrega na mitologia a excalibur o seu cavaleiro mais fiel, enquanto isso passos começaram a ser ouvidos na casa, o tirando de sua reflexão, percebendo que era Aioros e Aioria, quando os dois irmãos se aproximaram.

Shura: Aioros, Aioria fazendo uma visita noturna ? - Perguntou tentando puxar conversa, por que teria que conversar com os dois. Aioros sorriu e respondeu:

Aioros: Sim e para conversarmos por isso chamei Aioria - Falou olhando em direção ao irmão e olhou novamente para shura - Os eventos que ocorreram a treze anos, não culpo você shura ou saga, e sim me culpo por eu ter sobrevivido e ter deixado o meu irmão sofrendo sendo considerado o irmão de um traidor, mas, não poderia voltar ao santuário...continuei o meu dever como cavaleiro de proteger Atena, mesmo deixando o meu irmão sofrendo - Falou surpreendo Aioria e Shura, que notaram que estava chorando. Aoria vendo isso falou:

Aioria: Meu irmão você tinha que proteger Atena e ficar ao seu lado, a missão dos cavaleiros sempre será o bem estar de Atena - Fez uma pausa, também saindo lágrimas dos olhos - O que importa é que você retornou meu irmão e juntos lutaremos por Atena - Falou abraçando o sagitariano que retribuiu. Enquanto o cavaleiro de capricórnio apertou fortemente a mão fechada enquanto refletia ' Aioros você é exemplo dentre os cavaleiros, eu que me proclamei o mais fiel à Atena...mesmo, ela nos perdoando e você, ainda tenho que encontrar um modo de compensá-los pelo que ocorreu, lutarei com todas as minhas forças para conseguir alcançar isso " Pensou enquanto o brilho dourado em seu braço direito. Na casa de aquário estava frente a Hyoga e Camus, o cavaleiro de cisne estava se curvando em modo de respeito e falou:

Hyoga: Seiya obrigado pelo que me ajudou com o seu cosmo na Sibéria quando lutei contra o meu mestre Camus - Falou o russo. Enquanto seiya lembrava da batalha envolvendo os dois cavaleiros a sua frente, Camus logo quando o cavaleiro retornou da visita que tinha feito ao barco da sua mãe, usou o seu poder para afundá-lo, onde não seria possível que ser um ser humano conseguisse alcançar, usando isso de gatilho para despertar Hyoga, o cavaleiro de aquário dominou facilmente a luta, forçando o cavaleiro de cisne mais e mais, seiya usou o seu cosmo para guiar Hyoga, tentando lhe mostrar o por que de tudo que estava ocorrendo, mesmo tendo problemas no inicio, finalmente conseguiu colocar o cavaleiro no caminho certo e mesmo que poucos segundos ele tocou o sétimo sentido, conseguindo resistir ao golpe máximo de Camus, enquanto o curava sentiu o cosmo de Aioros queimando fortemente, saindo do local antes de cisne acordar. O cavaleiro respondeu:

Seiya: Hyoga não me precisa me agradecer, eu o forcei a uma luta contra o mestre do seu mestre - Fez uma pausa - Mesmo sendo para lhe mostrar o caminho correto, eu e camus lhe causamos sofrimentos, você que deveria nos perdoar - Falou, surpreendendo Hyoga que pensou " Realmente você é totalmente diferente de quando eramos criamos, sinto como se estivesse na presença de deus tão justo quanto Atena nesse santuário e o cosmo que senti agora era comparável com o de Atena, camus me contou que foi considerado o homem mais próximo de deus no santuário, agora entendo plenamente o por que " Finalizou em pensamento enquanto tinha um sorriso no rosto. Camus que somente observava a interação questionou:

Camus: O cosmo que sentimos agora a pouco no templo de Atena, o que houve seiya ? Você não subiu pela doze casas normalmente - Questionou, chamando a atenção de seiya.

Seiya: Eu vim conversar com Atena sobre algo importante e usei a passagem secreta das doze casas para isso - Fez uma pausa - Se está se perguntando por que sei de um segredo que o grande saberia, eu descobri a passagem sozinho - Sorriu maroto como um adolescente que tinha feito uma travessura. O cavaleiro de cisne soltou uma gargalhada após ouvir a resposta de seiya e falou:

Hyoga: Eu pensei que o velho seiya estaria totalmente mudado, mas, ele existe ainda hahaha - Falou rindo. O cavaleiro de virgem riu maroto, até mesmo camus sorriu de leve da interação. Após uns momentos seiya se despediu de ambos e continuou a descida rumo a casa de virgem. A sexta casa tinha duas presenças de amazonas olhando atentamente o guardião desse casa ir em direção a elas, ambas tiraram as máscaras. Seiya se aproximou e falou:

Seiya: Vejo que vieram aqui pelo que sentiram no templo de Atena - Fez uma pausa - A mulher que eu estava apaixonado Atena, ou melhor, eu ainda a amo, mas, devido a alguns fatos - Suspirou - Sinto sentimentos por vocês também, mas, no fundo estou confuso e com o que irá ocorrer daqui uns anos - Falou acariciando o rosto de ambas - Eu as amo e fiquei contente do que houve quando fizemos amor - As abraçou ambas e continuou - O meu coração no momento tem sentimentos por vocês três e uma parte grande está em confusão - Falou sinceramente e após alguns segundos a amazona de guia lhe respondeu:

Marin: Nós que propomos o acordo a você, mas, não queremos ter somente luxúria, não seria justo para nenhum de nós - Falou acariciando o rosto dele.

Shaina: Marin tem razão, mas, isso não significa que a ideia de compartilhá-lo será esquecida - Fez uma pausa - Depois do que fizemos juntos é impossível esquecer e não vejo problemas um homem se casar com mais de uma mulher - Após falar isso, os três automaticamente sentiram o rosto vermelho. Após um momento o último comentário de shaina ressuou na cabeça de seiya "Me casar com mais de uma mulher ?" - Foi tirado do pensamento por Marin:

Marin: Não vejo problema nisso também - Falou um pouco malicioso. Seiya agora estava totalmente vermelho e ambas as amazonas riram com o estado dele.

 **Monte Olimpo**

No cume do monte olimpo, um majestoso templo grego, a morada do deus supremo do olimpo, um jovem por volta dos dezoito anos com cabelos brancos, olhos azuis elétricos, usando uma vestimenta grega de cor azul com detalhes de dourado, usando uma coroa de oliveira, estava sentando em um trono de ouro, a sua frente a deusa da lua ajoelhada.

Ártemis , sabe o motivo de eu lhe chamado ? - Perguntou a deusa da lua que respondeu:

Ártemis: Não meu grande pai zeus - Respondeu ainda ajoelhada, zeus a olhava atentamente e falou:

Zeus: Um templo surgiu acima do lago que estava Chronos - Fez uma pausa - O seu filho assumiu o posto de deus do tempo - Falou para deusa da caça que respondeu:

Ártemis: Eu guiei o filho dele até o local - Fez uma pausa - Ele é um cavaleiro de Atena, esse seria o motivo por me chamado aqui zeus - sama ? Questionou.

Zeus: Não - Falou e após um momento continuou - Desejo casar uma deusa do olimpo com ele, além de um juramento de sangue para a sua lealdade com o Olimpo e escolhi você minha filha - Ártemis se sobre-saltou ao ouvir as palavras de zeus, levantando-se e encarrando nos olhos do próprio pai com fúria nos olhos e falou:

Ártemis: Está pretendendo me oferecer em casamento à um homem !? - Falou furiosa, mas, o som de trovão brandou no templo.

Zeus: Cale-se ! - Ordenou com os olhos pareciam conter eletricidade , após isso Ártemis recuou - Você é a minha filha e seguirá as minhas ordens sem questionar - Falou friamente, a deusa da lua agarrou fortemente o seu báculo e respondeu:

Ártemis: Sim, meu pai - Respondeu, controlando a irritação na voz. Zeus continuava a olhando e enquanto pensava "Ela está me odiando, mas, Chronos veio a mim mentalmente pouco antes de seu cosmo desaparecer, ele me disse quem deveria ser a escolhida como esposa do filho dele, sindo muito, mas, com o selo dos tiãs enfraquecendo o Olimpo precisa de aliados, já que internamente não há união para essa guerra "

Zeus: Você será a esposa de um poderoso deus Ártemis sinta-se honrada - Falou seriamente, a deusa somente assentiu se controlando.

Ártemis: Deseja mais alguma coisa meu pai ? - perguntou tentando sair do templo, zeus acenou negativamente e a deusa da lua saiu do templo do deus do trovão com pressa e os com olhos a ponto de chorar.

Continua

No capítulo somente com interações, Chronos antes de desaparecer veio a Zeus mentalmente, Zeus saber do estado do selo dos titãs como o selo pertence a ele seria estranho ele não notar.


	12. Chapter 12

Mais um capítulo a fic vai ter harém, o foco central será o Seiya, mas, quando começar as batalhas todos os cavaleiros terão as suas lutas.

Saint seiya não me pertence e desculpem erros de português.

 **Capítulo 12:**

 **Santuário**

No templo de Atena, a deusa da guerra segurava um pergaminho enquanto lia atentamente, a sua frente um homem tendo sandálias com asas no pés, segurando um cajado estava ao seu lado, o rosto de Saori estava neutro, após ler o conteúdo e falar para o homem ao seu lado.

Saori: Diga ao meu pai que não há problema Hermes - Fez uma pausa - Ontem ele me revelou a sua herança e sabia que isso iria ocorrer - Falou ao mensageiro dos deuses.

Hermes: Realmente foi uma surpresa quando zeus me falou o filho do deus primordial Chornos esteve no olimpo e assumiria o posto de deus do tempo - Fez uma pausa - Minha surpresa maior foi que ele é o mesmo homem que feriu Hades na mitologia e nessa era teve os ensinamentos de Buda, essa notícia realmente fez muitos deuses se questionarem o quanto ele poderia perigoso, mas, nosso pai que a sua lealdade estará com o olimpo, entretanto ele não poderia permanecer servindo ao seu exército Atena, exceto em caso de exceção - Falou para Atena, a mesma refletia em sua mente " Meu pai agiu rápido e mesmo querendo contrariar essa ordem direta, com o que foi me revelado ontem por Seiya, não tenho escolha, mesmo que o meu o coração querendo que ele fique ao meu lado" Foi tirado da reflexão por Hermes.

Hermes: Esse assunto não deve ser passado aos mortais que a protegem, foi a ordem final do nosso pai - Fez uma pausa - Irei a casa de virgem e levá-lo a presença de zeus - Falou alçando voo do templo de Atena.

Na sexta casa, seiya estava meditando usando roupas brancas de sacerdote budista, o seu cosmo o rodeava fortemente, uma outra presença na casa interrompeu a sua meditação.

Um poderoso cosmo, mesmo estando o reprimindo o seu real poder - Falou Hermes que estava se aproximando de seiya.

Seiya: O que o mensageiro dos deuses faz aqui ? - Falou normalmente, ouvindo uma leve risada de hermes e logo após respondeu.

Hermes: Oras não és o deus do tempo, deveria saber da minha visita - Falou um pouco sarcástico para o sucessor de Asmita que respondeu:

Seiya: Apesar dos poderes de meu pai não estão mais selados, não os uso sem que seja necessário, isso lhe soara um pouco estranho, mas, essa foi a decisão que tomei - Fez uma pausa abrindo os olhos que estavam fechados e continuou - Agora me responda o que traz ou o considerarei um invasor no santuário de Atena - Falou autoritariamente para Hermes, que teve um leve carranca no rosto, mas, respondeu:

Hermes: Hum... estou seguindo do nosso grande senhor Zeus que requisita a sua presença do olimpo, Atena já está ciente - Fez uma pausa - Minhas ordens são para levá-lo de imediato - Terminou de falar. Seiya escutava atentamente refletiu " Foi mais rápido do que eu pensava", o mesmo se levantou na posição de lótus, colocando a caixa pandora nas costas, Hermes o tocou e os mesmo desapareceram do santuário.

Zeus estava no seu templo, esperando a chegada de Hermes, ao seu lado estava uma mulher usando uma coroa de oliveira, com longos cabelos vermelhos encaracolados, tendo olhos azuis, usando um vestido digno de uma rainha e mostrando brevemente os dotes do seu corpo, também estava presente Ártemis usando um belo vestido branco tendo um buque de rosas em suas mãos, tendo ao seu lado Calisto. As portas do templo foram abertas, tendo a entrada de Hermes, seguido pelo sucessor de Asmita, que olhou brevemente as presenças na sala. Hermes se curvou a Zeus sendo seguido pelo novo deus do tempo.

Zeus: Obrigado Hermes - Falou ao mensageiros dos deuses e olhou para seiya - Levante-se não há necessidade dessa formalidade - Seiya se levantou e o deus do supremo do olimpo continuou - Como um descendente de Chronos o deus primordial do tempo e agora assumindo o posto de deus no olimpo é necessário um juramento de sangue de lealdade para o olimpo, claro não possuindo objeções - Falou para o cavaleiro de virgem, que notou os olhos dos presentes nele, logo respondendo.

Seiya: Somente tenho uma condição - Falou para o deus do trovão, acenou positivo para continuar - Servirei ao olimpo sem exceções, mas, quando o seu domínio do tempo tempo for afetado por ações que não manterem o equilíbrio, agirei para corrigir esse fato - Falou seriamente, tendo zeus um sorriso no rosto e pensando " Uma condição que o faz livre do juramento ao olimpo no momento que desejar muito esperto, mas, ele tem algo diferente de nós, não sinto qualquer sede de poder oculto ou intenções contra o olimpo " Após uns momentos Zeus respondeu:

Zeus: Aceito - Falou surpreendendo os outros deuses no local - Seiya vamos começar, Hera - Falou estendendo a mão para a mulher de cabelos ruivos e a mesma lhe entregou uma adaga de ouro. Escutasse apenas um barulho de corte, e Seiya estende seu braço em direção a Zeus, seu braço está escorrendo sangue dos pulsos, Zeus corta seu pulso com a mesma adaga dourada e então eles apertam o pulso de cada um de um modo que as feridas se encontrem misturando seus sangues. Quando eles entram em contato um grande brilho cósmico se sucede. Ártemis observava atentamente e após terminar o juramento, seria a sua vez, ao menos estariam presentes poucos deuses presentes, mas, logo a notícia se espalharia do seu 'casamento'. O juramento de sangue acabou, Hera se aproximou dela e segurou pelo braço e falou:

Hera: Seiya ! - Chamou a atenção do cavaleiro - Para completar essa ocasião, mesmo que ainda seja jovem, foi escolhido por senhor Zeus uma deusa olimpiana para se casar e ela será Ártemis a deusa da lua - Seiya se surpreendeu e foi seguido por Hermes, Calisto ao ouvir as palavras de Hera. "Minha senhora se eu pode-se evitar de algum modo, por que o grande Zeus entregou uma deusa casta e justamente a senhora a esse homem" Falou olhando para Seiya tentando controlar o desgosto ao olhar para ele. Hermes também estava refletindo " Ganhou uma deusa virgem para se divertir ", Seiya olhava para a deusa lua e via claramente que ela não era a favor disso, mas, não poderia recusar, ele sabia que ocorreria um casamento com uma deusa do olimpo, mas, não justamente a deusa da caça que é uma das três virgens. Após uns momentos de silêncio ele falou:

Seiya: Zeus-sama, como Hera-sama disse eu ainda sou um jovem nessa era e Lady Ártemis é uma mulher - Fez uma pausa, escolhendo as palavras - Fico honrado com a proposta e aceito o casamento, mas, poderia ser mantido em segredo por enquanto Lady Ártemis e eu nos conhecemos ? Hera-sama poderia realizar o casamento, mas, o consumaríamos quando estivéssemos prontos e seria anunciado ao olimpo oficialmente - Terminou de falar surpreendendo os presentes, principalmente a deusa da lua. Hera olhou para Zeus que consentiu, deixando a deusa da caça de braço dado com Seiya, começando a cerimônia, até chegar aos momentos finais, tendo a troca de alianças que estava com Calisto, chegando ao grande final.

Hera: Eu os declaro marido e mulher - Fez uma pausa - Pode beijar a noiva. Após proferir isso o corpo da deusa da lua se enrijeceu e Seiya sentiu isso, mas, se aproximou lentamente e lhe beijando brevemente, Ártemis sentiu pela primeira vez uma sensação de frio na barriga com a sensação, mas, o interessante foi um tom rosado nas suas bochechas após o beijo acabar e uma pequena aceleração no coração. Hermes estava observando e riu internamente " Quem diria Ártemis, pelo visto o casamento não lhe desagradou tanto". Hera e Zeus riram de leve, calisto ao ver a cena se surpreendeu. A deusa da lua estava com os pensamentos a mil "Por que eu reagi assim Maldição !?" Ela estava irritada consigo mesma. Seiya em si estava com uma expressão de surpresa e pensando " Estarei casado com uma mulher odeia os homens, pelo mesmo ganhei tempo antes da notícia ser oficializada, não quero força-la a nada, agora preciso ver o que fazer quando a noticia chegar no santuário...Marin...Saori..Shaina eu sinto sentimentos por elas e elas ao souberem disso...Mas, eu não poderia recusar o casamento" Foi tirado dos seus pensamentos por Zeus.

Zeus: Seiya e Ártemis, proponho que fiquem no templo do espaço/tempo, Calisto você se encarregara do templo da lua, assim ponderam se conhecer já que estarão sozinhos e o casamento realizado permanecera em segredo até que seja consumado - Declarou e ouve a reposta do cavaleiro de virgem.

Seiya: Não objeções grande zeus, mas, não há servos no templo e - Foi interrompido por Hera.

Hera: Não se preocupe, escolhi servos de minha confiança que ajudaram no templo - Falou para seiya que respondeu:

Seiya: Obrigado grande Hera - Falou amigavelmente, se despedindo e se dirigindo para a saída do templo. Os "recém casados" com a ajuda de Hermes estavam na frente do templo que seria a morada do deus do tempo. Os serviçais estavam na frente do templo, seiya notou tinha um pequeno jardim na entrada que dava acesso as escadarias de entrada ao templo, o mensageiro dos deuses se aproximou de seiya o abraçando e lhe sussurrando:

Hermas: Uma deusa virgem você teve muita sorte mesmo sendo Ártemis - Falou enquanto observa a deusa da lua entrar e continuou - Por mim não teria pedido tempo para conhecê-la e sim provaria o seu sabor - Falo malicioso, dando uma tapinha nas costas de seiya e desaparecendo do local. O cavaleiro de virgem suspirou e adentrou o templo. O interior do mesmo era rico e majestoso, tendo pinturas de vários acontecimentos históricos e estátuas de pessoas histórias desde a antiguidade como decoração, enquanto o mesmo chegou ao salão do templo, notou uma serva se aproximando do mesmo.

Serva: Meu senhor - Falou se curvando - O banho está pronto se desejar, Lady Ártemis está no momento no quatro de principal - Seiya ao ouvir respondeu:

Seiya; Muito obrigado, vou aproveitar o banho - Falou e sendo guiado pela serva, após chegar ao seu destino falou:

Seiya; Quantos quartos o templo ? - Perguntou a Serva que pareceu não entender, mas, respondeu:

Serva : Contando com o quarto principal sete meu senhor, sem contar aos que pertencem aos servos. Falou e o sucessor de Asmita agradeceu. O mesmo estava relaxado aproveitando o banho e ao mesmo pensando:

Seiya: " Quem diria que eu estaria casado justamente com Ártemis, mas, não irei consumá-lo e ela tenho certeza que não quer isso, sendo uns sete anos para a a verdadeira batalha iniciar, considerando o tempo que os deuses vivem, poderei manter normalmente a situação sem problemas, entretanto, Ártemis é realmente é linda um sonho para qualquer homem e seus lábios " Completou em pensamento enquanto tocava os seus lábios tentando recordar a sensação do beijo. A deusa da caça estava no quarto, deitado na cama de casal, enquanto refletia "Graças a Apollo consegui que o casamento fosse restrito, apesar que ele ficou furioso quando lhe contei, mas, consegui acalmá-lo, esse homem é diferente dos outros, o seu cosmo é algo diferente até mesmo dos deuses, a sensação que transmite e me surpreendeu ele ganhar tempo para não consumar o casamento, graças a isso posso preservar a minha castidade pelo menos por hora, mas, por que senti aquela sensação a ser beijada por ele ? Nem mesmo Órion na mitologia quando me beijou senti algo parecido" Pensou enquanto adormeceu. Seiya tinha saído do banho e indo em direção ao quanto, abrindo lentamente viu a deusa deitada na cama ainda com o mesmo vestido e sem as cobertas, o mesmo sorriu e a cobriu ela e após acariciou de leve o seu rosto, saindo do quarto e se dirigindo ao último quarto do corredor.

 **3 anos depois**

 **Santuário**

Uma poderosa onda cosmo energia abalava coliseu e seus espectadores no santuário, dentre a fumaça da arena surgiu Aioros e após Ikki, que estavam se enfrentando em combate físico e rajadas de energia, na plateia jabu o cavaleiro de unicórnio observava a luta e refletia "Ikki nesses três anos conseguiu um poder assustador, consegue lutar contra um cavaleiro de igual para igual, apesar do senhor Aioros não estar usando o seu poder máximo e não estarem lutando com as armaduras" - Pensou enquanto assistia a luta. Após a sua recuperação devido ao que ocorreu no coliseu, soube do que tinha ocorrido no santuário e da ordem de Atena que eram para irem ao santuário, ele, Geki, Ichi, Ban e Nachi tinha chegado e sob ordens de Atena receberiam treinamento, sendo super visionado pelo cavaleiro de ouro Mu de aries, que apesar de sua aparência o treinamento que ele estava os impondo fez parecer os seis anos de treinamento para se tornarem cavaleiro férias, também soube da identidade de seiya como cavaleiro de ouro, que sentir uma raiva inicial sobre ele ter conseguido tal feito, mas, ao poucos pelos comentários dos que o conheciam, ou melhor, conheciam o cavaleiro de virgem, sentiu-se surpreso ao ver que ele considerado como um cavaleiro mais próximo de deus e ele tinha banido o mal do cavaleiro de gêmeos e com isso Saori tinha conseguido retomar o santuário, de certa forma sentiu vergonha, mas, com isso focou-se no treinamento e tinha trazido resultados, mas, ele estava surpreso com a evolução de Ikki, Shun, Hyoga e Shriryu nesse tempo, eles tinham conseguido despertar o sétimo sentido e graças a ajuda dos cavaleiros de ouro, eles estavam conseguindo dominar esse poder e isso o fazia querer alcançar tal feito para proteger Atena.

Na sexta casa de virgem, no Jardim das Árvores Gêmeas Saori usando um dos seus vestidos brancos clássicos, estava ao lado de Marin e Shaina que não usavam máscaras e estavam utilizando as suas armaduras. Ambas possuíam expressões de tristeza e saudades do guardião que habitava o sexta casa.

Marin: Quando será que ele vai retornar, isso não é justo ele não poder ficar aqui entre nós - Sussurrou a amazona de águia. Saori que estava colhendo flores do jardim ao ouvir o sussurro respondeu:

Saori: Sinto muito, mesmo o amando não pude contrariar as ordens de meu pai - Fez uma pausa - Mas, ele virá quando for necessário e quando vier não o deixarei mais partir - Respondeu.

Shaina: Nós não o deixaremos partir - Saori olhou para a amazona. Ela tinha se aproximado de Marin e Shaina após conversar com ambas, lhe contando tudo o que ocorreu entre ela e o cavaleiro de virgem, exceto as reais intenções de Atena, logo após a partida de seiya com hermes, elas começaram a fazer companhias umas as outras, Saori as liberou de usarem máscaras tornado as suas **Saintias** dessa era, são a sua guarda pessoal no santuário e ao mesmo tempo tentam conter a tristeza do sucessor de Asmita não estar no santuário.

Marin: Ele terá as suas três futuras esposas bem furiosas quando retornar hahaha - Falou rindo no final e ao mesmo tempo ambas coraram com o pensamento, ambas as três concordaram em compartilhá-lo e casarem com ele, para a surpresa das amazonas foi Atena que falou isso e alegou que ele sendo um deus nessa era e teve várias reencarnações na vida mortal seria justificável esse fato

 **Monte Olimpo**

No templo da lua, Ártemis estava com a ajuda de calisto provendo vestidos para chamar a atenção do seu marido. A deusa da caça tinha um grande sorriso no rosto e a mulher que ajudava também estava sorrindo com o estado de Ártemis.

Calisto: Senhora Ártemis já vimos boa parte dos seus vestidos e os que pediu para ficar pronto e todos são lindos, tenho que certeza que ele vai apreciar você vestida com qualquer um deles - Falou mas, a deusa da caça a olhou um pouco irritada.

Ártemis: Daqui duas semanas será o seu aniversário Calisto, preciso usar especial entende e também - Ficou vermelha instantaneamente e sussurrou - Quero consumar o casamento nesse dia - Respondeu a deusa da lua, relembrando do tempo de casada com Seiya, nos primeiros ela ficou no quarto a maior parte do tempo, somente sentindo o cosmo dele quando ele meditava, o cosmo dele a reconfortava e algo tinha despertado nela, queria sentir isso mais de perto e começou a ver ele quando meditava, começando a trocar algumas palavras, começou a conversar e decidiu acompanhá-lo nas meditações, os cosmos dela e dele começaram a ressoar juntos coisa que a surpreendeu, enquanto ele ajudava na meditação, não querendo dever nenhum favor propôs ensiná-lo arco e flecha, ele negou no inicio dizendo que ela não lhe deveria favor, mas, ela insistiu de um modo que ele se rendeu, o seu rendimento no arco e flecha a surpreendeu bastante e após uns dias aula, quis enfrentá-lo em uma competição, que ela ganhou obviamente, mas, não foi fácil, Ambos tinham se tornando confidentes com o passar dos meses, revelando sobre as reencarnações, quando ele lhe revelou sobre as três mulheres que tinham sentimentos por ele e ele de certa forma sentia por elas, pela primeira vez sentiu algo dentro de si ao saber que tinha mulheres interessadas nele, sendo uma delas Atena, mas, oque a surpreendeu foi ela não o julgar por ele ter sentimentos por elas, com isso ele começou a usar vestidos para lhe chamar a atenção, inclusive começou a aprender a cozinhar com as servas, começando a ajudar na preparação da comida para ele, começou a sentir corada e o coração acelerar ao vê-lo, o brilho da lua brilhava como nunca, mas, ela se sentia estranha agindo assim, fazendo a conversar com Hera por incrível que pareça, que riu ao ouvir o seu relato, mas, se desculpou e lhe disse que isso era Amor que ela sentia e a felicitou, começando a ajudar num plano para conquistar o coração do marido, ele se demonstrava atencioso e os seus olhos a olhavam diferentes, mas, internamente começou a se chatear por que ele não a procurava a noite para consumar o casamento, coisa que ela estava querendo, entretanto refletiu, que ele tinha sentimentos por outras mulheres e também ela era uma deusa casta, mas, a sua perdição foi vê-lo nu por acidente que no fundo agradeceu a zeus por isso, tomando a decisão que no aniversário dele que estaria chegando seria o momento perfeito para consumar o casamento e lhe revelar os seus sentimentos.

Seiya estava no templo do espaço/tempo fazendo as meditações rotineiras e pensando no que ocorreu nesse período de tempo de casado, as interações com Ártemis que começou quase nulas, foram evoluindo e aproximação de ambos o surpreendeu e as atitudes dela, lhe preparando a comida junto com as servas e se vestindo com vestidos chamativos quando estavam sozinhos, os olhos ao se encontrar com os seus, demonstrava sentimentos fortes, o mesmo olhar de Atena, coisa que o assustou no inicio, mas, ele também tinha criado sentimentos e estava sendo difícil não consumar o casamento, ocorreu o incidente dela tê-lo visto nu por acidente, após uns momentos ela ficou totalmente vermelha com o ocorrido, além do fato dele não ter retornado ao santuário uma única vez, ele usou para colocar os sentimentos em ordem devido as lembranças de suas vidas passadas, notando que atualmente estava amando várias mulheres ao mesmo tempo, uma pergunta lhe passou pela cabeça que se ele tinha se tornado algum tipo de pervertido ? Para amar várias mulheres, mas,ele sabia que isso foi por que nessa era tinha as lembranças de suas reencarnações e o que ocorreu entre ele e Atena desencadeou isso, a ideia de se casar com mais de uma mulher seria a saída, mas, Ártemis nunca aceitaria isso ou aceitaria ? Por que devido as suas ações e a desconfiança que ela lhe preparava algo para o seu aniversário, fez ser refletida essa ideia. Os seus poderes graças a ajuda de Zeus tinha alcançado um controle magnifico e no templo que seu pai lhe deixou antes de voltar a dormir tinha uma pequena quantidade Ikhor que ele usou na armadura de virgem, com isso conseguiria torná-la divina e assim evoluir ela a um nível de uma Kamui, a vestimenta usada pelo deus do olimpo para lutar a guerra que daqui uns anos ocorreria.

Continua


	13. Chapter 13

Saint seiya não me pertence.

O capítulo possui conteúdo sexual explícito e o harém vai sendo formado rsrs, lembrando que inicialmente era somente a ideia com Atena, mas, acabou abrangendo mais coisas.

Desculpem os erros de português.

Capítulo 13:

 **Inglaterra**

Mefistófeles estava apreciando uma bebida no salão do castelo, sendo acompanhado por duas pessoas, um homem por volta dos 30 anos, de cabelos negros e olhos num tom avermelhado que imitiam uma vivência de muitas batalhas, ao seu lado uma bela mulher, ela é branca, olhos e cabelos castanhos longos, mas de uma aparência sem igual, usando um belo vestido vermelho que ressaltava os seus dotes que eram incríveis, os olhos emanavam uma luxúria sem comparação. Kairos olhava para a mulher com desejo, que era o mesmo olhar do homem ao lado dela.

Mefistófeles: Afrodite os chamei para negócios e depois teremos o prazer minha querida - Falou terminando com um tom malicioso, era riu de leve e respondeu:

Afrodite: Você é chato...poderíamos ter o prazer agora e negócios depois - Falou tum tom de voz sedutor e ao mesmo hipnotizante, exalando uma aura em volta de si, mas, retrocedeu ao sentir uma aura negra sendo emanada de Mefistófeles, o outro no quarto riu e falou:

Afrodite comporte-se agora está bem - Fez uma pausa - Depois nós nos divertiremos minha querida - Falou acariciando as coxas dela por cima do vestido. A deusa do amor, após ouvir se conformou e se acalmou. Vendo isso Kairos falou:

Mefistófeles: Obrigado Ares - Fez uma pausa - O bastardo do meu sobrinho no olimpo é uma ação que eu não contava, tive que adiantar os meus planos e matar os seguidores de Érebo que eram leais a ele, agora posso assumir o controle total sobre os seus poderes sem problemas - Fez outra pausa - Mesmo com o poder atual não consigo prever as ações do futuro sobre a grande guerra, Chronos conseguiu bloquear de algum modo isso, mas, fora isso os planos estão indo normalmente, Poseidon, ou melhor, o humano que o controla nas sombras começara a atacar a terra, usando os seus fantoches em Asgard, graças ao anel de nibelungo que lhe entreguei, a representante de Odin está sob o controle dele e Hades logo despertara e outra guerra santa terá inicio, Atena provavelmente sairá vitoriosa tendo Nike ao seu lado, mas, ambos os lados perderam valiosos guerreiros, além do desespero que causara aos seres humanos, alimentando o artefato que possuo. Finalizou o seu relato, Ares tinha uma olhar de ódio puro após ouvir o nome de Atena, enquanto Afrodite mantinha-se normal sorrindo. O deus da guerra após uns instantes falou:

Ares: Eu gostaria de poder começar a agir e matar Atena, essa miserável eu a odeio - Rangeu os dentes - Mas, pelo que Afrodite me contou logo ela sofrerá sem eu mover um dedo - Falou e Kairos olhou para Afrodite que sorriu e falou:

Afrodite: O casamento de Seiya e Ártemis logo será consumado, ele conseguiu romper em pouco tempo o coração da deusa da lua, ela está apaixonada por ele e logo entregará a sua virgindade, tendo o casamento consumado, sera oficializado aos deuses - Fez uma pausa rindo - Eu gostaria de ver a cara dela ao descobrir que o único homem que ela colocou os olhos está casado com a sua irmã - Terminou rindo. Mefistófeles riu de leve e pensou ' Será interessante em ver a cara dela e o meu sobrinho tem sorte, em poder tirar a castidade de uma deusa virgem, mas, ter Afrodite de amante é muito divertido, apesar dela ser uma puta hahaha ' Finalizou em pensamento. A deusa do amor se levantou e sentou no colo de Kairos e lhe sussurrou:

Afrodite: Agora podemos ter o prazer - Falou no seu ouvido, fazendo o homem rir e olhar para o decote generoso do vestido, deslumbrando a visão dos seios dela.

Mefistófeles: Sim, minha doce Afrodite - Falou acariciando as coxas dela e beijando o seu decote. Ares observava com desejo, tinha tirado o paleto.

Ares: Você merece um castigo especial hoje Afrodite - Falou se aproximando dos dois. A deusa do amor riu malicioso, enquanto refletia 'Homens não importa se são mortais ou imortais são fáceis de se manipular' Terminou em pensamento, enquanto liberava os feromônios através do seu cosmo nos seus dois amantes.

 **Olimpo**

No templo do deus do trovão, o senhor do olimpo estava acompanhado de seiya, observando uma demostração musical das ninfas e sendo servidos ao mesmo tempo pelo serviçais.

Poseidon e Hades devem começar a agir contra Atena, dentro de pouco tempo - Falou Zeus para o amigo, enquanto tomava um gole de bebida.

Seiya: Sim, eles possuem batalhas desde a antiguidade, a rivalidade criada…..somente agirei se for necessário para ajudar Atena - Respondeu ao senhor do olimpo.

Zeus: Entendo, gostaria de evitar esse confronto, mas, eles poderiam agir mais cedo, enquanto tentamos convencer Hades e Poseidon….falando em minha filha, oque vai fazer quando ela descobrir sobre o seu casamento ? - Perguntou com curiosidade na voz, seiya suspirou e logo respondeu:

Seiya: Sinceramente não sei, tem Shaina e Marin que servem a elas como amazonas….estou amando várias mulheres ao mesmo tempo...realmente não sei - Respondeu, o deus do trovão riu e falou:

Zeus: Oras anime-se, você pode amar várias mulheres, mas, isso foi devido a Atena e a sua descoberta...você despertou as suas reencarnações anteriores, houve esse conflito de emoções dentro de si e resultou no que está ocorrendo agora, pelo você disse duas delas teriam a ideia de lhe compartilhar, convença as outras, as torne suas esposas e aproveite o seu harém homem, você será invejado por todos - Falou maliciosamente e continuou - Além do mais não temos muito tempo - Mudou o tom de voz tendo preocupação, ouvindo logo a resposta:

Seiya: Sim, **Ragnarök** dentro de uns anos terá inicio, não podendo ser previsto um vencedor - Fez uma pausa - Estou preocupado com Afrodite, ela próxima de Ares e Mefistófeles, ela - Foi interrompido por Zeus.

Zeus: Ela que quis continuar envolvida com eles e assim conseguir informações, sei que está preocupada com ela, por que incrivelmente ela lhe ajudou com os seus sentimentos, até me surpreendi com isso…. você é realmente especial até mesmo entre os deuses - Falou sorrindo. O sucessor de Asmita logo respondeu:

Seiya: Asmita foi um grande professor que ajudou a entender muitas coisas devido aos seus ensinamentos, compreendi coisas sobre as pessoas ao meu redor, utilizando a percepção do meu cosmo, na meu atual estado essa percepção aumentou através do mesmo cosmo, ele disse que eu evolui ganhei esse dom devido ao meu coração é totalmente humano - Fez uma pausa - Graças a esse dom consegui não cair ao descobrir a verdade sobre Atena, indiretamente meu pai fez Asmita me preparar para essa revelação e me ajudar a crescer, mas, nem mesmo com isso lidei com a fusão do meu coração, exceto com a ajuda de Afrodite, claro antes dela tentar me seduzir após descobrir do meu casamento com Ártemis - Falou ao lembrar do ocorrido, foi salvo graças aos sentimentos no seu coração e com a ajuda do seu cosmo, mas, que o seu corpo a desejou com todas forças para possuir ela, o toque dela e a sua voz lhe encantaram com uma luxúria, mas, no final conseguiu resistir. A conversa continuou com o canto das ninfas.

 **Templo de Afrodite**

Afrodite tinha retornado para o olimpo, estava usando uma roupão com o cabelo molhado, com uma expressão perdida no rosto e tristeza, mas, se exaltou de surpresa ao sentir uma presença conhecida, ouvindo uma voz logo a seguir:

Afrodite está tudo bem ? - Perguntou o recém chegado. A deusa o olhou para a pessoa e respondeu:

Afrodite: Estou bem sim Seiya, por que a pergunta ? - Falou emitindo um sorriso.

Seiya: Você estava com Ares e Mefistófeles, quero que pare com isso, você está se arriscando demais - Fez uma pausa - Não quero que ocorra nada com você - Falou num tom preocupado.

Afrodite: Não preocupe, eles nunca suspeitariam de mim, continuo agindo como sempre e adoro ter sexo com eles - Falou com um sorriso enquanto pensava 'Eu os estou usando, para não fazer uma loucura com você'. Foi tirada dos seus pensamentos ao notar a expressão de seiya e depois sendo abraçada por ele, ela retribuiu aos poucos.

Seiya: Pare de agir assim, o que esconde de mim ? - Fez uma pausa - Nós tornamos amigos não foi? Então oque está havendo, você está estranha nas últimas semanas. Perguntou a deusa do amor. Enquanto Afrodite gelou e o seu rosto estava envergonhado, desfez o abraço e olhou para o chão. Após uns momentos de silêncio.

Afrodite: Nós nos tornamos amigos a um ano e meio, você foi o primeiro homem que viu algo em mim além da deusa do amor, ou melhor, a 'puta' como muitos acham - Seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar - A amizade que formamos foi incrível e não quero que acabe por minhas ações...eu comecei sentir algo por você, não era luxúria e sim querer ficar ao seu lado, me fazendo sonhar com você...inicialmente eram sonhos simples, nas últimas semanas tornou-se desejo - Fez uma pausa - Tentei usar o sexo com os meus amantes para fazer me esquecer desse sentimento, mas, quando tenho o sexo, sempre tomo uma banho me limpando da sujeira que sinto...eu uma deusa que é conhecida por ter dormido com vários deuses e mortais é realmente irônico - Falou com o olhar no chão. Seiya se aproximou dela, levantando o seu rosto com as suas mãos e olhando nos olhos:

Seiya: Não chore - Falou enxaguando as suas lágrimas e se aproximando do seu rosto - Você me ajudou a encontrar o meu caminho, estou apaixonado por várias mulheres e uma delas me conquistou recente - Falou desatando o nó do roupão, surpreendendo Afrodite - Você aceita esse amor Afrodite, mesmo sabendo que amo outras mulheres? - Um sorriso apareceu no rosto dela e se aproximou os seus lábios rosados o beijando, ambos engataram um beijo quente, enquanto as mãos dele circulavam nas suas costas por dentro do roupão. Após interromperem o beijo, ela o guiou até a cama, fazendo o mesmo sentar, enquanto abaixou e começou a massagear a sua ereção, depois a tirando da sua calça o seu membro ereto, ela o olhou por uns segundos e depois começou a aplicar beijos nele, lambendo a cabeça devagar, o masturbando com a sua mão, enquanto Seiya massageava a sua cabeça, após uns momentos Afrodite colocou o membro dele totalmente na sua boca o cobrindo totalmente.

Seiya: Afrodite ah ...continue - Pediu ao sentir ela o sugando e usando a língua, ele fechou os olhos aproveitando a sua primeira experiência com sexo oral. Afrodite olhava as reações com as expressões de prazer no rosto dele, enquanto ela acariciava a sua própria intimidade massageando o seu clitóris, após uns momentos ela sentiu ele liberando o seu esperma na sua boca, caindo um pouco nos seus seios que estavam com os bicos duros, enquanto sentia o seu próprio orgasmo chegando, mas, parou de se massagear e ficou em pé, tirando o roupão e dando a visão de intimidade molhada, enquanto ela olhava para o membro dele totalmente ereto, o seu cosmo estava liberando feromônios e os seus olhos eram amor e luxúria, ela se aproximou do seu ouvido e falou:

Afrodite: Eu gostaria de mais preliminares, mas, quero senti lo dentro de mim agora! - Falou enquanto se sentou no membro do cavaleiro o fazendo gemer e ela mesma soltou uma gemido de satisfação ao ter ele dentro dela. 'Finalmente ele é meu' Pensou sentindo o coração acelerar, enquanto apoiava os seus braços no seu peito para mover os quadris, tendo os seios rosando no seu peito, começou a fazer movimentos subir e descer o beijando. ' Isso é totalmente diferente do que tive antes com Marin ou Shaina, ela está usando os seus poderes para o deixar louco dentro dela, mas, esse jogo eu sei jogar' Pensou o cavaleiro enquanto segurou as coxas e fazendo os movimentos de penetração, surpreendendo a deusa do amor.

Afrodite: Ahhh Seiya...isso meu amor - Falou quando sentia ele tomar a iniciativa - Eu vou ahh..- Não terminou a frase, enquanto seu primeiro orgasmo chegou com tudo, diferente do que ela já tinha sentido. Seiya fechou os olhos com a sensação e sentindo seu membro não aguentando mais após a deusa do amor gozar, ele liberou a sua semente dentro dela, a beijando na boca. Afrodite sentia-se feliz como nunca, mas, surpresa com a resistência dele, pela primeira vez ela estava usando as suas habilidades com mais empenho, através do seu toque para estimular um homem ao máximo e ele estava suportando isso, o coração de ambos estava acelerado, mas, Afrodite notou que ele estava ereto dentro dela, começou a se levantar, sentindo desconfortável por ele não estar dentro dela, o olhou diretamente nos olhos e subiu na cama apoiando as suas mãos na cabeceira, dando a ele uma visão privilegiada, o cavaleiro tinha olhos de amor e luxúria, subindo na cama abaixando o seu rosto em frente a intimidade de sua amada, ele começou a lamber ela suavemente. Afrodite sentiu a língua dele dentro dela e a chupando, surpresa pela atitude, fechou os olhos apreciando e gemendo com a sensação. Após uns momentos Afrodite sentiu novamente o orgasmo chegando, mas, ele parou à fazendo abrir o olhos e olhar ele em pé na cama e após uns instantes sentiu as suas nádegas sendo seguradas e a penetração por trás, ele começou dando estocadas leves e aumentando o ritmo que estavam deixando ela surpresa, conseguindo atingindo o seu ponto G.

Afrodite: Isso ...eu sou sua..mais ahhh - Gemeu alto ao sentir a masculinidade dele emitindo uma onda de eletricidade dentro dela, que a fez sentir uma prazer novo, 'Céus o que é isso, eu sei que ele teve relações com mortais, mas, foram duas noites pelo que ele confessou, mas, isso é diferente, mas, que seja vou mostrar a ele algo totalmente novo' Pensou ao começar a emitir um cosmo azul em volta do seu corpo, fazendo o cavaleiro se surpreender 'Ela está me apertando totalmente dentro dela, as paredes internas .. ah eu vou' Pensou enquanto fechou os olhos apreciando a sensação dentro dela, era um prazer divino, sentindo no limite liberando o seu esperma dentro dela, que após sentiu as paredes internas contrair e a deusa gozou novamente. Ele deitou-se na cama com a respiração acelerada, sendo seguido por Afrodite que tinha um sorriso no rosto de satisfação, e acariciando o membro dele o fazendo gemer enquanto ela lhe sussurrou:

Afrodite: Isso está sendo incrível, estou surpresa com isso - Falou beijando o peito dele - Eu quero lhe ensinar tantas coisas meu amor, sei que terei que dividi-lo com outras mulheres, com o seu desempenho atual você as deixaria loucas de prazer e também quero ensiná-las a satisfazer você - Falou maliciosamente e lambendo com os lábios rosados com a ideia e intensificando os movimentos de masturbação, ele estava apreciando a sensação do toque dela, enquanto ficava ereto novamente.

Seiya: Afrodite….- Falou rolando por cima dela da cama enquanto começou a tocar a intimidade dela com os dedos - É injusto você querer ficar no controle - Falou intensificando os movimentos com os dedos emitindo um pouco de cosmo neles, fazendo Afrodite gemer alto e o abraçar, cravando as suas unhas nas suas costas, o cavaleiro retirou brevemente os dedos e a penetrou novamente com o seu membro, começando a acariciar os seios dela com as suas mãos. Afrodite estava numa onda de prazer e ao mesmo tempo pensando 'Se ele quer uma maratona é isso que ele vai ter ' Pensou quando começou a queimar novamente o seu cosmo, sendo seguido por Seiya. Os gemidos de ambos seriam ouvidos por todo palácio, se não fosse no quarto dela tinha uma barreira que não permitia nada do seu interior ser sentido pelo exterior.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado.


	14. Chapter 14

Também contém conteúdo adulto e ação começa de novo.

Capítulo 14 :

O aniversário de Seiya finalmente tinha chegado e Ártemis estava nervosa, mas, essas duas semanas foram 'estranhas', o fato da aproximação repentina de Afrodite tendo ela lhe revelado um segredo, as conversas que estavam tendo, no início eram coisas simples, mas, depois a deusa do amor disse que estava sentindo uma excitação por parte de Ártemis e perguntou o motivo, quando ela ouviu a pergunta ficou totalmente vermelha, mas, logo respondeu que o motivo era para consumar o casamento com seiya no dia do aniversário dele, fazendo a deusa do amor sorrir e insistir em lhe ensinar algumas coisas sobre os homens, a deusa não negou a ajuda e assim Afrodite narrou alguns fatos para uma deusa da lua totalmente vermelha escutando. A deusa da lua estava trajando um vestido preto, o era mesmo curto mostrando as suas pernas longas e com um decote dando uma visão privilegiada dos seus seios, ela estava com o jantar preparado, esperando a chegada dele. Alguns momentos se passaram Seiya tinha chegado e quando a notou olhou com amor e luxúria, tendo o jantar normalmente e o guiando ao quarto tentando controlar a vergonha, ao entrar no quarto, ele a beijou com carinho e olhou nos seus olhos.

Seiya: Ártemis eu preciso lhe falar algo - Foi interrompido.

Ártemis: Eu te amo Seiya - Falou olhando nos olhos dele e continuou - Não me importo em ter que dividi-lo com outras mulheres, Hera me disse que as casaria com você se tiver amor entre ambos - Fez uma pausa com as bochechas vermelhas - Eu sei sobre Afrodite, ela me contou a duas semanas - Disse fazendo Seiya levantar uma sobrancelha e continuou - Ela me confessou lhe amava e que tinham tido relações sexuais, ela também me disse que pediu para ocultar oque ocorreu por um tempo, não vou dizer que não senti raiva, quando ouvi a declaração dela, mas, oque mais me perturbou é eu não ter tido coragem e me declarado para você em definitivo - Falou o beijando nos lábios, enquanto ele retribuiu, sendo um beijo delicado no início, depois tendo uma paixão, tomando ar para respirar ele começou a retirar o seu vestido a deixando de calcinha e sutiã, levando a para a cama, acariciando as suas coxas e depositando beijos pelo seu corpo levemente e a beijando na boca novamente, ele olhou para os seus seios que estavam duros a levantando brevemente para tirar o sutiã e começar a cariciar eles, os lambendo, circulando sua língua sobre os bicos rosados, a deusa da lua estava sendo prazer pela primeira vez e uma umidade na sua intimidade com o toque de Seiya, que começou levou a mão esquerda massageando por cima de sua calcinha rendada, sentido que ela estava ficando úmida, 'Ela é muito sensível' pensou o cavaleiro enquanto ouvia os gemidos da deusa da caça, ele parou os movimentos fazendo a deusa olhar para ele se despindo e vendo pela primeira vez o masculinidade de um homem quase ereto, ela acabou encarrando sem querer, tendo um calor nas bochechas, observou livrar a última peça de roupa dela a deixando totalmente despida, ele olhou para sua intimidade, dando beijos próximos e em cima dela a fazendo gemer, finalmente usando a sua língua e lambendo, a fazendo gemer alto e começar a acaricia os próprios seios, após uns momentos notando ela totalmente úmida, começou acariciar com a sua mão e introduzindo um dedo dentro dela, Ártemis pela primeira vez sentia um intruso dentro dela, ela a beijou introduzindo o segundo dedo agora aumentandos movimentos, 'Ela está quase pronta' Pensou enquanto sentiu a intimidade de Ártemis se contrariando, sabendo o que estava por vir sorriu, enquanto a deusa da lua sentia algo sair de dentro dela, uns instantes após de prazer invadiu seu corpo, fazendo a respiração ofegar, Seiya estava totalmente com membro ereto, abriu levemente as pernas e olhou nos seus olhos :

Seiya: Vai doer um pouco, se não estiver pronta podemos parar de desejar - Falou para Ártemis com um olhar terno, a mesma sorriu e respondeu:

Ártemis: Me torne sua, quero me tornar a sua esposa finalmente - Pronunciou com uma voz que não tinha dúvidas do que queria. Ouvindo isso, começou a penetrá-la, ao sentir o membro dele a invadindo, ela fechou os olhos e segurou os lençóis da cama após sentir ele abrindo caminho dentro dela, Seiya parou ao sentir uma barreira que era o hímen da deusa da lua, começou a emitir uma cosmo energia terna, fazendo ela abrir os olhos, ela a beijou e ao mesmo tempo rompeu a sua virgindade, ela fechou os olhos com a dor que ocorreu e agarrou mais fortes os lençóis sentindo ele parado dentro, Seiya a beijava tentando fazer ela esquecer da dor, mesmo ele parado dentro dela, usando o seu cosmo para confortá-la da dor, 'Ela é apertada demais... o calor dentro dela é magnifico, ela ficou virgem todas essas eras e agora sua virgindade a mim mesmo sabendo que irei ter outras mulheres ' Pensou enquanto Ártemis sentindo a dor aliviar pediu para ele se mover dentro dela, fazendo movimentos leves e acariciando os seus seios, ouvindo ela gemer a cada vai e vem, aumentando o ritmo pouco a pouco para não assustá-la, após uns momentos a deusa da lua gemia sem se controlar, cravando as unhas nas costas de Seiya, ele estava querendo fazer ela chegar ao orgasmo novamente, enquanto beijava o pescoço dela, ele chegou ao ponto G dela, sentiu a ela se contrair e gemer alto, após isso ele deu mais umas estocadas e também chegou ao orgasmo despejando dentro dela, o coração batia acelerado e estava com um sorriso no rosto de felicidade, notou o cavaleiro o olhando sorrindo, ambos se beijaram aproveitando esse momento, ela rolou na cama invertendo as posições, ficando em cima dele, ela tinha um sorriso malicioso, antes dele falar algo ela colocou um dedo no seu lábio e disse.

Ártemis: Agora é a minha vez de lhe fazer sentir bem - Fez uma pausa apoiando as mãos dela no peito dele - Tenho que lhe aproveitar antes que Afrodite venha - Terminou sorrindo maliciosa, após isso começou a cavalgar sobre o membro dele, fazendo ele notar o balanço dos seios, os agarrou com as mãos, o cosmo de ambos começou a brilhar fortemente como se estivessem se amando também, formando uma onda de energia que foi sentida por todo o olimpo, alguns deuses se surpreenderam e outros riram sabendo o que estava ocorrendo.

Afrodite ao sentir a onda de cosmo, sorriu e dirigiu ao local de origem desse cosmo. Seiya e Ártemis tinham chegado ao orgasmo mais uma vez, agora ela o estava dando sexo oral, que o surpreendeu, mas, o fez refletir 'O que Afrodite ensinou à ela ? ' Se perguntou enquanto ela continuava lhe dando prazer, mas, notou uma presença se aproximando do quarto, Ártemis continuou normalmente, enquanto a deusa do amor entrou no quarto, ela estava usando um vestido rosa claro, tinha um sorriso no rosto ao ver a cena, se despindo totalmente, o cavaleiro estava excitado com oque iria ocorrer, a deusa da caça continuava com o sexo oral, como se não tivesse chegado ninguém, a deusa se dirigiu a cama e beijou o cavaleiro na boca, ao mesmo sentiu a deusa intensificar os movimentos no membro dele o fazendo gemer, Afrodite vendo falou:

Afrodite: Agora temos que compartilhá-lo Ártemis - Falou sorrindo e com olhos de luxúria para a deusa da caça que olhou para ela diretamente e tinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto e respondeu:

Ártemis: Sim, mas, como sendo a primeira esposa tenho privilégios maiores - Falou sorrindo e agora massageando a masculinidade do seu marido e continuou - Ele está pronto - terminou maliciosamente, enquanto Afrodite se dirigiu para Ártemis, a beijou levemente na boca, enquanto se sentou no membro ereto de Seiya, o fazendo deitar na cama, Ártemis posicionou a intimidade dela em cima do rosto dele, deixando ele usar a lua língua dentro dela, vendo isso, Afrodite começou a acariciar os seios de Ártemis, e a beijando de novo com luxúria e logo tendo a retribuição por parte da deusa da lua, enquanto se movia sentindo o membro do futuro marido dentro dela, o cavaleiro aproveitando a distração delas concentrou um pouco de eletricidade através do seu cosmo no seu membro e língua fazendo as duas mulheres se surpreenderem interrompendo o beijo, fazendo elas se estremecer internamente e chegarem ao orgasmo, após isso Afrodite se levantou da posição, o mesmo ocorrendo com a deusa da caça, que notaram Seiya com um sorriso malicioso, ele agarrou Afrodite pelo pulso e a empurrou pela cabeceira da cama e a penetrando com estocadas fortes, Ártemis não teve tempo que pensar ao sentir uma mão também segurando o seu pulso, ela arregalou os olhos notando que era o marido, ele sorriu e falou:

Seiya: Manipulação da luz - Falou sorrindo e continuou - Graças a isso, consigo criar corpos de mim mesmo por um tempo - Terminou de falar, tendo a deusa da lua rindo maliciosa.

Ártemis: Isso será útil com as suas esposas, se não elas iriam se divertir entre si - Falou o provocando, contudo ele tinha um sorriso a colocando na também na cabeceira da cama e a penetrando por trás, o cosmo de ambos os três estava emanando no local, Afrodite tinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto e falou enquanto gemia :

Afrodite: Manipulação da luz...Ahhh..quanto tempo que ele irá aguentar - Gemeu ao sentir o cavaleiro de virgem mover mais rápido.

Seiya: Não se preocupem, ele tem algo especial que é um pouco de eletricidade - Falou sorrindo fazendo as suas mulheres arregalarem os olhos - Tenho que admitir que achei um metódo diferente para aplicar isso, mas, tenho que atender as expectativas das minhas esposas - Falou emitindo o mesmo tipo de energia dentro das mulheres junto com seu clone fazendo as deusas gritarem de prazer e mais uma vez chegaram ao clímax, mas, ainda eram penetradas sem pausa até que o cavaleiro despejou dentro delas suas sementes. Uns instantes depois, os três estavam deitados na cama, ambos sorrindo, até que Afrodite chamou atenção de ambos:

Afrodite: Amanhã o olimpo se assustar com as novidades - Fez uma pausa rindo - Ou melhor já devem devido a nosso brincadeira aqui hahaha, melhor colocar um selo nesse quarto impedindo o que ocorre no interior for para o exterior - Falou, notando Seiya e Ártemis vermelhos a fez rir mais ainda e continuou - Parem com isso, só nos amamos e amanhã também serei oficializada com sua esposa - Falou com um sorriso, vendo a surpresa de ambos ela continuou - Consegui que Hefesto me desse o divórcio com a ajuda de Hera - Terminou de falar, o cavaleiro ao ouvir falou:

Seiya: Ter várias esposas vou ter que me acostumar com a ideia - Falou rindo sendo beliscado por ambas que o fez rir, mas, mudando a expressão totalmente séria - Amanhã terei que ir para Asgard, Hilda está sob o efeito do anel de nibelungo, Atena conseguirá trazer ela ao normal, mas, oque me preocupa é outro cosmo no reino de Odin e isso vai causar problemas inesperados, então vou ter que mover - Terminou de falar e um sorriso malicioso surgiu no rosto de ambas as mulheres, sendo a deusa do amor a primeira a falar:

Afrodite: Hilda..a sacerdotisa de Odin, seria uma ótima esposa - Falou rindo - Traga ela logo se ela concordar na divisão - Terminando de falar. Seiya ficou um pouco vermelho, a ideia delas apesar que um lado dele tinha aceitado, o outro ainda sentiu vergonha disso, mas, ele sentiu algo especial por Hilda quando a viu a 1 ano e meio, quando visitou Asgard já que era um reino que no momento não tinha deuses na terra, ficando 1 mês e a conheceu quando a mesma estava suas orações para Odin, conversaram um pouco, mas, oque atraiu nela era a semelhança a uma sacerdotisa que servia o deus supremo de Asgard que tinha conhecido em umas das suas reencarnações, a sua aparência e seu cosmo era quase idênticos, notou que ela tinha sentido algo ao vê-lo, mas, logo retornou para o olimpo, mantendo a sua verdadeira identidade oculta. Ártemis após ouvir as palavras da deusa do amor falou:

Ártemis: Afrodite, eu concordo somente se ela o amor e Seiya retribuir - Falou, mas, ao notar o rosto de Seiya pensativo, questionou - Por acaso você e a sacerdotisa ? - Seiya saiu dos seus pensamentos.

Seiya: A conheço sim, ela me lembra de uma das minhas reencarnações, mas, amá-la ou ela retribuir, isso no momento não - Terminou seriamente. Após a pequena interação, ambos começaram adormecer. Na manhã seguinte no olimpo, a novidade de Afrodite se casando com Seiya já tendo Ártemis de esposa surpreendeu muitos, os deuses do sexo masculino sentirem inveja e estavam com clara surpresa no rosto, como uma deusa que permaneceu virgem até ontem, estava aceitando dividir o marido, Apolo um homem de cabelos vermelhos e olhos azuis, não acreditava na situação atual, apesar de ter formado uma certa amizade com o marido da irmã, ele sentiu vontade de fulminá-lo em uma super nova solar, mas, com a deusa da lua lhe explicando o acalmou. As deusas por outro lado estavam surpresas com Hera aceitando isso, mas, logo fizeram uma reunião feminina para ouvir os detalhes, já que não era qualquer notícia. Seiya após ter escapado de Hermes que estava querendo saber 'detalhes' da noite passada, estava usando trajes de treinamento e um manto branco na mão, notou a presença de Zeus se aproximando, que tinha um sorriso no rosto.

Zeus: Realmente tenho que sentir orgulho de você hahaha, os sorrisos de orelha à orelha de Ártemis e Afrodite - Falou vendo o cavaleiro um pouco constrangido, mas, parou de rir e continuou - Tome cuidado em Asgard, secretamente estou fortalecendo as barreiras do olimpo e como nosso treinamento está fortalecendo os nossos cosmos, estamos agindo normalmente fora isso não chamar atenção para o irmão mais novo de Chronos não tome atitudes impensadas antes do tempo, mas, o cosmo em Asgard me preocupa - Fez uma pausa - Acostumou-se com o poder do raio ? - Perguntou e o sucessor de Asmita que respondeu:

Seiya: Sim, mas, não como você, lhe agradeço por esse presente - Respondeu, ao lembrar que ele tinha recebido de Zeus, ele em troca concedeu uma parcela dos poderes de tempo para o senhor do olimpo, ambos tornaram-se amigos em pouco tempo e Seiya lhe revelou oque iria ocorrer, depois disso Zeus lhe ajudou a ficar de olho nos acontecimentos, enquanto se preparavam, o deus do trovão não revelou ao olimpo por que seria arriscado, devido a atitude de alguns podiam tomar ou desencadear a guerra antes, por isso secretamente começaram a fortalecer o olimpo. Zeus apertou a mão de seiya e falou:

Zeus: Cuide-se e cuidarei caso ocorra algo no olimpo, por que Ares e Mefistófeles devem saber de Afrodite agora - Fez uma pausa - Mas, não tomaram atitudes impensadas - Falou para o cavaleiro.

Seiya: Talvez o cosmo em Asgard seja obra de Mefistófeles, ele deve ter descoberto sobre Afrodite antes, estou conseguindo anular os poderes temporais deles com os meus, apesar que a barreira que meu pai colocou, os poderes dele com Érebo estavam rompendo isso, mas, usando os meus próprios poderes para limitar os poderes de terem o controle sobre o tempo, tornando incerto os acontecimentos em alguns casos, essa é a melhor opção no momento, apesar de ser o deus do tempo não gosto de usar meus poderes e com a ação que tomei me agradou, o tempo é perigoso demais e qualquer ação pode tornar um caos - Respondeu seriamente e após se despedindo do deus do trovão indo em direção à Asgard.

 **Inglaterra**

Mefistófeles estava no jardim do castelo, enquanto notou Ares se aproximando com um ódio no olhar e falou:

Mefistófeles: Afrodite e Seiya foi uma surpresa - Fez uma pausa - Mas, ela não era útil, somente para o prazer hahaha não fique tão irritado logo que isso acabar se quiser a tome como seu brinquedo de novo - Falou simplesmente e internamente estava rindo de Ares. O deus da guerra respondeu:

Ares: Aquela puta miserável, como ela ousa...e oque aquele moleque tem ? Para ter deusas e mortais atrás dele, claro que vou tomar ela de volta e todas as amantes dele para me divertir, se não morrerem no que está por vir - Falou um sorriso maldoso e continuou - Fez o certo deixar Loki agir em Asgard ? Ele chamará atenção do fantoche que controla Poseidon. Kairos ao ouvir isso respondeu;

Mefistófeles: No momento foi a melhor escolha, Loki é traiçoeiro e irá nos trair na primeira oportunidade e você sabe disso - Fez uma pausa - Não chamará a tenção já que Loki odeia Odin e ele estar em Asgard querendo vingança não é surpresa e a outra razão é descobrir o quanto o meu sobrinho está forte, ele usou os próprios poderes do tempo para fortalecer a barreira de Chronos, tornando o tempo incapaz de se ler com clareza, a única coisa certa é a grande guerra, o deixando com os poderes que possui como cavaleiro de virgem tendo o domínio do nono sentido, que agora deve conseguir controlar e Loki é um adversário que fará ele agir, com isso saberei a extensão do seu poder atual - Respondeu para o deus da guerra que sorriu.

 **Asgard**

O reino protegido por Odin, no momento estava encoberto pelo mal, mas, o Sol estava brilhando e o motivo era a presença da Atena que estava sendo acompanhado pelos cavaleiros, uma jovem de cabelos loiros estava acompanhada de Hyoga que estavam indo direção a a Atena.

Hyoga vejo que está bem e você deve ser Freya a irmã de Hilda, meu é saori a reencarnação de Atena dessa era - Disse emanando um cosmo terno e caloroso segurando o seu báculo na mão direita e usando um belo vestido branco do estilo grego antigo. Ouvindo isso Freiya:

Freya: Obrigado por ter vindo Atena..minha irmã..ela mudou... trouxe de volta os guerreiros deuses e com eles pretende atacar o mundo - Fez uma pausa - Ela não está mais seguindo o seu dever como a representante de Odin está um desequilíbrio e as calotas polares começaram a derreter, por favor ajude a minha irmã - Falou para Saori com a voz preocupada com a atuação situação e principalmente com Hilda.

Saori: Não se preocupe Freiya irei falar com Hilda - Fez uma pausa - Esses são os meus cavaleiros e minhas saintias - Falou apresentando cada, eram Hyoga, Shun, Shiryu e Jabu que estavam usando armaduras evoluídas, mas, eram representados por suas constelações de cavaleiros de bronze e por último Marin e Shaina, não esquerdo um baixinho que tinha as características parecidas com Mu e se apresentou como Kiki. A irmã de Hilda, começou a relatar sobre os guerreiros deuses que estavam seguindo Hilda, mas, um poderoso cosmo emanando maldade podia ser sentido por todos, sendo seguido por outros sete cosmos.

Freya: Essa energia...eles estão aqui - Falou após apareceu uma jovem de longos cabelos brancos com uns olhos num tom lilas montada em um cavalo branco acompanhada de sete guerreiros, que foram reconhecidos pela descrição de Freya, a mulher olhou diretamente para Freya e depois para Atena.

A deusa da guerra em pessoa, mas, não vejo aqueles que são considerados os mais fortes de sua ordem os cavaleiros de ouro e você Freya como usa me desobedecer !?- Falou emanando o seu cosmo tendo um anel dourado na mão esquerda que chamou a atenção de saori.

Saori; Esse anel...Freya! - Chamou a atenção da jovem - Hilda começou a agir estranho depois de estar com o anel na mão esquerda - Perguntou recebendo um aceno positivo - O anel de nibelungo...precisamos capturar Hilda e tirar o anel de seu dedo - Falou para os presentes e lhes explicando o poder do Anel. A irmã de Freya começou a rir.

Hilda: Acham que estou enfeitiçada ? Somente decidi que essa é a hora do povo de Asgard se ver livre do sofrimento que enfrentam desde o nascimento - Falou disparando uma raja de energia em, direção à Atena, os cavaleiros estavam se preparando para revidar, mas, sentiram o cosmo de saori ela revidando o ataque de Hilda, começou uma batalha de forças de cosmo entre as duas mulheres. 'O poder dela é incrível e com o poder do anel de nibelungo a torna perigosa demais, mesmo com eu desperta totalmente nessa era, está equilibrando o confronto' Saori pensou e sentiu o cosmo dos guerreiros que seguiam Hilda ajudando a representante de Asgard, o mesmo ocorreu com os cavaleiros que começaram a emitir uma poderosa cosmo energia, Marin observa a cena e falou para Shaina:

Marin: Esses garotos conseguiram despertar o sétimo sentido e conseguem emitir essa cosmo energia, isso é incrível - Shaina após ouvir falou:

Shaina: Sim, mesmo o cavaleiro de unicórnio que despertou recentemente, mas, o que me surpreende é o poder do Fênix, que deveria estar aqui, já que devido ao cosmo de Poseidon que foi sentido por Atena e com o selo de Hades prestes a romper, os cavaleiros de ouro ficaram no santuário e nós e os cavaleiros de bronze fomos enviados para proteger Atena, mas, a situação em Asgard mudou, talvez seja necessário voltar ao santuário com Saori - Falou ao olhar a situação e ver o cosmo dos guerreiros deuses, três deles eram capazes de enfrentar um cavaleiro de ouro de igual para igual, enquanto os outros possuíam o sétimo sentido, mas, ainda não controlavam esse poder, a energia concentrada no centro do enfrentamento estava aumentando drasticamente. Um homem observava de longe esse confronto com um sorriso no rosto.

Hahaha é isso é interessante, se continuar assim ambos se mataram - Falou o homem trajando uma armadura negra com detalhes em uma cor dourada com uma joía no peito da armadura e no elmo num tom vermelho, tinha uma escudo no braço esquerdo, com uma capa vermelha, seu cabelo era roxo escuro e os olhos brilhando num tom vermelho, que estava balançando levemente com o vento. Enquanto o observava o confronto de energia entre os cavaleiros e os guerreiros deuses, no centro uma massa de energia estava se formando, o mesmo pensou 'Isso está saindo melhor do que eu planejei, finalmente posso agir e o idiota de kairos acha que irei segui-lo hahaha assumirei Asgard e terei os seus tesouros, o maior tesouro a lança divina gungnir está selada abaixo da estátua de Odin para a minha surpresa, mas, com um selo de sangue é incapaz de se romper exceto que o portador, que não é o Ikhor de Odin já que usei oque estava escondido no palácio e o selo se manteve, a única que talvez saiba é Hilda, mas, está como fantoche de Poseidon, revivendo os guerreiros deuses nessa era, se não poder obter gungnir ainda terei a robe de Odin e espada Balmung e poderei assumir o poder para matar Kairos e assumir os tesouros que ele está preparando para **Ragnarök** ' Foi tirado dos seus pensamento ao sentir uma presença se aproximando.

Parece que ambos estamos observando o mesmo confronto - Falou o recém chegando, coberto com um manto branco, que fez o homem estreitar os olhos.

Sim, é um belo confronto de fato - Falou o homem de armadura - Agora a pergunta é quem seria você ? - Questionou, a pessoa coberta com o manto respondeu:

Somente sou um expectador como você - Falou estando ao lado do homem de armadura negra, que tinha um sorriso no rosto e respondeu:

Então vamos observar o resultado - Respondeu.

O confronto cósmico estava com uma pequena desvantagem para os cavaleiro, devido que todos os guerreiros deuses se juntaram ao confronto, mesmo com Marin e Shaina ajudando os cavaleiros, elas não possuíam o controle do sétimo sentido, tinham começado a tocar esse poder graças a Atena. O cavaleiro de unicórnio que estava na frente falou:

Jabu: A energia formada no centro se formos atingidos teremos problemas graves - O cavaleiro de dragão ouviu e falou:

Shiryu: Foi um erro ter chegado a esse ponto o confronto, agora nenhum pode recuar, mas, Hilda deve ter planejado forçar isso desde o inicio devido a desvantagem que estamos no momento - Fez uma pausa - Kiki tire Atena daqui agora - Brandou o cavaleiro de dragão, ao ouvir isso Saori falou:

Saori: Não irei deixá-los aqui, se eu recuar vocês serão atingidos pelo poder concentrado no centro - Falou seriamente. Enquanto os guerreiros deuses tinham expressões de preocupação, mas, Hilda estava com um sorriso no rosto.

Hilda: Essa é a nossa chance de matar Atena, não perderei essa chance, meus guerreiros deuses é chegada a hora de sairmos dessas terras geladas - Fez uma pausa - Bado! - Exclamou e após isso um homem de armadura branca, semelhante com a armadura de um guerreiro deus, o mesmo começou a emitir sua cosmo energia e disparando, ajudando os guerreiros deuses que começaram a empurrar a massa de energia contra os cavaleiros. Shun ao sentir isso, sentiu um cosmo quente que reconheceu de imediato e gritou:

Shun: Ikki você finalmente chegou ! - Exclamou e após isso uma Fênix de fogo apareceu no céu, pousando em frente de Atena, A armadura de Fênix também tinha sofrido uma evolução, o cavaleiro queimou o seu cosmo detendo o avanço da energia direção a eles.

Ikki: o que vocês estão fazendo !? - Falou irritado - Estão se contendo para não correr risco de ferir a representante de Odin, mas, como isso chegou a essa situação e se isso continuar, a energia irá atingir os dois lados - Falou fechando os olhos e a armadura de Fênix assumindo uma cor dourada - Teremos que devolver o poder concentrado na direção do inimigo ou a vida de Atena correrá perigo - Falou seriamente, ouvindo isso Freya que estava atrás de Saori falou:

Freya: Se fizerem isso minha irmã vai ser atingida por esse poder ela provavelmente morrerá e Asgard será condenada - Falou assutada e com temor na voz. O cavaleiro de unicórnio que estava as palavras de Freya.

Jabu: Ikki se matarmos Hilda condenaremos Asgard e esse poder emitindo da sua armadura o que está ocorrendo ? - Questionou

Ikki: Esse é poder escondido por nossas armaduras com o sangue dos cavaleiro de ouro - Fez uma pausa - Shun, Shiryu e Hyoga vocês podiam ter usado esse poder e não ter permitido a situação chegar a esse ponto - Falou irritado. O cavaleiro de cisne rebateu:

Hyoga; A situação que era originalmente conversar com Hilda, mudou devido ao anel de nibelungo e não podemos correr o risco de matar ela, se as calotas polares derreterem sabe oque vai ocorrer com a terra? - Respondeu, o cavaleiro de fênix fechou os olhos e abrindo novamente respondeu:

Ikki: É possível salvar Asgard mesmo matando Hilda no processo - Falou surpreendendo todos e imediatamente o cavaleiro de dragão falou:

Shiryu: Ikki você está falando da espada Balmung ? o mestre ancião me falou sobre isso, mas, precisaríamos das safiras de Odin e não teríamos certeza que isso funcionaria para deter - Foi interrompido por Ikki.

Ikki: A irmã de Hilda que está aqui poderia usar a espada e representar Odin mesmo que seja provisoriamente, agora chega de conversa, se não devolvermos a energia para eles, todos nós seremos pegos na explosão - Falou e Hyoga, shiryu e Shun começaram a queimar seus cosmos fazendo as armaduras assumirem a cor dourada. 'Isso é incrível, a minha armadura também possui o sangue dos cavaleiros de ouro logo vou poder despertar esse poder ' Pensou o cavaleiro de unicórnio e vendo a energia massiva sendo empurrada contra os guerreiros deuses. O homem que estava a frente dos guerreiros deuses gritou:

Malditos cavaleiros, aonde conseguirem tanto poder - Fez uma pausa - Divina Hilda recue agora ! - Exclamou o guerreiro deus, mas, após foi sentido um poderoso cosmo que parou o avanço da energia com a mão, surpreendendo todos os presentes, Atena gritou:

Saori: SEIYA!? - Exclamou ao reconhecer o cosmo dele, tendo um sorriso no rosto, o mesmo por Marin e Shaina, mas, estavam surpresas com ele estar em Asgard e parando o avanço de energia contra os guerreiros deuses e Hilda, que era o pensamento de todos no local que o conheciam. De longe o homem de armadura negra estava sorrindo de canto e pensando 'Está conseguindo deter essa massa de energia hahaha impressionante, mas, por que ajudou os guerreiros deuses? O seu cosmo não é de alguém de Asgard e pela reação de Atena ela o conhece' Pensou enquanto observava o desenrolar. Hilda tinha um olhar de surpresa ao ver o rosto do homem que foi revelado, quando o seu manto de desfez com o contato com a energia, ele a olhava diretamente nos olhos com um sentimento de culpa ?

Acho que é hora de enviar isso para os céus - Falou seiya aumentando o seu cosmo de uma forma que surpreendeu todos, logo após o seu corpo foi coberto pela armadura de ouro de virgem e arremessou a massa de energia para os céus, após uns instantes uma grande explosão ocorreu acima de todos agitando o mar. Os guerreiros deuses estavam sem entender nada do que estava ocorrendo, mas, reconheceram a vestimenta do guerreiro a frente deles, pertencendo a elite de Atena. Seiya olhou brevemente para todos e voltou a olhar para Hilda, surpreendendo todos.

Seiya: Nos encontramos novamente princesa de Asgard - Fez uma pausa - Me desculpe, mas, já que chegou a essa situação a livrarei do feitiço do anel de nibelungo - Começou avançar, mas, o homem que observava de longe, apareceu na frente de Seiya o impedindo.

Eu gostei de Hilda assim e percebi que seria divertido tê-la como minha amante, a representante de Odin que me prendeu me servindo - Declarou maliciosamente surpreendendo os guerreiros deuses e Hilda, do lado de Atena a pergunta maior era de onde Seiya conhecia a representante de Odin, fazendo Marin, Shaina e Saori não desviarem o olhar dos dois e esquecendo tudo a sua volta.

Maldito como ousa falar assim da divina Hilda - Esbravejou um guerreiro deus que apareceu na frente do Homem - Eu Siegfried de Dubhe,a estrela Alfa o farei se arrepender de proferir tais palavras - Anunciou o guerreiro deus que socou o homem, mas, para a sua surpresa o golpe foi detido com um único dedo e um gigantesco cosmo começou a emanar do sujeito que falou:

Garoto acha que pode levantar os seus punhos contra mim ? O deus Loki - Se apresentou, tendo várias reações, Hilda sorriu e um olhar malicioso podia ver em seus olhos, devido o poder do anel de nibelungo.

Siegfried: Loki? você é conhecido como um deus maligno em Asgard, os guerreiros deuses não podem permitir que você ande por essas terras - Anunciou e após os guerreiros deuses cercaram Loki e Seiya, mas, Hilda os deteve.

Hilda: Parem! - Fez uma pausa, tendo um olhar de surpresa no rosto de seus guerreiros - A missão de vocês é matar e não o Lord Loki o filho de Odin - Declarou, mas, emitindo uma certa malícia no cosmo, que foi sentida pelo guerreiro de Dubhe que viu o olhar de Loki tendo uma luxúria ao olhar Hilda e ela estava retribuindo ? A sua cabeça estava a mil e se lembrando do que Freya tinha dito que Hilda tinha mudado, que não era a mesma e presenciando esse momento, não lhe restava dúvidas. o cavaleiro de virgem observava e começou a liberar o seu cosmo energia:

Seiya: Loki ! - Chamou a atenção do deus - Odin não estando presente na terra, não vou permitir que ande por Asgard e muitos menos que toque em Hilda - Declarou surpreendo todos e a representante de odin riu:

Hilda: Seiya, você é realmente interessante, mas, o filho de Odin é mais digno de ser aquele que governará ao meu lado - Fez uma pausa - Mas, tenho que admitir que quando o vi é como o tivesse reconhecido de outra vida e despertou sentimentos em mim, apesar do breve momento que nos vimos - Falou sendo mais uma das surpresas e tendo Marin, Shaina e Saori emitindo uma aura que assustou os cavaleiros, sendo sentida por Seiya que lhes falou mentalmente 'Lhes explico depois, agora acalmem-se ' Fazendo as mulheres voltarem ao normal e com o olhar querendo respostas logo. Seiya olhou para Hilda e falou:

Seiya: Vou lhe libertar desse feitiço - Falou desparecendo e reaparecendo flutuando ao lado de Hilda que estava montada no cavalo, ele a agarrou nos braços, a segurando e a beijou, fazendo os olhos de todos inclusive Loki de surpresa emitindo o seu cosmo redor dela, a representante de Odin lutou um pouco, depois cedeu e começou a retribuir. Sigfried estava com uma raiva no olhar e o seu cosmo estava direcionado ao cavaleiro de virgem. o beijo estava apaixonado e o como de Hilda começou a emanar o seu cosmo, sem o mesmo mal de antes. Enquanto isso na mente de Hilda, o cavaleiro estava na frente dela, vendo ela rodeada pelo anel de nibelungo e uma escuridão na sua mente, trajando o vestido vermelho e a proteção cima no seu corpo sem o elmo.

Hilda: Esse cosmo...arg ! Gritou ao sentir a energia do anel de nibelungo a impedindo de se mover - Seiya estava na frente dela e sorriu:

Seiya: Vou lhe libertar dessa prisão e me desculpe por não ter agido pra prevenir isso - Falou tocando a prisão do anel de nibelungo que feriu as suas mãos, mas, ele emanou um poderoso cosmo entre as suas mão e falou:

Seiya: **Ohm!** \- Pronunciou emitindo uma forte rajada de energia iluminando o local e fazendo a prisão do anel de nibelungo rachar - **Tenma Kōfuku(Rendição Divina) -** Disparou rachando totalmente da prisão, amparando Hilda nos seus braços, a mesma o olhou e o beijou, ele circulou os seus braços na cintura a acariciando. De volta ao mundo real, o anel tinha saído do dedo de Hilda e se destruído, o cosmo dos dois dançava o dourado e o branco estavam se misturando. Surpreendendo todos e Atena que tinha um olhar de compreensão, Marin notando lhe perguntou:

Marin: Atena-sama o que houve ? - Perguntou a Saori, Shaina também a olhou, mesmo que estivesse louca para separar seiya e a princesa de asgard, mas, a energia que emitiam é como se conhecessem a muito tempo e tinham amor nos seus cosmos. Saori: Hilda então você - Fez uma pausa - Como eu lhes disse Seiya reencarna sempre ao meu lado, em uma dessas reencarnações ele nasceu em Asgard e tinha uma ligação com a sacerdotisa que servia a Odin, pela reação dele e Hilda ela é a sua reencarnação - Declarou surpreendendo, inclusive os guerreiros deuses, Loki arregalou os olhos e rangeu os dentes, emitindo uma onda de cosmo poderosa.

Loki: Maldito, então é você aquele me selou usando a armadura de Odin, após eu ter me libertado - Falou furioso se perguntando como não o reconheceu, mas, na época o cavaleiro usava uma amadura de pégaso e nessa era lutava com uma armadura de ouro, mas, tinha semelhança nos seus cosmos. O cosmo deles foi sentido até mesmo no olimpo, por duas deusas que estavam sorrindo. Seiya e Hilda tinham cessado o beijo, enquanto ele acariciava o seu rosto, levemente e notando que eles eram os centros das atenções, ele pousou no chão com Hilda e falou:

Seiya: Vejo que todos querem explicações, mas, não temos tempo para isso não é mesmo Loki - Fez uma pausa, enquanto diretamente nos olhos - Todos vocês saiam daqui - Falou e depois olhou para Hilda que estava ao lado - Volte ao palácio valhalla Hilda com os guerreiros deuses - Mas, ela o agarrou e disse:

Hilda: Eu o encontrei novamente e não quero perdê-lo - Falou chorando, o cavaleiro de virgem secou as lágrimas e falou:

Seiya: Você não vai me perder lhe prometo - Falou beijando a sua testa - Agora por favor e recue e peço que abrigue Atena no palácio - Disse suavemente, mesmo relutante aceitou. Olhando para os guerreiros deuses e Atena.

Hilda: Guerreiros deuses devemos volta ao palácio valhalla e Atena venha conosco - Falou, mas, Loki riu e falou:

Loki: Acha que algum de vocês saíra vivo daqui ? - Falou emanando um poderoso cosmo, mas, Seiya apareceu na sua frente o socando com o punho envolto em cosmo o arremessando alguns metros.

Seiya: Agora vão! - Falou enquanto foi na direção de Loki, Hilda observava o cavaleiro de virgem, mas, sentiu várias energias malignas se aproximando.

Hilda: Isso é - Falou ao notar marcas estanhas em volta do corpo de um soldado - **Einherjar** \- Declarou os guerreiros deuses reconheceram o nome, Atena e os cavaleiro estavam se aproximando e notando as marcas estranhas nos corpos dos soldados e ouvindo a explicação brevemente que eram guerreiros ressuscitados do mundo dos mortos. Seiya notou, mas, estava concentrado em Loki, o afastando o mais longe possível. Enquanto com os cavaleiros e os guerreiros deuses detinham o avanço da legião que estava tentando os cercar, o cavaleiro de fênix após usar as suas chamas para eliminar alguns mortos falou:

Ikki: Kiki leve Hilda, Saori e Freya para ao palácio, Freya ou Hilda o guiem para ele se teletransportar, levando aqueles que estão mais exaustos daqui agora - Falou enquanto começou a avançar e atacando:

Ikki: **Hōyoku Ten Shō(Ave Fênix)** Lançou o seu poderoso golpe em forma de uma fênix que varreu os inimigos, mas, logo mais apareceram. Jabu usava a telecinese para arremessar os adversários para longe e usando o seu cosmo concentrando nos seus pés saltando atingindo fortemente o solo. Hilda usou o seu cosmo para transferir a posição do palácio para Kiki e desapareceram, deixando somente quatro guerreiros deuses, além de Shun que ficou, usando a sua corrente começou a atacar:

Shun: **Nebula Chain(Corrente de Andrômeda)** \- As correntes avançaram contra os guerreiros mortos. Um guerreiro deus de robe vermelha falou:

Após o confronto de poder contra os cavaleiros se Loki não poder derrotado, isso vai ser inútil - Falou ao notar que os ataques derrotavam os mortos, mas, outros tomavam o seu lugar.

Siegfried: Mime, temos que detê-los - Falou o guerreiro deus da estrela alfa e continuou - Shido e Bado vamos - Falou para os dois guerreiros que as robes se assemelhavam , a de Shido era verde escuro e a de Bado era branca, mas, o aparência de ambos era igual. Os guerreiros deuses avançaram ajudando os cavaleiros.

Continua

Mais um capítulo e Hilda no Harém. A armadura de Loki é igual a que aparece em soul of gold, a descrição das robes como são conhecidas vou fazer levemente..


	15. Chapter 15

Saint Seiya não me pertence.

Batalha XD

 **Capítulo 15:**

O confronto de poderes em Asgard, entre os cavaleiros e guerreiros deuses que detinham o avanço dos guerreiros mortos ressuscitados. Seiya e Loki a batalha era de rajadas de energia e um confrontamento equilibrado, a armadura de virgem estava na sua forma divina que diferente da primeira vez agora é totalmente da mesma cor dourada, mas, diferente de totalmente de qualquer coisa já vista na terra. Ambos estavam voando, e trocando golpes nos céus, as ondas de cosmos dourado e roxo escuros se confrontavam, causando um clarão de luz e após isso os seus punhos se confrontarem causando uma onda de choque, o céu estava completamente escuro. Ambos estavam olhando atentamente um ao outro.

Seiya: Um deus maligno como você, nessa terra que já sofre provações - Fez uma pausa juntando uma poderosa energia cósmica entre as mãos - **Ohm! -** Seiya lançou uma onda de energia e depois uma for de lótus de abriu - Desapareça dessa terra **Tenma Kōfuku(Rendição Divina)! -** Uma poderosa energia foi lançada contra Loki que estava surpreso:

Loki: Esse poder é ...o nono sentido ..não pense que me vencerá, mesmo que seja um deus - Falou concentrando uma energia na sua frente e disparando contra o ataque do cavaleiro de virgem, o impacto dos golpes gerou uma onda de choque abalou o gelo abaixo e o poder foi sentido por toda a Asgard que estava tremendo com o confronto. No palácio valhalla Hilda olhava em direção a batalha com preocupação e ao mesmo tempo rezando, para acalmar a terra de Asgard, sendo ajudada pelo cosmo de Atena que usava Nike na mão direita, Freya estava abismada com o poder sentido que estava abalando o local.

Freya: Isso é impossível...os poderes deles estão abalando Asgard se continuar assim...a sensação de dois deuses se enfrentando, mas, isso significa que o cavaleiro é um deus - Se perguntou Freya, Marin logo a respondeu:

Marin: Seiya possui sangue divino ao despertar o nono sentido e no santuário era considerado o homem mais próximo de deus , mesmo antes disso ocorrer, mas, os seus poderes estão em um nível inacreditável - Revelou e tendo olhares de surpresa, exceto de Shaina que sabia a verdade, tendo reações por parte dos guerreiros deuses.

A suprema virtude..a vontade divina...o nono sentido, um humano se tornou um deus - Falou espantado Alberich de Megrez, a estrela delta, que trajado um robe azul e tinha cabelos ruivos.

Esse confronto ...se não fosse pelo cosmo de Hilda sama e Atena. Asgard estaria sofrendo danos com o poder deles se digladiando - Disse Thor de phecda, a estrela Gamma, um homem alto segurando dois machados com uma Robe de cor roxa.

Até mesmo os lobos estão temendo esse poder - Falou outro guerreiro deus, Fenrir de Alioth, a estrela épsilon, que trajava uma Robe azul com duas presas douradas em cada punho, tendo cabelo branco longo.

Devemos ir ajudar a defender Asgard - Exclamou Hagen de Merak, a estrela beta, trajando a robe de cor prata e vermelha, de cabelos loiros. Os cavaleiro estavam observando e o cavaleiro de dragão falou:

Shiryu: Não devemos sair do palácio, devemos proteger Atena e Hilda - Brandou o cavaleiro de dragão.

Enquanto a batalha contra os mortos ressuscitados, jabu prestava atenção no cosmo sentido da batalha de Seiya e Loki e se assombrava, enquanto Siegfried queimava o seu cosmo disparado o seu golpe:

Siegfried:Não vou permitir que continuem andando no solo sagrado de Asgard.. **Dragon Bravest Blizzard (Vendaval do Dragão)!** \- Concentrou em seus punhos uma poderosa energia, disparando duas energias que eram vendavais contra os Einherjar, ao mesmo tempo tentava conter a fúria dentro de si, ele viu a mulher que ele idolatra nos braços de outro homem um cavaleiro quando viu ela sendo beijada no fundo estava rezando que era influência do feitiço em Hilda, da mesma que ela falou para Loki, mas, algo dentro de si dizia que não e quando o anel de nibelungo saiu do seu dedo e o olhar dela para o cavaleiro de ouro, agora ele sentia o pode dele enfrentando o deus maligno Loki, mas, ele tinha a missão de proteger Hilda e essa terra. Bado e Shido estavam cortando os adversários com golpes a velocidade da luz, sendo seguidos por Mime, mas, estavam cansados, por que não importava quando matavam mais apareciam. Shun e Ikki lutavam lado a lado, mas, prestando atenção nos cosmos emitidos pela luta de Seiya. O confronto dos poderes de Seiya e Loki, estavam gerando uma massa de energia, o sucessor de asmita percebendo parou de emanar energia no seu ataque surpreendendo Loki vendo a sua energia avançar contra o cavaleiro.

Seiya: **Kahn!** \- Usou o poder defensivo para se proteger do ataque de Loki, enquanto pensava 'Tenho que levar a batalha para fora de Asgard, Loki está diferente sinto outras energias o rodeando ' Finalizou o pensamento, após o ataque de Loki cessar, se movendo em grande velocidade apareceu quatro cópias de si mesmo.

Loki: Acha que pode me vencer com ilusões garoto ? - Falou irritado disparando bolas de energia que foram detidas, o surpreendendo, mas, notou outro atrás dele e abrindo um tipo de dimensão, notando tarde demais e foi agarrado pela cópias de Seiya o levando para dentro junto com o próprio cavaleiro. Desse modo o cosmo de ambos sumiu de Asgard, surpreendendo todos que estavam sentindo os seus poderes. Loki conseguiu destruir as cópias de energia de Seiya e tinha um olhar de fúria.

Loki; Maldito por que me trouxe nesse local ? Essa é uma dimensão que só os deuses podem andar, os humanos seriam tragados por ela, qual o seu objetivo de me trazer aqui ? Questionou ao cavaleiro de ouro.

Seiya: Loki qual o poder lhe rodeia ? - Perguntou ao deus que sorriu e falou.

Loki: Então você notou - Respondeu e depois quatro esferas de energia apareciam na frente do deus, aparecendo imagens atrás dele. Seiya reconheceu de imediato:

Seiya: Eles são a grande serpente Jormungand, o monstruoso Lobo Fenrir e os seus filhos Skoll e Hati, mas, sinto algo mais profundo que eles o rodeando...eles estão alimentando poder de Loki, mas, essas são as suas almas, como é possível ? - Começou a se perguntar e seu oponente começou a rir.

Loki: Com esse poder é impossível me derrotar, isso é o que espera os deuses que serão punidos no **Ragnarök** hahaha - Começou emanando um poderoso cosmo da junção de forças com as esferas que possui as almas da serpente Jormungand, o monstruoso Lobo Fenrir e os seus filhos Skoll e Hati - Sinta a minha ira e seja o primeiro sacrificado... de Asgard cuidarei muito bem e Atena hahaha - Terminou maliciosamente e liberando as almas das esferas tomando forma fisíca e partindo para o ataque sob comando de Loki.

Como ousa usar as almas dessa forma, não o perdoarei Loki - Falou Seiya com os olhos fechados, queimando o seu cosmo tendo a imagem da constelação de virgem e um pégaso dourado atrás dele, e sentindo a dor das quatro almas estavam emitindo, seja o que estava ocorrendo, elas não estavam livremente nesse plano - Sinta o poder da luz do nascimento do universo **Agyo! -** Falou abrindo os olhos e uma poderosa luz foi emanada avançando contra as quatro almas que avançavam contra Seiya, ocorreu grande choque de poder, mas, a luz do nascimento do universo conseguiu sobrepor o poder das almas, fazendo as esferas trincarem e depois serem destruídas, avançando contra Loki que arregalou os olhos. 'Esse poder é impossível...terei que utilizar eles' Pensou e nas suas mãos surgiram mais duas esferas de energia e atrás dele surgiram duas imagens.

Loki: Não importa o que poder que use é impossível superar a força desses dois deuses primordiais - Exclamou Loki ao contra atacar o poder **Agyo** **,** mas, ao tocar a luz as esferas nas suas mãos começaram a se desestabilizar , 'Isso é impossível o poder de Búri(Buro)! e Borr estão sendo superados ? Não pode ser, mesmo que não estejam totalmente despertos eles seriam suficientes para matar esse maldito '

Loki! - Exclamou Seiya chamado a atenção do deus maligno - A luz de Agyo está purificando e libertando as almas, não importa como conseguiu isso, mas, é impossível deter, agora elas vão descansar em paz - Finalizou, ao notar as esferas se despedaçarem da mão de Loki liberando as almas presas. Mas, o cavaleiro de virgem estava com um cansaço visível no rosto e o seu cosmo estava diminuindo drasticamente, fato que não foi despercebido por seu adversário:

Loki: hahahaha você de alguma conseguiu libertar eles, mas, pagou um preço alto, mesmo que o controle e o despertar deles não estivesse perfeito, eu ainda possuo os meus poderes e irei matá-lo e sua alma será minha hahaha! - Gritou Loki rindo no final, sendo rodeado por uma poderosa cosmo energia. Seiya tinha uma expressão totalmente séria e pensativa 'ele tem razão para libertar eles tive que usar poder demais, mesmo que não totalmente estavam despertos as quatro primeiras almas eram poderosas e as duas últimas eram deuses primordiais, mas, se não os liberasse seria um problema...não tenho escolha...Odin usarei o seu poder' Pensou. Ao mesmo tempo no palácio valhalla, Saori, Marin, Shaina e Hilda tinham um olhar preocupado no rosto sendo seguido pelos demais, elas pararam de sentir o poder seiya e Loki, deduziram que eles estavam em uma dimensão para não afetar Asgard, de algum modo o cavaleiro conseguiu isso, mas, depois tinham sentido o cosmo do cavaleiro de virgem emanando com um poder e poderes envolvendo Loki, que mesmo sendo de longe atingiram claramente Asgard e o poder do cavaleiro de virgem diminuiu drasticamente, agora sumiram novamente. Em baixo da estátua de Odin uma poderosa energia podia ser sentida, fazendo Hilda arregalar os olhos de surpresa.

Hilda: Isso é impossível...esse poder ..algo despertou a lança divina gungnir, mas, isso é impossível ela estava selada com um selo de sangue, para além de Odin outra pessoa pode-se usar os seus poderes, mas, isso significa que essa pessoa está viva nessa era !? - Exaltou a representante de Odin, Saori estava claramente preocupada, ao ouvir o nome de gungnir, após uns momentos uma luz poderosa saiu voando da estátua de Odin em direção aos céus. Loki estava atacando Seiya sem piedade, claramente o cavaleiro estava em desvantagem recebendo golpes de Loki, chegando a danificar a armadura divina, o deus estava preparando uma poderosa onda de energia, mas, se deteve ao sentir uma poderosa energia vindo na direção deles, que o fez arregalar os olhos:

Loki: Esse poder é a lança divina gungnir impossível !- Exclamou e se alarmou mais ao ver Seiya levando a mão para o alto e na sua estava gungnir totalmente desperta em pleno poder, era uma lança de cor prata com uma joia azul, tendo uma fita azul envolto nela, mas, a mesma brilhou assumindo a mesma cor da armadura divina em tom ouro divino, o cavaleiro fez movimentos com a lança, dando cortes no ar e a segurando fortemente apontando para o deus maligno.

Seiya: Loki prepare-se para receber o poder da lança divina gungnir ! - Declarou para o deus que estava com clara surpresa no rosto.

Loki: Não é possível...gungnir estava selada com selo de sangue, não desperta nem pelo Ikhor de Odin e como ela….a não ser que o sangue da pessoa - Foi interrompido pelo cavaleiro.

Seiya: Sim, o sangue para despertar gungnir é meu, ou melhor, de umas minhas reencarnações, mas, que também era um selo da alma, Odin me confiou esse poder em último caso se ele não estivesse nessa terra e isso também impediria que seres maléficos se apoderarem da lança, já que o sangue para o seu despertar seria um cavaleiro que serve a Atena e o maior segredo dessa terra, somente conhecido pelo próprio Odin - Fez uma pausa, queimando o seu cosmo - **Divine spear gungnir (Lança divina gungnir)!** \- O mesmo lançou a lança envolta de uma poderosa cosmo energia na direção de Loki numa velocidade impossível de ser defendida, perfurando o coração do deus, que cuspiu sangue, após isso o sucessor de Asmita apareceu na sua frente puxando a lança de dentro do deus que fez seus olhos tremerem e após na ponta de gungnir uma concentração de energia foi disparada a queima roupa em Loki, fazendo o corpo do deus ser destruído totalmente não deixando rastro algum, o cavaleiro estava ofegante e a armadura de virgem começou a retornar a sua forma normal, inclusive gungnir voltou a sua cor original.

Você realmente exagerou seiya - Falou a pessoa que tinha chegado a tempo de agarrar o cavaleiro que ficou inconsciente. A pessoa que o segurava era o próprio Zeus que após uns instantes desapareceu com ele.

 **Olimpo**

Duas deusas estavam andando e um lado para o outro com expressões de preocupações, eram Afrodite e Ártemis que tinham sentido um abalo de energia de dois poderes se enfrentando e chegou até o mesmo Olimpo e um deles o marido delas, ambas correram para o templo de Zeus, por que nem elas estavam sentindo o localização exata dele, sendo Zeus o último que o viu saberia aonde estaria, ao chegarem no templo o deus do trovão com uma expressão totalmente séria sentindo o confronto de poderes, elas o perguntaram se era possível descobrir localização exata do marido, ambas as mulheres estavam agitadas, por que estavam temerosas e com o cosmo do cavaleiro de virgem diminuindo, elas foram convencidas por Zeus que ele poderia ir mais rápido e trazer ele sem problemas.

Maldição eu deveria ter ido junto, agora o cosmo dele desapareceu, se Zeus não o trazer são e salvo, o olimpo terá outro rei - Falou uma furiosa Ártemis

Isso pode ter certeza - Completou Afrodite. Ambas pararam no mesmo instante, ao notarem o cosmo de energia na direção do templo de Apolo, ambas as mulheres saíram correndo e se culpando por não estarem lá, ele estaria ferido e o deus do trovão o levaria para o templo de Apolo. Chegando no templo passaram pelas ninfas, servos e viram Apolo, o mesmo foi bombardeado de perguntas, fazendo o deus olhar para uma e outra, tentando acalmar elas, mas, então:

SILÊNCIO! - Gritou Apolo, um grito que foi ouvido por todo o olimpo, vendo as mulheres se calarem e se acalmarem ele continuou - Zeus trouxe Seiya quase agora, ele está bem, somente desmaiou por exaustão, mas, por preocupação curei os ferimentos que tinha no seu corpo, ele deve acordar dentro de algum tempo e se quiserem - Não terminou a frase, por que as duas saíram em disparada aonde ele começou a apontar, fazendo o deus do sol suspirar.

Apolo: Se essas duas estão assim, se Zeus trazer as outras ….eu espero que elas não insistam em vir - Terminou o deus.

 **Asgard**

A situação no palácio era de preocupação e quatro mulheres andando de um lado para o outro preocupadas, os guerreiros deuses e cavaleiros tinham retornado após os Einherjar pararem de reviver, mas, agora tinha a situação de como com as quatro mulheres com expressões claras de preocupação e ansiedade, um forte trovão sentido em Asgard e após um raio caiu perto da estátua de Odin, os presentes correram para essa direção, Atena notou de imediato a pessoa.

Saori: Meu pai - Após falar isso se curvou, uns segundos depois todos se curvaram inclusive os guerreiros deuses, já que estavam presentes na presença de um deus comparado em poder com Odin. O deus do trovão falou:

Zeus: Não precisa disso - Fez uma pausa, fazendo sinal para todos se levantarem e continuou - Somente vim lhes dizer que Seiya está bem, ele derrotou Loki, mas, devido a exaustão ele desmanou e o levei para Apolo - Falando isso foi automaticamente cercado literalmente por Hilda, Marin, Shaina e Saori - Er… o que vocês querem - Perguntou já sabendo a resposta.

Por favor nos leve ao olimpo para ver Seiya - Pediram as mulheres ao mesmo tempo, o deus do trovão suspirou e começou emanar a sua cosmo energia e desaparecendo do local.

 **Olimpo**

Afrodite e Ártemis estavam no quarto junto com Seiya ambas estavam ao lado da cama, ambas sentiram o cosmo novamente de Zeus, mas, com quatro presenças junto com ele, que estavam se dirigindo ao quarto, a porta sendo aberta por quatro mulheres que exclamaram ao mesmo tempo:

Seiya! - Falaram sorrindo de alivio, mas, a próxima coisa foi notar Afrodite e Ártemis, segurando a mão dele, Atena reconheceu as duas mulheres, mas, estava curiosa com a presença das duas deusas e perguntou:

Saori: Ártemis, Afrodite o que fazem aqui ? - Perguntou e revelando elas para as outras mulheres no quarto que não sabiam das deusas, ambas sorriram e responderam:

Cuidado do nosso marido - Falaram juntas. Após uns segundos de silêncio

O QUE !? - Esse foi o segundo do grito do dia que podia ser ouvido por todo o olimpo, mas, claramente mais forte que o primeiro, conseguindo até acordar o cavaleiro que estava deitado. Seiya começou a se mexer na cama e abriu os olhos lentamente vendo a sua frente Hilda, Marin, Shaina e Saori paralisadas e olhou para lado notando Ártemis e Afrodite sorrindo, ele se perguntou o que estava ocorrendo, mas, não demorou muito para sentir a aura das mulheres da frente muito...muito irritadas e com o olhar que dizia claramente ' queremos explicações'. Apolo estava no momento discutindo com o seu pai, o por que dele ter trazido essas mulheres ao seu templo e Zeus sorrindo amarelo se desculpando. enquanto isso Seiya tinha contado em parte resumida o que ocorreu sobre o seu casamento, sendo Saori a primeira a falar

Saori: Isso é ótimo, vamos ao templo de Hera imediatamente para nos casarmos - Falou sorrindo, tendo aceno positivo de todas as outras. Seiya piscou os olhos e pensou 'Eu somente achei que Afrodite realmente iria querer isso no final, mas, elas aceitaram sem piscar, ótimo estarei casado agora com seis mulheres...muito bom trabalho para mim ' Pensou se recriminando a si mesmo, devido estar nessa situação. Afrodite estava rindo maliciosa juntamente com que por incrível que pareça Ártemis junto, que falou:

Ártemis: Não temos nada contra o casamento, mas, temos que falar com Hera e preparar os vestidos que não demorá muito e como Seiya está acordado podemos fazer isso hoje ainda - Falou enquanto também pensava 'Isso realmente ficou muito divertido'.

Continua

 **Búri(Buro)!:** Primeiro deus nórdico

 **Borr :** Pai de Odin

 **Serpente Jormungand e Fenrir :** São filhos de Loki

 **Skoll de Hati :** Filhos de Fenrir

Seiya é poderoso, mas, não é invencível e as esferas que Loki tinha estavam incompletas, ou seja, se tivessem completas ele teria morrido na batalha, a lança divina de gungnir é a mesma que apareceu em soul of gold, mas, de cor prata e joia azul, ela tornou-se a arma divina de seiya.

Harém formado e talvez mais huahuahuahua


	16. Chapter 16

Conteúdo sexual no capítulo em quase todo o seu contexto.

 **Saint Seiya não me pertence**

 **Capítulo 16:**

 **Olimpo**

Hera estava em seu templo e na sua frente Seiya que estava rindo sem graça, ao seu lado as duas esposas e as futuras. Fazendo a deusa do casamento refletir 'O que você tem? Para ter mortais e até deusas dispostas a lhe compartilhar e ao mesmo tempo elas o ama e você retribui, não sendo somente luxúria, se não fosse por eu estar casada, eu poderia descobrir'. Finalizou rindo com ideias surgindo na sua cabeça. Foi tirada dos seus pensamentos por Atena:

Saori: Hera - sama aceita nos casar ? - Perguntou tentando controlar o nervosismo. A deusa do casamento respondeu:

Hera: Sim - Respondeu para a felicidade de todos, mas, olhou atentamente duas em particular - Atena e você Hilda sendo a representante de Odin, sabe o que vai causar ao descobrirem o casamento de vocês, principalmente o seu santuário Atena - Falou seriamente, após uns instantes a deusa da guerra respondeu:

Saori: Eu iriei manter o meu amor pelos cavaleiros como deusa, mas, ainda sou uma mulher e encontrei o homem que quero viver e me entregar plenamente dando-lhe o meu amor mulher, isso não não afetara o santuário - Respondeu seriamente e sem dúvidas. Hera sorriu e começou a cerimônia. Ocorrendo o término da oficialização do casamento no templo da deusa do casamento, todos estavam no templo do espaço/tempo, Hilda e Saori estavam na cama junto seiya. Enquanto acariciava as duas, ele recordava que não objeção e seria justo elas primeiro, mas, ouviram elas dizem que a cama seria aumentada para caber todos, fazendo o cavaleiro ter certas imaginações sobre o futuro. As duas mulheres despidas aproveitando as caricias de seiya, ambas estavam gemendo levemente, o cavaleiro estava nu e ereto, ele acariciava a intimidade das duas, enquanto fazia revesamento em chupar os seus seios que estavam com os bicos duros. Saori estava amando, mas, internamente pensava ' Eu poderia ter tido ele só para mim, mas, agora terei que dividir o seu amor...não posso me lamentar...por que a culpa foi minha ' Saiu dos pensamentos, ao sentir que o cavaleiro estava usando o cosmo envolvendo dos seus dedos e aumentou muito o prazer e o seu corpo estava quente e sentia que algo querendo sair de dentro, enquanto gemia percebeu que Hilda estava na mesma situação que ela, após uns momentos ambas gemeram alto e chegaram ao clímax, o cavaleiro as olhava com amor e luxúria, em mente estava decidindo quem seria a primeira, por que seu membro estava latejando querendo conforto. Ambas as mulheres olharam para ele e olharam para si.

Hilda: Atena ...eu posso ir ...primeiro - Falou tentando controlar a vergonha de perguntar isso - Saori sorriu, a representante de asgard sorriu e beijou o marido e começou a acariciar o membro dele levemente e se perguntou se iria doer muito tendo ele dentro dela, Atena olhou a cena e começou a acariciar os próprios seios, mas, sentiu a mão de Seiya continuar lhe dando carinho, a surpreendeu, o mesmo interrompeu o beijo com Hilda.

Seiya: Vou lhe dar carinho meu amor - Falou emanando o seu cosmo, surgindo um ser de luz ao seu lado e tomando a forma dele. Ambas as mulheres se surpreenderam e não conseguiram conter um risinho malicioso. Enquanto Saori recebia atenção, a representante de Odin, afastou as pernas, dando a visão da sua intimidade estava esperando a penetração, o mesmo sorriu e a tomou, fazendo ela gemer com a dor, mesmo que o cosmo dele a estava confortando, ainda era a sua primeira vez, ele avançava lentamente, até romper a barreira da sua virgindade e estar totalmente dentro dela. O cavaleiro a beijou na boca, após uns instantes começou a se mover dentro dela, Hilda era divina, estar dentro dela, ele se perguntava se merecia ter todas essas esposas. A representante de Odin gemia e os seus olhos brilhavam de amor e luxúria, a dor tinha passado e ela circulou as pernas em Seiya, ela estava exitada e mais ainda vendo que ela o estava satisfazendo, começou a queimar o seu cosmo, o branco e o dourado começaram a se mover, Seiya conseguiu atingir as regiões sensíveis e o seu ponto G com o seu vai e vem dentro dela.

Hilda: Isso...meu amor...nos encontramos novamente e agora sou sua! - Ela começou a sentir a mesma sensação dentro querendo se libertar, ela o abraçou forte e gemeu ao sentir o orgasmo. O cavaleiro estava feliz ao ver o prazer que Hilda estava sentido e ele estava chegando ao limite e liberou a sua mente dentro dela. Saori estava tendo atenção, mas, ver Seiya e Hilda fazendo amor, estava a deixando louca e querendo logo chegar a sua vez, não que o clone do marido não a estava deixando louca com os seus carinhos, apesar que ela percebeu que ele não a penetraria, mas, sentiu ele parar e olhou para o clone sorrindo e Seiya trocando de posições e o clone indo confortar Hilda.

Seiya: Vejo que você se divertiu muito Atena - Falou para a intimidade de Atena molhada e os olhos dela estavam implorando por ele.

Saori: Seiya... por favor...eu te amo...me deixe lhe confortar por tudo que lhe fiz - Falou saindo lágrimas dos seus olhos, mas, ele começou a limpar as lágrimas e falou:

Seiya: Não chore...eu te amo, não como dei o meu coração por completo, mas, uma parte a ama e não suporta vê-la chorar - Fez uma pausa, colocando o seu membro em frente a sua feminidade - Nos tornaremos um - Falou a penetrando, Saori começar a chorar novamente, mas, tinha um sorriso no rosto e ao mesmo tentando controlar a dor, seiya usava o seu cosmo para diminuir a dor, dando a ela a sensação dos prazeres da sua primeira vez, ela fez o mesmo movimento de Hilda circular as suas pernas nele e cravar a suas unhas nele, de uma forma que o fez gemer e gritar.

Seiya: SAORI! - Ela tinha um sorriso de culpada e estava usando o próprio cosmo para estimular o prazer. 'Essa sensação é semelhante com o cosmo de Afrodite...Atena quem diria...esse jogo é para dois' Pensou o cavaleiro, enquanto liberou uma descarga de eletricidade dentro dela misturado com o seu próprio cosmo, fazendo sensações dentro de Atena novas.

Saori: SEIYA OQUE... - Não conseguiu terminar por que o corpo começar a se contrair e ela estava se rendendo ao clímax, mas, interiormente ela não queria, ela o começou a estimular e dar ele prazer, 'Droga eu não consegui, mas, agora você é meu' Pensou em quanto o seu cosmo brilhava em forma azul, fazendo o cavaleiro gemer e gozar dentro dela, 'como Atena ...não acredito que ela permaneceu virgem ...a deusa da sabedoria realmente' Pensou enquanto a deusa inverteu as posições e estava por cima, o membro dele estava duro, ela estava movimentos em cima dele, que o estavam deixando louco e ela com os olhos fechados. Hilda estava com uma pontada de inveja de Atena, enquanto ela conseguiu guiar o marido, ela que estava aprendendo com ele, o clone vendo isso sussurrou no seu ouvido.

Não se preocupe - Falou enquanto a beijava no pescoço e continuava estocando dentro dela. Hilda era delicada como uma flor igual a Atena, diferente da deusa da sabedoria que tinha conhecimento e o estava pondo em prática, a representante de Odin aprendia o que ele ensinava de uma maneira incrível, Hilda continuava sendo penetrada e até que ele veio dentro dela e após o seu corpo se desfez em partículas de luz, mas, dentro foi liberada uma pequena descarga de energia, que a fez ter vários orgasmos e gemer alto com o prazer, fechando os olhos aproveitando a situação, quando abriu e olhou para o lado, viu Saori fazendo sexo oral em Seiya, ela estava limpando o membro dele, a mulher de cabelos brancos, se aproximou e começou a ajudar Atena. Seiya notou que o clone de luz sumiu e viu Hilda vindo sua direção, se juntando a oura esposa do marido, ele fechou os olhos e sentindo o orgasmo chegar, as mulheres perceberam e esperaram ele liberar em seus rostos.

No templo de Afrodite, as demais esposas do cavaleiro de virgem conversando normalmente, ambas usavam vestidos do estilo greco romano. A deusa do amor começou a emanar o seu cosmo na direção de Marin e Shaina que notaram, fazendo a saintia de água questionar.

Marin: Afrodite-san o que houve ? - Questionou, ao mesmo tempo mordendo o lábio, por que algo estava afetando o seu corpo, ao olhar para Shaina notou ela na mesma posição. A deusa do amor respondeu:

Afrodite: Poderíamos ter um pouco de diversão não acham ? - Falou lambendo os lábios olhando para as saintias - Somos esposas do mesmo homem, podemos nos divertir um pouco e eu poderia lhes ensinar muitas coisas - Terminou intensificando o seu cosmo na direção de ambas que tinham olhos de surpresa e depois de raiva, fazendo queimar o seu cosmo em direção da deusa do amor. A deusa da lua estava somente olhando a situação.

Marin: Podemos estar casadas com o mesmo homem, mesmo ele tendo mais de uma esposa e concordamos, mas, não significa que queremos ter 'diversões' com as outras esposas - Falou irritada, mas, ao mesmo tempo se controlando devido ao cosmo da deusa do amor.

Shaina: Marin tem toda a razão, não queremos qualquer tipo de ensinamentos - Fez uma pausa - Agora pare de nos influenciar, mesmo que seja uma deusa, não vamos ficar paradas - Falou tendo na mão direita uma concentração de eletricidade. Um silêncio ocorreu e depois uma risada da deusa do amor, que falou:

Afrodite: Me desculpem por isso, mas, eu precisava ter certeza - Fez uma pausa - Fiz o mesmo com Saori, Hilda e Ártemis, eu o amo e não vou permitir que mulheres que sejam tomadas por luxúria fiquem perto dele, podem achar estranho vindo de mim, uma deusa que dormiu com muitos mortais e deuses - Fez uma pausa - Ela tem uma aura especial que nos atraiu e conseguiu que todas nós decidimos dividi-lo com outras mulheres - Falou para as duas, que responderam:

Marin: Entendemos a sua preocupação sobre ele.

Shaina: Mas, não faça isso novamente Afrodite-san - Falou seriamente para a deusa do amor.

Ártemis: Afrodite eu falei para não fazer isso - Fez uma pausa - Mas, se quiserem ajuda de Afrodite sobre lhes ensinar, não preocupem é somente lições que ela pode transmitir mentalmente - Falou a deusa da lua.

Afrodite: Eu ajudarei com prazer se quiserem e quando estivermos com ele, podemos pensar em ter algo para provocá-lo, por que quando fiz com Ártemis ele fez amor conosco de um modo que estivesse nos reclamando para si e foi muito divertido acreditem - Falou fechando os olhos lembrando, fazendo as mulheres da sala corarem inclusive a deusa da lua que lembrou que tinha concordado com essa ideia louca da deusa do amor.

Afrodite: Acho que podemos ir nos divertir agora - Falou chamado a atenção das mulheres - Coloquei uma barreira no quarto do templo do espaço/tempo e com um toque especial de saber o que ocorre dentro hehe e eu estou no meu limite depois de ver tudo o que eles fizeram - Falou e depois notou um sorriso malicioso nas demais. Seiya estava acariciando tranquilamente Saori e Hilda, quando um sorriso passou pelo seu rosto, uns instantes depois tinham chegados as demais.

Seiya: Acho que não vou ter descanso - Fez uma pausa - Vamos ter que usar os outros quartos enquanto não reformamos o principal - Falou rindo e vendo as mulheres se despedindo, enquanto isso cinco cópias de luz de seiya apareceram.

Marin: Eu e Shaina temos direito a noite núpcias - Falou rindo e avançado para a cama junto com Shaina que era acompanhada por um clone, enquanto Hilda, Saori, Afrodite e Ártemis saiam do quarto indo para os quartos ao lado com os clones de luz do cavaleiro. Marin o beijou e começou a acariciar o seu membro, que ela riu malicioso ao ver e sentir o tamanho atual, enquanto Shaina estava tendo a sua intimidade acariciada, enquanto o verdadeiro Seiya estava penetrando Mairin que gemia tendo novamente ele dentro dela depois de tanto tempo.

Marin: Céus isso….senti saudades... dessa sensação ...de fazermos amor - Falou enquanto gemia e sentia os movimentos se intensificando, enquanto ele começou os seus seios e usava o meu cosmo dentro dela, a deixando louca de prazer e gemendo mais e mais, atingindo os seus pontos sensíveis e o ponto G , 'não acredito que ele está assim, ele antes parecia que tinha um sexto sentido nisso e agora parece que domina completamente quando se trata de fazer amor, ele vai me deixar louca' Pensou enquanto sentiu que estava no clímax, o cavaleiro continuou os movimentos dentro dela e gozou. Shaina estava recebendo a mesma atenção, ela não quis esperar ter a sua vez e era o Seiya com ela, apesar de ser um cópia de luz, ela desviou e olhou as expressões de Marin e sorriu, ele a estava deixando sem sanidade e o cosmo de Afrodite antes fez o seu corpo uma luxúria que agora estava sendo saciada tendo amor junto, mas, ela tinha planos e quando notou o seu marido vir dentro de sua outra esposa enquanto Marin estava ofegante, viu Shaina vindo e depois sussurrar algo no seu ouvido, fazendo ela arregalar os olhos.

Marin: Shaina você tem certeza ? isso é - Foi interrompido pela amazona.

Shaina: Vulgar ? Não Marin, por que somos as suas esposas e ao mesmo suas amantes e você também quer isso hihihi - Riu maliciosa e depois beijando o verdadeiro Seiya e sussurrando no ouvido, depois se deitando em cima de Marin, entrelaçando as as mãos nas dela e a beijando de leve.

Seiya: Shaina você tem certeza disso ? - Perguntou e a amazona somente falou 'sim', o cavaleiro pegou parte do esperma de suas intimidades e passou em volta dos anus de Shaina, ele estava prestes a fazer algo que nem com Afrodite tinha testado, posicionou o seu membro e começou devagar, sentido que era muito apertado e a amazona gemer de dor, indo aos poucos, começou a brincar com a intimidade com os dedos a excitando para compensar a dor, que mesmo usando o seu cosmo sentia que ela estava sentido dor, já que era a sua primeira vez, chegando no final ficou parado e começou a brincar com Marin, usando os dedos com um pouco de cosmo fazendo Marin gemer, o mesmo começou o vai e vem na bunda de Shaina que estava gemendo e beijou Marin, sentido os movimentos de Seiya mais agressivos nela, 'Afrodite tinha razão' pensou enquanto sentia-se tomada por um prazer, uns instantes depois veio algo que ela não esperava, um cosmo misturado com eletricidade dentro da sua bunda e na intimidade ao mesmo tempo, vindo o maior orgasmo que ela tinha tido e o maior prazer que ela já sentiu, sentido todas as suas forças indo embora e quase desmaiando com isso, esperou mais uns instantes e Seiya veio dentro dela. Marin estava excitada e agora queria provar o mesmo prazer que Shaina, rolando a amazona sem forças para o lado, pegando parte da semente de Seiya de si mesmo e passando aonde ele perder a sua outra virgindade, se apoiando na cabeceira da cama, o cavaleiro se posicionou e começou a penetrar, ele fez o mesmo movimento de usar os seus dedos na sua intimidade e começou o vai e vem, que estava a deixando a ruiva gemendo e se perguntando como ele tinha essa resistência, não que ela estivesse reclamando disso, após uns momentos Seiya fez o mesmo movimento com Marin de usar cosmo misturado com eletricidade e ela gemeu alto e chegou ao clímax com o mesmo logo depois, o cavaleiro estava cansado depois disso, olhou para Shaina que estava recebendo atenção de sua cópia de luz, que a estava segurando no colo a penetrando, logo ele liberou a sua semente nela, saindo de dentro dela de desfez em energia, 'eu me tornei o deus dos pervertidos depois disso' Pensou enquanto adormeceu, seguindo as suas duas esposas que se estavam se rendendo ao sono.

Continua

Espero que não tenha ficado pesado porque estou escrevendo fics com esse conteúdo e estou tentando não tornar lascivo demais o hentai, deve ter mais uns três que vou encaixando nos capítulos e no desenvolvimento da história.


	17. Chapter 17

Mais combates.

Capítulo 17:

Templo submarino

A morada do deus dos sete mares, o mesmo estava trajando a sua escama tendo sete guerreiros ajoelhados na sua frente, esse homens eram os generais marinas seus maiores guerreiros.

Poseidon: Meus poderosos marinas é chegada hora de tomarmos a terra a trazendo a utopia limpando os seres humanos que nela habitam - Fez uma pausa - Para ter inicio, começaremos tomando Asgard e eliminado a sacerdotisa de Odin que com as preces mantém as calotas polares, com a morte dela e o meu poder adiantemos a nossa utopia - Falou o imperador dos sete mares, que soube do fracasso de usar Asgard, mas, eliminado a sacerdotisa de Odin o seu plano teria andamento e os cavaleiros de Atena tinham voltado ao santuário.

Como desejar imperador, Asgard cairá - Disse um dos generais Marinas que estava na frente deles.

Enquanto isso uma figura que estava próxima ao templo de Poseidon sorria.

Asgard

No palácio valhalla, a atual representante de Odin estava com um, sorriso e um brilho especial, que foi notado por todos no palácio que ficaram intrigados, até mesmo Freya a irmã dela não sabia o que tinha ocorrido. Em frente a estátua de Odin, Hilda alisou a barriga, pensando que tinha duas três semanas que tinha se casado no olimpo e descobriu a dois dias que estava grávida de seu marido, apesar do casamento ainda não ter divulgado, por incrível que pareça todas as esposas dele estavam grávidas, quando Seiya recebeu a notícia desmaiou e acordou algumas horas depois. A mesma foi tirada dos seus pensamentos quando um poderoso cosmo podia ser sentido em direção a Asgard, o mesmo foi percebido por guerreiros deuses os mesmos vestiram as robes, se preparando para uma batalha que estava por vir nas terras geladas. O confronto direto contra poseidon estava abalando Asgard, tendo quatro dos guerreiros deuses mortos que eram Thot, Fenrir, Hagen e Alberich e somente três generais marinas Kasa de Lymnades e Bian de cavalo marinho tinham perdido a vida, Hilda estava usando o poder da armadura de Odin para deter o avanço dos generais Marinas, os demais guerreiros deuses estavam imobilizados devido aos poderes de Sorento os incapacitando e sendo atacados por Dragão marinho, Yo de scylla, isaac de kraken e krishna de crisaor. Poseidon tinha avançado até o palácio valhalla, chegando na frente de Hilda com a armadura de Odin, mas, uma poderosa energia surgiu dos céus de Asgard, revelando seiya com a armadura divina encarrando o imperador dos sete mares.

Seiya: Poseidon recue de Asgard agora ou nos enfrentaremos, não permitirei que toque em Hilda - Falou emanando um poderoso cosmo na direção do deus dos mares.

Poseidon: Não importa quem atravesse o meu caminho - Fez uma pausa - A terra precisa ser purificada e uma nova utopia nascerá - Falou emanando o seu cosmo e apontando o tridente para o cavaleiro de virgem. Ambos ficaram frente a frente, se encarrando com os cosmos tomando o local.

Seiya: Deseja tal confronto Poseidon ? Essa pergunta é para o verdadeiro deus que ainda não despertou em você Julian - Falou surpreendendo o jovem hospedeiro de Poseidon.

Poseidon: O que você quer dizer com isso mortal ?

Seiya: Consigo sondar completamente a sua mente sem maiores dificuldades e o cosmo que emite não se compara a de um deus realmente desperto garoto - Falou e desviou olhando para o marina que estava se aproximando do deus dos mares - General de dragão marinho, ou melhor, Kanon de gêmeos - Falou surpreendendo poseidon, o rosto do general marina estava coberto pelo seu capacete da sua escama. O mesmo começou a emitir a sua cosmo energia.

Dragão Marinho: Meu imperador me permita lhe ajudar a eliminar esse inseto - Falou se preparando para atacar, mas, seiya apareceu na sua frente para a surpresa do mesmo e do próprio poseidon.

Seiya: Acho que você tem assuntos pendentes com outra pessoa Kanon - Falou tocando o ombro dele e após teleportando o irmão de saga do local, voltando o olhar para Julian - Agora podemos conversar a sós - Um sorriso apareceu em poseidon, mas, sendo envolto em um cosmo que fez seiya estreitar os olhos.

Julian: Hahahahaha você está certo cavaleiro...o verdadeiro Poseidon dorme dentro de mim e assim será….o poder dele me servirá….ele não terá o comando do meu corpo...graças a ajuda de Kairos conseguirei tudo que desejo...inclusive a bela Saori kido, ou melhor Atena - Terminou com um sorriso malicioso.

Seiya: Acha mesmo que não continua sendo um peão ? - Questionou normalmente e o seu cosmo estava expandindo superando o de Julian - Somente trocou quem manipula as cordas Julian.

Julian: Acha que ele daria esse poder a um peão esse poder ? - Falou queimando o seu cosmo, que crescia rodeado pela mesma energia que seiya sentia em Kairos, ou melhor, um poder ainda mais sombrio.

A energia do Chaos - Sussurrou o cavaleiro, observando o cosmo de Julian queimar de uma maneira surpreendente, que estava causando uma grande agitação no mar. Hilda acompanhava de longe e se preocupou pela primeira vez com seiya.

Cabo sunion

No cume de frente para o mar, Saga e Kanon se encaravam, queimando os seus cosmos.

Saga: Kanon ….Depois de tanto meu irmão… Você ainda persiste com as suas ideais malignas.

Kanon: Aquele maldito se teleportou para esse local... Irmão tolo...terei exito no que você falhou..o mar e a terra serão meus - Falou rindo.

Saga: Idiota...se concentre e sinta o cosmo ao seu redor - Falou irritado com o irmão. kanon começou a sentir e arregalou os olhos.

Kanon: O que houve com o cosmo de Poseidon ? - perguntou assutado por que nunca tinha sentido esse poder sombrio antes - Maldito seiya o que ele fez a Poseidon ? Eu preciso voltar - O general marina parou abruptamente sentido o cosmo de saga se intensificar.

Saga: Kanon...você não sairá daqui irmão..pagará pelos seus crimes - Falou se colocando em posição de combate.

Kanon: Saga seu maldito ! - Esbravejou queimando o seu cosmo também se colocando em posição de combate. Ambos avançaram um contra o outro, trocando socos e chutes numa velocidade incrível, causando ondas de choques devido o impacto dos golpes, parecia inicialmente um combate totalmente equilibrado entre os irmãos, os mesmos lançavam golpes de cosmo energia que causavam um poderoso choque de poder.

Saga: 'Se isso continuar causará uma guerra de mil dias' - Pensou enquanto desviava de uma rajada de energia e avançava contra o irmão.

Kanon: 'Você continua forte como sempre irmão, mas, nada me deterá… esse cosmo que estou sentindo que vem da direção do santuário é familiar' Refletia Kanon enquanto bloqueava os ataques do irmão.

Santuário

No templo de Atena, Saori queimava o seu cosmo segurando nike em sua não direita.

Saori: 'O poder de Poseidon está totalmente diferente….está enfurecendo os mares de tal maneira...preciso deter isso a qualquer custo e o cosmo que sinto do cabo sunion' Pensou a deusa da guerra.

Seiya - Sussurrou o nome do marido por que sentia o poder dele confrontando Poseidon.

Atena-sama - Pronunciou o cavaleiro de sagitário que se ajoelhou.

Saori: Aiolos - Pronunciou o nome do cavaleiro de sagitário.

Aiolos: Trago notícias sobre o cosmo que estamos sentindo do cabo sunion….trata-se de saga confrontando o seu irmão Kanon que estava por trás de Poseidon, mas, com o cosmo atual do deus dos mares ...parece que o maldito do Kairos tem algo relacionado - Falou e depois um semblante de preocupação - Não deve se esforçar tanto no seu atual estado Atena-sama - Falou com um sorriso, fazendo saori de surpreender.

Saori: Aiolos..você - Não precisou terminar por que o cavaleiro acenou positivo.

Aiolos: Seiya me confessou….os outros cavaleiros logo perceberam quando passar algum tempo ….peço que revelem após essa batalha com Poseidon….acredito que os cavaleiros entenderam, mas, vão se surpreender com alguns fatos - Falou o cavaleiro de sagitário, que lembrou de quando Seiya lhe contou tudo….que causou uma surpresa e uma raiva inicial nele, fazendo querer cravar a flecha de sagitário no coração do sucessor de Asmita...seis esposas era um pouco demais na opinião dele e o que mais surpreendeu que as mulheres aceitaram essa relação...Sepois de uma pequena maratona atrás de Seiya...Conseguiu se acalmar e felicitou o amigo...No fundo sentiu uma pontada de ciúme da situação do cavaleiro de virgem com o seu Harém.

Asgard

Seiya e Julian se confrontavam causando o mesmo abalo em Asgard da batalha contra Loki ou maior, com a fúria do mar sendo detida pelo cosmo de Hilda.

Seiya: Que poder incrível….a força de Poseidon com o poder do Chaos - Falou enquanto confrontava Julian com rajadas de energia e o mesmo revidava com o poder do tridente.

Julian: 'Como pode possuir tanto poder?...destruirei você maldito' - Pensou irritado vendo Seiya lutar de igual com ele, o cavaleiro tinha fechado os olhos quando batalha se iniciou.

Seiya: **Ohm!** \- Com uma poderosa concentração de cosmo entre as mãos, lançou uma onda de energia com o seu oponente que contra atacou com o poder do tridente de poseidon, causando uma devastação no gelo. 'Preciso levá-lo a outro lugar...se isso continuar a influência do poder de Poseidon' Pensou seiya, enquanto sentia o mar mais furioso por todo o globo, mesmo com o poder de Atena.

Seiya: **Tenma Kōfuku(Rendição Divina)!** \- Abriu os olhos lançando o seu poderoso golpe que começou a pressionar Julian para trás, enquanto cópias de energia apareceram atrás abrindo um portal e se preparando para agarrar o herdeiro da família solo, mas, uma lança vermelha com detalhes em ouro e preto foi arremessado detendo o avanço.

Não vou deixar que use a mesma estratégia que usou contra Loki garoto - Falou uma voz , para a surpresa dos dois combatentes e um cosmo poderoso cosmo agressivo começou a ser sentido no local...um poder devastador...o cosmo do mesmo ganhou a silhueta e revelando o próprio Ares com a sua armadura vermelho sangue, com detalhes em negro, possua uma escudo no escudo, enquanto a lança voltava a mão direita, os olhos brilhando, os clones de luz de seiya desapareceram para a surpresa do deus da guerra.

Ares: Oras pensei que iria me enfrentar com os seus clones - Falou olhando para seiya e desviando para Julian que detinha o ataque do cavaleiro - Hora de acabarmos com esse cavaleiro cansei de esperar para ter a cabeça dele na minha lança e depois teremos viúvas para consolar - Falou para Julian, rindo malicioso no final, mas, uma flecha dourada passou ao lado de Ares ferindo o seu rosto levemente.

Não vou deixar que o toque e o farei pagar por sua língua - Um cosmo quase tão poderoso quanto de Ares começou a se manifestar.

Seiya: Ártemis! - Falou surpreso o nome da esposa, que apareceu ao lado trajando a sua armadura, enquanto Ares tinha um sorriso.

Ares: Você será uma que vou adorar brincar Ártemis - Falou com os olhos vermelhos brilhando perigosamente. Enquanto o confronto de energia de Seiya e Julian continuava.

Seiya: 'Maldito Ares...o que Ártemis está fazendo aqui?...na situação dela' Pensou seiya.

Seiya: Queime cosmo...eleve-se ao máximo - Falou manifestando uma poderosa cosmo energia para a surpresa de todos, uma lança surgiu do céu ao seu lado.

Seiya: **Agyo** \- Liberou a luz da criação do universo que causou do poder avançar contra o seu adversário sem poder ser contido, Ares vendo isso se posicionou em frente a Julian e criou uma barreira de energia com o seu escudo. Um forte tremor foi causado em Asgard, a representante de Odin queria entrar em combate, mas, precisava proteger a terra congelada do confrontos de energia que ocorria.

Ares: Huahuahua que poder garoto, mas, não irá me subjugar o deus da guerra!, mas, não temos tempo para essa brincadeira, não agora - Falou com certo desgosto no olhar, por que sentiu Mefistófeles o chamando através do cosmo e levar Julian - Vamos Julian - Falou fazendo o cosmo dele envolver os dois desaparecendo, para a surpresa de seiya que cessou o ataque.

Ártemis: Para onde eles foram !? - Gritou a deusa da lua, enquanto Seiya tinha um olhar de preocupação. Após o recuo de Julian os generais Marinas restantes recuaram do ataque.

Cabo Sunion

A lua entre os gêmeos continuava de uma forma impressionante, saga lanço uma raja de energia fazendo Kanon pular para o céu, mas, notou a posição do irmão.

Saga: Hora que acabarmos com isso irmão...queime cosmo eleve-se ao máximo - A imagem se vários planetas apareceram ao redor de saga - **Galaxian Explosion (Explosão Galáctica)!** \- Pronunciou saga após a onda de choque dos planetas sendo enviadas para Kanon que estava na mesma posição do golpe de saga no ar.

Kanon: Não irei cair saga e quem irá será você irmão ... **Galaxian Explosion (Explosão Galáctica)!** \- A colisão dos golpes, foi impressionante parecia que estava empatado o choque de poder.

PAREM! - Gritou alguém com uma voz autoritária emanando uma poderosa cosmo energia que anulou os golpes de saga e kanon para a surpresa de ambos.

Saga: Atena-sama - Falou saga sem acreditar a razão dela ter vindo pessoalmente a esse local e ajoelhou. Kanon olhava a moça a sua frente o cosmo que ela emitia, não restava dúvidas de quem era ela e o que isso significava, ao lado dela estava Aiolos.

Saga: Atena-sama...deixe-me cuidar do meu irmão... foi ele quem plantou o mal em mim e como meu irmão é a minha responsabilidade lidar com a sua natureza maléfica - Falou não tendo coragem de olhar nos olhos da deusa. Saori olhava saga e após Kanon que a encarou nos olhos desde que chegou.

Saori: Saga...não posso permitir que faça isso...Por que a razão de seu irmão ainda viver foi porque eu o salvei a muitos anos - Falou revelando para a surpresa de saga e Aiolos, mas, Kanon não demonstrava surpresa - Então quem decidirá por sua vida serei eu - Falo com os olhos assumindo um tom cinza brilhando perigosamente, fato que fez Kanon sentir medo de Atena.

Kanon: Atena...eu...nada mais importa...não poderei atingir o que desejei...pode tomar essa vida que você protegeu - Falou assumindo uma postura normal para a surpresa de saga, por outro lado um sorriso apareceu em Atena que estava com Nike flutuando e a sua lança estava na sua mão, emitindo uma poderosa cosmo energia surpreendente.

Saori: Como desejar - Falou friamente, se movendo numa velocidade surpreendente atingindo Kanon e destruindo completamente a escama que o protegia, para surpresa de Saga e Aiolos que pareciam não reconhecer quem estava na frente deles, os seus olhos voltaram ao tom normal, sem a sua lança na sua mão e voltando a segurar Nike.

Saori: Como punição tirei a vida do general marinha, mas, a vida de Kanon de gêmeos continua - Falou e batidas no coração de Kanon poderão ser ouvidas para a surpresa. Saga foi ajudar o irmão, enquanto Aiolos observava Saori que tinha decido vir ajudar saga após não sentir mais o abalo do cosmo de Poseidon sobre o mar, fato que o estava deixando curioso de ter cessado tão rapidamente.

Continua


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18:

Saint seiya não me pertence.

Conteúdo adulto no capítulo e inicio da saga de Hades.

 **Inglaterra**

No castelo de Kairos, Ares e Julian estavam com ternos sendo servidos por belas jovens, tendo mais pessoas presentes no salão vestidos elegantemente, o herdeiro solo era servido por duas jovens, enquanto acariciava as mesmas e as olhava com luxúria.

Ares: Deveria logo ir para um quarto com elas - Provocou o deus da guerra.

Julian: Talvez tenha razão hahahaha oque acham queridas ? - Falou tendo as moças rindo de leve.

Não querendo estragar o momento - Falou um homem com expressão séria, por volta dos quarenta anos com alguns fios de cabelo branco - Por que não agimos de uma vez eliminando alguns empecilhos antes do grande final ? - Perguntou.

Morte...vamos agir de acordo….ainda falta algum tempo para nos prepararmos...Hades está quase se libertando e tenho algumas ideias - Falou Mefistófeles rindo de leve - Enquanto isso, vamos aproveitar os prazeres dessa reunião - Falou beijando uma das jovens, enquanto Julian estava se afastando com as suas companhias, outros estavam fazendo o mesmo.

Homens - Sussurrou uma bela mulher de pele morena, cabelos violetas liso longos, olhos com o brilho da própria noite, em um belo vestido que reluzia como as estrelas que revelava parte dos seus atributos, sendo envolvida por uma cosmo-energia e depois desaparecendo.

 **Santuário**

No coliseu do santuário estavam reunido quase todo o santuário, tendo guerreiros deuses de Asgard, a presença das deusas Afrodite é Ártemis eram uma surpresa, as mesmas belíssimas, Shaina e Marin estavam trajando vestidos estilo grego elegantes, sem falar de Atena e Hilda, só que mais chamava a atenção era o cavaleiro de virgem ao redor delas, até que Atena chamou a atenção de todos.

Saori: Agradeço por todos estiverem presentes….tenho um anúncio muito importante que envolve a mim, Shaina, Marin, Afrodite, Hilda e Ártemis e Seiya - Falou levantando a curiosidade de todos, enquanto ela começou a explicar sobre as reencarnações do cavaleiro de pégaso que nessa era o cavaleiro de virgem, revelando que o mesmo nessa possuía as memórias de suas vidas passadas, tendo um passado com Hilda em uma das reencarnações, assuntos que atiçavam mais a curiosidade qual a revelação final, seiya se posicionou na frente e as esposas sorrindo.

Seiya: O fato que vou revelar, somente Aiolos tem conhecimento e lhe falo que as amo e essa decisão foi sem qualquer dúvida e por conta própria ...estou casado oficialmente por cerimônia no olimpo realizada pela própria deusa Hera...com Atena..Ártemes...Afrodite...Hilda..Marin e Shaina - Revelou para o choque total no coliseu, o silêncio reinou por alguns instantes e aos poucos foi sentido cosmos agressivos em direção a seiya, mas, logo eles notaram seis cosmos queimando de uma maneira assustadora, fazendo eles recuarem a agressividade, o cavaleiro de virgem sorria amarelo e notando as expressões das esposas do cavaleiro, ambas começaram a falar e após alguns momentos os presentes pareciam entender, mas, a surpresa continuava estampada e foi revelado que todas estavam grávidas de Seiya que sorria timidamente e alguns sussurros entre quem estava presente era possível perceber.

Não não acredito nisso - Sussurrou Saga em descrença.

Essa é uma decisão deles, mas, que me surpreendi quando soube - Falou Aiolos que sorria de leve.

Ele conseguiu seu próprio Harém - Falou Milo com um olhar de certa inveja.

Ele está condenado….ele se casou com seis mulheres, entre elas deusas e vocês sentiram o cosmo delas e o olhar ? Tenho pena dele - Falou MDM e internamente a população masculina no coliseu estava concordando, mesmo com alguns tendo inveja dele.

Seiya também concordava por que não resistiu e leu a mentes de alguns...por lado tem seus benefícios ter um harém, mas, tinha seus contras e mulher era algo digamos complicadas na opinião dele.

No templo de Atena, Seiya estava ao lado da estátua gigante da deusa da terra, usava uma toga grega simples, uma brisa refrescante ocorria, fazendo o mesmo apreciar e ao mesmo tempo pensativo nos acontecimentos.

Seiya:' Ele manipulou Julian e com isso possui o poder de Poseidon nas mãos, mas, com isso descobri de onde ele usou energias para as esferas que estavam com Loki...quatro presenças despertaram a pouco tempo e Hades….logo despertará em Shun….eu posso tentar banir a alma dele, mas, ele ainda possui o seu corpo mitológico e os espectros ainda estariam livres...os deuses gêmeos' - Pensou Seiya em uma leve frustração, não notando Saori se aproximar, o abraçando ele por trás.

Saori: Algo errado ? - Falou no seu ouvido, enquanto o beijou no pescoço….o mesmo girou o corpo, vendo ela usando uma toga curta, revelando as suas pernas e um decote relevando os seus seios, fazendo ele rir de canto.

Saori: Gostou?... Estou com calor - Falou inocente e com sensualidade na voz, ele a beijou pressionando contra a parede, que fazia parte do altar estátua.

Seiya: Alguém pode nos ver assim...vamos - Ela colocou o dedo na sua boca, com um olhar malicioso.

Saori: Esse é o meu santuário não? Ainda mais não vai ser divertido ao ar livre ? - Perguntou acariciando o membro dele, fazendo ele gemer com a caricia, os olhos dela estavam na cor cinza e tinha uma excitação que fez Seiya se perguntar que ela poderia assumir o posto de Afrodite sem muito problemas.

Seiya: Ahhhh Saori - Falou sentido ela liberar o seu membro e o colocar entre os seios.

Saori: Meu Pégaso - Sussurrou enquanto usava os seios na masculinidade do marido, enquanto lambia a cabeça, mudando para os seios, chupando...fazendo um trabalho que não seria esperado de uma deusa que permaneceu virgem por tanto tempo, mas, era a deusa da sabedoria. Seiya sentia o membro latejar e finalmente liberar a sua semente na boca da esposa, que engolia… mas, parte caiu em seus seios. A mesma se levantou o beijando e ele a colocando contra a parede, posicionou o seu membro em sua intimidade e a penetrou, fazendo ela gemer com a sensação.

Saori: Seiya!...isso ...MAIS! - Gritou sentindo ele se movimentar numa velocidade anormal e de um modo indomável, a mesma circulou os braços em volto do pescoço dele e o beijou. O cavaleiro sentia a feminilidade de Atena o apertar e sugar dentro dela, além que era quente dentro de modo especial e úmido, sem falar que o cosmo de ambos estavam se espalhando por todo o templo, isso começou a chamar atenção de todos no santuário.

'Ela me deixa louco….algo dentro de mim céus Ahhh….ela foi a mulher que eu amei por muitas reencarnações e o modo que ela se doa quando fazemos amor' - Pensou enquanto sentia ela chegar ao clímax, cravando as unhas no seu pescoço enquanto ele ainda a estocava, após algum tempo chegando ao ápice dentro dela. As respirações ainda aceleradas e a mesma cochichou algo no seu ouvido, ela se posicionou empinando a sua bunda para ele, dando uma visão privilegiada, ele se aproximou a acariciando e olhando a sua outra entrada intocada.

Seiya: Tem certeza disso ? No momento todos devem ter percebido o que fazemos aqui em cima - Falou sorrindo e posicionando o seu membro.

Saori: Sim...você já fez isso antes - Respondeu e sentiu ele a penetrar fazendo ela gemer com a dor de sua primeira vez tendo essa experiência que mesmo com o cosmo, estava doendo.

Seiya: Saori...céus Ahhh - Ao avançar pouco a pouco, era uma sensação completamente diferente que ele tinha antes, o cosmo de ambos estava numa luxúria e amor mesclados, enquanto gritava e gemia alto, colocando todo o membro dentro dela, parou por uns instantes e começou os movimentos, enquanto ela começou a meche os quadris para a sua surpresa, Atena era algo que no fundo ele queria domar, algo dentro dele inexplicável se apossava, uma possessão sobre ela que as vezes o assusta. Saori gemia e sentia a melhor das sensações e uma lágrima solitária saiu do seu rosto.

'Quando ele souber...ele nunca' - Pensou fechando os olhos, algo que ela descobriu quando despertou totalmente nessa era...algo que ela fez a muito tempo...que ele descobrisse, o amor que ele ainda sentia por ela viraria ódio, mas, só ela sabia desse segredo e não lhe confessaria a não ser que não houvesse escolha.

Começou sentir ele parar de acariciar um dos seios e brincar com a sua feminilidade, acariciando o seu clitóris, movimento que a fez chegar ao orgasmo novamente e perdendo para ele que ainda continuou e após chegou ao clímax novamente. Ele a beijou com amor….acariciando o seu rosto. Enquanto sentiu outros cosmos o chamando...suas esposas que o chamava.

 **Submundo**

Um homem com uma surplice com o seu capacete na mão, possuía cabelo loiro e sobrancelhas espessas, estava na frente de Guidecca com um sorriso no rosto.

Senhor Radamanthys - Fez o homem se virar e ver o recém chegado.

Radamanthys: Espectro de Mefistoles o que faz aqui ? Suas ordens são para se preparar para ir a terra - Falou rigoroso e ao mesmo o homem sorriu.

Mefistoles: Tenho que lhe interessa sobre a sua Pandora - Falou rindo malicioso e o homem avançar nele o segurando.

Radamanthys: Como usar falar da senhorita Pandora com esse olhar !? - Estava com raiva, mas, viu o punho ser pressionando pela mão do homem a sua frente, o fazendo se ajoelhar mesmo contra a sua vontade e queimando o seu cosmo.

Mefistoles: Eu só conversar e você está chamando atenção...acalma-se ! - Falou soltando o punho dele.

Radamanthys: Quem é você ? - Perguntou se levantando.

Mefistoles: Sou um espectro...Sou Kairos irmão de Chronos e o Avatar de Érebo ...aquele que iniciara a grande guerra - Falou com um olhar que fez o juiz sentir um arrepio na espinha e ele calcular o que iria fazer friamente.

Radamanthys: O que quer falar sobre a senhorita Pandora ? - Perguntou.

Mefistoles: Posso lhe dar o poder para tê-la, mas, como isso a sua lealdade seria para mim e não Hades...em troca lhe revelarei algo sobre o passado dela - Falou sorrindo e ao mesmo tempo sabendo que seria fácil convencer o juiz que amava a mulher desde muito tempo. Viu ele apertar o punho com força e olhar nos olhos como se analisando se possuía alguma mentira.

Radamanthys: Vamos conversar em outro lugar - Falou guiando Mefistoles que sorriu.

 **Campos elísios**

Um local intocado, lugar somente para aqueles escolhidos por deus um paraíso para viver após a morte, um homem de cabelos prateados e olhos da mesma cor, usava uma toga grega branca era servido por belas ninfas enquanto ouvia o canto delas.

Realmente um belo canto - Falou uma voz aparecendo através de um vórtex. Surpreendendo todos que estavam no local.

Quem ousa !? - Falou o homem de cabelos prateado. A figura se revelou Mefistoles.

Mefistoles: Thanatos o deus da morte...um prazer conhecê-lo...sou Kairos irmão de Chornos - Falou se apresentando.

Thanatos: Hum...não sei o que deseja, mas, ninguém é autorizado a entrar nos elíseos sem consentimento de Hades-sama...retire-se para onde veio...está atrapalhando o canto das ninfas - Falou com irritação na voz.

Mefistoles: Hahaha não seja assim...tenho que lhe interessa - Falou manifestando o seu cosmo e duas esferas de energia apareceram, fazendo o deus da morte olhar intrigado e depois arregalar os olhos.

Thanatos: Saiam! - Ordenou para as ninfas, após se retirarem do local, o mesmo olhou para Mefistoles seriamente - O que você que aqui me mostrando essas almas ? - Perguntou.

Mefistoles: Como deve ter percebido algumas mudanças estão ocorrendo nessa era - Falou sorrindo e o deus a sua frente, pegou um copo e colocou vinho no mesmo bebendo.

Thanatos: Eu e o meu irmão notamos ….estamos atentos a esses acontecimentos, mas, nosso senhor não se juntará contra o Olimpo se é isso que deseja - Falou seriamente olhando atentamente Mefistoles que deu uma risada.

Mefistóles: Não estou aqui por Hades e sim por você….quero lhe oferecer a chance de se juntar a mim Thanatos...em troca lhe darei esse poder e esse Ikhor - Falou mostrando e um frasco que continha sangue divino.

Thanatos: Acha que eu trairia o Lord Hades !? - Falou irradiando a sua cosmo-energia.

Mefistóles: Não estou falando em traição….Hades provou a sua ineficiência nas guerras santas contra Atena...estou lhe dando a chance de trazer a mortes a todos que você deseja com esse poder e não ser um servo de um deus...será um novo começo ...estou lhe dando a chance de participar - Falou fazendo o deus da morte refletir o passado e o atual estado dos humanos, Hades nunca conseguiu aplicar a cólera divina aos pecadores e esse poder o estava seduzindo de uma forma estranha...ele recuo o seu cosmo.

Thanatos: Enquanto ao meu irmão ? - Perguntou se aproximando analisando as esferas de energia.

Mefistóles: Ele não aceitaria - Falou sorrindo.

Thanatos: Tem razão...o quer que eu faça ? - Perguntou sorrindo.

Mefistóles: A guerra santa contra Atena deve ocorrer e traga morte para todo o seu exército...não use esse poder que vou lhe dar….um peão irá agir e não quero que suspeitem do seu envolvimento comigo...enquanto a Hades e Hypnos não terá que fazer nada...somente deixe os acontecimentos ocorrerem...suas almas terão utilidade - Falou sorrindo de leve e depois olhando seriamente Thanatos - O cavaleiro de virgem você não deve enfrentar...nem mesmo com esse poder conseguirá detê-lo - Falou entregando os itens ao deus.

Thanatos: Interessante - Falou com um sorriso enigmático, após isso Mefistóles saiu por um mesmo vórtex, passaram-se alguns instantes e outra presença foi sentida no local.

Thanatos o que houve? ...quem era a pessoa no seu templo ? - Perguntou um homem igual a ele, mas, com cabelos e olhos num tom dourado.

Thanatos: Nada de importante Hypnos - Falou normalmente tomando vinho, enquanto observava o irmão.

Hypnos: A guerra contra Atena logo se iniciará….temos que nos preparar.

Thanatos: Sim - Respondeu. ' A sua alma estará ao meu lado irmão' - Finalizou em pensamento.

 **Cincos picos antigos duas semanas depois**

Sentado na grande cachoeira de rozan, o mestre ancião era acompanhado por seiya sentado olhando ao longe.

O selo logo se rompera - Falou seiya

Mestre ancião: Sim, mas, me preocupa o que ocorrerá dentro alguns , essa guerra será sangrenta ..tenho um mau pressentimento - Falou fechando os olhos.

Seiya: Mefistóles vai mover algo na guerra isso é fato...enquanto ele tenta nos enfraquecer e se prepara para **Ragnarök** , também nos fortalecemos nesse tempo... quanto ao hospedeiro dessa era descobri quem é... quando começar iriei conversar com Hades, não tendo alternativa o selarei novamente - Falou seriamente, sentindo o rompimento do selo ocorrer, ambos desaparecerão após isso.

 **Santuário**

O cavaleiro de Áries estava guardando a primeira casa, enquanto sentiu vários cosmos aparecendo ao redor do santuário.

Mu ! - o mesmo ouvir virou para ver seiya sendo acompanhando pelo Mestre ancião.

Mu: Seiya...os cosmos ao redor do santuário - Falou seriamente.

Seiya: O selo de Hades se rompeu - Ao falar várias presenças foram sentidas na frente da primeira casa, eram quase quarenta que avançaram contra os três cavaleiro ficaram parados, passaram por eles atravessando a casa de Áries, ficando na frente deles um homem que tinha borboletas ao redor do mesmo.

Ora deixaram eles passarem ? O dever dos cavaleiros de ouro não é proteger as doze casas ? - Perguntou rindo.

Seiya: Não conseguirão alcançar Atena ou passar por muitos dos cavaleiros de ouro, mas, se chegarem até a sexta casa….somente a morte irá aguardá-los - Falou seriamente, fazendo o homem recuar por instinto.

Muito bem..eu Myu de Papillon, A Estrela Terrestre do Encantamento me encarregarei de vocês - Falou emanando uma poderosa energia.

Mu: Seiya eu me encarregarei dele - Falou o cavaleiro de Áries emanando o seu cosmo, o cavaleiro de virgem acenou positivo e junto com o mestre ancião desaparecerão local.

Myu: Eles fugiram ? hahahaha - Falou, mas, viu o cavaleiro de ouro a sua frente sorrir.

Mu; Nenhum deles seria derrotado por você - Falou se preparando para atacar.

Myu: Que assim seja ….levem esse cavaleiro ao inferno minhas fadas **Fairy Thronging (Encantamento das Fadas)! -** Lançou o seu ataque em direção a Mu que se teleportou e lançou rajadas de cosmo, que foram detidas pelas fadas, sem perceber o cavaleiro de aries estava cercado pelas mesmas.

Mu: 'Elas me rastrearam….não posso perder tempo com isso' - Pensou enquanto queimou o seu cosmo, de um modo que ocorreu uma mudança sutil na armadura de ouro, acumulando um grande poder que surpreendeu o seu adversário.

Myu: Que poder é esse ? - Perguntou vendo essa reação do cavaleiro de ouro.

Mu: **Starlight Extinction (Extinção Estelar)! -** O cosmo acumulado foi liberado seu cosmo na forma de choques múltiplos e brilhantes, parecendo uma espécie de galáxia contra o seu adversário que foi atingindo em cheio, desaparecendo completamente. Na subida para a segunda casa, perto da entrada da mesma os espectros pararam ao sentirem o poder na primeira casa.

Im….possível...Myu foi derrotado ? - Falou preocupado. Enquanto um cosmo foi sentido na entrada da casa de touro.

Mu fez o certo em não combater todos, mas, alguns de vocês cairão aqui - Falou guardião da segunda casa, que com os braços cruzados liberou uma grande onda de energia, causando um tremor no santuário e para a surpresa dos seus oponentes, quase metade tinha sido atingida em cheio.

Maldito! como ele conseguiu atingir tantos de nós ? - perguntou um dos espetros sobreviventes.

Aldebaran: O poder dos cavaleiros de ouro nessa era é totalmente diferente do que vocês podem imaginar..eu Aldebaran de Touro me encarregarei de vocês - Falou seriamente, mas, aparecendo do chão tentáculos que o prenderam.

 **Worm's Bind(Tentáculos do Verme)!** \- Falou um espectro aparecendo do chão - Avancem eu cuidarei do touro ! - Os mesmo avançaram passando pelo cavaleiro imobilizado.

Agora oque acha de ser indefeso Touro ? - Perguntou sorrindo, mas, notando os seus tentáculos não aguentando prender o cavaleiro de ouro.

Aldebaran: Idiota...acha que isso pode me deter ? - Falou queimando o seu cosmo, quebrando os tentáculos com facilidade.

Impossível….como ? - Falou assustado.

Aldebaran: Vocês não são a verdadeira ameaça….temos ordens para agir com cautela e não enfrentar todos de uma vez...por causa do verdadeiro inimigo que pode agir nas sombras - Falou fechando os olhos e os abrindo - **Great Horn (Grande Chifre)! -** Lançou o seu golpe em forma de touro de energia que acertou o espectro destruindo a sua surplice e lhe tirando a vida.

Aldebaran: Algum dos que passaram podem ser capaz de rivalizar com o antigo poder dos cavaleiros de ouro...não senti mais nenhuma energia, mas, essa quantidade de espectros numa invasão inicial - Falou para si mesmo, voltando para a casa de touro.

No templo de Atena, Saori estava ao lado de Shaina e Marin, ambas trajavam vestidos semelhantes com os seus cosmos brilhando.

Não sinto um cosmo diferente neles - Falou Marin

Alguns podem rivalizar com o poder antigo dos cavaleiros de ouro - Complementou Shaina. Saori estava com os fechados e os abriu com uma leve preocupação.

Saori; Tem algo sútil em um deles...diferente dos demais...parece que Seiya estava certo - Falou preocupada, mas, com uma armadura aparecendo atrás dela, fato observado por Shaina e Marin.

 **Castelo de Hades**

No castelo do deus do mundo dos mortos uma melodia era ouvida, tocada por uma jovem que a representante de Hades, trajava um vestido negro enquanto tinha um semblante de certa preocupação.

'Um ataque ao santuário logo de início...sinto a energia dos espectros desaparecendo..o que os deuses gêmeos estão pensando ?' - Pensou enquanto a porta do quarto aonde estava ser aberta abruptamente.

Zelos oque houve ? - Falou seriamente.

Zelos: Os cavaleiros estão na frente do castelo Pandora-sama - Falou vendo a jovem arregalar brevemente os olhos e voltar ao normal.

Enquanto na frente do castelo era possível notar três cavaleiros de ouro, Milo, Camus e um homem usando a armadura de libra, sendo acompanhados por Hyoga e Shiryu que estavam com armaduras com uma nova aparência, tendo a sua frente uma legião de soldados que servem a Hades.

Vamos - Falou o cavaleiro de libra indo em direção aos soldados que protegiam o castelo.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado.


	19. Chapter 19

Saint seiya não me pertence. Desculpe os erros de português e o conteúdo adulto na história só tenho um cena preparada porque agora vai ser batalhas a maioria dos capítulos.

 **Capítulo 19:**

 **Santuário**

Os espectros que chegaram na casa de gêmeos, percorrendo o labirinto de luz e sombras.

Senhor Minos estamos percorrendo a casa de gêmeos infinitamente - Falou um dos espectros para o juiz, que não teve tempo de responder por que sentiu o labirinto desaparecer e um poderoso cosmo se manifestar na frente deles.

 **Another Dimension (Outra Dimensão)! -** Gritou o cavaleiro na frente deles, abrindo uma fenda dimensional, arremessando alguns espectros, outros estavam conseguindo não serem arremessados para outra dimensão, usando fios invisíveis para se aprender nas pilastras, chamas negras em volta ou meditando em posição de lótus.

 **Corona Blast (Explosão da Coroa Solar)! -** O espectro que possuía as chamas negras ao redor, concentrou a sua cosmo-energia, disparando um turbilhão de chamas negras em direção ao cavaleiro de gêmeos, fazendo a técnica cessar do adversário.

Eu me encarrego do cavaleiro de gêmeos ...podem avançar - Falou aos espectros restantes, os cinco que foram salvos por Minos e o que estava em posição de lótus coberto por um manto negro, que avançaram pela casa de gêmeos.

Eu Kaien de Benu, A Estrela Celeste da Violência o queimarei totalmente - Falou elevando o seu cosmo.

Tem certeza ? - Falou uma voz atrás dele, aparecendo através de um portal dimensional queimando o seu cosmo o cavaleiro de gêmeos - Eu saga de gêmeos o enfrentarei Kaien - Falou se colocando em posição de combate. 'Atena-sama estava certa….o espectro que está oculto por aquele manto realmente oculta algo...uma provável marionete de Kairos' - Finalizou em pensamento, enquanto iniciava o combate contra o espectro de Benu.

 **Castelo de Hades**

Os cavaleiros avançavam contra os soldados que guardavam o castelo de Hades sem dificuldades, causando surpresa nos soldados.

A barreira do castelo não está afetando eles !? - Falou um dos espectros que tinha chegado a entrada do castelo.

A barreira de Hades seria um incomodo, mas, nossas armaduras possuem sangue divino e isso não limitará nosso poder - Falou o cavaleiro de libra.

Enquanto isso no castelo Pandora tinha parado de tocar, tendo Radamanthys e alguns espectros ajoelhados.

Detenham os cavaleiros de avançarem no castelo de Hades-Sama - Falou autoritária.

Radamanthys: Como deseja senhora Pandora...nada passará por mim - Falou o juiz os olhos brilhando em vermelho.

'Algo está errado….sinto o cosmo de Hades emanando próximo do santuário, ao mesmo tempo que os espectros estão com os cosmos desaparecendo…..senhor Hypnos e Thanatos são respondem' - Pensou Pandora enquanto tinha uma expressão preocupação clara.

No lado de fora do castelo, continuava o confronto que reduzia os soldados e espectros do deus do mundo dos mortos, contudo, um poderoso cosmo sendo emanado do castelo chamou a atenção dos cavaleiros, ao redor tendo outros que o acompanhavam.

O juiz de Wyvern - Falou o cavaleiro de Libra, mas, estreitando os olhos pelo cosmo que o juiz emitia.

Usar sangue divino para não sofrer efeito da barreira do castelo foi inteligente - Falou Radamanthys, que começou a queimar a sua cosmo-energia surpreendendo os espectros ao seu lado e inclusive Pandora no castelo, causando uma mudança na sua armadura que emitia uma força incrível e primordial na surplice do juiz.

Senhor Radamanthys !? - Falou o espectro ao seu lado abismado com o poder que Wyvern emitia.

Radamanthys: Eu cuidarei dos cavaleiros de ouro...vocês lidem com o resto - Falou avançando numa velocidade incrível, atacando o cavaleiro de libra que bloqueou com o escudo de libra com o braço, causando uma cratera no chão devido ao impacto do punho, tendo o mesmo com uma expressão de dor como se o braço tivesse sido quebrado.

Maldito! - Falou Milo avançando pronto para disparar o seu golpe, mas, no punho esquerdo do oponente disparou uma rajada de energia fazendo o cavaleiro recuar, aproveitando essa brecha o cavaleiro de libra atacou com o braço direito acertando o espectro que sorriu com o impacto do punho do cavaleiro de ouro.

Radamanthys: Hahaha isso é um soco ? - Perguntou ao desferir outro golpe no estomago arremessando para longe da entrada do castelo o cavaleiro.

Mestre ancião ! - Falou Shiryu, mas, estava com dois oponentes a sua frente, na mesma situação de Hyoga, Milo e Camus observavam a situação se concentrando no juiz de Wyvern, que desapareceu e a reaparecendo na frente de Milo e socando na mesma direção do cavaleiro de Libra, Camus tentou envolver o espectro por uma camada de gelo, mas, não adiantou e ele vindo lhe acertando o punho com uma potência monstruosa e lançando na direção que foram seus companheiros.

Incrível o poder do senhor Radamanthys que ficou com toda a diversão - Falou um dos espectros que estava na frente de Hyoga.

Shiryu temos que acabar com eles rápido...o cosmo do juiz do submundo está muito diferente..talvez ele - Foi interrompido.

Garotos acham que podem nos derrotar ? - Falou olhando seriamente para os dois - Eu Valentine de Harpia os jogarei no oitava prisão após virem o terror do exército de Hades - Falou emanando o seu cosmo, sendo seguido pelo outro espectros. tendo os dois cavaleiro a sua frente olhando seriamente um para o outro concordando em algo.

Hyoga: Eleve-se cosmo!

Shiryu: Queime cosmo!

falaram ao mesmo tempo, enquanto os espectros avançavam, um combate corpo a corpo teve inicio, lançando rajadas de cosmo e uma sincronia de ataque e defesa e Hyoga e Shiryu impressionantes, fazendo os espectros se entre olharem rapidamente, três deles se afastaram deixando somente um queimando o seu cosmo.

 **Annihilation Flap(Vôo do Extermínio)! -** Disparou Sylphid de Basilisco, um poderoso vento foi lançado com o bater das suas asas, mas, quando ele olhou Hyoga tinha desaparecido e cristais de gelo começaram a se formar ao seu redor.

Cuidado! - Valentine que estava surpreso pelo movimento pelo cavaleiro, numa velocidade que eles não viram, avançando contra o cisne que tinha a armadura brilhando como ouro.

Tarde demais! sinta o poder do zero absoluto **Diamond Dust (Pó de Diamante)! -** Disparou uma rajada de cristais de gelo congelando o espectro a sua frente.

Maldito cavaleiro ! - Gritou ao ver o companheiro sendo congelado, mas, notando um poderoso cosmo fazendo eles pararem e ver o dragão com a armadura brilhando em ouro.

Espero que não estejam se esquecendo de mim **Rozan Hyaku Ryu Ha (Cólera dos Cem Dragões)! -** Inúmeras rajadas de cosmo parecendo fúrias de dragões foram na direção dos espectros que viram eram impossível desviar, então dispararam seus golpes mais fortes.

 **Blood Flower Scissors (Guilhotina da Flor Sangrenta)! -** Disparou Queen de Alraune

 **Greed The Live (Devorador de Vidas)! -** Lançou Valentine de Harpia

 **Grand Axe Crusher (Grande Machado Esmagador)! -** Contra atacou Gordon de Minotauro

Ocorrendo um confronto dos golpes, mas, o golpe de Shiryu estava ultrapassando as técnicas juntas.

Nada deterá a fúria do dragão - Exclamou shiryu e com uma leve preocupação no rosto, mesmo estado de Hyoga.

Isso é impo...impossível - Falou Gordon antes de ser acertado pelo poder do golpe de shiryu, fato que ocorreu com os seus companheiros, tendo as surplice totalmente destruídas.

Shiryu: Os cosmos dos cavaleiros de ouro …- Falou preocupado.

Hyoga: Sim..vamos ! - Falou avançando aonde ocorria a outra batalha.

 **Santuário**

Ao mesmo tempo na terceira casa, a batalha entre Saga e Kaien de Benu, estava com a vantagem para o cavaleiro de ouro e a surplice de Benu trincada em várias partes.

Kaien: Impossível...tal poder - Rangeu os dentes queimando o seu cosmo e chamas negras destruíram o teto da casa de gêmeos formando um sol negro - **Rising Darkness (Elevação das Trevas)! -** Proclamou e a temperatura aumentando drasticamente.

Saga: Um poder admirável Kaien, mas, não posso perder mais tempo - Falou com uma certa preocupação na voz, elevando o seu cosmo, aparecendo galaxias de planetas em volta - **Galaxian Explosion (Explosão Galáctica)! -** O choque dos planeta se colidindo foi disparado contra o oponente que tentou criar um escudo de chamas negras, mas, não adiantando tendo a derrota pelas mãos do cavaleiro de gêmeos.

O cosmo daqueles três está diminuindo...o cosmo do castelo de Hades e o cosmo no cabo sunion ...o que está havendo !? - Se questionou Saga mentalmente.

Na quarta casa de câncer. MDM lutava contra Minos, tendo os corpos de espectros no chão.

Cavaleiro insolente não será páreo para um dos juizes do inferno - Falou usando os seus fios para imobilizar o braço de MDM que estava com uma expressão preocupação clara.

MDM: 'O espectro que passou por mim...as almas ao redor dele isso é impossível' - Pensou sentia Minos tentar quebrar o seu braço, esse juiz era alguém problemático, se não fosse o atual poder dele, ele teria morrido por essa técnica.

Minos: Maldito por que não consigo o controlar totalmente !? - Rangeu os dentes sentindo o cosmo de máscara da mortal queimar sendo concentrado em sua mão livre.

MDM: Vamos mudar o local **Sekishiki Meikai Ha(Ondas do inferno)! -** Lançou o seu golpe abrindo o buraco para o mundo dos mortos, lançando a alma de Minos e a dele para a Colina do Yomotsu Hirasaga,

Minos: Que mal fará me trazer para cá inseto !?- Gritou o juiz, vendo o cavaleiro de câncer com um sorriso.

MDM: Hahaha somente aqui eu poderia usar - Falou concentrando chamas azuis na sua mão direita que estava livre, com um cosmo causando um brilho na armadura de ouro - **Sekishiki Kisōen (Chamas Demoníacas)! -** Lançou chamas azuis que foram contra o juiz atingindo diretamente a sua alma, a queimando totalmente.

MDM: Tenho que agradecer a aquele moleque - Falou sorrindo de leve - Agora preciso ir até a casa de leão...Aiolia vai ter problemas com aquele espectro - Falou voltando ao mundo real.

 **Próximo ao castelo de Hades**

A batalha entre Milo, Camus e Dohko contra Radarmanthys estava destruindo a floresta ao redor, o poder do juiz estava surpreendendo os três cavaleiro de ouro, que tinham as armaduras de ouro mudadas, emitindo uma aura divina ao redor delas,

Radamanthys: Vamos me mostrem o poder de vocês cavaleiros de ouro - Falou lançando raios de energia, na direção dos seus oponentes, que estavam desviando dos ataques.

Milo: Maldito! - Falou Milo avançando em grande velocidade - **Scarlet Needle (Agulha Escarlate)! -** Disparando quatro agulhas venosas do escorpião, outro pontos minúsculos eram vistos na armadura de Radamanthys, totalizando dez com os que Milo disparou agora - Impossível o meu golpe surte qualquer efeito nesse maldito - Falou com irritação, mesmo com o poder atual dele, sendo golpe pelo seu adversário com várias sequências de golpes o arremessando longe. Um ar frio se formou em volta de Radamanthys o imobilizando por alguns segundos, aparecendo Dohko desferindo golpes usando as armas de libra, uma sequência digna de seus movimentos, atacando sem piedade, segurando a espada por último desferiu um golpe com a espada que fez sangue do juiz ser cuspido pela boca do mesmo.

Dohko: Isso é impossível - Falou assustado vendo o homem em pé e a surplice quase toda trincada.

Radamanthys: Isso é tudo libra ? - Falou com os olhos vermelhos em fúria que parecia o alimentar - Desapreça **Greatest Caution (Destruição Máxima)! -** Ao lançar o seu golpe, Dohko posicionou os dois escudos de libra na frente e uma camada de gelo se formou na sua frente criada por Camus para deter o impacto do golpe devastador - Nada irá salvá-los insetos..sintam a minha fúria - Falou causando o seu cosmo aumentar a potência do golpe fortemente, atingindo os cavaleiros em cheio. Hyoga e Shityu estavam correndo em direção após a luta deles e presenciaram a destruição do poder do golpe disparado, os cavaleiros de ouro estavam com rachaduras nas armaduras.

Mestre ! - Gritaram ambos para os seus mestres, se aproximando deles ficando em posição de combate contra o Juiz que olhava a interação.

Milo: pelo visto ele é um dos peões de Kairos na guerra...tanto poder - Falou irritado.

Dohko: A nossa vinda foi para essa confirmação...aquele maldito quer diminuir as nossas forças antes da batalha final e está usando o que ele pode - Falou não desviando o olhar do oponente.

Camus: Não temos opção...temos que derrotá-lo aqui e agora - Falou concentrando cosmo em seu punho, sendo seguido por Hyoga.

 **Diamond Dust(Pó de Diamante)!** \- Falaram mestre e discípulo atacando o seu adversário, Milo, Dohoko e Shiryu avançavam.

Dohko: Shiryu..Milo ! - Gritou para os dois - Agora! **Rozan Hyaku Ryu Ha (Cólera dos Cem Dragões)!.**

Milo: Receba as últimas agulhas do escorpião... **Scarlet Needle (Agulha Escarlate)!**

Shiryu:Mestre.. **Rozan Hyaku Ryu Ha (Cólera dos Cem Dragões)!**

O ataque combinado foi em direção ao juiz que sorria.

Radamanthys: Pandora-sama….entregarei a cabeça desses cavaleiros como troféus para você - Falou para si mesmo, queimando a sua cosmo-energia - **Greatest Caution (Destruição Maxima)! -** Usou o seu golpe para confrontar os poderes que eram lançados contra ele, ocorrendo uma grande explosão após com o conflito de energias. Enquanto isso a batalha era observava ao longe por Pandora que estava surpresa por esse combate e o poder de Radamanthys.

Lady pandora - Falou uma voz atrás, fazendo a mesma se virar.

Pandora: O que faz aqui Willian de Mefistófeles ? - Perguntou intrigada.

Mefistófeles: Venho levá-la a um local seguro Pandora-sama ..aqui não é seguro - Falou se aproximando e sorrindo, desaparecendo e reaparecendo na frente dela a colocando inconsciente.

'Vamos ver o que meu sobrinho vai sentir ao descobrir uma verdade que até mesmo Chronos ocultou dele' - Pensou enquanto tinha Pandora em seus braços, desparecendo em um vórtex. O combate que Pandora observava, parece que tinha chegado a um final, O juiz de Wyvern estava derrotado, mas, os cavaleiros estavam quase inconscientes, mas, antes sentiram a energia de Mefistófeles na direção do castelo de Hades desaparecendo, perdendo totalmente a consciência.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado.


	20. Chapter 20

Saint seiya não me pertence.

 **Capítulo 20:**

 **Cabo sunion**

Alguns momentos após a invasão dos espectros no santuário, três pessoas podiam ser vistas conversando.

Shun - Sussurrou Ikki, que tinha vindo junto com o irmão e a pedido de Seiya para esse local, sendo revelado que o irmão era o hospedeiro de Hades, vendo o irmão possuído pelo deus do mundo dos mortos.

Hades: Essa era ocorreu muitas mudanças…Pégaso, ou melhor, cavaleiro de ouro e virgem - Falou olhando seriamente para seiya, trajando a sua surplice.

Seiya: Hades...por favor a guerra que vai ocorrer irá afetar tudo...ele provavelmente está manipulando algum espectro ou até mesmo os deuses gêmeos, essa guerra santa contra Atena não tem sentido - Falou Seiya que trajava roupas normais.

Hades: Eu travo batalhas desde eras imemoriais contra a predileta de Zeus….me recuso a desistir dessa luta, por interferências de terceiros...não me juntarei a Kairos, mas, isso não significa que essa guerra não irá ocorrer - Falou apontando a sua espada para seiya - Quero levar o castigo divino aos humanos e me vingar de meu irmão Zeus, que se apossou dos céus e se autoproclamou o rei dos deuses, eu que deveria ter assumido os céus e não o meu irmão mais novo ...nada mais doloroso do que tomar o reino da sua predileta - Terminou incisivo.

Seiya: Hades...não posso deixar isso ocorrer - Falou queimando o seu cosmo pela primeira vez desde que chegaram com a armadura de virgem aparecendo atrás dele em sua forma divina, cobrindo o corpo do cavaleiro e segurando um rosário na mão - Ikki por favor se afaste, não se preocupe livrarei Shun de Hades - Falou seriamente, iniciando o combate contra o deus do mundo dos mortos. O imperador começou a desferir golpes de energia usando a sua espada sobre Seiya, que estava desviando, se aproximando tendo cosmo concentrado em seu punho, ficando no alcance disparando uma rajada de energia que arremessou o oponente alguns metros.

Seiya: 'Não posso prolongar muito, as almas dos espectros mortos não estão sendo seladas no rosário..ele está se movendo' - Pensou enquanto notou que cosmos dos espectros sumindo, mas, sem ser selados no rosário que estava usando criado para selar as almas dos mesmos.

Seiya: Hades...sinta o poder da luz da criação do universo **Agyo! -** Falou emanando um poderoso cosmo contra o seu oponente.

Hades: Esse cosmo..o que arg - Gritou ao sentir a luz da criação do universo e ao mesmo tempo estava acordando a alma de Shun que lutava contra a possessão.

SHUN! - Gritou Ikki ao sentir o cosmo do irmão se aproximando, mas, uma força invisível o deteve.

Seiya: Ainda não Ikki - Falou seriamente, enquanto estava expulsando o alma de Hades do corpo de Shun, enquanto notou que os espectros estavam avançando pelas doze e notou algo similar em um deles, além do cosmo de Atena brilhar.

Hades: Não pode ser ...Maldito! - Gritou a alma de Hades ao sentir ser expulsa totalmente do corpo de Shun que caiu inconsciente, logo após a alma de Hades foi envolvida por um tipo de vórtex a sugando para a surpresa.

Seiya: Mas o que - Parou ao sentir um cosmo em direção a casa de leão - Ikki leve Shun para um lugar seguro - Falou para o cavaleiro de fênix que tinha o irmão nos braços.

 **Casa de leão**

O último espectro no santuário estava na quinta casa enfrentando Aiolia, que estava com a armadura de ouro com alguns danos.

Aiolia: Isso é impossível...tanto poder ...queime cosmo eleve-se ao máximo! - Falou o cavaleiro de ouro, cujo o poder aumentava de uma maneira que fez o espectro sorrir.

Será uma alma que vou adorar possuir - Disse ao notar a mudança na armadura de ouro - O Ikhor de um deus - Falou retirando o seu manto que ainda o cobria, revelando um homem moreno com cabelos escuros, trajava uma surplice que começou a mudar como a armadura do cavaleiro de ouro, emanando uma grande força dela, que surpreendeu Aiolia.

Acha que é o único que possui Ikhor na proteção que usa ? - Falou sorrindo - Eu Atavaka da Estrela Terrestre da Liderança terei todas almas no meu poder...os espectros que morreram em combate até a alma de Hades são meus e a da própria Atena também será - Falou surpreendendo o cavaleiro de leão que queimava o seu cosmo preparando-se para atacar.

Aiolia: Isso não irá ocorrer **Lightning Bolt (Cápsula do Poder)! -** Disparou o golpe, fazendo o seu adversário segurar com a mão, mas, para a sua surpresa o cavaleiro avançava numa incrível velocidade - **Lightning Plasma (Relâmpago de Plasma)! -** Vários socos a velocidade da luz, começou a avançar contra o espectro que criou uma barreira de energia.

Atakava: Isso não adianta…- Quando ia revidar o golpe, sentiu uma cosmo-energia se aproximar por trás.

 **Sekishiki Kisōen (Chamas Demoníacas)! -** Chamas azuis foram lançadas contra o mesmo que desviou e vendo o responsável pelo ataque, se descuidando e recebendo o ataque de Aiolia levemente.

Atakava: Dois cavaleiros de ouro lutando juntos ? - Falou vendo o cavaleiro de ouro da quarta usando uma vestimenta mudada.

MDM: Com tantas almas ao seu redor, você seria uma grande fogueira Hahaha - Riu o cavaleiro de ouro que não desviava o olhar do oponente - Aiolia temos lutar juntos para termos alguma chance - Falou seriamente.

Aiolia; MDM...está tudo bem ..ele deve ser um dos servos de Kairos - Falou vendo o espectro sorrir.

Atakava: Sim..de bom grado o sirvo e em troca terei as almas que desejo - Falou tendo uma espada aparecendo na sua mão - Venham cavaleiros e terei as almas como prêmio desse combate - Falou liberando golpes de energia, fazendo os cavaleiros desviar dos ataques e preparando-se para atacar.

 **Campos elísios**

No templo do deus da morte Thanatos, possuíam vários corpos espalhados pelo local, o mesmo segurava o seu irmão Hypnos morto pelo pescoço.

Muito bom trabalho - Falou alguém que aplaudia o mesmo.

Thanatos: Era isso que você queria não ? - Perguntou olhando para o homem ainda oculto nas sombras.

Hahahaha realmente esse era o meu plano - Saiu das sombras a pessoa se revelando Kairos, que sorria pelo plano estar em curso, ele corrompeu totalmente a alma de Thanatos com o poder que ele lhe entregou .

Thanatos: Nunca houve sangue nesse local...agora eu fiz a morte chegar a esse lugar - Falou rindo insanamente.

Mefistófeles: Isso mesmo...Hypnos e seus filhos serão parte do seu poder - Falou materializando esferas contendo as almas de Hypnos e seus filhos - Um aliado está no santuário, enquanto o meu peão debilitou os cavaleiros que atacaram o castelo de Hades….quero que vá aonde estão os feridos e os liquide de vez - Falou fazendo o sorrir. Thanatos: Não vejo dificuldade nisso, mas, por que não fez isso ? - Perguntou curioso.

Mefistófeles: Por que eu preciso encontrar Seiya - Falou sendo envolvido por cosmo-energia e desaparecendo.

 **Casa de leão**

O combate na quinta casa tinha chamado a atenção dos cavaleiros que estavam nas doze, mas, por ordens de Atena não tinham se movido, por que a própria estava descendo para esse combate que graças ao poderes de MDM estavam contendo Atalaka, mas, as armaduras divinas estavam com rachaduras.

Atakava: 'Tenho que liquidar o cavaleiro de câncer de uma vez ' - Pensou enquanto disparava vários golpes de energia, a casa de leão estava quase as ruínas.

Aiolia: Sinta as presas do leão **Lightning Fang (Presas Relâmpago)! -** O mesmo perfurou o solo com o punho envolto de eletricidade, tendo elevação de diversos pilares de eletricidade na direção do oponente, o espectro concentrou uma berreira de energia, mas, tendo MDM se movendo acima do mesmo.

MDM: **Sekishiki Meikai Ha (Ondas do inferno)! -** Lançou o golpe nas almas ao redor de Atakava causando instabilidade nelas as enviando ao mundo dos mortos, mas, dando uma brecha de receber a espada de Hades lançada contra ele o atingindo de raspão.

MDM: 'Seja o que o for o poder dele, consigo afetar as almas que vejo ao redor, mas, a alma de Hades é impossível eu conseguir tocar protegida por essa esfera de energia' - Pensou enquanto sentia o corpo no limite, sendo protegido pelo **Photon Invoke (invocação de Fótons)!** técnica lançada por Aiolia, que eram inúmeros fótons que tem a aparência de estrelas.

Aiolia: MDM se prepare **Photon Drive (Aceleração de Fótons)! -** Falou Fazendo os fótons começarem a se mover numa incrível velocidade que estava penetrando o corpo de Atakava.

Atavaka: Maldito! - Começou a sentir o corpo a ser paralisado, mas, ele não iria cair para esses dois cavaleiros, se eles queriam ver o poder dele, eles iriam sentir a sua ira.

Atavaka: Preparem-se cavaleiros de Atena…. **Maten Muhōrin (Roda do Mal Celestial)! -** Uma técnica similar ao tesouro do céu, eram tapetes das almas que ele possuía, estavam os rostos dos espectros mortos nas batalhas até o momento e as vitimas que ele consumiu.

MDM: Essa técnica ..Aiolia - Sentiu os seus sentidos sendo retirados e uma dor dos próprios mortos em seu corpo, não tendo como utilizar o seu cosmo.

Atakava: Morram! - Falou retirando todos os sete sentidos e em cima do mesmo criou uma incrível massa de energia, que foi lançada contra os cavaleiros.

MDM: Não possui cair antes de libertar essas almas - Falou por cosmo, por que quando Atakava lançou a sua técnica foi uma abertura para isso e explica por que ele estava evitando usar esse poder, o cavaleiro de leão usando o cosmo se lhe restava conseguiu deter o avanço da energia, quase inconsciente dando a chance para MDM.

Atakava: Mas oque? - Se perguntou ao notar várias almas ao redor e o corpo paralisado.

MDM: Finalmente percebeu ...desde que o combate começou eu convoquei todas as almas das pessoas que matei e cujos os rostos estão na casa de câncer - Respondeu por cosmo e queimando o mesmo como se estivesse se redimindo - **Sekishiki Kisōen (Chamas Demoníacas)! -** Lançou as chamas azuis que estavam circulando Atakava.

Atakava: Não pode ser …- O corpo estava dormente, ele tinha se descuidado ao enfrentar esses dois, se tivesse usando todo o seu poder, parece que o poder do orgulho foi o seu fracasso, um dos sete pecados que graças a energia do Chaos que Kairos estava usando, ou melhor, os servos de Érebo estavam coletando desde épocas imemoriais.

MDM: **Tamashī rirīsu(Libertação das almas)!** \- As chamas que eram azuis mudaram para brancas e douradas, atacando diretamente as almas presas por Atavaka as libertando, mas, não estava conseguindo atingir a alma de Hades.

Atavaka: As almas….eu não vou cair aqui..- Falou incorporando a esfera de Hades para dentro de si mesmo junto com a energia do Chaos, mas, um poderoso cosmo tinha chegado ao local, amparando Aiolia e MDM que tinha usado as últimas forças para libertar as almas presas pelo espectro.

Atavaka: A deusa da guerra em pessoa, mesmo com a sua situação hahaha - Falou vendo o cosmo de Atena brilhar como nunca, os seus olhos cinza olhando atentamente, usando a sua armadura com as asas abertas, tendo o seu escudo Aegis na mão esquerda e a sua lança dourada na direita.

Saori: Não vou permitir que você continue pisando no meu santuário - Falou desaparecendo numa velocidade que fez o espectro arregalar os olhos, a deusa da guerra acertou a sua lança coração do mesmo, causando um grande impacto, que causou pelo poder de Atena a destruição nas escadarias da quinta casa até chegar em Virgem, enquanto queimava o seu cosmo - Sinta o poder da deusa da guerra! - Falou puxando a lança e começando uma uma sequência de movimentos que superavam a velocidade da luz, atingindo todo o corpo do espectro destruindo a proteção que usava, fazendo os cavaleiros sentir pela primeira vez a deusa nessa era mostrar as suas habilidades em combate, apesar de ser contra um oponente que estava em combate, a mesma fincou a lança no chão segurando o espectro pelo braço o arremessando em direção ao céu noturno do santuário, enquanto com a mesma mão uma grande quantidade de energia estava sendo concentrada e suprimida pelo cosmo da deusa da guerra, com a imagem do universo atrás dela e um brilho ao fundo ganhando força.

Saori: Essa técnica não uso desde a mitologia...sinta o poder da técnica que originou a exclamação de Atena... **Supernova Heavenly(Supernova Celestial )! -** A técnica era uma concentração de poder maciço de cosmo de energia sendo liberado do mesmo modo que foi suprimida, Atavaka foi atingindo pelo poder não dando qualquer chance de deter a energia que começou a se expandir, causando uma grande explosão nos céus acima do santuário. Enquanto Saori tinha uma expressão séria.

Saori:' O cosmo de Kairos apareceu por um instante no santuário e após isso o cosmo de Seiya também desapareceu….o cosmo dos cavaleiros que foram no castelo de Hades estão quase desaparecendo e esse aperto no coração ' - Pensou preocupada ao mesmo tempo calculando qual a melhor opção.

 **Próximo ao castelo de Hades**

No local da batalha contra Radamanthys, o cavaleiro de escorpião era único que tinha voltado a ficar consciente.

Milo: Tenho que levá los daqui, mas, meu cosmo ….droga! - Falou irritado Milo por que algo o estava preocupando.

Milo: O que Arg !? - Gritou ao sentir o peito ser perfurado por um golpe de energia.

Hahaha um já foi ...falta quatro - Falou uma voz se manifestando, revelando-se Thanatos com uma nova armadura.

Acha que vou permitir que alguém como você continue vivo, depois do que fez !? - Gritou uma nova voz, fazendo raios e trovões nos céus brandarem.

Thanatos: Você... hahahaha será um ótimo teste para o meu atual poder - Falou rindo, caiando um raio na sua frente, revelando-se o rei dos deuses, trajando uma armadura de ouro branco e com detalhes de dourado, com seis pares de asas em suas costas, segurando uma lança em forma de relâmpago, seus olhos brilhavam cem fúria

Zeus: Como ousa macular os elísios Thanatos !? - Falou seriamente com os raios cruzando os céus - Não posso mais somente observar, vendo oque está ocorrendo com Poseidon que está sendo controlado por seu hospedeiro que se uniu a Kairos e agora com Hades... **Ragnarök** ocorrerá dentro de alguns anos, tempo que o selo dos titãs estará quebrado...Uma pena que serão somente ferramentas na guerra, como outros deuses - Falou com tristeza.

Thnatos: Hahahaha venha Zeus….vou adorar saborear a sua morte - Respondeu sorrindo macabramente, com a sua cosmo-energia queimando e usando as esferas de energia ao redor.

Zeus: Tolo...sentirá a minha ira - Falou queimando a sua cosmo-energia.

Continua

Thanatos vs Zeus vamos ver oque ocorre….espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.


	21. Chapter 21

Saint seiya não em pertence

Zeus vs Thanatos e revelações.

Capítulo 21:

 **Próximo ao Castelo de Hades**

Os cosmos de Zeus e Thanatos estavam de digladiando, ao mesmo tempo que os cavaleiros caídos começaram a despertar, notando os dois homens na frente e o cavaleiro de escorpião caído.

Camus: Milo! - Exclamou vendo o corpo do cavaleiro de escorpião.

O cavaleiro ainda está vivo - Falou Zeus com os olhos brilhando com raios - Vou lhes transportar ao santuário de filha - Falou emanando o seu cosmo e tirando qualquer dúvidas sobre a identidade desse homem, era o próprio rei dos deuses Zeus.

Thanatos: Acho que farei uma visita ao santuário - Falou sorrindo vendo o deus do trovão transportar os cavaleiros feridos.

Zeus: Acha por que possui essas esferas com almas de deuses aprisionados pela energia do Chaos vai conseguir me derrotar ? - Perguntou girando a lança criando uma onda de raios e disparando contra o oponente que criou uma barreira de energia, mas, destruindo quase tudo em volta.

Thanatos: 'O poder de Zeus é incrível, mesmo com o poder de meu irmão e seus filhos...combinado com Anúbis e Osiris, mas, o poder dele tem algo diferente' - Pensou com certa irritação ao ver que mesmo usando tudo lhe dispõem sente dificuldades.

Zeus: Não há qualquer ser vivo perto….então posso usar isso sem problemas - Falou tendo nuvens carregadas cobrindo uma grande distância fato que chamou atenção do oponente - Sinta o castigo divino **Jupiter storm (Tempestade de Júpiter )! -** Uma poderosa tempestade de raios começou a assolar o solo, atingindo até mesmo o castelo de Hades.

Thanatos: Im..impossível esse poder ARG - Gritou ao sentir a barreira de energia ceder e ser atingindo pelo poder de Zeus que parecia não ter fim. Muitos deuses sentiram a fúria de Zeus com esse ataque, que a muito tempo não sentiam ele liberar tal poder e os que tinham conhecimento do que ocorreu nos elísios sabia que Thanatos iria sofrer nas mãos do deus do trovão. A tempestade cessou tendo uma enorme destruição, tendo até o castelo de Hades em ruínas, a fumaça ainda estava dispersando, o deus tinha fincado a lança no chão com os braços em volto de eletricidade, o mesmo se moveu numa incrível velocidade para o centro da fumaça, desferindo um poderoso soco e criou uma onda que ar fazendo visível o local que ele acertou, era Thanatos com a armadura destruída e com o corpo sangrando, os olhos pareciam estar quase sem vida.

Zeus: Ainda não acabamos ! - Falou começando a desferir uma sequência de golpes em Thanatos que cuspiu sangue várias vezes pela boca, mas, chegando um ponto do olhos perderem a vida, o último soco arremessou o corpo para os céus, tendo o deus do trovão desaparecendo e reaparecendo nos céus com uma poderosa onda de cosmo sendo comprimida no punho, acertado o corpo sem vida de Thanatos o disparando em direção ao solo e criando uma grande cratera pela onda de poder, mas, com raios ainda brilhando nos olhos de Zeus.

Zeus: Além dos deuses...senti outras energias envolta dele….Deve ser isso que o deixou insano, mas, recebeu o seu castigo por macular os elísios... Fazia tempo que eu não liberava tanto poder hahaha - Riu de leve de e após tendo uma expressão de preocupação - Somente os peões vieram em cena, exceto por algumas exceções o exército de Mefistófeles está completo - Falou desaparecendo do local.

 **Local desconhecido**

Num espaço dimensional Seiya e Mefistófeles se encarravam, com Pandora ao lado do espectro e olhando a sucessor de Asmita e o mesmo a olhava com o mesmo modo.

Seiya: Por que me trouxe aqui ? - Falou encarrando o homem a sua frente.

Mefistófeles: Não seja assim sobrinho - Falou sorrindo - Bela Pandora seria a sua deixa não ? - Falou olhando para a jovem que estava apreensiva.

Pandora: Eu….Mikael - Falou gaguejando o olhando intensamente. Seiya fechou os olhos e apertou o punho fortemente após ouvir.

Seiya: Porque...está me fazendo isso e usar Pandora !? - Falou com expressão de raiva e com lágrimas saindo dos olhos. O homem a sua frente começou a rir alto ao ver o estado dele.

Mefistófeles: Você sabe….Huahuahuahuahua inacreditável ...Atena possui realmente algo especial ou ela é tão boa na cama ? Permanecendo virgem por tanto tempo ela deve ser muito fogosa não ? - Falou maliciosamente, mas, para sua surpresa o cavaleiro não estava mais em sua frente, então, sentiu um forte impacto no estomago sendo arremessado a uma grande distância.

Pandora: Mikael - Falou sendo abraçada por ele após acertar o seu oponente.

Seiya: Me desculpe...eu devia ter previsto isso...apesar de deus do tempo..somente estou usando os meus poderes em último caso - Falou olhando para ela acariciando o rosto dela - Ele lhe fez algo ? - Perguntou preocupado.

Pandora: Não….ele de algum modo me fez lembrar do que ocorreu entre nós e o que Atena lhe fez - Falou com irritação nos olhos. Seiya olhou levemente para trás notando Kairos desaparecer, 'Ele só quer me desestabilizar ' - Pensou e relembrando que suas primeiras reencarnações teve afeição por Pandora, em um delas como Miakel começou a viver um romance com ela, algo proibido ….A reencarnação de Atena descobriu o fato e usou a água de Mnemosine para apagar as memórias de ambos, fato que ele descobriu no tempo que ficou no olimpo e teve que ser detido por Zeus por que o que ele sentiu dentro de si ao descobrir lhe gerou um sentimento insano de raiva e ódio, mesmo que seu pai Chronos tenha lhe ocultado ele descobriu e Afrodite mesmo não sabendo da verdade lhe ajudou a tomar a decisão de perdoar Atena por isso, por que ela agiu por ciúme na visão dela e talvez foi nesse momento que os sentimentos da deusa da sabedoria começaram a brotar em seu coração e ela realmente o amava e disso ele sabia.

Pandora: Estamos juntos de novo - Sussurrou Abraçada a ele.

Seiya: Sim…- Falou e pensando como explicaria isso sem envolver o nome de Atena.

 **Cabo sunion**

Sinais de batalha eram visíveis no local e vários corpos de espectros com as surplice destruídas, a imagem de uma fênix nos céus reflexão do mesmo do cosmo de Ikki que queimava e a armadura reluzia como ouro.

Impossível um cavaleiro de bronze possuir tal poder - Falou o último dos três juízes vivo Aiacos de Garuda que tinha recebido ordem de vir ao local aonde estava sendo emitido o cosmo de Hades.

Recue agora - Falou Ikki com os olhos fechados.

Aiacos: Como quem acha que está falando ? - Falou queimando o seu cosmo avançando contra o cavaleiro.

Ikki: Que assim seja….sinta o poder das asas flamejantes... **Hōyoku Ten Shō( Ave Fênix)! -** O cavaleiro lançou o seu golpe em forma de uma fênix flamejante acertando o juiz do mundo dos mortos sem chance de defesa o matando. Atrás o corpo do seu irmão Shun ainda desmaiado que começou a abrir os olhos lentamente.

 **Inglaterra**

Ares e Julian estavam tomando uma taça de vinho, conversando normalmente.

Ares: Os peões parece que todos cairão….Ataka recebeu a energia de um dos sete pecados o orgulho que foi a sua perdição….Radamanthys além do Ikhor de Érebo...recebeu Ira e a luxúria que foi perfeito para controlar e aumentou o seu poder de uma forma incrível… Thanatos além dos deuses presos...recebeu os outros quatro pecados.. combinado com a energia do Chaos o deixou insano, matando o seu irmão e os filhos deles no elísios, mas, caiu pelas mãos de meu pai...que senti um poder diferente nele - Terminou com curiosidade sobre a energia de Zeus.

Julian: E todos os combates só nos fortaleceram, ou melhor, a energia do Chaos… Quero ter em meus braços a doce Atena viúva - Falou sorrindo maliciosamente.

Ares: Eu também quero consolar algumas delas hahahaha - Parou de rir assumindo um olhar sério - Ele é perigoso demais, temos que enfrentar ele com todos os nossos poderes, se não pagaremos muito caro - Falou sabendo que o combate contra Seiya seria o mais brutal que ocorreria na guerra.

Meu sobrinho eu cuidarei dele pessoalmente - Falou Kairos aparecendo.

Julian: Eu gostaria de enfrentar ele - Falou olhando seriamente.

Mefistófeles: Ele não será adversário comum ...ainda tem os deuses do Olimpo que lutaram nessa guerra...escolha algum como oponente se preferir, mas, meu sobrinho ele é meu - Falou autoritário.

Ares: E os servos de Érebo...quando vai se livrar deles ? - Perguntou com os olhos vermelhos brilhando.

Mefistófeles: Daqui a pouco...eles não serão mais úteis...os titãs serão aprisionados pela energia do Chaos e não terão vontade própria...uma pena não poder colher de novo aqueles que perdemos que estavam com os peões e Loki - Falou em desgosto, por que sabia que era um processo longo para aprisionar os deuses e os trazer a esse mundo como escravos controlados pela energia do Chaos, mas, eles ainda tinham bastante e com os titãs, ou melhor, o tártaro tinha boas opções.

Julian: E a bela Nyx ? - Perguntou sorrindo com um olhar de desejo.

Ares: Essa eu gostaria de me divertir muito hahahaha - Falou o deus da guerra, com um olhar de luxúria.

Mefistófeles: Ela é fiel ao marido, nem comigo que sou seu avatar não consegui provar os seus segredos, mas, podemos ter uma diversão com ela e tornar ela nosso brinquedo - Falou sorrindo maliciosamente.

Ares: O problema são os poderes dela…..não podemos subestimar os seus poderes - Falou seriamente e olhou para Kairos - Conseguiu usar Pandora ? - Perguntou curioso.

Mefistófeles: Ele já sabia e mesmo assim está com Atena...ela deve possuir talentos únicos - Falou causando risos.

Julian: Talentos que quero conhecer huahuahuahua - Falou rindo alto.

Mefistófeles: Agora quero saber como ele vai explicar sobre Pandora sem envolver Atena, ao contrário dele, a mesma odeia a filha de Zeus pelo que ela fez com ela, mas, meu sobrinho tem uma sorte com mulheres que realmente precisa de aplausos.. tem seis esposas que aceitaram lhe dividir e ainda Pandora ….se tudo der certo teremos viúvas para consolar...claro se não morrerem no que ocorrer dentro de alguns anos - Falou seriamente.

Ares: Um brinde a **Ragnarök** \- Falou tocando as taças dos outros dois.

 **Santuário**

Na sexta casa, no jardim das salas gêmeas a representante de Hades observa o lindo local e Seiya ao seu lado trajando roupas budistas.

Pandora: Mi..quero dizer Seiya é lindo esse local - Falou admirada e ao mesmo tempo mudou para uma leve irritação - Por que estamos no santuário dela ? - Questionou tentando controlar a rancor na voz, que fez Seiya olhar seriamente.

Seiya: Pandora… eu preciso que não revele sobre Atena - Falou ela arregalar os olhos e depois raiva podia ser visto em olhar.

Pandora: Depois que essa maldita nos fez ?...ela o seduziu tanto assim ? - Perguntou magoada e começando a chorar.

Seiya: Eu a amo, mesmo depois de tudo e nas minhas vidas conheci outras mulheres e agora estou casado com elas - Falou vendo els o olhar e enxugar as lágrimas, se aproximando dele desferindo um tapa que fez o seu nariz sangrar, já que cosmo dela brilhava.

Pandora: Ama essa vagabunda ? E a mim por acaso senti pena ? Sabe o que vivi sendo uma escrava de Hades ? Os únicos momentos felizes nesse inferno de existência foram ao seu lado e ela me privou...como acha que me sinto seu Maldito!? - Gritou em fúria desferindo outro tapa em seu rosto.

Seiya: Descarregue toda a sua raiva….eu amei Atena por várias reencarnações...quando descobri o que ela planejava usando os humanos… eu quase quebrei e fui ajudado por sentimentos dentro de mim que o amor pelo humanos e mulheres nessa era….quando senti algo faltando das minhas reencarnações ….que meu pai Cronos não me revelou...que Atena privou as lembranças do meu primeiro amor e ela era Pandora a representante de Hades ...minha vontade foi de varrer a sua existência ...um ódio insano se apoderou dentro de mim, mas, ainda tinha amor por ela ...Zeus me deteve antes que eu pudesse fazer uma loucura e Afrodite mesmo sem saber a verdade me ajudou a superar - Falou com lágrimas de sangue em seus olhos - Eu a perdoei porque o amor que sinto por ela mesmo assim ainda queimava dentro de mim e ela realmente me ama ..desse modo decidi que daria chance a esse sentimento - Terminou notando uma terceira observando a cena, que não era outra se não Saori.

Pandora: Chegou quem faltava - Falou friamente.

Saori:Se..Seiya eu…- Foi interrompida pelo cavaleiro de virgem.

Seiya: Por favor saia...depois conversamos ..agora não - Falou e segurando Pandora pelo braço que sentiu o cosmo querendo atacar Atena. Após um momentos Saori começou a se mover, como se tivesse saído de um transe, deixando Seiya e Pandora sozinhos.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado.


	22. Chapter 22

Saint seiya não me pertence. Desculpem os erros de português.

Capítulo 22:

 **Santuário**

No templo de Atena, era possível ver Saori com a adaga dourada na mão, olhando para si mesma através do reflexo.

Saori: Ele sabia de tudo e ainda assim me ama...eu não o mereço - Falou olhando para si mesma que estava chorando lágrimas de sangue - Talvez seja melhor eu desaparecer...deixa ele com lhe merece e ele pode guiar os humanos - Começou a aproximar a adaga do pescoço, mas, parou e descendo a mão esquerda acariciando a sua barriga...ela iria ser mãe de um filho dele, apesar de ser pouco tempo, sentia um cosmo fraco nela que crescia, fazendo ela arregalar os olhos jogando a adaga longe.

Saori: O que ia fazer ? - Chorou alto não se importando de quem iria chamar atenção.

Ele nunca a perdoaria se tivesse seguido em frente minha filha - Falou uma voz que ela reconheceu de imediato - Não que eu iria deixar você fazer isso Atena.

Saori: Pai eu - Zeus chegou a abraçando.

Zeus: Está tudo bem...pode chorar minha filha - Começou a confortar a filha, ele tinha vindo ao santuário falar com Seiya e o viu com Pandora, o olhar dele disse tudo, fazendo o mesmo se apressar para chegar até a filha que poderia fazer alguma loucura, por que ela estava com um coração humano e ele viu em olhos que ela sentia medo de revelar algo, mas, descobrir que ele já sabia e que mesmo assim a perdoou e as ações antes que ele também tinha lhe perdoado, ela estaria estável emocionalmente e ele estava certo, mas, o seu filho que crescia dela a deteve.

Zeus: Sei que esse não é momento - Falou vendo a filha que estava mais calma - Me perdoe pelo que fiz a sua mãe, com medo de uma profecia que fez sentir medo de perder o meu trono, como ocorreu com Urano e meu pai Cronos - Falou fazendo Atena se surpreender e o deus do trovão chorou lágrimas de sangue.

Saori: Pai eu..o senhor sabia sobre o que eu.. - Zeus sorriu.

Zeus: Não se preocupe com isso …. fique sabendo que quero muitos netos hein - Falou sorrindo fazendo a deusa da guerra se envergonhar e sorrir alegremente.

Saori: O senhor vai ter muitos isso eu prometo - Falou alegremente pensando que se depender das noites de amor que tem Seiya e fogo que ocorre nelas, não iria ter problemas para gerar muitos filhos, mas, somente depois de Ragnarõk ela iria se dedicar a ter uma grande família, Atena seria e muito necessária como deusa da guerra, mas, ela tinha que cuidar do assunto Pandora.

 **Casa de virgem**

No jardim das arvores gêmeas a conversa ainda continuava entre Seiya e Pandora, ele estava sentado com ela apoiada no seu peito, ele acariciava a cabeça da mesma da mesma com carinho, vendo ela com os olhos fechados apreciando o carinho.

Eu não posso perdoá-la…..nem por você e não vou aguentar vê-la junto a você - Falou Pandora seriamente abrindo os olhos o encarrando.

Seiya: Pandora... eu - Ele não tinha o que argumentar, graças aos céus que ele a acalmou.

Pandora: Eu amei Mikael...mas, você tem uma nova vida e eu não faço parte dela - Falou se levantando arrumando o vestido negro que usava. O cavaleiro começou se levantar e por dentro ele refletia que ele quando lembrou da sua principalmente como Mikael, ele não se aproximou para não correr o risco do que ocorreu hoje e ao mesmo tempo ele nunca pensou ela o amava dessa maneira, mas, ela estava certa disso ele não iria contestar.

Seiya: Não! - Falou a agarrando e a beijando de surpresa. Pandora resistiu ao beijo, mas, aos poucos começou a corresponder. 'Eu realmente estou me tornando um pervertido mesmo, mas, não posso deixar ela assim ' - Pensou aumentando os movimentos e começando a acariciar o corpo dela.

Pandora: 'Ele é bom nisso céus e eu o quero tanto, mas, ele não é só meu' - Pensou enquanto sentia as caricias aumentar e o cosmo dele a envolvendo, o mesmo de parou de a beijar e começou a acariciar o seu rosto.

Seiya: Eu como Mikael a amei e muito, quando lembrei eu queria ver você, mas, ao mesmo tempo eu não era mais o mesmo dividido o coração com sentimentos conflitantes e agora sou casado com seis mulheres e ainda...lhe quero ao meu lado - Falou se ajoelhando perante ela - Aceita esse sentimento para eu lhe fizer uma das mulheres mais felizes desse mundo ? - Perguntou a olhando nos olhos.

Pandora: O meu coração está gritando sim para viver ao seu lado, mas, com quem você está casado irá aceitar ? Além do mais Atena - Falou, mas, notou algumas presenças se aproximando.

Nós não nos opomos - Falou Ártemis aparecendo, sendo seguida por Saori, Hilda, Shaina, Afrodite e Marin.

Tivemos uma conversa no templo de Atena - Falou Saori que fez o cavaleiro se levantar e ficar um pouco nervoso - Falei sobre Pandora que teve sentimentos em uma das suas reencarnações e você estava receoso de revelar isso - Continuou fazendo ele se tranquilizar - Somente queremos que ter certeza que não tem mais ninguém, por que sete esposas para um homem normal é pouco demais, se bem que para você hihihi - Falou maliciosamente no final e riso que foi acompanhado pelas outras inclusive Pandora, fazendo o cavaleiro ficar vermelho.

Seiya: Eu...não tem mais ninguém, somente Pandora que eu estava com receio de revelar, mas, ela me aceita então e vocês não ficam muito atrás em certas coisas minhas lindas esposas - Respondeu rindo de canto fazendo todas ficarem vermelhas, que começaram a imaginar certas coisas que com Afrodite no meio não foi difícil de realizar e elas eram as suas esposas, amigas e as amantes a sós e disso elas se orgulhavam, a representante de Hades estava vermelha imaginando como vai ser isso tudo.

Hilda: Acho que Hera aceitara lhe casar mais uma vez, agora falta arrumarmos tudo - Falou sorrindo.

Shaina: Antes temos que ensinar algumas coisas ao nosso maridinho - Falou emanando o seu cosmo sendo seguido pelas demais inclusive Pandora.

Seiya: Ei o que vocês... SOCORROOOOOO - Gritou alto e o mesmo foi ouvido por todo o santuário, a população masculina riu com quase todos o com mesmo pensamento 'Quem mandou ter mais de uma mulher agora aguenta'.

 **Olimpo**

No templo do deus do trovão o mesmo estava rindo alto vendo os acontecimentos na casa de virgem.

Zeus: Hahahahahahahaha pobre coitado - Estava segurando a barriga de tanto rir, mas, ele sentia ciúme de Seiya ter esposas liberais, por que a sua era rígida demais na opinião dele e com isso ocorreu os seus relacionamentos fora do casamento.

O que se deve tanta alegria meu amor ?- Falou uma voz doce, fazendo Zeus voltar ao normal e fazer a imagem da casa de virgem sumir.

Zeus: Hera o que faz aqui ?- Perguntou normalmente para a rainha dos deuses que estava usando um vestido dourado mostrando o seu um corpo escultural.

Hera: Não posso visitar o meu marido ? - Falou o cercando como ele fosse a sua presa - Eu sei que estava vendo oque ocorria com Seiya… diferente de você ele está fazendo as suas fantasias casado e você - Foi interrompido pelo rei dos deuses.

Zeus: Hera se veio discutir não estou com humor...depois do que ocorreu aos elísios e o assunto no santuário da minha filha - Após terminar de falar ela o beijou e sorriu.

Hera: Eu não vi para conversar meu amor e você tem se portado bem e o modo que está agora - Falou o beijando novamente arrancado a parte de cima da toga que usava revelando o seu peito nu - Eu quero você - Falou voltando a beijar, agora o mesmo que arrancou as alças do vestido dela.

Zeus: Hera…- Estava sorrindo sabendo que a noite iria ser muito longa.

 **Templo do espaço/tempo**

Seiya estava meditando e lembrando do castigo que ele recebeu no santuário que o fez querer enfrentar qualquer um menos as esposas, mas, depois as coisas um pouco quase inverteram e ele ser o deus do tempo tem as vantagens e a vitalidade, ele sim era o deus oficial dos pervertidos depois que ele fez com Ártemis, Hilda e Afrodite ao mesmo tempo, as que ele não tinha provado o outro modo de fazer amor e esse foi um dos motivos que essas três bateram nele na opinião do seu lado pervertido, que por incrível que pareça que elas queriam direitos iguais em tudo falaram ambas enquanto ele sofria nas mãos delas na casa de virgem, enquanto com as demais tiveram seus clones para a noite no seu templo, exceto Pandora que repousou no seu templo da sexta casa, apesar de ter casado com muitas mulheres o máximo que teve foi relações ocorreu com duas ao mesmo tempo, mas, ontem foi um exceção que ele aproveitou.

Como foi a reconciliação ? - Perguntou uma voz se revelando Zeus

Seiya: Que reconciliação ? - Respondeu normalmente fazendo o deus do trovão sorrir.

Zeus: Se é assim..então posso ir ao santuário aonde estão as suas espoas e dizer que vi algumas ninfas saindo saltitantes com sorrisos no rosto da sua sala de meditação ? - Falou e o cavaleiro que levitava na posição de lótus caiu no chão com os olhos abertos arregalados.

Seiya: OQUE !? VOCÊ QUER QUE VÁ PARA O TÁRTARO SEM VOLTA !? - Gritou alto e apavorado, fazendo o deus do trovão começar a rir alto.

Zeus: Hahahahaha se não quiser que isso ocorra... só me contar como foi, não precisa dos detalhes - Falou vendo o cavaleiro de recompor - Falando em ninfas elas conversam sobre você...logo deve receber algumas propostas hahahaha - Riu mais um pouco fazendo o sucessor de Asmita engolir em seco.

 **Santuário**

No templo de Atena ocorria uma reunião feminina que conservam animadamente.

Saori: Ainda não acredito que vocês falaram de direitos iguais sobre 'aquilo' - Falou rindo olhando para Ártemis, Afrodite e Hilda, lembrando que quando estavam dando castigo no marido sobre ocultar Pandora e ele foi obrigado a passar as lembranças dele para ver se não tinha mais nenhuma, mas, ele ocultou sobre Atena, as três gritaram isso bem alto de direitos iguais - Depois que vocês três quiseram uma reconciliação a sós com ele eu não tive mais dúvidas - As três citadas estavam um pouco envergonhadas.

Afrodite: Vocês que provocaram que tinham feito isso e ele não procurou nós nesse quesito - Rebateu - Além do mais temos um marido indomável e bem fogoso tendo novas novas formas é bem divertido - Finalizou.

Hilda: Todas temos as nossas fantasias com ele e algumas já conseguimos - Falou rindo maliciosa.

Shaina: Temos só para nós hihi - Riu.

Marin: Além dele ter truques..aqueles clones céus e o modo de usar cosmo-energia - gemeu de leve lembrando.

Ártemis: Nunca pensei que eu estaria assim tão feliz e ser mãe - Falou, mas, olhou para o lado e Pandora estava calada somente ouvindo - Está tudo bem ? - Perguntou por que ela estava claramente vermelha ao encostar ela caiu deitada em umas das almofadas.

Marin: Pandora! - Falou a mesma preocupada.

Afrodite: Hihihi nós somos culpadas em contarmos os mínimos detalhes e ela ainda não teve a sua chance de provar..ela está sem consciência tem algum tempo, mas, está bem - Falou normalmente e vendo as demais abaixarem a cabeça - Mas, nós falando ela vai saber muito bem como o agradar...Seiya aprende rápido demais e daqui a pouco vamos ter problemas Hihihi - Terminou rindo, fazendo as demais levantarem a sobrancelha.

Espero que tenham gostado.

Continua


	23. Chapter 23

Saint seiya não me pertence

Capítulo 23:

 **Olimpo**

A deusa do casamento recebeu o pedido de casamento de Seiya com Pandora e após ser convencida aceitou fazer mais essa cerimônia e seria a última, os boatos se espalharam pelo olimpo rápido e os deuses masculinos se perguntavam como ele tinha tanta sorte, outros ficaram furiosos como Apolo que foi tirar satisfação com ele, mas, a sua irmã o fez ficar calmo com algumas ameaças de levar flechas em certos lugares e com as demais no templo do sucessor de Asmita... o deus do Sol decidiu dar meia volta e com o pensamento que ele já teria castigo suficiente com tantas esposas, por elas o fizeram ter medo como nunca com os seus cosmos.

Não acredito que o Seiya tem tanta sorte - Resmungou Hermes.

Sorte? Eu tenho é pena ...elas me assustam e o coitado não pode virar para o lado ou ter outras diversões - Falou Dionísio que possuía cabelos castanhos avermelhados e olhos da mesma cor.

Ter tantas mulheres tem seus benefícios - Falou Zeus rindo - Ainda não acredito que Hera fez os casamentos e vai fazer esse último, ela disse que vê amor e como as demais concordam...eu queria ela fosse boa assim comigo - Resmungou o deus do trovão.

Nunca pensei que minha irmã… se ela está feliz não vou ser contra e bem as esposas dele dão medo sim - Falou Apolo ainda lembrando do encontro recente com elas.

Concordo que elas são um pouco assustadoras quando querem hahaha - Falou Seiya aparecendo na reunião dos deuses no templo de Zeus.

Zeus: Cuidado para não ter problemas com as ninfas...você tem uma reputação entre elas ..quase tão boa quanto a minha - Sorriu de canto.

Apolo: Melhor nem pensar em trair a minha irmã ! - Falou o deus do sol, fazendo o sucessor de Asmita rir.

Seiya: Nunca vou fazer isso por que estou muito bem casado e se um dia eu fizer isso estou condenado ao tártaro sem volta - Revelou por que ele sentia medo das esposas e preferia lutar sozinho a guerra que se iniciaria ao contrário de enfrentar elas.

Dionísio: Disso por ter certeza meu amigo hahahaha - Riu concordando com os demais.

 **Santuário**

Os cavaleiros feridos estavam se recuperando enquanto os demais estavam intensificando os treinamentos, em três anos iria se iniciar uma guerra que poderia ruir tudo e muitos estavam aproveitando momentos na vida normal, Shun estava sendo cuidado por June uma amazona que treinou com ele na ilha de Andrômeda, Ikki estava se envolvendo com alguém em rodorio que descobriu que era a irmã de Seiya, Freiya veio de Asgard depois que soube dos ferimentos de Hyoga e estava cuidando dele e Shiryu estava sendo cuidado por Shunrei, fora os demais relacionamentos que começaram a ocorrer, claro o mais comentado era o de Seiya nas conversas entre eles, mas, respeitavam a decisão de Atena. O cavaleiro de sagitário tinha começado a se envolver como uma mulher linda de cabelos e olhos vermelhos, com uma beleza incrível que ele descobriu que era Héstia e isso no início foi uma surpresa, mas, estavam se conhecendo e nisso se passaram mais seis meses.

 **Templo espaço/tempo**

Seiya estava no momento tentando descansar por que ele tinha pela felicidade as esposas com desejos que o estavam fazendo se dividir em vários para conseguir, a mAiolia estava com seis meses de gravidez e Pandora com três, nesse tempo a relação peculiar dele estava ocorrendo sem muitos problemas, exceto Pandora com relação a Atena, nada que ele não estivesse tentando contornar, ele estava feliz como nunca, seria pai várias vezes das pessoas que ele ama, seriam os primeiros filhos desse casamento que ele tinha com um verdadeiro Harém, o tempo foi passando e elas lhe deram os primeiros filhos de Atena nasceu a pequena Métis nomeou ela igual o nome da sua mãe, Afrodite nasceu a pequena Sora, Ártemis nomeou a filha Leto igual Atena homenageando a mãe ao nomear a filha, Hilda deu a luz um menino que ela nomeou Balder, Shaina teve a linda Helena e Marin deu a um menino que ela decidiu nomear Tohma, o nome do irmão que reencontrou no olimpo, as meninas parecia cópias mirins das mães e o meninos tinham semelhanças com Seiya.

Ahhhh - Gritou alto Pandora fazendo esforço no parto e com Seiya segurando a sua mão, aos poucos um choro foi ouvido e ela deu a luz a um menino que tinha os cabelos do pai e os olhos dela.

Mikael - Sussurrou segurando o filho. Seiya sorriu e saindo do quarto notou uma verdadeira multidão querendo respostas.

Seiya: É um menino...Mikael - Falou sorrindo e feliz como nunca, tendo agora 4 filhas e 3 filhos, que aproveitaria enquanto a batalha final não se inicia e após ele iria querer ter mais filhos, por que nada o faria perder essa batalha não importava quem fosse o adversário, nada o separaria da sua família e o seu templo sofreu um aumento grande da estrutura quase triplicando o tamanho.

 **Inglaterra**

No castelo de Kairos, o mesmo com uma mulher ao seu lado sendo servidos um café da manhã.

Mefistófeles: Nyx posso saber o motivo da visita ? - Perguntou olhando a mulher a sua trajando um vestido negro, pele morena com

cabelos violetas liso longos, olhos com o brilho da própria noite.

Nyx: Você sabe o motivo da minha visita - Falou seriamente, fazendo o homem sorrir.

Mefistófeles: Ah o corpo de Érebo.. eu lhe disse está em preparativa - Respondeu, vendo o olhar mulher brilhar perigosamente.

Nyx: Kairos - Falou em tom de ameaça - Chega disso seu Maldito ! - Manifestou o seu cosmo que reluzia em tom azul escuro.

Mefistófeles: Vai me fazer algo? - Falou emanando o seu cosmo e tendo Ares e Julian aparecendo - Eu perdi a paciência você é fiel a Érebo e não cedeu nenhuma vez as minhas investidas, não preciso mais fingir já que possuo o controle de tudo e você será minha querendo ou não - Falou trajando a armadura do deus primordial Érebo, fazendo Nyx se irritar com isso e manifestar uma armadura que reluzia com o brilho da noite, realçando a sua beleza e o seu poder.

Nyx: Farei os três pagar - Falou como seu cosmo brilhando e olhando para Kairos, Ares e Julian somente sorriam.

Ares: Hahaha acha que pode nos derrotar ? Não seja presunçosa ! - Gritou Ares manifestando a sua armadura e Julian também manifestou a de Poseidon.

Vocês que estão presunçosos.. agora ! - Falou voz e se manifestando um homem com uma armadura negra com detalhes em azul escuro, a forma de uma cabeça de dragão na frente do peito, segurando uma espada e escudo, possuindo cabelos negros e olhos verdes.

Leviatã - Sussurrou Kairos, vendo vários servos de Érebos ainda estavam vivos aparecerem com armaduras em volta do castelo.

Leviatã: Acha que não previ oque iria fazer ? Eu não estou de acordo com você no comando Kairos... **Ragnarök** será um grande acontecimento, mas, não é o Apocalipse...os deuses que guerrearam por isso somente.. eu dentre os demônios que está envolvido e os quatro cavaleiros que você está usando a energia do Chaos para prendê-los como seus servos - Falou estando ao lado de Nyx.

Ares: Realmente vai ficar ao lado dela ...você um dos setes príncipes do inferno ? - Perguntou com os olhos brilhando perigosamente.

Julian: Não esperava isso de um demônio - Falou sorrindo de canto.

Mefistófeles: Leviatã não há necessidade disso - Falou sabendo que poderia ocorrer uma batalha contra os demônios se lutarem contra leviatã que era a chave para eles vierem ao lado deles em **Ragnarök.**

Leviatã: Nyx recue agora - Falou seriamente olhando brevemente para a deusa e depois Kairos o encarrando - Eu lhe ajudei a reunir a essências dos setes pecados e você os usou em fantoches Kairos...como os anjos não vão tomar parte na guerra..os demônios não vão tomar partido e somente eu estava envolvendo por algo que me atraiu nisso tudo, mas, Nyx é algo que você não vai tocar maldito - Falou irritado.

Mefistófeles: Hahaha ela o atraiu tanto ? Que seja - Falou materializando uma lança negra.

Nyx: Leviatã - Sussurrou e o viu encarrar kairos.

Leviatã: Nyx agora! - Falou detendo o ataque de Mefistófeles, enquanto os servos de Érebo que vestiam armaduras estilos mediáveis negras partiram contra Ares e Julian. A deusa ficou séria e ao mesmo tempo foi envolvida pela sua cosmo-energia e desapareceu.

Mefistófeles: Agora que se a sua queridinha se foi..podemos acabar com isso ? - Perguntou enquanto trocava golpes numa velocidade assustadora com Leviatã.

Leviatã: Não...quero me divertir um pouco com você Kairos - Falou sorrindo de canto, enquanto o castelo estava ruindo devido combate que estava ocorrendo.

Mefistófeles: Leviatã….vai pagar caro **Yami No Yari ( Lanças das trevas )!** \- Lançou as suas lanças na direção ao demônio, pelo caminho que passavam a luz era totalmente absorvida. O seu oponente sorriu e com o seu escudo posicionando para frente criou partículas de ar ar frio e volta conseguindo congelar as lanças das trevas, surpreendendo Kairos.

Leviatã: Não se esqueça com quem está lutando - Falou seriamente avançando disparando golpes de cosmo-energia contra o oponente.

Mefistófeles: **Yami no ichijiheki ( Primordial muralha da escuridão)!** \- Um poderosa muralha de completa escuridão se formou na frente o protegendo do ataque e o demônio avançando liberando um ar frio maior até que o zero absoluto.

Leviatã: Sinta o poder capaz de até congelar as chamas do inferno.. **.Freezing storm (Tempestade congelante)!** \- Lançou uma poderosa tempestade de cristais de gelo contra o adversário que começou a aumentar o seu cosmo mudando o cabelo para negro e os olhos escuros.

Mefistófeles: Maldito Leviatã ! - Falou aumentando uma grande escala a escuridão que começou a envolver tudo. Ares e Julian lutavam contra os servos de Érebo com certa tranquilidade, mas, eles não eram soldados comuns como ele pensavam, mas, notaram o poder emanando de Kairos e sorriram.

Ares: Agora a coisa vai ficar interessante - Falou vendo Kairos liberar todo o poder de Érebo que com certeza iria chamar a atenção de muitos deuses juntos com a energia do Chaos, mas, sem os deuses aprisionados.

 **Olimpo**

Os deuses que estavam em seus templos notaram o poderoso cosmo que estava sendo emitido da terra e tinham expressões sérias, será que esse seria o inicio de **Ragnarök** ?.

Ainda não - Falou Seiya telepaticamente para os deuses através do seu cosmo do seu templo, enquanto meditava observando os acontecimentos na terra.

 **Santuário**

Os cavaleiro de ouro também sentiram o poderoso cosmo sendo emitido, mas, não tinham se movido, mas, estavam em alertas.

 **Batalha de Mefistófeles**

A batalha entre Leviatã e Mefistófeles agora era realizada em um espaço dimensional, com o demônio considerado um dos setes príncipes do inferno enfrentando o avatar de Érebo, a mesma estava colossal e pendendo para Kairos.

Mefistófeles: Esse é poder de Leviatã ? - Se perguntou vendo o terrível poder do demônio que mesmo com o poder de Kairos e Érebo junto estava lutando de igual para igual, seria uma pena matá-lo, mas, ele não estava usando a energia do Chaos, entretanto era hora de testar esse poder, queimando a sua cosmo-energia a sua frente apareceu uma lança negra com detalhes em ouro - A lança com o poder de Chaos - Falou segurando a mesma sorrindo para o seu oponente.

Leviatã: Hum...maldito usando os poderes dos outros - Falou concentrando o seu cosmo e um dragão apareceu atrás dele - **Dragon freezing dawn(Dragão da aurora congelante)!** \- Um poderoso golpe em forma de um dragão congelado foi lançado contra o seu oponente.

Mefistófeles: É uma pena você morrer ... **Extermination end(Extermínio final)!-** Concentrando o poder em sua lança, um poder avassalador que começou a consumir toda a dimensão aonde estavam, mesmo o golpe de leviatã não foi capaz de suportar o poder lançado e se desfez, fazendo o demônio começar a criar várias defesas de muros de gelo tentando deter o avanço da energia, mas, mesmo com o ar frio dele era impossível deter o avanço.

Leviatã: Nyx - Sussurrou sabendo que seria acertado em cheio.

 **Kahn**! - Uma barreira de energia foi formada em volta dele o surpreendendo e detendo o avanço do golpe, fazendo Leviatã e Mefistófeles notarem a outra presença que estava atrás do demônio, que era Seiya com a armadura divina e os olhos fechados em posição de lótus.

Mefistófeles: Seiya arg - Rangeu os dentes de raiva.

Leviatã: O que faz aqui ? - Perguntou o demônio surpreso por que ele estaria aqui e ainda o ajudando.

Seiya: **Ohm**! - Falou o cavaleiro abrindo os olhos e após liberando uma grande quantidade de energia e se teleportando junto com leviatã do local.

Mefistófeles: Fugiram ? hahaha, mas, foi melhor a morte de leviatã poderia ter me causado problemas com os demônios - Falou também se teleportando da dimensão.

 **Templo do espaço/tempo**

Seiya reapareceu com Leviatã ao seu lado e o demônio estava surpreso, mas, logo notou outra presença que era Nyx sorrindo.

Seiya: O trouxe como pediu - Revelou lembrando que a deusa tinha aparecido em sua frente pedindo para ele ajudar Leviatã e o trazer da batalha contra Kairos.

Nyx: Obrigado - Agradeceu sabendo que ele era o único com poder total para intervir no combate, mesmo ela teria problemas e ainda tinha aqueles que são leias ao maldito Mefistófeles, ela sabia que o príncipe do inferno tinha se interessado por ela, mas, era leal ao marido que agora não passava de uma ferramenta.

Leviatã: Nyx…- Sussurrou e olhou para Seiya - Obrigado e se me permitir quero lutar ao lado do olimpo no **Ragnarök** \- Falou surpreendendo.

Seiya: Não tenho nada contra - Falou sabendo que ele seria um aliado incomum, mas, poderoso para a guerra - Podem ficar a sós nesse salão - Respondeu saindo do local, sabendo que Leviatã e Nyx que teriam uma conserva longa.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado.


	24. Chapter 24

Saint seiya não me pertence. Desculpem os eros de português.

Conteúdo sexual adulto

 **Capítulo 24:**

 **Olimpo**

Numa especie de coliseu estava ocorrendo um poderoso combate, apesar que somente estavam usando roupas comuns de treinamento, Seiya e Zeus estavam com confronto de energias e golpes físicos, o combate era observadas pelas esposas de ambos, com algumas ninfas e deusas, os cosmos de ambos estavam em pé de igualdade com uma barreira ao redor da arena que eles combatiam para não sofrer danos o exterior devido a força dos dois combatentes.

Saori: Me surpreendi o seu relacionamento Héstia com o Aiolos - Falou para mulher ao seu lado que sorriu.

Héstia: Aiolos veio algumas vezes ao olimpo visitar Seiya e o vendo de longe….ele me atraiu de uma forma estranha ...você e Ártemis decidiram viver uma vida lado de quem amam quebrando o voto de castidade e eu com sentimentos dentro de mim crescendo...decidi ficar na terra e me entreguei a esse sentimento - Falou com um sorriso pleno no rosto e ao mesmo tempo imaginando que logo se casaria.

Hera: Irmã você merece ser feliz e Aiolos é um homem raro - Falou sorrindo e observando o poderoso combate a frente delas.

Ártemis: Enquanto **Ragnarök** não se iniciar temos que aproveitar os momentos que temos - Falou brincando com a filha Leto que sorria - Ser mãe é algo tão maravilhoso…que você vai amar tia Héstia - Respondeu com um grande sorriso.

Pandora: Tem razão nunca pensei que poderia ocorrer isso comigo - Falou acariciando o filho que dormia - Vou querer aproveitar essa sensação muitas vezes, mas, somente após **Ragnarök -** Terminou com uma expressão e preocupada com essa batalha. Enquanto a batalha entre o sucessor de Asmita e o rei do olimpo aumentava de intensidade.

Seiya: Que tal elevarmos um pouco ? - Perguntou aparecendo Gungnir em sua mão.

Zeus: Sem problemas - Respondeu tendo a sua lança em sua mão.

 **Asgard**

Os guerreiros deuses remanescentes estavam em um combate entre si feroz, mostrando que seus poderes tinham evoluído de uma maneira incrível se preparando para Ragnarõk.

Siegfried: Lady Hilda - Sussurrou enquanto enfrentava os demais guerreiros deuses em um combate simultâneo, os poderes dos guerreiros deuses tinham sofrido uma mudança incrível focados para a batalha final, mas, com tempo faltante ainda e receberam em suas robes o Ikhor de Odin.

Bado: Siegfried não se distraia meu amigo..tome **Shadow Viking Tiger Claw (Garras do Tigre das Sombras)! -** Disparou o seu golpe vendo o amigo distraído.

Shido: A sua luta é comigo irmão **Viking Tiger Claw (Garras do Tigre Negro)! -** Disparou o seu golpe contra o irmão que tinha um relacionamento agora como sendo uma parte da sua família.

Mime: Não se esqueçam de mim - Falou avançando com golpes a velocidade da luz e Siegfried também lançando rajadas de energia intensificando os combates.

 **Santuário**

No coliseu estava ocorrendo combate entre os cavaleiros de ouro lutando entre si sem armaduras, fato que que tinha lotado o local para observarem esses combates. Na arquibancada Aiolos e Saga conversavam.

Saga: O seu casamento com Héstia logo deve ocorrer se continuar do jeito que estão as coisas entre vocês - Falou e lembrando que ele também conheceu algumas ninfas que chamaram a sua atenção.

Aiolos: Sim, eu estou muito feliz com esse relacionamento e desejo me casar antes que ocorra **Ragnarök!** \- Falou seriamente.

Saga: Faça pedido logo então e que tal um confronto ? - Perguntou notando Dohko e Aldebaran terem parado de lutar.

Aiolos: Claro! - Falou indo para a arena.

 **Templo do espaço/tempo**

No quarto principal, o deus do tempo estava sentado na cama observando Pandora com o membro dele em sua boca e ao mesmo tempo tinha a masculinidade dele entre os seus seios que segurava com as mãos.

Seiya: Ahhh Pandora - Gemeu com o membro entre os seios dela, por que após o treino com Zeus, ele tinha vindo ao seu templo tomar banho e Pandora estava lhe esperando para a surpresa dele, por que pensou que estava no templo de Hera na reunião feminina no olimpo.

Pandora: Eu odeio reuniões e assim posso ficar a sós com você e lhe provar meu amor - Falou aproveitando o momento, enquanto o mesmo a acariciar a cabeça dela.

Eu Concordo ! - Falou uma voz com um sorriso malicioso.

Seiya: Saori !? - Falou vendo ela usando um vestido branco, enquanto Pandora estava com um preto que tinha abaixado as alcanças liberando os seios que usava em volta do membro dele, Atena se aproximou da cama e beijou o marido.

Saori: Pelo visto tivemos a mesma ideia Pandora - Olhou para a mulher que não tinha falado enquanto dava atenção ao marido.

Pandora: Sim - Falou sentindo o membro do cavaleiro se contrair fazendo ela parar os movimentos, fazendo o marido gemer - Amor ainda não - Falou se despindo totalmente diante dele enquanto Saori somente olhava mordendo o lábio de leve e vendo a outra esposa do marido deitar-se na cama.

Seiya: Pandora…- Falou acariciando os seios dela enquanto começou a descer a mão esquerda até a intimidade dela, começando fazer movimentos e sentindo a umidade dela, enquanto sentia Atena os olhar com luxúria nos olhos.

Pandora: Ahhh isso - Gemia ao sentir ele lambendo os seios e os chupando mordendo os bicos de leve.

Seiya: Eu não aguento mais - Falou se posicionando a masculinidade e a penetrando, começando a se mover, enquanto ela começou a mover os quadris em sincronia com ele.

Saori: Acho que é a minha vez - Falou maliciosamente não se contendo em observar e não quis que o marido criasse um cópia de luz para ela, começou a se aproximar da cama, se sentando ao lado de Pandora e se aproximando o rosto do dela e a beijando, enquanto Seiya continuava os movimentos observando a cena com um sorriso, por que notou que Pandora correspondeu, apesar de tudo elas nunca tinham tido amor com ele ao mesmo tempo.

Seiya: Ahhh Pandora …- Sentiu ela o apertar mais e cosmo dos três começou a emanar o seu cosmo, ele concentrou um descarga elétrica dentro dela atingindo mais o seus pontos sensíveis fazendo ela chegar ao clímax e ele após por que estava segurando o máximo que pode liberou seu sêmen dentro dela, enquanto Pandora e Atena pararam de se beijar, com a deusa da guerra indo beijar o marido e lhe sussurrar algo no ouvido, que o fez arregalar um poucos os olhos.

Saori: Se importa em eu fizer isso ? - Perguntou um pouco envergonhada, por que nunca tinha feito antes.

Seiya: Se deseja - Falou sorrindo e retirando o membro dentro da esposa que gemeu e viu Atena ficar olhando a intimidade dela e olhar a mesma nos olhos.

Pandora: Nunca pensei que você ...não tem problema - Falou entendendo oque ela queria e nunca tinha tido isso, apesar de ter caricias entre elas quando faziam amor com o marido nunca avançaram muito. Saori se despiu totalmente e posicionou com o rosto em frente a intimidade de Pandora e Seiya estava se posicionando atrás dela notando que ela estava molhada, Atena começou a fazer movimentos com a língua em Pandora, fazendo ela gemer com os movimentos e a deusa da guerra mordeu de leve o clitóris dela e colocando a lingua dentro dela, fazendo vários movimentos na mulher enquanto gemia apreciando o toque dela, enquanto o marido observava a cena e resolvendo penetrar Atena de vez,

Saori: Ahhh Seiya - Gemeu ao sentir o marido dentro dela, interrompendo os movimentos em Pandora que gemeu ao sentir os movimentos terem parado, mas, ela sorriu por que entendeu o que Atena fez, enquanto ela se sentou na cama e viu Saori apoiando as mãos na borda, foi até a mesma e a beijou.

Seiya: Vocês duas Ahhh - Ele estava perdendo o controle e isso que elas queriam, sentido Saori mover os quadris enquanto Pandora acariciava o rosto dela, aumentando velocidade sentiu a deusa finalmente começar a se contrair internamente chegando ao clímax e logo ele despejou sua semente dentro dela.

Pandora: Minha vez de devolver o favor Atena - Falou sorrindo e vendo o cavaleiro tirar a sua masculinidade de dentro da deusa que gemeu e ao mesmo tempo ele sorriu para ela, ambas se posicionaram uma em cima da outra em posições invertidas, dando cada uma a visão da intimidade da outra, tendo a deusa por cima e sentindo Pandora começar a provar o seu sabor e o membro do marido na frente dela pairando na intimidade da ex- representante de Hades, que logo foi invadida e Atena sentiu ela parar os movimentos e gemer alto por que a deusa da guerra estava brincando com o clitóris dela ao mesmo tempo que o marido a penetrava os seus pontos sensíveis, dando inicio a uma maratona entre os três de troca de posições e as vezes que chegaram ao ápice não se lembravam mais e tendo sexo anal que com óleo feito de ambrosia que Afrodite possui ajudava e muito quando chegavam a esse momento.

Seiya: Atena...eu Ahhh - Gemeu com o corpo suado enquanto penetrava a bunda da deusa da guerra que estava de quatro na cama com Pandora exausta ao lado observando a cena.

Saori: Ahhh isso MAIS AHHH ! - Gritou gemendo alto chegando ao ápice quase ao mesmo tempo que o marido que se deitou na cama e ela em seguida exaustos com os corpos suados.

Seiya: Que tal tomarmos um banho agora ? - Perguntou sorrindo, mas, com respiração acelerada e as outras duas sorriram de leve.

Saori: Uma boa ideia, mas, precisamos descansar um pouco - Falou sentindo as pernas dormentes depois de tudo.

Pandora: Concordo - Ouvindo um riso leve de Seiya.

Seiya: Eu sou o deus do tempo esqueceram ? - Falou sorrindo e usando a sua cosmo-energia, ambos estavam estava totalmente recuperando na cama.

Saori: Você nunca usou os seus poderes antes quando fazíamos amor - Falou intrigada e era o mesmo pensamento de Pandora.

Seiya: Hahaha digamos que vocês duas me deixaram um pouco surpreso e bem - Falou acariciando ao mesmo tempo a intimidade das duas que gemeram como toque por que ele usou um pouco de eletricidade nos dedos.

Saori; Deus dos pervertidos, ou melhor, o nosso deus pervertido Ahhh- Falou gemendo no final por que ela continuava os movimentos nela.

Pandora: Ahhh sim ele é nosso deus pervertido e somente com as suas esposas, por que se ele for com outras - Terminou com um tom de voz frio vendo ele gelar por que ele sabia o destino dele com certeza era o caminho do tártaro sem volta.

Saori: Ele sabe muito bem o destino dele hihihi - Falou sorrindo e refletindo que elas tinham tido essa conversa entre si se ele tivesse mais alguém, por que ele era próximo demais de Zeus e poderia cair na tentação por que sabiam muito bem da fama do deus do trovão em aprontar fora do casamento e querer levar o marido delas era uma possibilidade, não que achassem que ele cederia e elas o agradava de todos os modos, mas, chegaram a conclusão ele teria um dias no tártaro se isso ocorresse, mas, depois o trariam de volta por que o amavam e esse sentimento só aumentava vivendo ao lado dele, entretanto quebraria a confiança que elas tem nele.

Saori: Tudo bem amor ? - Falou vendo ele se recuperar.

Seiya: Sim..eu nunca vou lhes trair, não importa quantos mil anos passem - Falou sem dúvidas na voz - Eu não me perdoaria se fizesse algo assim com nenhuma de vocês - Terminou seriamente.

Pandora: Nós sabemos...estamos só brincando..agora bom..que tal voltarmos a bem...vocês sabem - Falou rindo maliciosa e dando inicio uma nova maratona entre os três.

As demais esposas tinham notado a ausência de Atena e Pandora na reunião e sorriram por que elas sabiam exatamente aonde elas estavam.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado.


	25. Chapter 25

Saint seiya não me pertence.

A guerra vai começar, as batalhas vão ser simultâneas na cronologia de tempo a maioria.

 **Capítulo 25**

 **Olimpo**

 **Ragnarök** estava prestes a se iniciar e os deuses estavam se preparando com os seus exércitos para esse combate, tendo o casamento de Héstia e Aiolos como um acontecimento de grande importância nesse período. No templo do rei do olimpo Seiya e Zeus estavam conversando com expressões sérias.

Zeus: Elas não vão concordar com isso - Falou seriamente.

Seiya: Eu sei, mas, esse é um plano de emergência se por acaso falharmos - Falou seriamente, refletindo que ele tinha pedido para Hefesto criar sete armaduras cada uma um dos seus filhos(as)! e estava pretendendo selar o seu templo em espaço temporal incapaz de serem tocados e caso o olimpo caísse eles seriam a esperança final, claro que ele queria que suas esposas ficassem com os seus filhos nesse processo.

Zeus: Elas não vão se separar de você nessa batalha - Falou seriamente e ao mesmo tempo lembrando que armaduras similares a de sua filha Atena foram feitas por Hefesto para Pandora, Shaina e Marin e até mesmo Afrodite tinha se dedicado a treinamento com Atena, Ártemis e Hilda. Enquanto a conversa continuava sentiram cosmos se movendo em três direções.

Seiya: Começou - Falou seriamente, notando que os alvos eram Santuário, Asgard e Olimpo - Saori. Marin e Shaina estão no santuário...Hilda e Pandora em Asgard...Ártemis e Afrodite aqui no olimpo - Falou seriamente e preocupado por que elas estavam em locais separados com os filhos

Zeus: Sim….os cosmos principais estão vindo para o olimpo ..o que vai fazer ? Pode usar as suas cópias de luz para trazer elas ao seu templo com os seus filhos - Falou olhando para a expressão de Seiya.

Seiya: Vou fazer em último caso por que elas não vão ser convencidas facilmente - Terminou com a armadura divina de Virgem aparecendo atrás dele e o cobrindo, o mesmo ocorrendo com a armadura de Zeus.

 **Asgard:**

No palácio Valhala os cosmos foram sentidos, eram três poderosos cosmos com um gigantesco exército marchando.

Hilda: Se iniciou ..- Sussurrou a representante de Odin com o seu cosmo brilhando e sendo coberta pela armadura de Odin segurando Balmung.

Pandora: Sim .. **Ragnarök** tem inicio - Falou com uma armadura semelhante a de Atena aparecendo, com uma lança com detalhes em roxo igual na armadura.

São Guerra, Surt e Julian com um grande exército - Falou Leviatã aparecendo ao lado de Nyx que estavam trajando as suas armaduras - Temos que tomar cuidado com os deuses que eles tem sob controle - Finalizou.

Na frente do palácio os soldados de Agasrd estavam a frente com os quatros guerreiros deuses restantes trajando Robes que evoluíram graças ao Ikhor de Odin.

Siegfried: Temos que impedir que avancem - Falou começando a emitir uma poderoso cosmo e disparando uma rajada de energia devastadora contra os soldados que avançavam.

Shido: Os soldados possuem uma cosmo-energia elevada, mas, o problema são aqueles três - Falou se referindo a Guerra trajando uma armadura vermelha segurando uma espada, Surt possuía uma armadura com traços de vermelho escuro e negro segurando uma espada em forma de chamas e Julian trajando a armadura de Poseidon.

Guerra: Eles conseguiram evoluir as armaduras deles - Falou sorrindo.

Surt: isso vai ser divertido...Asgard cairá - Falou emanando um poderoso cosmo.

Julian: Apesar de Zeus ter selado a Kamui de Poseidon os meus poderes agora não serão detidos por nada - Falou com os olhos brilhando.

 **Fury of Odin(Fúria de Odin)! -** A imagem de Odin pareceu na frente do grande exército invasor que começou a envolto por uma poderosa energia que destruía tudo.

 **Freezing storm (Tempestade congelante)! -** Uma poderosa tempestade congelante atingindo os demais. Enquanto outras duas rajadas de energias foram lançadas contra os três lideres que somente sorriram e defenderam do ataque. Hilda, Pandora, Leviatã e Nyx apareceram na frente dos guerreiros deuses com os cosmo brilhando em seu poder máximo.

Leviatã: Conseguimos deter uma grande quantidade de soldados...Eu e Nyx nos encarregamos de Guerra - Falou seriamente.

Hilda: Julian será o meu adversário - Falou olhando o hospedeiro de Poseidon que sorria.

Siegfried: Eu lhe ajudarei divina Hilda...Mime venha conosco...Bado e Shido ajudarão a senhora Pandora contra Surt - Falou seriamente, mas, sabendo que isso seria uma sangrenta batalha que estava prestes a se iniciar. Enquanto os seus oponentes estavam sorrindo de canto.

Guerra: Então decidiram quem enfrenta quem..para mim sem problema - Falou avançando contra leviatã que avançou usando a sua espada causando uma grande onda de choque.

Nyx: Leviatã ! - Gritou com o seu cosmo brilhando condensando uma onda de energia e lançando contra Guerra ao ver o demônio se mover, enquanto os olhos de guerra brilhavam e com o balançar da espada deteve o ataque, contra atacando Nyx que criou um escudo de energia e cristais de gelo começaram a envolver um dos quatro cavaleiros criado por um dos setes príncipes do inferno.

Hilda tinha avançado contra Julian, usando a espada Balmung em confronto com o poderoso tridente de Poseidon.

Julian: Realmente é uma mulher interessante Hilda - Falou com um sorriso avaliando a mulher que o desafiava.

Mime: Lady Hilda... **String Requiem (Requiém de Cordas)! -** Falou lançando o seu golpe tentando envolver o oponente com as cordas da sua arpa, mas, o mesmo recuo conseguindo se defender.

Siegfried: Vai pagar por seus crimes e por usar o poder de um deus... **Dragon Bravest Blizzard (Vendaval do Dragão)! -** Lançou o seu poderosos golpe, mas, dando a abertura para Julian acertar o seu ponto vital com precisão com a anergia do tridente.

Julian: Tolo!..acha que não notei o seu ponto fraco - Falou sorrindo vendo o seu adversário cair der joelhos.

Hilda: Sigefried! - Gritou preocupada - Sabe o que vai ocorrer nessa guerra e mesmo assim apoia alguém como Kairos? O farei pagar seu maldito... **Fury of Odin(Fúria de Odin)! -** Lançou novamente o seu golpe que Julian utilizando o golpe do tridente bloqueou causando uma grande abalo.

Julian: Todos todos caíram nessa batalha ..preparam-se para morrer...Oceanus..Tétis - Falou com os dois Titãs aparecendo aparecendo em forma de esferas de energia.

Enquanto isso o terceiro combate estava com vantagem para Surt, mesmo que Pandora emana-se um poderoso cosmo.

Surt: Hahaha nada pode me parar..prepara-se para morrer mulher - Falou queimando o seu poderoso cosmo.

Shido:Não se esqueça de nós... **Viking Tiger Claw (Garras do Tigre Negro)!**

Bado: Sinta as garras do tigre das sombras.. **Shadow Viking Tiger Claw (Garras do Tigre das Sombras)!**

Os dois irmãos avançaram com os seus golpes contra aquele que governa Musphelhein, mas, que lançou uma poderosa onda de chamas que começou a derreter o gelo como se não fosse nada.

Pandora: Tenho que levá-lo para fora de Asgard se não ele vai destruir tudo com o seu poder - Falou notando aquele que seria o oponente mais problemático num combate nas terras geladas, concentrando um poderoso cosmo e olhos brilhando uma forma sinistra a mulher que foi a representante de Hades, teve a imagem do imperador do mundos dos mortos atrás dela - Vocês dois se afastem! - Gritou voando com as asas da armadura concentrando uma grande onda de energia na lança, fazendo Surt sorrir e bloquear com a sua espada.

Surtt: Poder interessante mulher ..o que vai fazer agora ? - Se perguntou, mas, foi envolvido por uma aura sombria emitida por sua oponente.

Pandora: Vamos para outro lugar - Falou friamente envolvendo totalmente Surt, mas, Bado e Shido que avançavam para ajudar ela também foram envolvidos fazendo o cosmo de todos desaparecerem que causaram reações aos combatentes.

Hilda: Pandora...Surt era o mais perigoso ..espero que ela esteja bem - Falou preocupada enquanto Julian usando poder dos dois titãs a estava enfraquecendo, mesmo com o poder de Odin e os golpes abalando a terra que ela deve proteger.

Julian: Matarei todos.. **.Auge Hydor (Água que Brilha)! -** Lançou o golpe pertencente ao titã Oceanus, inspira seu cosmo nas moléculas de água que são suspensas no ar e os envia a alta velocidade no seu adversário.

Mime: Hilda-sama - O guerreiro deus lançou golpes de energia tentando deter o golpe.

Siegfried: Divina Hilda..queime cosmo eleve-se ao máximo..Odin por favor - Gritou o guerreiro deus se lançando em frente a Hilda - **Dragon Bravest Blizzard (Vendaval do Dragão)! -** Lançou o golpe que agora era mais poderoso do qualquer coisa que ele tinha lançado. A representante de Asgard viu a chance de conseguir lidar com a alma do titã por que ao utilizar o golpe ele criou uma abertura, avançando segurando a espada Balmung a lançou em direção a esfera acertando em cheio a alma de Oceanus.

Julian: Sua maldita ! - Gritou com uma fúria e num estado que parecia que estava sendo consumido por alguma energia - Por acaso ele ? Esse poder ...todos irão morrer - A poderosa fúria do mar começou a abalar o mundo. Siegfried estava em pé, mas, o seu cosmo sem emanar e o coração tinha parado de bater, Mime estava triste pelo companheiro, mas, o estado daquele que está manipulando Poseidon essa era a chance de vencer, avançando usando as cordas da sua arpa enquanto Hilda estava com a espada novamente na mão e percebendo que essa era a chance. Dois novos cosmos apareceram na batalha contra Julian trajando vestimentas evoluídas pelo poder divino.

Camus: Hyoga ..- Falou o cavaleiro de aquário que tinha detido os demais soldados que avançavam junto com o discípulo.

Hyoga: Sim.. - Respondeu na mesma posição que o seu mestre, ambos tinham chegado logo após o ataque ter sido iniciado.

 **Aurora Execution (Execução Aurora)! -** Disparam os dois ao mesmo tempo em direção a Julian que estava descontrolado conseguindo congelar parte do corpo dele, Mime usando as suas cordas envolveu o tridente de Poseidon.

Julian: Malditos! - Gritou tentando se libertar da camada de gelo que se formava em si. Enquanto a representante de Asgard segurando Balmung emanando uma poderosa cosmo-energia.

Hilda: Essa é a sua punição por seus crimes - Fazendo um momento com a espada decapitou a cabeça do seu adversário, encerrando a vida do hospedeiro de Poseidon.

Camus: Temos que ir ajuda Pandora - Falou seriamente, sabendo que ela estava com o adversário mais poderoso, enquanto os demais concordaram apesar de estarem exaustos a maioria.

Num outro ponto de Asgard, Leviatã e Nyx estavam em pé de igualdade contra Guerra que tinha o poder de Chaos circulando em volta do seu corpo.

Guerra: Hahaha um belo final para ele não acham ? - Falou por que notou ao longe o final de Julian.

Leviatã: Guerra esse ainda não é o Apocalipse e os cavaleiros lutando nessa guerra que envolve os deuses...recue desse combate - Falou seriamente enquanto tinha um confronto de espadas com o oponente.

Guerra: Você um dos sete príncipes do inferno também está lutando, mas, ao lado do olimpo...mesmo se eu quisesse parar não poderia - Falou num tom irritado, por que ele e os demais cavaleiros estão presos por uma poderosa energia a vontade de Kairos, mas, ele era a representação da Guerra e isso para ele estar num palco assim era um grande prazer.

Nyx: Leviatã temos que detê-lo agora ! - Falou vendo a destruição que estava causando os combates, Asgard estava quase em completas ruínas, o poderoso cosmo envolveu a deusa concentrando uma grande massa de energia entre as mãos.

Leviatã: Sim...vamos Nyx - Falou concentrando o seu cosmo e um dragão apareceu atrás dele - **Dragon freezing dawn(Dragão da aurora congelante)!** \- Um poderoso golpe em forma de um dragão congelado e o poder de Nyx estava comprimindo foi lançado contra o adversário.

Guerra: Nada irá me deter...sintam o poder de um dos quatro cavaleiros do apocalipse - Concentrando um enorme poder em sua espada - **War sword(Espada da guerra)! -** Brandou o seu golpe causado uma grande explosão que destruía tudo em seu caminho e envolveu os três combatentes.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado. Próximo capítulo continua os combates em Asgard, lembrando que tudo vai ocorrer quase no tempo 'time' nos três lugares, quando eu demonstrar oque houve no santuário e Olimpo. os generais marinas não apareceram por que eles são fieis a Poseidon e não à um manipulador.


	26. Chapter 26

Saint Seiya não me pertence.

 **Capítulo 26:**

 **Mundo dos mortos**

Uma poderosa batalha estava ocorrendo no reino de Hades, local aonde Pandora teleportou Surt.

Pandora: Esse poder é impossível…- Falou detendo o poder do seu adversário, mesmo ela que estava comandando o reino dos mortos após o que houve com Hades com parcela dos seus poderes estava sendo forçada a esse nível, apesar do treinamento que passou para poder ajudar nessa batalha, mas, ela não iria cair.

Bado: Maldito...ele é realmente um demônio...Shido ! - Falou o nome do irmão que estava com ferimentos devido a espada de Surt.

Shido: Temos que ajudar Lady Pandora…- Falou queimando o seu cosmo concentrando uma poderosa energia.

Bado: Irmão..queime cosmo ! - Falou seguindo os atos do irmão, enquanto Pandora agora empunhava a espada do senhor do mundo dos mortos, tentando deter o poder aterrador do seu oponente.

Surt: Você é uma mulher interessante...talvez eu a deixe a viver, mas, antes tem que aprender algumas coisas - Falou sorrindo avançando contra ela, trocando poderosos golpes de espada e concentrando uma poderosa onda de energia lançando em Pandora destruindo quase que totalmente a armadura que usava, mas, se deteve notando o cosmo dos dois guerreiros deuses - Acho melhor matar os insetos de vez - Falou se movendo numa incrível velocidade.

Shido:Ele está vindo... **Viking Tiger Claw (Garras do Tigre Negro)!**

Bado: Maldito demônio.. **Shadow Viking Tiger Claw (Garras do Tigre das Sombras)!**

Surt: Nada pode me deter...desapareçam guerreiros deuses - Falou concentrando um poderoso cosmo na sua espada que deteve o ataque, avançando contra Shido o golpeando no peito com a sua arma.

Bado: Irmão..Maldito! - Falou tentando ir ao socorro do irmão.

Shido: Ba..Bado arg - Cuspiu sangue sentindo o oponente retirar a sua arma do seu peito e avançar contra o irmã gêmeo.

Pandora: Não posso permitir que..me derrote aqui - Falou com o cosmo brilhando e olhando a situação dos guerreiros deuses, ela trouxe o demônio para o mundo dos mortos, mas, não esperava tanto poder, a mesma se surpreendeu ao sentir duas cosmos energias conhecidas e cristais de gelo em volta do seu adversário.

 **Kalitso (Círculo de Gelo)!** \- Falou uma voz aparecendo, se revelando Hyoga e Camus ao seu lado.

Hyoga: Bado tire o Shido dai agora...nós lutaremos agora - Falou sério, mas, preocupado com o poder de Surt, Hilda tinha ficado em Asgard com Mime devido ao estado de ambos e ele junto com o seu mestre vieram em auxilio.

Surt: Mais insetos que terei que matar - Falou quebrando a técnica de Hyoga e vendo os guerreiros deuses feridos recuarem.

Pnadora: Ele é um monstro e não está usando qualquer outro poder...temos que atacá-los juntos - falou seriamente, por que sabia que ele teria algum deus aprisionado com ele.

Surt: Hahaha tem razão..ainda não usei isso aqui - Falou com uma esfera aparecendo na sua mão - Ymir o primeiro ser vivo que foi morto por Odin e seus irmãos na primeira guerra contra os gigantes de gelo - Falou revelando quem ele possuía. Após ouvir o nome os seus oponentes ficaram claramente preocupados.

Camus: Hyoga..temos que atacar com tudo que temos...se ele usar o poder que possui - Falou se preparando para avançar.

Hyoga: Sim..temos que acabar com isso antes - Falou avançando junto com o seu mestre que estava preparando uma massa de cristais de gelo no punho.

Camus: Sinta o poder do zero absoluto... **Diamond Dust (Pó de Diamante)! -** Disparou o seu ar frio contra Surt que balançou a sua espada detendo o poder.

Hyoga: Receba o poder do cisne... **Aurora Thunder Attack (Trovão Aurora Ataque)! -** Lançou a sua técnica enquanto, o seu mestre lançou novamente o **Diamond Dust (Pó de Diamante)!.**

Surt: O que acham que esse vento frio vai me fazer ? Desapareçam cavaleiros de Atena - Falou lançando poderosas ondas de energia, confrontando os dois golpes sem muito problema e os anulando atingindo as vestimentas sagradas.

Pandora: Não! - Gritou vendo os cavaleiros sendo atingidos em cheio pelo golpe, se movendo o corpo avançando contra Surt, mesmo que estivesse quase no limite.

Surt: Mulher...ainda não aprendeu ? - Falou acertando Pandora com uma poderosa onda de chamas queimando partes do seu corpo, mas, tendo as chamas congeladas fato que o surpreendeu.

Hyoga: Não ache que nos venceu com o golpe de antes...nós treinamos duramente esses anos esperando essa guerra ...não posso permitir que mate Pandora - Falou com o cosmo queimando e lembrando do treinamento que teve que passar para adquirir o seu poder atual.

Camus: Não vamos cair assim demônio...eleve-se cosmo - Falou com uma poderosa cosmo-energia em volta.

Ele é realmente um oponente problemático - Falou uma nova para surpresa de todos surgindo através de chamas que estavam se formando.

Pandora: Fênix ? - Falou surpresa se apoiando coma espada de Hades para ficar em pé.

Ikki: Seiya me pediu para vir ajudar..ele sentiu o cosmo de Pandora enfraquecer….apesar das batalhas no santuário estarem com certa vantagem para nós enquanto no olimpo a mais sangrenta está ocorrendo - Falou seriamente e vendo o estado dos companheiros - Vamos demônio..irá enfrentar a força da ave fênix - Falou Ikki avançando contra o poderoso oponente, começando uma feroz batalha que para surpresa dos que observavam Ikki estava contendo os ataques de Surt.

Surt: Como pode possuir tanto poder mortal ? Chega vou acabar com tudo! - Falou usando a esfera que continha o poder da alma de Ymir. Uma grande força podia ser sentida emanando do seu corpo uma combinação de fogo e gelo.

Camus: Temos que atacá-lo ao mesmo tempo - Falou se posicionando para lançar o seu golpe mais forte.

Pandora: Eu ajudarei com o cosmo que ainda me resta - Falou queimando a sua cosmo-energia para um último ataque.

Surt: Todos vão morrer malditos ! - Falou preparando uma poderosa onda de força contra os seus adversários.

Camus: A técnica suprema de aquário.. **Aurora Execution (Execução Aurora)!**

Hyoga: O zero absoluto em sua potencia máxima ... **Aurora Execution (Execução Aurora)!**

Ikki **:** O poder das asas da fênix **...Hōyoku Ten Shō (Ave Fênix)!**

Pandora: Um monstro como você deve cair - Laçou uma poderosa onda de cosmo-energia concentrada na espada, causando uma poderoso choque de energias ao se colidirem. Enquanto Bado e Shido observavam sem poder ajudar no combate devido ao estado dos ferimentos causados pelo seu adversário.

Surt: Não importa quantos se juntem..todos terão o mesmo destino - Falou devolvendo o poder contra os quatro adversários que estavam surpresos pela força do seu oponente.

Ikki: Pandora..- Falou se movendo para proteger ela do impacto por que era a mais ferida atualmente.

Bado: Não! - Gritou assustado vendo ocorrer o impacto dos poderes contra os aliados.

Surt: hahahaha isso é o meu poder malditos...agora terminarei com Asgard - Falou se movendo, mas, parou ao sentir um poderoso cosmo e olhando os Ikki, Camus e Hyoga em uma formação com os seus cosmos reluzindo em dourado com pandora atrás deles desmaiada.

Ikki: A técnica proibida por Atena.

Hyoga: Contra um oponente como você é a última esperança.

Camus: Sinta o poder da técnica proibida por Atena desde a mitologia.

O cosmos dos três queimavam de uma maneira inacreditável e a imagem da estátua de Atena apareceu atrás deles.

Surt: Esse cosmo...nada pode me vencer entenderam ? - Falou com o seu cosmo aumentando e lançando uma poderosa onda de energia com a sua espada.

 **Athena Exclamation(Exclamação de Athena)!** \- Lançaram o golpe proibido contra Surt causando um abalo descomunal que tremeu o mundo dos mortos.

 **Asgard**

No local da explosão do combate contra Guerra, Leviatã estava segurando Nyx nos braços que estava inconsciente e o corpo do cavaleiro do apocalipse congelado.

Leviatã: Você é tão bela...eu gostaria de ficar mais, mas, não posso - Falou beijando ela nos lábios - Nessa guerra eu fiz oque eu pude em prol de você Seiya, mas, não posso mais interferir por ordens do meu senhor - Falou transportando Nyx que estava em seus braços e após sendo envolvido por sua própria cosmo-energia e desaparecendo.

 **Mundo dos mortos**

Uma grande destruição foi causada pelo poder dos cavaleiros usando a exclamação de Athena contra Surt, mas, conseguiram deter o poderoso adversário, entretanto, atualmente estavam todos sem qualquer condição de combate.

Hyoga: Conseguimos…- Falou respirando com dificuldade.

Ikki: Sim...mas, estou preocupado com algo...uma sensação estranha - Falou tentando encontrar uma resposta.

Camus: temos que nos recuperar para podermos nos mover...meu corpo está totalmente dormente - Falou o cavaleiro de aquá estava acordando e viu a destruição, mas, ficou aliviada ao sentir que Surt tinha caído.

Pandora: Seiya..- Sussurrou com uma dor estranha no coração.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado da parte em Asgard.


	27. Chapter 27

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Desculpem os erros de português.

 **Capítulo 27**

 **Santuário**

O ataque começou em massa contra as forças do santuário, nas doze casas os principais adversários estavam se movendo, mas, ao contrário do normal, não havia somente um cavaleiro protegendo a sua casa e sim possuíam mais de um guardião. na casa de Áries estavam Mu, Aldebaran e Máscara da Morte .

Eu me encarrego desses três - Falou um homem de pelo morena com uma armadura parecendo que um faraó egípcio com marcas de serpentes na armadura.

Ares: Como queira - Falou o Deus da guerra avançando com os demais não sendo detido pelos cavaleiros de ouro.

Mu: Não acha que nos subestimando lutar contra nós três ? - Falou o guardião da primeira casa queimando a sua cosmo-energia.

Aldebaran: Vai pagar por esse erro - O cavaleiro de touro estava queimando o seu cosmo olhando seriamente o adversário.

Máscara da Morte : Que assim seja - Falou também se juntando os companheiros queimando o seu cosmo e tendo mudança nas três armaduras de ouro.

Eu Seth não tenho que temer nada mortais ! - Falou queimando a sua poderosa cosmo-energia e com duas esferas atrás dele - Hórus e Rá fazem parte do meu poder se preparem para sentirem a ira de um deus - Falou criando enormes serpentes de energia que começaram a avançar contra os cavaleiros de ouro.

Mu: Usando o poder de outros deuses... **Crystal Wall (Muralha de Cristal)!** \- Criou uma poderosa muralha de cristal com o cavaleiro de touro avançando.

Aldebaran: **Great Horn (Grande Chifre)! -** Disparou o golpe atacando algumas das serpentes.

Máscara da Morte : Mesmo com com isso não poderá nos vencer - Falou concentrando uma poderosa rajada de energia e disparando, enquanto Mu estava nos céus.

Mu: A escolha de Atena foi certa...Temos que derrotar ele aqui.. **Stardust Revolution (Revolução Estelar)! -** Disparou o céu golpe contra o oponente que usou novas serpentes para se defender e causando um poderoso abalo na primeira casa.

 **Templo de Atena**

A deusa da guerra estava ao lado de Shaina e Marin com os cosmo brilhando.

Saori: Começou...eles estão vindo em três frentes...vamos - Falou sendo coberta por sua armadura e as outras duas com armaduras similares.

Marin: A berreira no santuário deve suportar as batalhas - Falou lembrando que foi reforçada uma barreira de energia para deter os grandes impactos.

Shaina: O poder deles é realmente incrível...Seiya espero que ele esteja bem - Falou preocupada com o marido.

Saori: Os cosmos vai perigosos estão na direção do olimpo - Falou seriamente - Temos que finalizar os combates no santuário para poder ir em auxilio - Terminou iniciando a descida das doze casas.

 **Casa de Touro**

Na segunda casa a proteção estava sendo feita por Afrodite, Milo e Shura que usavam armaduras mudadas graças ao sangue de Atena.

Ares: Shiva se encarregue deles ! - Falou para um homem moreno com uma armadura negra com detalhes em azul escuro.

Shiva: Será um prazer - Falou emanando o seu cosmo - Brahma e Vishnu os seus poderes são meus nada poderá me deter - Começou criando poderosos rajadas de energia contra os três cavaleiros que começaram a avançar preparando os seus ataques.

Afrodite: Sinta o perfume das minhas rosas... **Royal Demon Rose (Rosas Diabólicas Reais)!**

Shura: O poder da espada sagrada.. **Excalibur !**

Milo: Sinta o veneno do escorpião **Scarlet Needle (Agulha Escarlate)!**

Shiva: Humanos sintam o poder da Trimúrti… **The three forms(As três formas)!** \- O golpe representa três tipos de formas diferentes cada um representando um deus Indu que simbolizam respectivamente a criação, a conservação e a destruição, causando um poderoso impacto destruindo completamente a casa de touro e causando um forte tremor no santuário inteiro.

 **Casa de Áries**

As serpentes de cosmo aumentadas pelo poder de Rá e Hórus estavam causando uma grande destruição, mas, agora a batalha estava para fora da primeira casa e o tremor da casa de touro foi sentido na batalha.

Seth: Hahahaha pobre cavaleiros ...Shiva usando o poder que lhe foi confiado é impossível de ser morto - Falou sorrindo tentando acertar os três adversários que tinham as armaduras com algumas avariações.

Aldebaran: Impossível o poder de agora ..Será que eles estão ? - Se perguntou enquanto desviava dos golpes das serpentes de energia.

Máscara da Morte : Eles sabem se cuidar..Temos que lidar com Seth primeiro - Falou sentindo o poder dele aumentar, parece que as esferas estavam lhe concedendo mais poderes.

Mu: Temos a permissão de Atena...Não temos escolha - Falou olhando para os companheiros que concordaram, assumindo uma postura de combate unindo os três e com os seus cosmos brilhando ao máximo com a imagem de Atena atrás deles.

Seth: Essa posição... Não pensem que me venceram com essa técnica humanos..Desapareçam cavaleiros… Sintam o poder de **Apófis** \- Uma gigantesca serpente de energia veio dos céus um tamanho capaz de engolir o santuário com o deus egípcio atrás dela.

 **Athena Exclamation(Exclamação de Athena)!** \- Lançaram o golpe proibido os três cavaleiros contra a serpente que apareceu nos céus, causando um grande impacto de energia igual o que ocorreu na casa de touro e outro poderoso tremor, que fez uma espécie de barreira se manifestar impedindo que a energia se espalhasse, os combates nas doze casas chamavam a atenção dos cavaleiros que lutavam contra os soldados adversários que apareciam em legiões atacando.

 **Casa de gêmeos**

Os abalos causados nas casas de touro e Áries fizeram os atacantes pararem por alguns instantes, mas, na sua frente apareceram dois cavaleiros que tinham armaduras iguais que reluziam com o poder dos cavaleiros.

Pai nos deixe cuidar dos gêmeos - Falou um dos homens parecidos com Ares e tinha outro olhando os dois cavaleiros.

Ares: Está bem..Deimos e Fobos cuidem dos cavaleiros ..sinto Atena descendo as doze casas...isso vai ser divertido - Falou avançando com outros que ainda o seguiam.

Saga: Kanon se prepare - Falou olhando para o irmão.

Kanon: Não se preocupe..eles também possuem esferas de energias - Falou vendo cada um deles aparecer com uma na mão.

Deimos: O titã Iápeto e a sua esposa Têmis - Falou sorrindo, ambos usavam armaduras semelhantes a de Ares.

Fobos: Vamos acabar com isso irmão - Falou avançando contra os cavaleiros.

 **Casa de touro**

A segunda casa estava totalmente destruída, os corpos dos três cavaleiros de ouro estavam espalhados em três direções diferentes com as armaduras seriamente danificadas.

Shiva: Nada pode me deter com esse poder humanos - Falou olhando os cavaleiros se levantarem com grandes dificuldades.

Milo: Esse poder...maldição Arg - Falou cuspindo sangue.

Afrodite: Graças as minhas **Piranhan Rose (Rosas Piranhas)!** conseguimos sobreviver ao golpe mortal dele - Falou lembrando que usou as suas rosas para proteger ele e os companheiros no último instante.

Shura: Atena ordenou a proteção das doze casas com três cavaleiros de ouro, exceto na casa de gêmeos para poder podermos a técnica proibida, mas, contra ele - Falou preocupado por que esse recurso contra esse oponente não iria funcionar.

Shiva: Vocês somente prolongaram o inevitável - Falou concentrando a sua cosmo-energia - desapareçam **The three forms(As três formas)!** \- Disparou novamente o seu golpe, mas, sentiu o corpo enrijecer e parou com a execução do golpe - Oque está havendo ? - Se perguntou ao notar pequenos furos iguais de uma agulha na sua armadura quase invisíveis.

Milo: Esse é o veneno do escorpião...Consegui nesse anos concentrando o meu golpe o tornando mais mortal e as rosas de Afrodite o debilitaram também, mas, no nosso atual estado - Falou sabendo que estavam ainda conscientes por pouco tempo.

Shiva: Acham que isso vai me deter humanos miseráveis !? - Falou concentrando a sua cosmo de um modo totalmente diferente e a barreira no santuário brilhando detendo o avanço de tanto poder - Nunca vão me derrotar... **The three forms(As três formas)!** \- Disparou novamente o seu golpe.

Shura: O mesmo golpe não funcionará nos cavaleiros de ouro - Falou concentrando o seu cosmo em ambos os braços - **Excalibur! -** Disparou duas ao mesmo tempo.

Afrodite: Não vamos permitir que alguém como você avance adiante.. **Blody Rose (Rosa Sangrenta)! -** Lançou várias rosas brancas.

Milo: Receba o último golpe do escorpião **Scarlet Needle Antares (Agulha Escarlate de Antares)!** -Lançou o último golpe do escorpião. A imagem de Atena usando a sua armadura apareceu atrás dos cavaleiros.

Shiva: Não pode ser …- Falou o deus Indu ao ser atingido pelo poder dos cavaleiros, mas, ao mesmo tempo conseguindo findar a vida dos três guerreiros de Atena - Indra...os mate - Falou lançando as esferas de energia que tinha na mão antes de sucumbir a morte.

 **Casa de Áries**

Na primeira casa os cavaleiros de ouro estavam com as armaduras de volta ao normal e visivelmente cansados e sentindo o cosmo na casa de touro e gêmeos.

Máscara da Morte : Os cosmos na segunda casa - Falou preocupado porque as energias tinham desaparecido totalmente.

Aldebaran: Sim...Desapareceram totalmente..Em gêmeos a luta está se intensificando e logo chegaram na quarta casa - Respondeu com a expressão de cansaço.

Mu: Atena está descendo as doze casas - Falou para os companheiros que o olharam surpresos.

 **Casa de gêmeos**

A batalha na terceira casa estava em pé de igualde para a surpresa dos filhos de Ares.

Deimos: Isso é impossível...não pode ser - Falou lançando poderosas ondas de energia.

Fobos: malditos cavaleiros ! - Falou irritado.

Saga: Vocês não são nada comparado aos outros deuses que estão batalhando nas doze casas, mesmo com o poder dos titãs...nesses anos os cavaleiros de ouro conseguiram tocar o nono sentido, mesmo que seja por alguns instantes, mesmo tendo almas aprisionadas contendo o seu poder elas não estão nisso por conta própria - Falou avançando contra Deimos.

Kanon: A determinação do combate vem daqueles que as manipulam e vocês dois são deuses de segunda linha - Falou lutando com Fobos.

Deimos: Humanos miseráveis - Falou concentrando o poder dimensional de Iápeto, mas, com os gêmeos concentrando o seu cosmo conseguindo interromper o espaço dimensional que estava sendo distorcido.

Fobos: Deuses de segunda linha? Como ousam...vocês dois - Falou concentrando o seu cosmo com o poder de Têmis e olhando para o irmão - Vamos acabou com isso irmão ... **Terror of the soul(Terror da alma)! -** Lançou um golpe de completa escuridão em combinação com o irmão Deimos que envolveu todos.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado.


	28. Chapter 28

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Desculpem os erros de português. Nas minhas histórias mudei o modo de deflagar o golpe, mas, nessa vou manter a mesma estrutura.

 **Capítulo 28**

 **Casa de câncer**

Na quarta casa estava parado um homem moreno de cabelos castanhos escuros os castanhos, usando uma armadura branca com detalhes em ouro olhando para os oponentes que eram Dohko, Shiryu e Shun todos trajando armadura divinas.

Dohko: Indra …- Falou o cavaleiro de libra olhando o oponente.

Indra: Pelo visto até Shiva caiu - Falou não sentindo o cosmo do deus que estava lutando na segunda casa e com as duas esferas de energia atrás dele - O poder que ele me enviou findará a morte de vocês três..Dentre todos eu e Peste não tínhamos deuses aprisionados pela energia do Chaos, ou melhor, eu era o único deus que preferiu lutar com as próprias forças e os cavaleiros do apocalipse que estão lutando somente com a energia do Chaos lhes dando força - Falou seriamente.

Shiryu: Isso significa que não usará o poder que possui atrás de você ? - Questionou o cavaleiro de dragão.

Indra: Não...Shiva me pediu para eliminá-los e isso eu farei ! - Falou aumentando a sua cosmo-energia.

Shun: Não pense que vencerá - Falou o cavaleiro de andrômeda aumentando o seu cosmo - **Nebula Chain (Corrente de Andrômeda)!** \- Lançou o seu golpe enquanto Dohko e Shiryu avançaram contra o adversário.

 **Casa de Gêmeos**

O golpe lançado pelos deuses gêmeos filhos de Ares, atacou as almas dos dois cavaleiros lhes causando os seus maiores medos e terrores nas suas almas, os dois cavaleiros estavam caídos no chão.

Deimos: Hahhaha esse é o poder de um deus humanos - Falou rindo.

Fobos: Perdemos tempo com os insetos...nosso pai está indo na direção da quinta casa - Falou para o irmão e quando começaram a se mover um poderoso cosmo começou a se manifestar.

Deimos: Isso é impossível - Falou vendo Saga se levantar, mas, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Saga: Irmão...vocês dois morrerão malditos ! - Falou queimando o seu cosmo e a imagem de Kanon apareceu atrás dele - O golpe de vocês em conjunto ataca diretamente a alma do oponente...Kanon conseguiu me salvar se tornando as sombras da minha alma e assim consegui suportar esse poder...não deixarei que avancem ... **Another Dimension (Outra Dimensão)!** \- Falou abrindo as portas da outra dimensão arremessando os dois deuses e uma imensidão de galaxias atrás dele e os planetas começaram a se colidir - A técnica mais poderosa de gêmeos **Galaxian Explosion (Explosão Galáctica)! -** Liberou a poderosa onda de energia contra os seus oponentes e a armadura divina se partindo devido ao poder que o cavaleiro estava liberando, conseguindo derrotar os filhos de Ares, mas, findando a própria vida.

 **Casa de Câncer**

A batalha na quarta casa estava se intensificando, o cavaleiro de libra estava usando as armas de libra e barreira mais uma vez das doze casas era possível ver detendo que os choques de poderes atingissem outras casas.

Indra: Os filhos de Ares pelo visto caíram - Falou após sentir o cosmo deles desaparecer de gêmeos, mas, os cavaleiros de ouro também foram mortos.

Dohko: Saga...Kanon - Sussurrou triste pelas mortes dos companheiros igual oque ocorreu em touro.

Shun: Essa guerra muito sangue será derramado, mas, para proteger aqueles que amamos - Falou com o seu cosmo brilhando fortemente - Não deve haver excitação em usar o seu real poder... **Nebula Stream (Corrente Nebulosa)!** \- Disparou jatos de ar que começaram a rodear o deus.

Shiryu: Shun...Eleve-se cosmo! - Falou desprendendo a armadura divina do corpo e a imagem de um dragão apareceu em suas costas.

Dohko: Shun...Shiryu - Falou com um sorriso e fazendo o mesmo que o discípulo e a imagem de um tigre apareceu nas suas costas.

Indra: Humanos...Se querem decidir em um golpe final..Que assim seja! - Falou aumentando o seu cosmo e criando uma atmosfera de raios de volta de si.

Shun: Shiryu..Mestre ancião agora! **Nebula Storm (Tempestade Nebulosa)! -** Disparou uma poderosa tempestade.

 **Rozan Hyaku Ryu Ha (Cólera dos Cem Dragões)!** \- Mestre e discípulo usaram a técnica mais poderosa atrás do último dragão, dragões esmeraldas e dourados começaram a voar na direção do oponente.

Indra: Não pensem que me derrotarão com esse poder... **Heavenly storm(Tempestade Celestial)!** \- Disparou uma poderosa tempestade de raios e mais uma vez uma poderosa explosão afetou o santuário e casa de câncer sendo destruída totalmente, nos céus o corpo de Indra voava e dois gigantes dragões de cor dourada e esmeralda o atingiram em cheio.

 **Casa de Leão**

Na quinta casa o deus da guerra e o último companheiro que o seguia estava de frente com Aiolia, Aiolos e Héstia que usava uma armadura vermelha com detalhes em dourado com um cetro tendo uma chama queimando dentro de um orbe.

Aiolos: Somente vocês restam nas doze casas...Não avançarão mais ! - Falou seriamente.

Ares: Hahaha não me compare aos outros humano..Apesar de estarem vencendo os seus companheiros estão sendo sacrificados e Peste será capaz de lhes derrotar enquanto eu vou ao encontro de Atena - Falou sorrindo e o cavaleiro do Apocalipse que estava ao seu lado usando uma armadura branca possuindo cabelos cabelos e olhos castanhos escuros.

Héstia: Um dos quatro cavaleiros do Apocalipse - Falou seriamente a deusa vendo o mesmo começar a ficar frente de Ares e os encarrando.

Aiolia: O poder que irradia dele - Falou sentindo um cosmo talvez o mais forte sentido nas doze casas.

Peste: Vocês cairão perante o meu poder - Falou aparecendo um arco de energia em sua mão - Preparem-se ! **Infinite arrows(Flechas Infinitas)!-** Falou lançando flechas de energia contra os adversários que estavam cobrindo os céus.

Aiolos: **Supernova Barrier (Barreira da Supernova)!** \- Falou se movendo na frente criando uma barreira protegendo o irmão e a esposa, enquanto o deus da guerra avançava por leão.

Peste: Nada irá protegê-los humanos ..Sintam o terror do meu poder - Falou e a barreira que protegia os cavaleiros começou a deteriorar a cada flecha que a barreira detinha, mesmo o cavaleiro de leão manifestando o **Photon Invoke (invocação de Fótons)!**.

Héstia: O poder dele….Aiolos e Aiolia preparem-se para atacar... **Sacred Flames(Chamas Sagradas)!** \- Falou criando chamas douradas com o seu cetro que começaram a avançar contra o oponente.

Aiolos: Héstia..Vamos irmão! - Falou pulando para o alto - **Infinity Break (Destruição Infinita)! -** Disparou o seu golpe na forma de várias flechas de energia douradas.

Aiolia: Temos que deter esse cavaleiro para ajudar Atena-sama .. **.Lightning Plasma (Relâmpago de Plasma)! -** Os dois irmãos disparam o seu poder usando as armaduras divinas e o cavaleiro do apocalipse sorrindo.

Peste: Os humanos evoluíram a esse ponto ? - Se perguntou vendo poder do cavaleiros - Nada mal, mas, não esqueçam quem eu sou ! - Falou com a mão direita criando uma barreira de energia que deteve as chamas de Hésti poder dos cavaleiros de ouro, começou a se degradar como contato com a energia que o cavaleiro emitia - Essas suas chamas são realmente um incomodo deusa do fogo - Falou vendo que as chamas não eram afetadas pelo seu poder.

Héstia: Essas chamas nunca se apagaram por qualquer tipo de poder - Falou e o cavaleiro avançou para os céus entrando em combate contra Aiolos e Aiolia - Cuidado! - Gritou.

Peste: Vocês dois serão os primeiros a cair - Falou tentando atingir os cavaleiros de ouro. O cavaleiro de sagitário se moveu na frente do irmão criando uma barreira de energia, a deusa do fogo apareceu atrás de Peste com com o cosmo queimando em forma de chamas.

Héstia: **Sacred Flames(Chamas Sagradas)**! **-** Disparou o seu golpe tentando envolver o cavaleiro do apocalipse.

Aiolia: Não pense que nos vencerá . **.Photon Burst (Explosão de Fótons)! -** Falou lançando os fótons que tornaram-se partículas menores, estes fótons possuem o princípio da antimatéria.

Aiolos: O poder que está se reunindo nele - Sussurrou vendo o cavaleiro sorrir.

Peste: Não vão me superar em número - Falou causando uma explosão nos céus envolvendo os quatro chamando a atenção de Ares que estava chegando em virgem olhou para os céus sorrindo.

 **Casa de virgem**

Dentro da sexta casa Saori estava com Marin e Shaina ao seu lado e o deus da guerra andando em direção as três.

Ares: Finalmente ...Poderei ter a minha vingança Atena - Falou friamente e com um sorriso malicioso olhando as três mulheres na frente dele - Talvez eu possa ter alguma diversão depois - Falou com os olhos brilhando.

Saori: Ares…- Falou seriamente olhando o deus da guerra enquanto o seu cosmo reluzia junto com as duas saintias.

 **Casa de Leão**

Após a explosão de energia de Peste, Aiolia e Aiolos estavam com algumas marcas no corpo que eram visíveis nas partes desprotegidas da armadura de ouro, mas, a deusa do fogo não tinha qualquer marca.

Aiolia: O meu corpo ARG - Gritou ao sentir o corpo dormente.

Aiolos: O contato com o cosmo dele...Héstia cuidado - Falou sentindo a vista embaçar.

Héstia: Oque você fez com eles !? - Questionou a deusa do fogo.

Peste: Apesar do poder deles ….Os seus corpos são de humanos que pode afetados por qualquer doença...Somente usei o meu poder e afetei os seus corpos lhes restando somente a morte - Falou sorrindo e olhando diretamente a deusa do fogo.

Héstia: Acha que vou permitir isso ? - Falou pela primeira vez com os olhos em fúria - Você tocou no homem que escolhi como marido e que me entreguei ..Agora tenho um fruto desse amor dentro de mim - Falou vendo o cavaleiro de sagitário apesar do seu estado debilitado se surpreender com a notícia - As minhas chamas nunca procuraram a destruição, mas, você será o primeiro a provar esse poder Peste - Falou com o corpo assumindo totalmente a forma de chamas.

Peste: Isso é tocante Olimpiana - Falou sarcasticamente, mas, o cosmo da deusa do fogo estava mudando.

Héstia: Não subestime o meu poder …. Sinta o poder da destruição das minhas chamas ... **Divine judgment Flames(Chamas do julgamento Divino) !-** As chamas que saiam do seu corpo eram vermelhas, brancas, azuis e douradas.

Aiolos: Héstia.. - Sussurrou antes de desmaiar sendo envolvido por chamas brancas e douradas juntamente com o cavaleiro de leão, enquanto as vermelhas e azuis cercaram o cavaleiro do Apocalipse.

Peste: Esse poder….As chamas estão atingindo o meu corpo e alma ? - Se perguntou sentindo os efeitos do golpe da deusa do fogo.

Héstia: Sim...As chamas brancas e douradas são puras e por isso estão protegendo meu marido e seu irmão… As vermelhas são a destruição e as azuis são capazes de atacar a alma não importa de quem seja..Mortal ou imortal - Bradou seriamente - Desapareça ! - Falou tendo as chamas vermelhas e Azuis envolvendo totalmente o cavaleiro mesmo ele tentando se libertar com a sua cosmo-energia.

Peste: Maldita! - Falou ao ser envolvido pelas chamas e ser consumido pelo poder de Héstia. A deusa do fogo voltou a sua forma normal, mas, estava claramente exausta, mas, mantendo as chamas brancas e douradas em volta dos dois cavaleiros inconscientes.

Héstia: O único que pode ajudá-los é Apolo - Falou seriamente e sentindo o cosmo na casa de virgem, sem falar do poder sentido na direção de Asgard e do Olimpo.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado.


	29. Chapter 29

Saint seiya não me pertence. Desculpem os erros de português.

 **Capítulo 29**

 **Santuário**

A única batalha que restava era na sexta casa, mas, confronto até o momento que tinha levado a vida de alguns cavaleiros que estavam protegendo a segunda casa e terceira casa, a batalha na casa de virgem estava entre Ares contra Atena, Shaina e Marin

Ares: Então todos caíram - Falou para si mesmo trocando com as três mulheres que estava lutando em sincronia incrível e o deus da guerra apoiado pelo poder de Hyperion, Téia, Mnemôsine e Créos os quatro titãs que recebeu de Kairos para essa batalha - **Corte Circular das Estrelas (Aster Correia)! -** Usando o poder de Créos fez um corte circular com a sua lança, mesmo usando os escudos que elas carregavam foram atingidas, porque não trata-se um golpe somente físico.

Saori: Marin..Shaina! - Falou preocupada porque elas se posicionaram na frente para minimizar o dano do golpe nela.

Shaina: Atena-sama não se preocupe.. Nossa missão é lhe proteger e esse dever cumpriremos - Falou queimando o seu cosmo.

Marin: Temos que arrumar um modo de selar parte das almas que ele possui - Falou analisando as possibilidades.

Ares: Acho que arrumei um modo bem interessante de me vingar daquele maldito ! - Falou sorrindo e com Mnemôsine atrás dele - As suas memórias serão minhas minhas - Criou uma onda de energia que foi bloqueada pelo poder da deusa da guerra.

Atena: Não vou permitir que você nos prive de nossas memórias Ares ! - Falou seriamente, mas, estava sentindo os efeitos do poder da titã que reinava sobre a memória, mas, queimava o seu cosmo como nunca resistindo ao poder da titã o máximo que podia, mas, criando uma abertura já que estava conseguindo prender Ares no confronto de energias.

Marin: Essa é a nossa chance ! - Falou avançando junto com Shaina segurando as lanças que emitiam uma poderosa energia.

Shaina: Ele nos cedeu parte das essência de Agyo o único de libertar as almas aprisionadas pelo poder do Chaos ! - A mesma lançou a lança na direção da alma de Créos, mas, Téia protegeu o titã, enquanto Shaina mirou em Mnemôsine lhe acertando, esse fato irritou o deus da guerra fazendo ele as golpear fortemente usando poder dos outros titãs, destruindo as vestimentas que usavam parcialmente, enquanto Atena estava ajoelhada ainda sentindo os efeitos do poder de Mnemôsine.

Ares: Vocês morrerão suas malditas ! **Ouroborus Prominence (Proeminência de Ouroborus)! -** Usando o poder de Hyperion, com sua energia criou uma marca de Ouroborus em seu braço direito deflagrando um poderoso golpe que começou a inserir tudo na tudo na sua frente.

Saori: Shaina e Marin conseguiram atingir duas almas aprisionadas….A sua luta é comigo Ares ! - Falou queimando o seu cosmo posicionando o escudo na frente criando uma poderosa barreira e fincando a sua lança no chão concentrando uma massa de energia que estava sendo comprimida - **Supernova Heavenly(Supernova Celestial )!** \- Disparou a sua técnica que confrontou o poder do titã, destruindo complemente a casa de virgem no impacto de poder e a barreira de energia detendo que o poder se espalhasse pelo santuário. Após uns instantes podia-se ver a situação no local, Shaina estava protegendo Marin com uma escudo de energia, Atena tinha o punho com queimaduras e a sua Kamui tinha sido destruída a parte do braço direito, enquanto Ares tinha usando o poder Créos criando o **Aster Shield (Escudo Estelar Esmagador)** que tinha rachaduras e o elmo da capacete da armadura de Ares tinha sido destruído.

Ares: Realmente um poder assustador minha querida irmã - Falou seriamente sentindo o poder que tinha usado se desfazer em pedaços - Só que isso não irá lhe salvar ! - Falou queimando o seu cosmo com o planeta marte aparecendo atrás dele.

Atena: Então usará o seu poder agora - Falou avançando contra o deus da guerra segurando a sua lança e escudo.

Ares: Atena sua maldita morra de uma vez... **Fury of Mars(Fúria de Marte)! -** Lançou usando raios de energia vermelhos que atingiram várias parte do corpo de Atena que continua avançando sem usar a proteção do escudo.

Shaina: Atena-sama …- Sussurrou preocupada.

Marin: Temos que ir ajudá-la - Falou tentando se levantar, mas, cambaleando.

Shaina: Nós não serviremos nos estado que estamos - Falou seriamente, porque apesar do poder atual delas, somente conseguiram dominar o sétimo sentido por completo e usaram muito poder para deter as almas dos dois titãs.

Ares: Pretende avançar quanto mais Atena !? - Falou aumentando o poder do seu golpe.

Saori: Os cosmos em Asgard parece que cessou o conflito e nos céus a batalha ainda continua...Tenho que lhe derrotar Ares ! - Falou segurando a sua lança com força com uma poderosa energia em volta confrontando o poder do deus da guerra e causado um novo abalo no santuário. A visão a seguir fez Marin e Shaina arregalar os olhos, Ares tinha perfurado o corpo de Atena com a lança dele, mas, a deusa tinha conseguido lhe atingir com a sua,

Ares: Não...de...novo...serei derrotado por você !? - Falou com dificuldade cuspindo sangue.

Saori: Se fosse mais alguns centímetros eu morreria junto com você - Falou com dificuldade se referindo a lança do deus da guerra que não tinha atingido o seu coração ao contrário da dela.

Ares: Ele morrerá nas mãos de Kairos - Sussurrou as últimas palavras antes de perecer.

Atena-sama ! - Gritaram as duas saintias vendo a deusa vencer o seu oponente, mas, ao mesmo tempo cair de joelhos.

Saori: Não se preocupem - Falou usando o seu cosmo conseguindo quebrar a lança de Ares e cuidar do ferimento no peito para não causar alguma hemorragia e sentindo os cavaleiros que estavam em melhores condições vindo em direção a casa de virgem.

Seiya !? - Gritaram as três ao mesmo tempo o nome do marido e com expressões de preocupações.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado do desenrolar do santuário e na casa de virgem Seiya tinha preparado lago, mas, com a presença de Atena não foi ativado. No próximo capítulo começa a parte do Olimpo, lembrando que as batalhas ocorreram na mesma cronologia de tempo, ou seja, os ataques ocorrem ao mesmo tempo.


	30. Chapter 30

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Desculpem os erros de português.

 **Capítulo 30**

 **Olimpo**

A morada do deuses do Olimpo estava prestes a ser atacada por um poderoso exército sob o comando de Kairos e a criatura mais imponente que podia ser vista por todos era nada menos que Tífon com outros poderosos seres ao lado que ainda se ocultavam. Enquanto havia golens gigantes de ouro guardando os portões do olimpo criados pelo deus Hefesto que estava estilo dourada com uma aparência por volta dos cinquenta anos com várias legiões de soldados que guardavam o olimpo, os deuses estavam aparecendo na frente dos seus exércitos enquanto notavam o avanço dos adversários, o deus sol trajava um majestosa armadura de ouro diferente de tudo visto com detalhes em vermelhos a sua capa vermelha e segurando um arco na mão direita, ao lado estava Hermes com uma armadura azul com detalhes em ouro segurando o seu cajado com Dionísio ao seu lado usando uma armadura com tons verdes e dourados, atrás deles estavam hera com uma armadura de ouro com detalhes em vermelho tendo as asas de um pavão segurando um leque, Ártemis trajava a mesma armadura que tinha usando anteriormente e Afrodite usando uma armadura azul com detalhes em dourado e branco que realçava o seu corpo segurando uma espada que estava fincada ao chão e aparecendo ao lado delas Zeus trajando a sua armadura e Seiya em posição de lótus.

Zeus: Então ele despertou esse monstro - Falou se referindo ao poderoso gigante que tinha soltado um poderoso rugido ao sentir a presença do deus do olimpo - No santuário e Asgard começaram as batalhas ...Deméter e Perséfone estão criando uma barreira nos seus templos aonde recuaram aqueles que não poder de lutar e os deuses menores logo se juntarão nesse confronto - Falou seriamente segurando a lança com o cosmo crescendo e nuvens carregadas começarem a brandar no céu e o cavaleiro de virgem com uma flor de lótus se abrindo.

Seiya: Não se esqueçam que eles possuem deuses aprisionados e a energia do Chaos … Não se descuidem ! - Falou seriamente - Hora de diminuir a quantidade de adversários **Tenma Kōfuku (Rendição Divina)! -** Lançou o seu poderoso golpe contra o exército invasor

Zeus: **Jupiter storm (Tempestade de Júpiter )!** \- Uma poderosa tempestade de raios que assola o chão após ele usar nuvens carregadas no céu, junto com o poder do golpe do cavaleiro de virgem começou a causar uma grande destruição no exército invasor só que uma homem trajando uma armadura verde água se posicionou na frente dos ataques e os bloqueou antes de chegar as legiões principais para surpresa de todos, mas, causou uma grande destruição em ambas legiões devido ao choque de poder.

Zeus: Encontrei o meu adversário...O cavaleiro do apocalipse Morte - Falou quase num sussurro. Enquanto do lado invasor Kairos usando a armadura de Érebo com a lança do Chaos em sua mão sorria sentindo o poder correndo dentro dele em seu ápice total e os deuses que ele trouxe aprisionados sob o seu comando.

Mefistófeles: Os deuses do olimpo...Todos cairão perante o meu poder e um novo mundo irá nascer - Falou com o seu cosmo aumentando - Destruam tudo ! - Brandou com as suas legiões avançando.

Morte eu me encarregarei das deusas - Falou um homem trajando uma armadura negra para o homem ao seu lado.

Morte: Faça como desejar Fome - Falou friamente e ao mesmo no fundo estava irritado por estar fazendo parte dessa guerra, mas, não poderia lutar contra a energia do Chaos que o estava lhe controlando.

Fome: Não seja assim hahaha - Riu vendo o estado daquele que era considerado o mais forte dos quatro cavaleiros.

Mefistófeles: Morte você se encarregar de Zeus - Falou seriamente e o homem somente lhe olhou brevemente - Tífon destrua tudo em seu caminho ! - Falou para o poderoso gigante que começou a avançar, mas, foi detido com as aparições na sua frente de Apolo, Hermes e Dionisio, nos céus Zeus encarrava Morte prestes a iniciar um poderoso combate, Fome tinha aparecido na frente de Hera, Ártemis e Afrodite e tinha um sorriso enigmático no rosto. Somente sobrando Mefistófeles e Seiya que estavam distantes um do outro.

Mefistófeles: 'Sinto algo errado em meu sobrinho...mesmo não podendo prever o futuro dessa guerra...Ele está planejando algo...Isso está ficando muito interessante ' - Pensou olhando atentamente para o seu adversário que continuava em posição de lótus

Seiya: 'As movimentações deles no santuário e Asgad serão grandes batalhas' - Pensou notando os combates se iniciarem nesses locais e observando os embates que estavam prestes a se iniciar na morada dos deuses olimpianos, enquanto Mefistófeles somente o observava como se esperasse o momento para iniciar o combate mais destrutivo.

Mefistófeles: Vamos apreciar um pouco o show meu querido sobrinho - Falou sorrindo.

Seiya: Como desejar kairos - Falou e ao mesmo tempo pensou 'Pelo visto ele está desconfiado de algo' - Finalizou os seus pensamentos enquanto olhou a batalha contra Tífon sendo comandada pelos três filhos de Zeus. Os céus foram cobertos com flechas douradas que eram disparadas pelo deus do sol contra o gigante que usava grandes serpentes para os atacar, Dionísio usava poderosas rajadas de cosmo e Hermes a sua extrema velocidade com o seu poderoso cajado atacando.

Tífon: Vocês filhos de Zeus não são nada comparados ao meu poder ! - Brandou o poderoso gigante que estava sentindo o impacto do poder desses três por incrível que pode-se parecer.

Apolo: Monstro maldito não somos mais os mesmos deuses ! - Falou queimando o seu cosmo com a imagem do Sol aparecendo atrás dele e vendo esse fato Dionísio e Hermes se afastaram - Sintam a fúria do sol…. **Solar storm(Tempestade de Solares)! -** O deus deflagrou o golpe queimando as serpentes que protegiam o monstro e avançando contra o oponente que começou a sentir o poder do golpe de Apolo devido ao seu tamanho ele era um alvo fácil - Desapareça **Sacred Fire of Helios (Fogo Sagrado de Hélios)** ! - Brandou um golpe criando uma especie de mini sol e aproveitando as chamas no corpo do gigante começaram a lhe causa mais impacto, com Hermes e Dionísio usando rajadas de cosmo-energia concentradas causando poderosos abalos chamando a atenção dos outros combatentes.

Mefistófeles: Incrível o poder atual dos deuses do olimpo, mas, essa é somente a casaca de Tífon ! - Brandou e de dentro do grande gigante tinha um casulo com um corpo humano comum que abriu os olhos e o corpo gigantesco desapareceu se revelando um homem de pele morena com os olhos azuis num tom verde e uma armadura azul com detalhes em negro cobriam o seu corpo para a surpresa de todos.

Tífon: Impressionante …- Falou com o seu cosmo crescendo por todo o olimpo - Lhes mostrarei o terror para vocês da minha nova forma que nasceu graças o poder do Chaos ! - Brandou avançando contra os três deuses.

Apolo: O poder dele - Falou vendo o cosmo se expandir e o mesmo se movendo atingindo Hermes e Dionisio com uma força esmagadora e ser acertado em cheio pelo oponente causando rachaduras na sua Kamui no ponto do golpe desferido para a surpresa do deus do sol.

Hermes: Apolo ! - Falou se movendo junto com Dionísio em ajuda ao irmão.

Apolo: Não se aproximem ! - Falou saindo sangue da sua boca prendendo o oponente junto ao seu corpo - Realmente você possui um grande poder nessa forma Tífon..Só que não pense que nós deuses não estamos preparados para vocês malditos ! - Falou criando uma esfera envolvendo ele e o adversário.

Tífon: Oque você pretende !? - Falou em raiva, mas, não estava conseguindo se libertar do poder do deus do Sol.

Apolo: Algo que preparei que esperava não usar por que isso vai se deixar vulnerável, mas, se eu não usar você me matará monstro... **Solar sacrifice (Sacrificio Solar)! -** Falou tendo a esfera se expandindo e criando um espécie de segundo Sol que iluminava o olimpo.

Dionísio: Apolo - Sussurrou vendo o astro criado pelo deus do Sol e após uma grande explosão nos céus, enquanto as demais lutas continuavam e tendo somente Seiya e Kairos ainda não se enfrentaram.

Mefistófeles: Usou o poder do próprio astro e a si mesmo como gatilho do golpe - Falou com certa irritação, porque não sentia mais a presença de Tífon, mas, o cosmo do deus do sol estava fraco.

Seiya: Pandora - Sussurrou sentindo que a mesma estava no submundo lutando contra Surt e nas condições atuais...Somente uma pessoa poderia lhe ajudar e os confrontos no santuário estavam com vantagem.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado. O próximo capítulo vou decidir qual das lutas vai ser o foco rsrs...Lembrando que enquanto que todas estão ocorrendo ao mesmo tempo, para isso descrevo uma e depois faço a outra desde o inicio.


	31. Chapter 31

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Desculpem os erros de português.

 **Capítulo 31**

 **Olimpo**

Nos céus do olimpo o rei dos deuses e Morte se encaravam com os seus cosmos brilhando enquanto avaliavam o oponente.

Zeus: Acho que está na hora de começarmos não ? - Questionou avançando com o braço direito carregado de eletricidade e o cavaleiro do apocalipse bloqueando o golpe.

Morte: Sim…- Falou com os olhos brilhando e um portal dimensional se abriu englobando os dois oponentes mudando a luta de local.

Zeus: Aqui poderemos lutar sem intervenções ….Não importa oque ocorra eu tenho que lhe derrotar ! - Falou queimando o seu cosmo e girando a sua lança.

Morte: Keraunos...O seu poder é nada comparado ao meu ! - Falou queimando o seu poderoso cosmo concentrando ele entre as mãos - **Death Terror (Terror da Morte) ! -** A energia começou a sugar qualquer vida em volta do cavaleiro do apocalipse.

Zeus: Esse poder é impressionante...Sintam a minha ira divina **Jupiter storm (Tempestade de Júpiter )!** \- O rei dos deuses lançou o seu golpe com uma força descomunal de poder.

Morte: Não serei atingido pelo mesmo golpe ! - Falou arreglando os olhos porque o golpe de Zeus estava de alguma forma diferente e lhe atingiu em alguns pontos.

Zeus: Não ache que o meu golpe seria igual ao anterior - Falou girando a sua lança e lançando uma onda de raios da mesma, fazendo o cavaleiro criar um escudo de energia para lhe proteger e uma foice aparecer na mão dele.

Morte: Essa foice ceifara qualquer alma não importando que seja imortal - Falou brandando a arma avançando com o deus do trovão bloqueando ela com a sua lança.

Zeus: O poder do mais forte dos cavaleiros do apocalipse - Falou sentindo a pressão dos golpes da foice que o oponente estava brandando em confronto com a sua lança revestida de cosmo-energia, criando poderosas ondas de choque puro de poder quando ocorria o encontro das duas armas, parecia que a cada contato com a foice do cavaleiro a vida parecia se extinguir da lança de Zeus e do próprio deus do trovão.

Morte: Impressionante ...Está resistindo ao meu poder rei dos deuses - Falou lançando raios da mão esquerda enquanto manejava a foice com a mão direita - Um único golpe dessa arma e você cairá rei dos deuses - Falou se referindo a arma que usava que era capaz de ceifar qualquer vida que ela toque.

Zeus: 'O poder dele é maior do que eu imaginava, mas, não posso fraquejar' - Pensou criando cópias de si mesmo de pura eletricidade que usou para criar distância do oponente - **lightning Heavenly(Relâmpago Celestial) -** Usando o poder concentrado na sua lança disparou contra o oponente que sorriu ceifando os clones de Zeus e num movimento da lança atingindo o golpe de Zeus o inutilizando totalmente.

Morte: Tolo….Morra ! - Falou desaparecendo e reaparecendo atrás do rei dos deuses só que quando moveu a sua foice ela parou alguns centímetros do oponente.

Zeus: Você não está esquecendo de algo Morte - Questionou sorrindo tendo uma aura de energia ao seu redor que ele tinha criado usando os poderes do tempo que ele possuía graças a Seiya.

Morte: Não….Acabe logo com isso..Não quero continuar sendo uma marionete do poder do poder do Chaos - Falou surpreendendo o rei dos deuses.

Zeus: Então você ...Sinto muito - Falou movendo a sua lança acertando em cheio o cavaleiro do apocalipse que sorriu ao receber o golpe.

Morte: Obrigado - Sussurrou fechando os olhos.

Zeus: Ele me trouxe a essa dimensão com o intuito de ser derrotado, mas, o poder dele - Falou ficando de joelhos se apoiando com a sua lança - Ele me causou mais dano do que esperado - Falou tendo o corpo envelhecendo de uma maneira rápida.

Em outro ponto do olimpo Afrodite, Ártemis e Hera estavam confrontando Fome que arregalou os olhos não sentindo mais o cosmo de Morte.

Fome: Impossível…- Falou em descrença, enquanto as oponentes sorriram e avançavam contra o combate corpo a corpo, porque qualquer poder lançado contra o cavaleiro era absorvido totalmente.

Hera: Zeus conseguiu ! - Falou sorrindo, mas, estava preocupada com o marido que tinha o cosmo envelhecendo.

Afrodite: Agora temos que arrumar um modo de derrotar Fome ! - Falou brandando a sua espada contra o oponente que tinha duas espadas de energia a combatendo.

Ártemis: Antes que ele consiga sugar todo o nosso cosmo - Falou preocupada com um oponente complicado de se lutar, mesmo lutando somente com ataques físicos contra ele, o cosmo era sugado pouco a pouco para ele aumentando o seu poder.

Fome: Não vou sucumbir malditas matarei as três ! - Exclamou irritado, porque além de Morte a presença de Guerra e Peste tinham desaparecido a pouco - Mesmo com o poder do Chaos me controlando eu estou apoiando Kairos nessa guerra - Falou concentrando uma grande quantidade de energia que surpreendeu a rainha dos deuses.

Hera: Tenham cuidado ! - Falou alertando a deusa da lua e do amor que estavam avançando e se detiveram, mas, oponente lançou a energia que acumulou em poucos instantes contra as duas deusas que criam escudos de energia tendo um poderoso abalo na morada dos deuses.

Ártemis: Impossível... Ele reuniu esse poder e disparou quase no mesmo instante - Falou surpresa e claramente preocupada com a situção.

Afrodite: Temos que acabar com isso agora ! - Falou determinada a deusa do amor com os olhos brilhando numa cor rosa.

Hera: Se isso se prolongar perderemos - Falou queimando o seu cosmo com os cabelos balançando devido ao poder manifestado.

Ártemis: Eu começo - Falou materializando um arco em sua mão e disparando uma flecha na direção dos céus que se dividiu em milhares indo na direção do oponente.

Fome: Os seus cosmo serão um ótimo aperitivo ! - Falou sugando o poder das deusas e criando uma esfera de proteção contra as flechas lançadas, enquanto a rainha dos deuses continua queimando o seu cosmo que era absorvido pelo oponente, mas, a deusa do amor não estava mais presente e isso surpreendeu o cavaleiro do apocalipse.

Afrodite: Me procurando ? - Falou a deusa no seu ouvido o surpreendendo.

Fome: Oque !? - Falou surpreso sentindo a lâmina da espada da deusa o perfurar.

Afrodite: Você absorver o meu cosmo foi o seu pior erro ! - Falou friamente, lembrando que o seu poder estava entorpecendo os sentidos do oponente e lhe criou essa oportunidade enquanto Ártemis atacou e Hera usou o cosmo de chamariz.

Fome: Eu...As matarei ! - Falou com os olhos brilhando para a surpresa das três e após o seu corpo explodiu em energia pura causando um grande abalo em todo o olimpo novamente. Enquanto os dois combatentes que ainda não tinham entrado em combate estavam na mesma posição.

Mefistófeles: Somente Ares ainda vive ...Pelo visto terei que terminar oque eles começaram - Falou com o seu cosmo brilhando perigosamente.

Seiya: Mefistófeles…- Sussurrou e ao mesmo estava preocupado com a explosão de poder puro da direção do combate contra Fome.

Mefistófeles: Eu sei que está planejando algo meu querido sobrinho, mas, nada que tenha planejando irá lhe salvar ! - Falou criando uma escuridão que começou a avançar por toda a extensão da batalha.

Seiya: Isso acaba aqui ! - Falou abrindo os olhos - **Tenbu Hōrin (Tesouro do Céu)!** \- Falou lançando pela primeira a mais poderosa técnica que Asmita lhe passou, que tinha a luz e escuridão mescladas que surpreendeu o seu oponente.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado.


	32. Chapter 32

Saint seiya não me pertence. Desculpem os erros de português.

 **Capítulo Final**

A técnica suprema do cavaleiro de virgem tinha sido lançada contra Mefistófeles que estava surpreso devido ao poder que a técnica estava emitindo e o cosmo do cavaleiro de ouro era totalmente diferente de antes.

Mefistófeles: Esse poder…..Não pense que me deterá com esse golpe ! - Falou tentando desfazer o tesouro do céu, mas, para a surpresa a técnica se manteve.

Seiya: Essa técnica combina ataque e defesa Mefistófeles…..Nunca conseguirá escapar dela com o meu poder atual e o cosmo que guardei desde os treinamentos com Asmita estou liberando tudo de uma única vez para disparar esse golpe - Falou relembrando que antes de começar os treinamentos com o cavaleiro ele selou trinta por cento dos seus sentidos, fazendo desse modo ele acumular uma grande quantidade de cosmo-energia e agora ele tinha quebrado o selo.

Mefistófeles: Então era isso que estava planejando garoto ! - Falou rangendo os dentes, só que os olhos do cavaleiro brilharam - Não pode ser - Sussurrou em descrença o poder emanado do cavaleiro.

Seiya: Privação dos nove sentidos ! - Brandou tirando os nove sentidos do seu oponente num único instante, deixando somente o corpo sem vida alguma do oponente - Acabou - Falou para si mesmo, mas, ele estava visivelmente com uma expressão de cansaço no rosto.

Muito obrigado - Falou uma voz que fez o cavaleiro arregalar os olhos.

Seiya: Impossível….Eu lhe privei dos nove sentidos - Falou não acreditando no que estava ocorrendo.

Você somente privou a Kairos e não a mim Érebo ! - Revelou com o corpo na sua frente queimando o seu poderoso cosmo e segurando a lança do Chaos.

Seiya: Então quando privei Mefistófeles você se aproveitou para tomar o seu corpo - Falou olhando para o oponente que estava sorrindo.

Érebo: Sim...Esse maldito tem se aproveitado do meu poder e tentou ter até mesmo Nyx ! - Rangeu os dentes de raiva - Usarei o poder que ele adquiriu para conquistar tudo e você será o primeiro a morrer - Falou queimando o seu cosmo e quebrando o tesouro do céu.

Seiya: Eu cometi um erro - Sussurrou para si mesmo saindo da posição de lótus - Venha a mim Gungnir ! - Falou tendo a lança na sua mão.

Érebo: Prepara-se filho de Chronos ! - Falou avançando contra o oponente que bloqueou o ataque com a sua lança causando um grande impacto no confronto dos poderes.

Seiya: Érebo não vou permitir que me derrote ! - Falou queimando a sua cosmo energia causando uma grande onda de poder no olimpo que poderia ser visível se qualquer local o confronto dos dois cosmos.

Érebo: Tudo cairá perante a escuridão ... **Extermination end(Extermínio final)! -** Concentrando o poder em sua lança um poder avassalador que começou a consumir o local.

Seiya: Não importa oque ocorra você cariá Érebo... **Ohm!** \- Concentrando um cosmo entre as suas mãos que que começou a se expandir - **Tenma Kōfuku(Rendição Divina) ! -** O choque do poder foi colossal e destruindo tudo em volta, vendo essa situação Hefesto materializou escudos que ele criou e fez uma barreira protetora para impedir que a explosão de poder destruísse a morada dos deuses olimpianos.

Hefesto: Não posso permitir que essa energia se espalhe ! - Falou concentrando o seu cosmo e os seus golens estavam se movendo para servirem de escudos porque o poder deflagrado agora não era nada comparado ao que houve anteriormente. Enquanto no combate o deus primordial estava surpreso e com um sorriso no rosto.

Érebo: Você liberou **Agyo** e **Ungyo** ao mesmo tempo...Será o fim de tudo, só que será eu que recomeçarei o novo universo ! - Falou liberando totalmente o cosmo e a energia do Chaos causando o corpo atual começar a descascar devido a energia liberada.

Seiya: Esse poder….Está sendo mais difícil de lidar do que eu esperava - Falou tendo a armadura que usava começar a a rachar pelo poder que estava emanando - Esse poder nos consumirá Érebo ! - Falou seriamente e vários cosmos podiam ser sentidos criando uma poderosa barreira em volta dos dois combatentes reforçando os escudos criados por Hefestos, o cavaleiro de virgem sorriu de leve notando os cosmos de Afrodite e Ártemis só que ambas estavam chorando porque sabiam que o poder que estava sendo acumulado destruiria os corpos de Érebo e Seiya.

Não permitam que essa energia se espalhe - Falou o rei dos deuses com uma aparência por volta dos sessenta anos, Apolo, Hermes, Dionísio e Hera próximos a ele, podia-se notar vários outros deuses menores e Deméter e Perséfone ajudando para deter o poder que estava se expandindo mesmo com o cosmo dos deuses detendo o máximo e finalmente toda a energia eclodiu na redoma criada.

Érebo: O fim de tudo - Falou ao se coberto pelo energia.

Seiya: Asmita - Sussurrou o nome do antigo cavaleiro de virgem, com a imagem de suas esposas e filhos passando por sua mente, tendo a imagem de sua irmã e os seus amigos.

SEIYA! - Gritaram Afrodite e Ártemis ao mesmo porque a armadura de virgem de despedaçou totalmente e o mesmo foi englobado pela explosão de poder e o cosmo do mesmo desaparecendo totalmente.

Zeus: Seiya - Sussurrou o rei dos deuses vendo Afrodite e Ártemis se ajoelharem no chão após o cosmo do cavaleiro desaparecer - Não podemos fraquejar se essa energia não for contida tudo será destruído e o sacrifício dele será em vão ! - Transmitiu a mensagem via cosmo para todos que ainda estavam em condições de lutar no olimpo, santuário e Asgard, não demorou muito para vários cosmos surgirem no olimpo ajudando na contensão de tanta energia acumulada.

 **Local desconhecido**

Um local aonde não existia noção de tempo e espaço, somente o vazio estava a alma do cavaleiro de virgem junto com a de Érebo ao lado.

Érebo: Parece que fomos salvos no final e trazidos para esse local - Falou a alma do deus primordial.

Seiya: Sim e nossos poderes totalmente selados - Falou sentindo que somente conseguia falar e nenhuma outra função do seu corpo respondia.

Vocês foram julgados pelo nosso senhor - Falou uma voz se manifestando no local emitindo um cosmo dourado - Vocês ficaram presos nessa dimensão e com os seus poderes selados para a eternidade - Brandou seriamente.

Érebo: Isso não me deterá pela eternidade ….Eu me libertarei e destruirei tudo - Falou sorrindo desaparecendo.

Seiya: oque houve !? - Questionou vendo a alma desaparecer.

Vocês ficaram em lados diferentes desse local ..Logo poderão se mover, mas, sem acesso algum aos seus poderes - Brandou a voz seriamente.

Seiya: Entendo...Só me responda algo...Eles estão à salvos ? - Questionou.

Sim...Só que eles receberão o julgamento celestial quando chegar a hora filho de Chronos - Falou fazendo o cosmo que brilhava desaparecer totalmente.

Seiya: O castigo celestial….Não vou permitir que isso, mesmo que eu tenha que lhe enfrentar Deus - Falou seriamente e fechando os olhos com uma energia fraca circulando em volta de si.

 **Olimpo**

Os deuses conseguiram deter a poderosa energia que englobou Seiya e Érebo, uma grande cerimônia estava ocorrendo no olimpo em prol daqueles que caíram em combate e principalmente a morte do cavaleiro de virgem cujo a alma não está no tártaro junto com a de Érebo que deu esperanças que pode-se estar vivo, mas, não foi encontrado nenhum resquício de sua presença, chegando a conclusão pelo rei dos deuses que a energia de ambos consumiu até a alma imortal de ambos, a noticia não agradou as esposas do mesmo que ainda tinham esperanças dele estar vivo ,mas, Zeus as convenceu que elas possuíam um descendente dele que nasceu do amor que elas tiveram com ele, uma lembrança do sentimento que viveram, que elas teriam ao seu lado por toda a eternidade para nunca esquecer de Seiya. No templo do deus do trovão o mesmo estava sentado em seu trono com a sua aparência normal com uma expressão pensativa.

Zeus: Vencemos essa guerra, mas, outra logo poderá ocorrer - Falou para si mesmo e lembrando da presença de um arcanjo após a batalha terminar informando da punição de Seiya e Érebo por colocarem a criação em risco no confronto de ambos e pelo poder que desafiava o verdadeiro e único deus, tendo essa informação se ele revela-se uma guerra contra os céus ocorreria, mas, ele guardou e convenceu todos que a existência dos dois tinham desaparecido no combate.

Zeus: Essa foi a decisão certa a se tomar ? - Falou fechando os olhos e sentindo o cosmo de suas filhas e as demais esposas do cavaleiro de virgem transmitindo uma tristeza e pesar pela morte do marido inclusive os filhos dele transmitiam uma grande tristeza e choravam quase todo o tempo como se quisessem revelar algo da morte do pai na opinião do rei dos deuses.

Final !

Espero que tenham gostado da história e todo o seu desenvolvimento, posso fazer uma continuação da mesma futuramente por isso deixei um final em aberto.


End file.
